


My Royal Punishment

by snowprincess1261



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance, Royalty, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 119,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess1261/pseuds/snowprincess1261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I am Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>An average medical student who is in his second year in college.</p><p>By means of average, I am not that average anymore.</p><p>You see, I am Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>The Crowned Prince's Fiancé.</p><p>And soon to be husband.</p><p>How did that happen? I ran into it.</p><p>I made a crime. And that was sneaking into the Prince's space.</p><p>And my punishment? Was to marry him.</p><p>There and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:

_**Kyungsoo POV:**  _

 

All I just wanted was a normal, **_very normal_ ** morning when something very nice happened to me. I never meant it to happen nor do I want it to happen but well, it did. 

 

IT REALLY DID.

 

THIS IS NICE. SO NICE. 

 

_Can I die now?_

 

"Kyungsoo. . ." his voice was deep, raspy and above all sickening, calling out to me as if we were best friends, shaking his hands in front of my face as if I haven't heard. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I heard. You don't need to repeat it. . . _**you twat**_ ", I whispered the last part as I shoved his large, dirty hand away from my face.

 

"So it is settled then, we will have to make the preparations for tomorrow", my mom happily said, making a silent clap as she looked at me and him. I just lazily rolled my eyes as I looked away, leaning my head at the palm of my hand. 

 

"This will bring honor to both our families, and I assure you the public will accept him as part of the Crowned Family", Another deep and raspy voice came into the background, although it wasn't that annoying as the first one, his tone was calm and kind, at the same time delighted that this day had to come. 

 

_I just wished this day never happened or had to come at all. Gosh, Kyungsoo, just accept it._

 

"Are you happy to accept this, Kyungie?" Dad's voice was still sore from the intense coughing a minute or so earlier, I just hope he drank the maintenance drugs that he was supposed to drink for today. I looked at him with worried eyes, making a faint smile together with a small nod. 

 

If it wasn't for Appa, I swear I would want to run away from this right now, run so far away from here where no one would find me. I don't want any of this. I never wanted it. 

 

 _But I have to._  

 

"Then it's settled then, we shall prepare the rites and the event soon, we will inform the media as soon as possible. . ." A gentle voice said, her eyes filled with wisdom and kindness, the King's wife surely is a woman of her age, as she looked at me with crescent eyes, seeing the genuine happiness that was sincere. 

 

_How I wish I could be that happy. I wish I could feel happy about this, but if you were in my place, who the hell would?_

 

". . . And Kyungsoo", she added as her crescent eyes faded, showing me her elegant brown eyes that showered me with worry and sympathy. I guess she knew what I was feeling right about now, but she still kept the smile on her face intact. 

 

"Yes, Your Highness?" 

 

"If there is anything you want to tell me or my husband, please don't hesitate to do so, we are going to be your family soon, so if there is anything you need, we'll always be here for you." 

 

_On top of that, what was I thinking. I guess she just thinks I feel nervous. Okay, I was kinda wrong when I said she sympathizes 'cause like I don't even know if she had a clue that I was kinda 'forced' into this --snap that get back to reality._

 

I looked at her as she held on to the King's hand tightly, making the latter respond at the action as well. They both looked at each other for a quick moment then returned their gazes at me with warm smiles. They were being true to their word, and I probably felt welcomed at the words that she said. 

 

But you know the part where it feels like you want to accept it, but then at the same time you don't want to because of some **_parasite_** that probably took you into this kind of situation, and because of its unappreciated characteristics, you probably couldn't even run away and you just have to get attached to it with no other options, and maybe would make you its host for the rest of your fucking life. 

 

Probably even when you sleep, it will stick in the pits of your dreams.

 

And that _parasite_ goes by the name of Park Chanyeol.

 

The Park Chanyeol.

 

The _'soon-to-be'_ Crowned Prince of who knows what --- of Korea.

 

How did I even get into this situation? Probably what happened the day before in school was definitely an accessory to this crime that I wasn't supposed to be sentenced guilty since I was all the while so **_INNOCENT_**. 

 

_\- Flashback -_

 

May 20 -- the day where spring has bloomed and it was probably another beginning of a new semester. It was actually the 3rd week of school and everyone was on a rush today since there were some who had to reach deadlines for make-up projects that they haven't finished on the last semester. Lucky them, they were given a chance. 

 

It was afternoon. And we just had our dismissal.

 

I, Do Kyungsoo, your average, black-haired, short height, quiet all the time guy, wearing the same old black blazer, white polo with a green and yellow striped tie, and the logo on the left chest pocket uniform and some brown slacks, is actually a medical student in this presitgious institution. A doctor-to-be, as some would say and I am practically one of the normal, not-so-noticed ones in school. I am now in my second year and still struggling to know why you don't use most of your muscles when you smile.

 

 _Because, I don't smile that often._  

 

"Kyung-ah, can you ever surpass this day without looking like someone who's gonna eat me alive", my best friend and forever a sassy, talkative type of an annoyance, Byun Baekhyun. Dramatic, as I would describe, sitting in front of me making the most disgusting puppy faces as I gave him a boring glare. 

 

"Are we done with the trying hard to be a sick pup thing? 'Cause I am not gonna need one of those for the next hour" I rolled my eyes as I laid my head on my arms that were lying helplessly on my table. 

 

"You are no fun, Kyung, I swear. But I still love you though." He smiled at me, teeth white and glistening as he stood up from his seat and gave me a kiss in the forehead. 

 

It wasn't as if guys being touchy and giving out all the love with kisses and hugs were awkward for me, no it wasn't. I grew up to that kind of thing, where you can just drape your arms around them and hugging them like there's no tomorrow, no one will think of it as some kind of sexual or romantic thing. It's practically normal in this society to have guys to even hold hands while walking around the mall, be them a couple or a best friend it was fine, no one will judge you. They accept you nevertheless.

 

Baekhyun was always the clingy type, ever since we were kids, he always likes pushing all his scents and what not to me, hugging me, cuddling and everything that deals with skin interaction like he is some kind of koala who wants to always stick behind his mother's back. 

 

"By the way, have you heard? The Prince is going to be crowned soon, but he has to look for someone to get married to before he can claim his crown as the Crowned Prince", the beagle said, and there I grunted as I looked up to Baekhyun, eventually he was staring at the ceiling with sparkling eyes as if the Prince was actually there. 

 

"So?" 

 

"That means he has to find the love of his life as soon as possible." 

 

"I thought his mom and dad would be the one to choose whom he has to marry?"

 

"That's the usual setting, but rumors said that the reason why the Prince chose to school in this University is because he had the privilege to choose the candidate here~!!!" Baekhyun sing-songed as he made weird shaking gestures with his hands excitedly.

 

"Ahhh. Okay. So has he chosen anyone?" I asked as I rolled my eyes, making my tone sound like it was in between sarcasm with a tad bit effort to sound like I was interested just to not to hurt his feelings, because to be honestly speaking, my best friend, is one of the few, no wait scratch that -- one of the _many_ people who are so into the Prince in this school. 

 

Ever since the Prince came here everyone was all trying their best to get his attention and to their dismay, all they get were cold stares and emotionless nods. I don't even know how many people he had rejected and made them cry after confessing.

 

Although I would totally understand that he is not allowed to show emotions and weakness in public, since he is the Prince and he has to act like royalty all the time.

 

 _Tough for a guy, I would say. I would have been a better Prince if I was to be in his place_. 

 

"Rumors had it crazy!!! Everyone around said that he has already found his match!!!", he squealed excitedly as he made cute faces in front of me. 

 

"And you are hoping that it's you?" I chuckled lightly, as my best friend soon showed a tinge of pink on his cheeks, pondering at the question that I told him. 

 

"W-well, yeah of course, it's not bad to hope right?" Baekhyun replied as he poked his fingers together. 

 

It was kinda cute of him to actually act all girly and chomped up like a tomato whenever we talk about the Prince. Ever since he came, Baekhyun was like a headline newscaster of the happenings in the life of the Prince. Ever since we were kids, he already had a huge crush at the latter, and eventually had pictures and posters posted and scattered around his room if you would see it. 

 

And eventually, there has always been a glint of sparkle in his eyes whenever he talks about it, it's not just any other spark of some kind like that of an obsessed fan or of a hopeless romantic crush thing, it was something else -- something even more than that. 

 

Or should I have to say it for myself in my own opinion, he is **_madly in love_ ** with the Prince. I know love is somewhat a very big feeling that not everyone can experience everyday, but that's just how I see Baekhyun and his dreams to be with the Prince, and even his hopes of reaching them.

 

I, for one, hasn't even wondered why I never felt that kind of love. Up until now, but that doesn't matter to me right now since all I want is to be a doctor who can actually help a lot of people. 

 

 _Eventually, help my Appa too_.

 

"Yah? From Earth to Kyung, are you listening to me?" Baek shook my shoulders lightly as I realized that I was just staring blankly at my folded arms on the table, taking note to myself that I was thinking deeply again.

 

"Ugh yeah, I was listening, so uhm, by the way, I need to go now. I have to buy my dad's medicine." I stood from my seat as I hooked my bag onto my back, making Baekhyun stand up as well as he placed a hand on my right shoulder giving it a small pat.

 

"I hope your Appa will recover soon, I kinda miss visiting your house, I mind as well sleepover for the weekend" he gave me a gentle smile as I gave his hand a pat, slowly putting it away. 

 

"Thanks Byun", was the last thing I told him before I walked away and exited the classroom. But before I had to go further, I stopped for a while as I looked back at him.

 

"Aren't you gonna go home?"

 

"I'll wait for my mom to arrive, she says she's gonna fetch me since we'll be having dinner out tonight" he smiled widely, as I gave him a nod and a small smile in reply.

 

"Enjoy dinner then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Without waiting for a response, I waved at him and soon pranced away from the classroom. When I knew I was at a far distance, I stopped prancing and began to just walk slowly on the corridors of the school.

 

Most of the classrooms still had students sitting around and happily talking about what has happened for the day, some transfers from the other section just to happily greet their best friends that they haven't seen for quite some time. While I am here, blankly walking and still at the thought of my father who is ill right now, heart failure isn't actually a joke, and it has already been a chronic disease for him ever since.

 

I just seriously was staring on the floor tiles as I stepped on them, walking past every classroom or office, probably I never actually knew where I was going, and I do hope I was heading off to the exit. 

 

_Maybe this is the reason why I don't know how to smile anymore. . ._

 

I stopped on my tracks for a little while, as my brows furrowed at the thought that I still have three more years before I could finally take the medical exams and have my career as a doctor, but right now, all I have that is of me, is to actually work part-time at a near coffee shop just to pay for all the daily expenses, and eventually for my father's medicine. 

 

If you think I am a son born on and bred from a golden spoon, then that's where you're wrong. I wasn't. I am a scholar of this presitgious University, bless my knowledge and IQ, mostly rich kids dominated the campus, actually. I have always made sure that my grades were of the highest among all, to at least make my parents proud at the end of the day. The struggle is hard, and I have to always give out extra effort since Appa isn't able to work anymore ---

 

_'But why can't you at least have me?'_

 

Wait, I can't have you? But I never said anything like tha --- 

 

_'Why can't you marry me instead?'_

 

 _Oh_. 

 

I shook my head as I looked through my surroundings to see where I lost trail now. There I realized I was already at the far end of the building, where the fire exit was in front of my sight, and two empty classrooms on my right. 

 

_Where could that voice come from?_

 

After a few look at the corners and corridors, I heard muffled sobs on the second to the last classroom, where the door was half open. The sobs turned a little louder as I kind of processed that it was actually a voice of a crying girl. 

 

Out of my uncontrollable curiosity, I walked rather slowly, trying not to make any footstep sounds and I went toward the half open door, to take a peek of what was going on. I slowly moved my head sideways so that my left eye could have at least a sight of what the hell made some school girl cry in this time of the day. 

 

And there I saw her, sitting on top of the right edge of the teacher's table, as her light brown hair flowed down on her shoulders, slouching as she was giving out small hiccups, still crying, as she covered her face with both her hands. I bet she was beautiful, judging by the way she dresses her uniform and probably one of the fortunate ones.

 

I squint my eyes a little to see if she was the only one crying when I immediately saw a shadow walking towards the crying girl. I watched silently as the figure slowly stood into view, standing in front of her, hands on his pockets, facing her with the most distasteful look that I have ever seen in my entire existence. 

 

And by the gold emblem with the national flower etched on it, I knew there and then who that person was.

 

The Prince. 

 

_Oh this is just great, he made another girl cry. Just really. Wow. How consistent._

 

I rolled my eyes at the scene, as I just realized how fucking stupid he was, since he never actually comforted her nor even at least gave her a handkerchief, he just blatantly stood there with eyes that looks as if he was gonne eat the girl alive there and then.

 

_Wait, was that supposed to be how people would describe me?_

 

My brow eventually raised as I was battling at the thought of actually just walking away right now like nothing happened and go home or watch this uninteresting drama that was taking place before my eyes.

 

"You know I can't. . ." I looked up from my 'staring on the floor thinking' as I heard a deep voice echo around the classroom. 

 

"You know I cannot just choose you, you're an elite I know, and even though my parents would agree to it, I still won't choose you. . ." his tone was cold, you couldn't even guess if it was a sad one or none at all, because he sounds exactly like me when I get so pissed at people -- monotonous.

 

The girl looked up to the Prince, her hands laid down on her lap as she stopped her sobbing, her eyes were astonishingly beautiful despite the tears in her eyes, with her long hair, having little curls at the end were beautifully laced down on her shoulders, with thin lips that seemed too perfect for me. In fact she was, for the least, beautiful.

 

The Prince looked away and was about to walk away, when she gripped him by the arm, making him go to a stop.

 

"Why Chanyeol? Why can't you learn to love me? We have had so much together, why can't it be just the two of us?" Her voice was hoarse, probably from the crying that she was in prior, as I saw her looking up into the Prince in a desperate manner. 

 

_Ahh, his name's Chanyeol. What a happy name for an emotionless fellow._

 

He wasn't looking at her, he was just plainly looking at the tiled floor, standing there like a statue, as he gave out a sigh, sparing the girl a glance.

 

"Because, I don't _**love**  _you. You are like a sister to me and I can never look at you that way." That stare, I swear when he looks at her it's like he is gonna suck the life out of her. His eyes doesn't even have life, it's like pitched black with no shine. 

 

"BUT I LOVE YOU CHANYEOL!!! PLEASE LET ME LOVE YOU. . ." she sobbed even hard as she tugged in the sleeve of the Prince, crying ever so desperately, as she gripped on the Prince's arm tighter. 

 

The Prince, being a persistent lad, pulled his arm away in just a swift move, the girl jerked a little and continued on to crying as the Prince just stood there looking away from the girl as he slowly walked to the exit.

 

_Wait, did I just say exit?_

 

_Oh fuck._

 

The Prince stopped on his steps as he just looked straight at the exit. There I actually realized I was still there, standing and in constant wide eye as I locked gazes with him. My heartbeat tunes up a little as it sped up a notch, feeling a churn on my stomach as I felt uneasy and frozen. 

 

"You. . ." he said in a very faint tone.

 

I don't know if the girl had cleaned her ears ever so often because like she immediately raised her head from crying and stared exactly where the Prince was staring --- at me.

 

_Am I supposed to actually scramble and run now? Why am I still stuck here like a sweaty frozen ice cube? If that was possible._

 

I was supposed to move right now, but I couldn't understand why I had this instinct of just standing there and staring at him with fear. I just really stood there silent. My body wasn't even shaking. I was anxious but at the same time I wasn't. 

 

_I actually don't know anymore._

 

"You. . ." I heard from him again as he walked a little faster towards my direction. 

 

_Okay that's it. Heart racing. Mind-blowing. I got to go._

 

I abruptly looked away from the scene as I just ran away before the Prince could have actually reached the door to hold onto it, as I heard the door swiftly creak open, and guessing he actually opened it wide, after a few seconds, I then heard large footsteps pattering fast. 

 

I took a little glance from behind as I realized the Prince was chasing me.

 

_Oh fuck, he is chasing me. Great. Was sneaking into his drama a crime now? Am I gonna die today? Oh well nice one, Kyungsoo._

 

My eyes widened at the sight as I saw that he was just inches far away from me as I heightened my speed a little running through a swarm of people as I was hoping to reach the locker space. 

 

"Come back here?!" He exclaimed, people were now staring at me and I can hear constant hisses which wete actually whispers as I have finally reached the locker space where there were a bunch of students walking and standing around. Seeing that his foosteps were now getting fainter by the minute, I felt a little calmer for the least.

 

_News flash: Do Kyungsoo being now a fucking criminal for sneaking at the Prince's space. The school paper will be wrecked._

 

I was gonna earn a little smile at the victory of not getting captured when I felt a grip of a large hand on my arm as it slowed me down to my steps, and eventually stopped me from running. I was supposed to trip down flat on my stomach at the sudden stop, but then the pair of large hands were now gripping on both of my shoulders securely, as it shifted me to fall back on the body that was behind me. I looked back and practically had to raise my head to see his face.

 

_I never knew he was THIS tall uplcose. I feel like a midget right now. I swear._

 

I looked up at the Prince and saw no signs of anger nor being pissed off. It was the same pitched black, emotionless expression as he locked gazes at me. He then helped me up my balance as his large pair of hands rotated my body to face him.

 

"You shouldn't run away like that or you'll slip, the floor is kinda slippery don't make me chase you like that again. . ." he said to me as he gripped my shoulders tighter, enough for me to muffle a groan as my brows furrowed at what he just said. 

 

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

 

Students gathered around and stared at us as if it was some kind of entertainment as I heard a few gossips and whispers yet again, I looked down to my pair of shoes as I have no idea what was going on or where to even look at.

 

"It's okay, I am sorry, I won't do it again. . ." was the last thing I ever heard from him, I was shockingly dragged up close to him as his arms were actually now wrapped around my entire body frame. 

 

I heard a mouthful of gasps as the Prince did this. I couldn't understand what was going on or what he was actually trying to do.

 

"W-what are y-you trying to p-prove?" I asked him in a faint whisper, taking on the advantage of the fact that I was close to the side of his face. I stuttered a bit, feeling even more nervous than I was before.

 

"Just go with it, and don't say anything", the vibrations of his deep voice on my ear soon sent shivers down my spine, as I unconsciously let out a faint muffled moan. It was a tad bit nice to feel, and I couldn't help but give in to it. 

 

"Chanyeol. . ." a female voice was then heard as a patter of small footsteps also came to a stop. The Prince put me down as I moved to face at the entrance of the locker space. 

 

It was the girl from before. 

 

Her brown eyes were probably filled with confusion and sadness right now, giving the fact that she doesn't understand what was going on, she gave me a glance but it was more of an angry gaze before she could make a huff and look back at the Prince. 

 

_Don't worry, I don't even understand a thing or two either. I swear I was so out of this minutes ago._

 

"Who is he?" After she generated her curiosity to ask so, everyone on the locker space went all silent. The chatter lowered down and not even a hum of a voice was heard, I looked into the my right to see peoole staring at me with questionable eyes and looking back at the girl with the same stare. After examining a few more times, I then noticed a short guy from behind a senior female wearing a pony tail, he was between one of my guy classmates and probably a freshman based on the red tie that he was wearing. 

 

Judging by the dark brown brushed up hair, and a sharp chin, I then recognized him as my one and only best friend, Byun Baekhyun.

 

I looked at him with confused eyes as he shot me with the same as well, his brows furrowed as he made a pout at his mouth, pointing out and telling me why was I with the Prince. My nose crunched as I gave him a small shrug, telling him that I have no idea at all.

 

But what made me feel kinda hurt was that he just then lowered his gaze on me showing a worried and a sad expression, and just gave out a slight nod as if he was half-heartedly accepting my explanation. I know he has something about the Prince, but why can't he trust this one explanation his best friend is telling him.

 

_Wow. My heart cracked a fourth._

 

I decided to look away and instead focus more on the situation at hand, I looked back at the Prince who was still staring blankly at the girl. The girl seems to have stabilized her breathing from running, and I just went on giving a relieved sigh, looking at the floor where sunlight was hitting on.

 

"Chanyeol, please answer me. . . who is he?" The girl asked again, now her tone wasn't calm anymore, it was more forceful, demanding the least. I couldn't have the guts to look at anyone and all I did was make fists with my hands every now and then just to soothe my anxiousness. 

 

"He's mine. . ." deep voice rang, I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt a pang of shock, my eyes were just fixated on the ground and I was struggling to pay such attention to what the Prince had just said. I didn't hear much of what he said since his voice was even lower to mumbling something.

 

"He is what Chanyeol?!" The girl was now angry, her voice rose up a note as she demanded to hear Chanyeol's answer once more. I looked up to him with widened eyes, as if I could make it even wider, he was sparing a glance at the girl one last time before looking straight to me in the eye. 

 

 _Why does his eyes spark so remarkably now_?

 

"I said. . ." he replied a little louder for every one to actually hear, he looked up to spare everyone a glance, and at unexpectedly gave out a gentle yet meaningful smile to everyone before he fixated his gaze back at me, now giving me a more genuine smile, as I saw his teeth appear from his mouth.

 

_He is so majestic. . . his smile. . . just so. . . perfect, he is so ---_

 

". . . He is _ **mine**."_

 

I was cut off by my thoughts that were musing over him as I felt a sudden pair of lips on my plumpy, chapped ones. 

 

_Wait. . . WHAT?!!!!!_

 

My eyes inhumanely grew wider at the realization as reality hit me so hard in the head. Large arms holding me in each side of my shoulders as it softly and securely held me in place, faces close, his eyes closed and ---

 

_His lips were on mine._

 

_He kissed me._

 

_He kissed me. In front of everyone._

 

_He kissed me. In front of everyone. In front of Baekhyun._

 

_He kissed me. In front of everyone. In front of Baekhyun. In front of the girl._

 

_. . . dear sweet heavens, take me now._

 

I was in total paralysis, I didn't lean in to the kiss nor did I respond, my body, mind and soul were now in total malfunction - scratch that, total black out of what just actually happened. I can hear small gasps and there were some that were sounds of happiness as I stood there, frozen to everything and every thought that was processed in my head very slowly. 

 

_Oh dear, when was the last time my heart beat was this loud?_

 

A few more seconds and he broke away, leaving me just staring at who knows where as he rotated my body to let me face everyone on the locker space.

 

"Everyone, I would like all of you to know that I have already chosen the person to marry. . ." his voice was now more dominant, 'prince-ly' if you would ask me, as he pulled me closed to his side, squeezing me in, as his hands were drapee around my shoulders. 

 

I just plainly stared on the shoes of my classmates, they are far more interesting now that I realized it.

 

"This, pretty boy here, is going to be my fiancé." 

 

_OH NO._

 

_OH HELL NO._

 

_OH HELL THE HEAVENS OF THE EARTH NO._

 

My mouth was now in agape, as I looked up to him, he wasn't looking back at me now, and he was more focused on the announcement at hand. I went back to looking at the floor, with an even lower head down -- I didn't know when was the last time my body moves were this limited, but hell I just felt like a statue who just cannot move and run anymore.

 

"We are gonna get married as soon as possible right? Kyungsoo?" He gave my shoulder a pat as he tried to trudge my body back to reality.

 

_HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!_

 

_HOW DID HE ---_

 

"A-augh. . . uhm. . . y-yeah. . ." I gave out a senseless nod as he squeezed his arms warmly on my shoulder, silently telling me that what I did was a very good job.

 

Then I heard small claps that echoed, from one clap it came down to a many, and as those made me a calm again, I had the chance to at least have the strength to look up. Everyone was nodding in agreement with smiles on their faces, some shouting a little congratulations at the given announcement.

 

I looked back to only see the girl now giving the Prince a mad glare before she stormed out of the locker space. I faced back to the front only ro realize that there was also one person that was actually missing from the crowd. 

 

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

I don't know what I was supposed to feel anymore, but there was only one thing that I had in mind, was to explain the whole thing to Baekhyun. He knows I never lie and I never kept any secrets, but this one thing, especially the fact that this idiotic Prince has announced that we are getting engaged is clearly one of the things I need to tell, before he breaks loose and we lose each other entirely.

 

_I don't care if he stabs me, as long as I tell him the truth._

 

A few more minutes, people were shaking the Prince's hand, giving their blessing and greetings, and slowly everyone exited the locker space. After a few more of the seconds counted, no one was found on the corridors, and it was only me and the Prince left around. 

 

"We'll talk about the arrangements tomorrow, and don't worry, I will let my drivers drive you home from now on" his tone went back to its original monotonous state, as he walked away from my side, slowly towards the exit of the locker space. I looked back at him a now deadly glare, I knew I was gonna be pissed the moment he did that scene, and I couldn't hide it any longer.

 

"That was it? That was it?! What do you think you're doing?"

 

His steps stopped for a moment, looking back at me as he walked back to where I was, his face was close to mine as he gave out the most disgusting scoff that I have ever heard. 

 

"You think it was a joke? I am marrying you. I don't just make a scene and take it as play pretend, wouldn't I?"

 

"Just because that girl of yours was so consistent on insisting you to marry her, doesn't mean you have to drag other people in it." If he thinks he was the only one who could let out that monotonous tone, then he was entirely wrong about that. I looked up at him straight in the eye, as I made sure to pierce my sight inside his eye sockets.

 

He chuckled, it wasn't a dark one, but was more of a playful tone, his breath be felt on my entire face, hot and all the while soothing and at the same time poisonous to the touch.

 

"I am sorry. . . but I am the Prince, and what I say is what I do, and what I tell you is what you intend to do. . ." He smiled, although he lowered his gaze, it didn't seem like a confident one, it was much more like a saddened or miserable kind of smile, though I couldn't really pinpoint where and what. 

 

It's like as if he didn't intend to say those words, but he painstakingly had to say it in front of my face because ---

 

_Maybe because he was the Prince._

 

The furrows and the creases on softened I felt that his apology prior to his royal explanation was sincere, and he just had to add it up since he needed to impale a pang of fear on me.

 

We stood there for a little moment of awkward silence before he gave out a sigh and backed out on me. How rude. 

 

"Anyways, I shall send word to my parents, and tomorrow they shall visit your house, if you have any questions, better save for another time we can meet alone, I don't have much time for you right now, I have more important things than yours." 

 

_Wow. Wow. Important my ass. You dragged me into this and now I am just a thrown subject?! Wow. Excellent motherfucker we have here._

 

His blank tone irritates me so much I want to slit his throat fresh and open. He soon walked out of the locker space, leaving me confused, mad and all the equal -- _miserable_.

 

_I hate him so much. So much for the sincere damn apology the hell he is such a stone-hearted bastard._

 

_\- End of Flashback -_

 

And so that was basically how I got into this mess, fortunate enough, as he promised that day, his driver took me home and my mom had to jump out of the house since they have already heard the news in such a flash. My Appa was delighted which at least made me happy. 

 

And after that day, I am right here, sitting in the dining room and making plans with the Royal family and mine, on what is supposed to happen to me tomorrow as not the 'not so noticed normal student' anymore.

 

But more so evidently as Do Kyungsoo --- 

 

The Crowned Prince's _'forced-to-be'_ fiancé. 

 

Now, how am I ever gonna get through this day without swallowing everyone to the black hole? 

 

——————————————————

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Hey guyss! BraveKnight here ~ <3

 

I am actually new in this site so please be good to me T u T <3 <3 

 

I actually love making fics, most especially EXO ones <3

 

And of course, my bias here is Kyungsoo ^^

 

Anyways, this is a new fic, and I hope you guys would like it just like the others that I have made.

 

I am going to update later by night (I hope, if the internet is good and doesn't suck T u T) since it's already 3:27 PM here and I am still in class XD

 

I just need to add up more spice on this since the reason why I wrote this new fic was because I couldn't contain my feels for ChanSoo. And on top of that I was so engrossed in re-watching the Korean Drama entitled _"Goong"_. 

 

If you guys have watched it, my fic got the reference on it, although I am going to change most of the story's plot, so don't worry it won't be the same as you think it would. :))

 

Anyways, please enjoy reading. And I am thankful to have you all. I swear I am gonna update the rest by the morning. For now enjoy this ^_^ 

 

*puing~puing* ^_^


	2. Chapter Two:

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

Sleep is for the weak, yes of course it was, even for a medical student who is indeed obliged to stay up late all the time to study.

 

But for a medical student who is stuck in the middle of a shotgun marriage and is forced to get married, you probably just want to sleep for the whole entire week now, not even sparing the sunshine a chance to say good morning to you. 

 

And this is what I am actually doing right now. 

 

I laid in my bed for what seemed to be for the last 7 hours now, it was a weekend fortunately, and I seemed like a sick person being bedridden from a disease or cold. I even locked my room, so that Umma won't just barge in to try and squeal over the articles and stories that she has been reading since yesterday about the Royal Family. She would go on like forever, telling me how lucky I was and she was blessed to have a son like me while jumping on my bed and showering me with kisses like a three-year old.

 

I was just comfortable leaning my back on my comfy pillow, with a huge comforter covering the whole length of my legs, air condition which was down to high cool as I typed away the term paper that was due on a Monday on my laptop resting on my lap.

 

_How am I able to show face on a Monday?_

 

My thoughts were practically so random and sometimes moody, like it would just like to pop out questions in my head at a time where I don't even need or have the guts to answer them yet. I sighed as I stopped typing, pondering at the fact that there will only be two things that might happen to me when I show face at school ---

 

_It's either I get shoved in the and get bullied by a thousand of students and tell me how ugly I was and I don't deserve the Prince, or I get a lot of smiles and people will want to befriend me and love me at the same time._

 

_Wait, I deserve the Prince? Please, he cannot even deserve a pint of my attention, and he doesn't need me as he says so. Psh._

 

I rubbed my temple as a million thoughts and possibilities ran through my head, wondering if it was better not to attend class on the first day of the week or attend class and just wear a brown bag with a weird looking sketch of a face.

 

To forget my worries and bad omens, I decided to just scan on the internet and check if there was anything new on the mail, I typed my e-mail and then password and waited a little while for a junk pile of messages to load.

 

There were new messages of course, like the new updates to the new online magazine that I was reading about doctors and their success stories, there were some that were of the latest chapters of the online book that I was reading ever since.

 

And my face just turned down into what seemed to be Death in a splattered in a bloody plate when I saw a bunch of random messages that came from my classmates.

 

_Wow. I am not even married to that royal whatsoever yet, but I am now here taking full responsibility of how my image of publicity should be managed and spread throughout the University, and I have to keep up with a stronghold of good reputation._

 

_Well that's just great._

 

And basically, they were all about the Royal Marriage. 

 

A lot and most of them were excited to know when will be the date and if they can take part in the event, some were telling me their regards of congratulations and how lucky I was to have been chosen by the Prince, also there were some who actually gave out sad messages, telling me to take good care of the Prince and how they wished they were in my place right now. I just rolled my eyes on these lame messages as I placed them all on the spam folder. 

 

_Yeah sure why not? You guys can wish all you want, you guys could even want to wish that you had to possess my body so that you could marry that piece of a brat that he is. I would gladly make it come true, even if it would risk me to exchange with a girl._

 

And as I was moving every other annoying message from my classmates, I have then scrolled down to a certain message that I wasn't half expecting to see and half expecting to actually receive. It gave my heart a little jump as I felt happy and warm at the name etched on my monitor screen.

 

It was my best friend Baekhyun.

 

I thought I would never have to talk to him again after what had happened two days ago, and I felt so delighted to have him at least approach me first. And without more thought, I quickly opened the message to see what was in store for me.

 

_[From: Baekhyunnie ~_

 

_To: Kyunggie Bby <3_

 

_Hey Kyungsoo, I don't really know what to say right now, but I want to say sorry for actually acting out like that last time. I know that you will never lie to me, and you have always stayed true to your word, I am sorry, I kind of doubted you of not telling me that you had something with the Prince but, I just want to let you know that I totally understand and accept the fact that the Prince had chosen you. And I am really happy for you Kyung, I really am._

 

_Talk to me about it in school when we see each other on a Monday, okay? :))]_

 

I felt like all the heavy burden that was placed ever so brutally on my shoulders got a tad bit lighter, my heart fluttered in heavenly flight, as I typed away my reply to him.

 

_[From: Kyungsoo_

 

_To: Sassy Byun_

 

_Baekhyun, thank you for trusting in me. I hope you are doing fine. I am sorry for the sudden news and the shock that I have given you. I promise to tell you everything in detail when we see each other in school._

 

_I am just happy that you are okay.]_

 

I pressed the send button, as I leaned my back against the comfy pillow, sighing in great relief. I let out a small smile of contentment as I closed the laptop for a while, laying my head for a little rest. 

 

_'Knock knock! Knock knock!'_

 

I raised up my head swiftly, shuffled out of my bed as I stood up and walked towards the door, I cleared my throat a little since I know I still sound like a man who hasn't gargled any mouthwash for the last century. 

 

"Who is it?"

 

"It's me hyung, let me in" his thin yet much more manly voice echoed from the other side as I unlocked the door. I opened it a little and peeked my head out of it.

 

"What is it you want?" I asked him in a more soft, caring manner as I raised my head a little to meet his gaze. 

 

_Oh by the way, meet my little brother, Sehun._

 

His hair unkempt, his bangs were usually long, that was up to the lashes of his eyes, multi-colored, all accord with the latest trends of colors that you haven't seen in your entire life, he could even beat the color wheel for that. Wearing his same loose white sweater that hangs at the edges of his sharp shoulders, all the while because he was born lanky, and also like me, has the same distasteful, arrogant and much likely infuriated look that makes you think that it was even wrong for him to be even born in this world.

 

_And by the way, bless his height. I swear I don't even know why he was lucky to be that tall when I am the eldest and should've had deserved a tall frame._

 

Although he always placed a happy smile whenever he meets my gaze, and he never fails to do so, like what he is doing right now. 

 

_Once again, my baby brother, Sehun._

 

"Can I come in? I feel lonely." He tilted his head a little, to take a little glimpse my peeking head, giving him a light nod before I opened the door widely enough for him to pass. 

 

When he was inside now, I immediately closed the door behind me, walking towards my bed as I saw him sitting down already at the bedside. He made out a few playful jumps, and as he had found it satisfyingly comfortable, he lay his whole body flat on the bed. 

 

I walked a few steps until I reached my bed, sat down at the far edge of the bedside at the tip of his toes. I made out a small laugh as I saw him rolling back and forth like it was some kind of child's play thing. Still like a kid as usual.

 

"Is there anything you want to tell me Hun?" I asked him as I waited for him to stop his game for a little while, and finally he stood up from lying down, fixing his sweater creases before he sat perfectly down. 

 

The thing about Sehun was that, he was exactly like me, he doesn't like to blabber or talk that much. He was the type of person that you would want to leave alone and be at his peace, and never bother to pester on again. He isn't an introvert, it's just that when someone would want to befriend Sehun, you actually have to know how to press the right buttons on him, and click you guys are good to go.

 

Unlike me and Baekhyun, despite us being a natural disaster since we are total opposites, albeit the differences, we definitely still are the best of friends. Although Sehun, for the taking, also has his fair share of friends in school, but then his group weren't the type to actually be talked about on the dining table, like how I talk about Baekhyun to my parents, making him even visit the house and even sleepover for the night, like he was a long-lost son of some sort. 

 

This was the very big difference of Sehun's friends compared to my only best friend. My family treated Baekhyun as family, but for Sehun's peers, he would rather not let them be recognized nor be known to us, just like an invisible cloak, it's actually there, but you couldn't see it, lest be visible to the eye. 

 

Whenever I get the chance to throw out random questions about his friends, his constant reply will always be the same ---

 

_'They're just my friends in school, there is nothing special about them, they aren't worth the talk either.'_

 

_I just wish he finds the right kind of friends soon, at least to see him smile more often._

 

_Wait a minute, why have I always fancied or loved to see people smile or rather why do I like making them smile and happy?_

 

_When all the while, I can never make myself happy?_

 

"Hyung? Are you listening to me?" Sehun's voice boomed on to my head as I realized that I was deep thinking again. I shook my head a little as I stared back at him not knowing what he was telling me a minute or so ago.

 

"I-I u-aughh. . . I'm sorry, w-what was it you were saying Hun?" I lowered my gaze and focused on the tousled comforters, fiddling my hands on them as I felt a creep of heat rise up to my cheeks, I gripped a small amount of cloth lightly, just to stop myself from feeling embarassed. 

 

"It's okay Hyung, I was just asking if you were alright." He chuckled lightly, putting his hand up on to my head as he ruffled my hair. 

 

"I am fine Hun, there isn't anything you need to worry about." I giggled at the action as I playfully pushed his hand away from my hair and fixed it up a bit. 

 

_If I could just tell you everything about this here and now, I would. But I don't want you to see me hurt like this Hun._

 

_It's not the right time for you to know._

 

He folded his knees together as he sat comfortably, looking at me with care and worry at the same time. 

 

"You nervous about this marriage thing?"

 

I never expected to actually encounter that kind of question right from my brother's mouth. I kind of want to tell him to not open the topic, but that would seem kind of rude, as if rejecting his concern for you. 

 

Hearing the same word every now and then, that same word that probably should have given me the hype of heartbeats and a feel of excitement down my spine, is not the word that I am longing to actually face at this age of my life. 

 

Marriage is a very serious matter, as many would say it's a living proof that a couple are to be made as one whole person, like when you have finally found your other half and you feel like you are at the tip of your nirvana or something because you are somewhat complete. 

 

But for a marriage where you just got into it, and you barely even know the person, or you don't even love this person, then you probably should have stepped into the wrong side of the story, or jumped in into someone else's chapter.

 

"Y-yeah, maybe. . . sort of. . ." I looked away from my brother as I moved myself to sit near the bed headboard where the nightstand was located. I pressed my palm onto the many pages of the term paper that I have been working on for weeks, focusing on it as it laid helplessly lifeless on the nightstand.

 

_I can't even have the guts to look at my brother now huh?_

 

I then felt my brother shift a little bit, and the next thing you know, I felt a welcoming warmth rest above my shoulder, Sehun then snuggled a bit closer to me just to at least give me some comfort. 

 

"I might not have said a lot of things to you for the past few days, but I just want to let you know that if there is anything that's bothering you, even this marriage thing, I'll always be right here Hyung." He held my free hand as he squeezed it lightly to make me feel better.

 

His words gave life to my heart as I looked back at him and smiled widely. I couldn't contain that little happiness I felt when he said those words. I then lowered my head and kissed the scalp of his hair softly before I laid my head on top of his

 

"I always knew you will Hun. I always knew."

 

Despite his 'almost-to-kill-you' kind of visage, and even though we still had a lot of words unspoken to each other, I have always been thankful that he always was there for me and got my back.

 

_But then I know this won't last long. Because, I don't know when but a few days from now. . ._

 

_I might not be able to feel his presence anymore._

 

I gave out a deep contented sigh as I rubbed the back of his palm a few times, before he let go of it and sat up once more, looking at me with now raised brows. 

 

"So what are you gonna do about later then?"

 

_What the hell is he talking about just now?_

 

"What do you mean? What is going to happen later?" I asked as I furrowed my brows deeply, squinting my eyes at him before I gave out an unconscious pout.

 

_Wait, what does he mean by what am I gonna do about it?_

 

_What's later?_

 

"You have no idea, do you?" He smirked a bit as I tilted my head into further confusion.

 

Before I had to retort for a reply, or even ask what it was all about, I then heard a soft knock on the door, rather than knocking twice to push through, a voice then echoed from behind it.

 

"Kyungie-ah!!! Get off your room right now and get dressed!!! You have a visitor today." Umma exclaimed, as she then continuously knocked on the door just to call for my attention.

 

_Visitors at this time of the afternoon? No ones visits me at a time like this without prior notice._

 

"You didn't know?" Sehun lightly chuckled as he coverd his mouth with his fist. I was still on the verge of thinking when suddenly my door just miraculously opened for some reason, revealing my so-called visitors for the day.

 

_How the hell in nowhere did they come to unlock my secured door?!_

 

Two men wearing black suits entered my room as they stood at both ends of the door, they seemed very stunning, with their groomed blazers and shined shoes, but at the same time they were intimidating, sending trembles on my intestines. 

 

Being frantic and startled, I quickly shuffled onto my bed and hid my whole body under the covers, I couldn't understand what I was feeling right now, but all I know was that I am starting to feel the chills of horror down my spine. 

 

I can sense Sehun laughing so hard at me right now. I swear I am gonna kill him for this when I get out of my shell.

 

I then heard a slow tapping of footsteps that seemed to get louder and closer to where I was.

 

_Oh my glob._

 

_So like this is the end of me? That's it? Like these men in black are gonna take me and arrest me and sentence me with death or even worse ---_

 

_Are they aliens?! Alien abduction?!!_

 

_Is this what I get for watching too much science-fiction movies?_

 

"Why are you hiding yourself in there? You seem to look like a turtle." A man's deep voice vibrated onto my comforters, as I notice the movement that the fabrics were making, until finally they surprised me as a head popped out of the open like a lollipop freshly made from a candy shop.

 

It made me jump out of shock a little bit though.

 

_"Missed me?"_

 

His hair were a bit curly and ily disheveled, alongside with a crisp hue of light brown colored elegantly. He was also wearing an unbuttoned and somehow creased white collar, with some lensless black-framed glasses hung on his nosebridge.

 

_Why does his lips seem so red and familiar?_

 

_Snap out of it, Kyungsoo._

 

Weird things rile up in my head as I tried to wash them away, closing my eyes for a while, lowering my head in thinking. When I knew that thay they were all gone, I slowly turned to open my eyes again, and this time my sight went from the white collar he was wearing, to those luscious lips that were bothering me like the Baby Ice Cream Commercial that I am trying to avoid, and finally up to meet his light brown eyes under those glasses.

 

And to sum up the worst of all, is that he is the person I would never have the capability or rather even the slightest dare to have the strength to see him right now.

 

Prince Chanyeol.

 

_How the world without ends did he get in here?! Why the heck is HE here?!_

 

"I-I . . . Ugh. . . W-what are you. . ." my eyes were inhumanely wide again. He kind of caught me off guard.

 

_By the way, why do you keep stuttering? Haven't seen a monster that ruined your life before?_

 

Our faces were mere inches close to each other, like there was some kind of magnet that won't even pull our faces apart from each other. I could feel his breath spread through my bottom lip, our noses even touching as I felt my stomach soon flip backwards or something.

 

_Now, why can I hear my heart beat so loudly?_

 

He was breathing onto me, his breath ever so hot and all the while it kept me a little bit bothered. Even my breathing was starting to hitch, sometimes trying to avoid breathing back at him since I still reek of the morning breath if you know what I mean. 

 

_At least I am being kind for not making him faint._

 

He didn't move nor did he even break the staring game that was commenced between us, he seemed like he was even examining my whole disheveled, confusing and all the while uninteresting existence, or like we were staring and eating up the souls out of us when I suddenly realized that our gap was now just a string of a yarn away from each other.

 

And there I felt a soft plush something touch my lips.

 

And this time, it was longer than the first one.

 

_Oh no he didn't._

 

_He did not._

 

_WHY IS HE PUNISHING ME LIKE THIS SO BADLY?_

 

_Why is he kissing me like a cheap-assed hooker?_

 

It took a few millenia of processing before I realized the Prince was kissing me again. But instead of actually waiting for him to break it, I immediately pushed him away from me, panicking as I got out from the covers and kicked them all off my entire body. 

 

My eyes were wide as the galaxy per usual, and my breathing was uneven as I let out strong exhales while witnessing the men in black suits help the Prince out of the blankets. Sehun, who was apparently now at the front of the door looked at me in a confused and worry look, wondering if I was okay, since I probably looked like I murdered a diamond in the rough of some sort. 

 

I gave him a light smile and a nod, telling that I was fine and there was nothing much to worry about, and as he had the brains to quickly catch my language, he immediately gave out an approving nod as he then probably decided to exit the room quietly, clicking the door shut then after.

 

_Oh Sehun, if you only knew what it feels like to murder this crowned bastard right now._

 

"You seem to have such strong legs, I am very much impressed." My attention got back to the Prince, who was now actually free and out from the hold of the tight covers, as he softly caressed his bottom lip with the back of his thumb, guessing that I have actually kicked him there without my knowing, as he soon gave an ample to it, before giving all his emotionless gaze back at me.

 

O _h don't worry, you deserve much much better, a slit through your throat will be fine for you, right?_

 

_But wait, why does he look so. . . so. . . oh glob don't Kyungsoo. You are just distracted don't you dare say the 'H' word._

 

"Oh, why thank you, Your Highness, I just wanted you to have a good taste of your own medicine." I stared him with disgust and madness. He just then threw a dark, deep chuckle as he stood up from his position. He walked back and forth for a little while before he went back at sparing me a glance, with a smirk on his face.

 

_I want to punch him there and then. I swear. I want his soul on my platter._

 

"It pains me to hear that, but that's okay, I just came here to visit something that is rightfully _mine_." Emphasizing the last part, that was the signal as I felt my adrenaline boil. I can feel a slight coil in my stomach as heat rose up to my neck. I was beginning to go and feel furious, but I didn't want to lose the game, rather I composed myself as much and I stared at him, expressionless and unmoved. 

 

"You do not _own_ me."

 

"Oh I do, yes of course I do own you, _my love_." He was walking towards the side of the bed, and as he came to a stop near the nightstand, he bent the upper half of his body just to level with my sitting stance, as we gazed into each others eyes with fire burning within us.

 

_I hate him so much I want to hit the lampshade at him so badly until he bleeds blue._

 

_And how dare he make the very right to call me 'my love'?!_

 

"Why are you like this?" I folded my arms over my chest, giving him a monotonous, uninterested tone, watching him as he let out a smirk.

 

"I have always said to myself that when I have chosen the person to marry, I am going to address him as my love."

 

I scoffed, I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, I couldn't believe this guy. I tried to entertain my sight on the arid white walls and garnished door, just to avoid looking at his face.

 

_I swear this is sickening. I want to puke on his face right now._

 

I then realized that the two men in suits were now actually walking off to the door, probably by command of the Prince as I saw them giving him a slight nod before they exited the room and closed it shut. 

 

_It was me and him all over again. All alone. Just the two of us. Wow. Closure? Most certainly not._

 

A few more minutes of silence, as I didn't even try to move a muscle. It's as if that whenever the Prince is around me, I feel like I am being prohibited to move freely, like I can't just do whatever I want.

 

"I just want to let you know that I am taking this as a serious matter, and that I just want your humble cooperation with this." 

 

"You never even asked for my consent if I would agree to marry you or not. And you are asking me to cooperate?" I said it a little harshly, was toned down into what seemed to be a tone of sadness. My heart felt like it was going to sink on a sea of tears, this situation that I am in is just like getting into a somewhat wonder dream where you didn't want to be in or even want to dream of in the first place, but since you accidentally had to take a peek into it and totally got in, you couldn't go back anymore, since there were no doors from behind that were open for you to back out, and you are left with no choice but to actually face the consequences. 

 

"Even when I am required to ask you, you still cannot change what has been vowed and promised to do. It is a promise of commitment, and it is a shame if I break it." 

 

My brow raised at the statement that he said, making me look back at him and saw that he had already moved away from the bedside, and was now standing before the large window beside my nightstand, hands in his pockets and locking his gaze on what seemed to be interesting for him on the outside.

 

"As a Prince, I should stand by my word and what I command is what I should. If I am to become King, who will stand by me if I don't stand for myself?"

 

It amazes me so much that with him being a Prince, it's kind of a wonder that he should have at least worn something formal or presentable like his royal clothes or what not, but coming here visiting me, wearing only his crumpled, slight-buttoned white polo, with wearing just a normal black jeans is enough for me to actually think that he has wardrobe malfunctions or that his servants have fashion issues themselves. 

 

Albeit all that, he still stands out handsome anyways.

 

_Why is my attention now more into his looks rather than his royal stupidity?_

 

_Kyungsoo. What is wrong?_

 

"I know what I did was wrong, but that was the only way I could think of. . ." his voice ringed on my mind to wake me up from overthinking, I felt myself jump at the sudden intrusion, but I was more than thankful for him to snap me out of it when I realized I was staring at the ground where he was standing in.

 

"Can we just both be straight to the point and be honest with ourselves that we both do not want this, and why can't we just call off the marriage and tell them that it was some kind of mistake?" I had to say it. I really had to. I felt like I am really being heavily chained on the neck as a life-long prisoner.

 

"If you think this is just about the marriage and about you who just suddenly got chosen, then you might have been clearly mistaken." He looked back at me, and this time his eyes were writing a very unique story that even I myself cannot deny but just feel pity on him as he lightly furrowed his brows.

 

_I felt like his words even struck me dearly._

 

His eyes were like that of a dying bird, trapped in its cage forever until it miserably just bids farewell to the world without having to taste the feel of freedom. The glow that the sun threw on his pupils failed to shine, losing it's beauty as it turned pitch dark and lifeless, like what his eyes would usually draw out.

 

_He's sad._

 

_But why?_

 

_Are there more of the the reasons why we have to pursue this marriage?_

 

I lowered my gaze to look more into the floor, I felt kind of guilty when I saw his expression. I didn't know what I was supposed to do right at the moment. I heard him gave out a tired sigh and went on quiet all of a sudden.

 

"I understand, Your Highness." 

 

Somehow, I have felt a little connection bringing me and the Prince rather close. I have guessed that he also has been feeling the same thing that I have been into -- sadness and dissappointment to oneself. Even before this thing happened, I have already been feeling those kind of emotions.

 

_It's like you're some kind of doll, where you don't have the freedom to act up for yourself or even express for what you feel. You just sit there and wait for other people to write your story and make you of who you are. You aren't allowed to move as you please, and the only thing that you can freely do is watch and observe as you slowly turn to be like them, and not turn into who you really are._

 

_Aren't we who we really are? Why does it feel empty?_

 

I got lost on track when I felt a weight sink onto my bed. I looked up to see that the Prince was now sitting on the bedside, trying to keep himself comfortable as he raised a leg to put it to rest on the soft foam. 

 

"I. . . Augh. . . Just call me Chanyeol by the way. . ." he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to look away from me. I tilted my head to wonder why, when I noticed his large elf ears were actually colored into a satisfying amount of pink. I let go of my folded arms as I lazily placed them on either side, feeling the coolness of the bed, as I have at least calmed down and was more onto examining what the Prince was actually doing.

 

_Is he blushing? Embarassed?_

 

_I have never seen this side of him before._

 

I couldn't help but giggle at the reaction, as I covered my mouth with my hand, he looked back at me as he heard, laughing lightly at what he had just done. I felt contented as I saw him laugh, he doesn't usually do that. I feel kind of proud that despite the fact that we just personally knew each other last two days ago, he can manage to show me one of his precious smiles.

 

_Despite the tension we had, our silence isn't even awkward or deafening._

 

_It just feels warm and inviting. Like it's fine to be with each other like this._

 

_It feels. . . right._

 

"Call me Chanyeol. You will eventually be my crowned fiancé soon, and I don't want you to feel inferior of me." He said as he looked back at me with a gentle smile. 

 

"Is there any other way we can solve this?" I felt another wave of sadness as he spoke those words to me, it was out of the tad bit feel of desperation that I still had in me. And I couldn't just keep everything in. I wasn't still fully into the marriage and I didn't want it.

 

He lowered his gaze on the bed, as he was practically thinking of a solution, and grin was plastered on his face as he stared back at me. 

 

"I know I cannot promise you much right now, but this one promise I can do. I want you to get married with me and after the marriage has soon partake, I will then have to file a divorce, although you have to at least spend a few months with me as my newly wed, so as to not give the public any suspicions."

 

I pondered on his words, thinking about it. It was true, the marriage was in need to take place, since as a Prince it would be a shame of he didn't show face to the public that he would in fact marry me out of law. I nodded my head to myself as I have fully agreed that a little adjustment would do and wouldn't hurt nevertheless. 

 

If this is the only way to earn my freedom, even though it would take me a long road, then I am happily going to help him out.

 

"I'll do it then, for your sake and for mine." I smiled at him genuinely.

 

After which, I saw him fumbling his fingers onto a necklace that he was wearing on his neck. He struggled a little bit as he took the pendant out from underneath his clothes, and he finally got it off from his body.

 

"Come closer." He commanded me, gripping the necklace a little tighter. When were inches close enough, he placed the necklace onto me from the head, and as I heard a clang, the necklace was now in the right place at my neck. 

 

"It looks good on you." He said satisfyingly as he looked at me in amusement. 

 

_He did not just give me THIS._

 

"I-It's the Royal Symbol. . ." I gulped my accumulating saliva before I let my mouth go on gaping at the jewelry that seemed to me like as if it was the only thing you can find in this world and was bought on the Black Market or something. I don't even deserve to touch it with my bare hands as the said jewelry which was now in my possession, just rested nicely as it hung on my neck.

 

"P-Prin --- Augh Chanyeol. . . I-I cannot a-accept this. . . t-this is too much. . ." I was about to take hold of the chain when a large soothing hand stopped me from doing so. I looked at Chanyeol and he shook his head lightly.

 

"I want you to wear it. It's a symbol for my promise to you. The promise of a freedom that you long deserve. . ." he picked up the pendant as he tried to scan it from side to side. 

 

I looked at him and I saw his eyes filled with sincerity. I felt like everything that he had said to me was true and that I can really count on him with this promise.

 

"This was given to me by my mother when I was 5, it means commitment, strength, hope and of course a promise. A vow." 

 

I examined the necklace and saw how beautiful it was, and I couldn't even believe that I am the one, a mere normal person who was given the chance to wear it. 

 

The chains were all in pure gold, and there was a lock from behind it where small diamond was placed above. The most beautiful about it was the pendant itself. It was circular in shape and had small diamonds drawn on it, with gold as its base. The spirit animal, a fiery phoenix, which represented Chanyeol as the Prince, was carved as the center of the pendant, whereas at the bottom where engraved Hangul characters of Chanyeol's name.

 

"I want you to have it. When you feel like you are on the verge of giving up, hold on to it for strength. And if you are in doubt of my promise, do the same, and it will assure you that I will always be true to my word. . ." he held up my free hand, drawing it close to his lips, I can then again feel his breath envelop the back of my hand as he looked at me with a smile. 

 

". . . and I always will for you, my love." And with that he kissed the knuckles of my hand, earning me a tinge of red on my face as I awed at the action that he has done.

 

_Why does it feel so dreamy all of a sudden?_

 

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

 

_Why does it feel so right?_

 

**\---**

 

Night came in a swift cast as Chanyeol had already left the house 3 hours ago. After he bid goodbye and left, I quickly locked the door to my room so that mom won't barge in and pester me about what happened for today. 

 

I just laid on the porch of my large window, opened it wide to welcome the night breeze to touch my skin, cool and breezy. All the while it satisfied my heart anyways. 

 

I fiddled on the the pendant of my necklace, as I looked up into the stars that were magnificently etched on the sky with the full moon.

 

I just really felt relaxed. Even if it was just for the meantime.

 

_Give me the strength to face all of this. All of what's going to happen soon._

 

I was so into my mind of prayers as I have yet to realize that I was already laying my head on my folded arms that rested on the porch, as I made myself be drifted into the wonders of Dreamland.

 

_I think I can take on anything. I really know I can._

 

_As long as Chanyeol will stay right by my side. . ._

 

_I think._

 

——————————————————

 

**Author's Note:**

 

CHAPTER TWO DONE!!! 

Sorry for taking so long guys. I really had a hard time doing the beta since no one is helping me out with this. 

 

It's just me, myself and I. XD

 

Anyways, there you guys have it! Sehun is now in the picture as Kyungsoo's little brother. 

 

I kind of find them quite similar and I sometimes like how the maknae would try to throw aegyo at Kyungsoo.

 

Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this. Will be into Chapter Three soon.

 

Enjoy reading ~ *puing-puing^^*


	3. Chapter Three:

_**Chanyeol POV:** _

 

_**\- Flashback -** _

 

"You. . ." I called out as I saw him sneaking behind the half-closed door of the classroom. His wide doe-eyes stared at me like it was as if he saw some poltergeist turn human or was brought to life. I walked a little faster just to catch up to him, but sadly he had already ran his way out of trouble. 

 

_Come back. . . Where are you going?_

 

I rushed to the door, hoping to catch up to him, but unfortunately to no avail. He was already a little too far away from the classroom. I was about to give up as I opened the door wide, walking out of the room when suddenly a clanking sound was heard under my shoe. I took my foot away as I saw a shining glow of silver hit my eye. I bent down a little to pick what I had stepped on. It glistened, it was a silver bracelet, size too small for my hand, I then saw that it had a plated name engraved on it.

 

_Kyungsoo. . ._

 

_What a nice name._

 

Without anymore delays, I rushed off to chase him. I ran a little more faster, and since I have such long legs, I have at least catched up to him a little. 

 

He looked back at me, he seemed kind of nervous, I don't mean to hurt him. I just really want to return this bracelet of his. I sped up even more, and I was now a little bit close behind to where he was. 

 

_Wait. Please, wait._

 

_Don't be afraid._

 

"Come back here?!" I screamed at him trying to put him to a stop. I couldn't say much more since we have already been running about with each other on the campus, a lot of people are looking at me and with that, I need to keep myself from throwing too much screams and emotions. I still have to keep my reputation safe and intact.

 

I stretched my hand as I was already close to him, I held on to his elbow as he slowly came to a stop, making him trip down a little bit. I just realized that there were even more people staring at us, and I saw that we had came to a stop at the locker space. 

 

I held him on both of his shoulders just to prevent him from tripping off, I sighed in relief as he landed flat on my chest. He looked up at me with the same blasted expression, before he soon slowly stood up to balance himself.

 

_Everyone's staring at us. What to do. . ._

 

I thought of some kind of way to actually make the crowd stop from staring at something nonsense. How much more if they knew that I just chased him that hard just to return his silver bracelet. I then decided to just put the small jewelry into my pockets, as an idea popped out of my mind when I heard faint footsteps getting closer from the entrance of the locker space. 

 

Ho Jung. . . 

 

_That will make her stop from asking me to marry her._

 

I turned him around to face me. He seemed kind of lost and spaced out, which I probably should apologize for sooner or later.

 

_Or rather I would even have to ask for his forgiveness with what I am about to do._

 

"You shouldn't run away like that or you'll slip, the floor is kinda slippery don't make me chase you like that again. . ."

 

_His eyes are really pretty. Despite the growing confusion he is intaking._

 

"It's okay, I am sorry, I won't do it again. . ."

 

I dragged him close to me as I gave him a tight hug.

 

It dawned to me how he was actually that short, that I have to bend a little more just to meet his height. Although it wasn't a problem for me, since I do know that my height is actually normal for a giant and not as a human being. His body frame was petite, he wasn't really that thin, though it seems like he is a kid and I am a mascot giving him a large bear hug. 

 

"What are you trying to prove?" He whispered onto my ear, his breath hitching and his arms slightly trembling, due to his anxiousness and probably he didn't know what was happening right now.

 

"Just go with it, and don't say anything." 

 

"Chanyeol. . ." 

 

I broke the contact that I was in with this Kyungsoo, as I heard her speak. I looked at her, trying not to show any emotion as she looked damaged, or even worse, she looked like as if she was gonna die. The shine on her light brown eyes faded, eyebrows furrowed deep, with the excess of tears that were still on the verge of falling.

 

"Who is he?"

 

Her voice was just like a faint echo to my ears, as I was getting lost in my thoughts, the fact that what I am about to do is either I break it or make it. What I am going to do would be a permanent puzzle in my life now, and whatever I do with it, I really have to stand by it, and be true to my word. 

 

_'Cause that's how it is to be Royal. Whatever you do, even the smallest deed that you show, you should stand for it with honor._

 

_To shower it with pride and respect when done good and just._

 

_And be punished of what has been done wrong and irrational._

 

"Chanyeol, please answer me. . . who is he?" She seemed calm now, I can see the way her eyes shine a bit, same as her breathing becomes stable, but was still breathing deeply.

 

_Or was I just overthinking? Whatever it is, this is the best solution I have thought of._

 

_I just hope that he's one of the many that probably wanted to get married with me._

 

_Because I want Ho Jung to stop._

 

_I have had enough._

 

"He's mine. . ." I got back from a moment of thinking, as I have now decided to commence what has been made through. I didn't want to humiliate myself, much more that I have no intention of putting this doe-eyed boy's name in vain or probably in shame as well. 

 

_But why does he look so unmoved? Doesn't he want to marry me as much as the others?_

 

"He is what Chanyeol?!"

 

She was mad now, her eyes dart with sharpness, she was looking at me as if she was going to stab me right there and then. I gave out a small sigh before I looked back at Kyungsoo. He wasn't moving, eyes wide and apparently was waiting for another explanation. 

 

_Cute. I never knew he had big eyes. Like that of a baby girl._

 

_This is it Chanyeol. There is no turning back now._

 

"I said. . . He is mine." I said with integrity, having the strength to say this. I held him either side of his shoulders, facing him with a warm smile, his eyes were so wide right now, I can even see more of the white than his pupils. I moved closer to his space, faces are just mere inches apart, I felt his warm breath envelop my lips as I closed the gap between the both of us. 

 

I kissed him.

 

It was just an innocent one, sweet and gentle, never aggressive as I took a moment to feel the touch of his lips on mine. It was plump, pink and all the while soft. I can feel that the curves of his lips were shaped like a heart, full and ever perfect.

 

_His lips. . . they fit mine perfectly._

 

_I don't understand why. But it seems like it was right for me to claim it._

 

I broke away from the kiss, as I have realized I took too much time, and also the fact that he wasn't reciprocating. Instead, I turned him to face the students, as I stood straight and made a gentle smile. 

 

"Everyone, I would like all of you to know that I have already chosen the person to marry. . ." 

 

_There is no turning back now Chanyeol. Whatever the outcome is, stand by your ground._

 

_Even though I never wanted any of this._

 

_But it's better this way. It's better this way._

 

"This, pretty boy here, is going to be my fiancé." 

 

_There, you said it. Now it's official._

 

_You are going to actually be mine now. For real._

 

_I am deeply sorry. . . Kyungsoo._

 

_I should probably return this bracelet some other time soon then._

 

_When I have looked for a way to set him free from what I have done._

 

_That's a promise. For him and for me._

 

_Promise._

 

**\---**

 

"Prince Chanyeol -- ?" I was cut off of my thoughts as I heard my driver call out for my name. I looked away from the car's window, as I looked at him from the rear mirror. 

 

"I. . . ugh. . . sorry, what was it?"

 

"Where are we going to go today?" 

 

I thought of some places to go. It was a weekend and since there was nothing much to do at the Palace, I asked my mother if I could roam the city a bit. She agreed, telling me to bring at least two bodyguards to me and letting me promise to be home before the sun sets. 

 

And so I was driving my way on front, and from behind my mother had requested another car for my bodyguards to follow suit.

 

_Aren't they tired of watching me over? I am not a baby anymore. I am too big to be watched out by bodyguards._

 

Much to my annoyance, I scanned my phone, after telling the driver to drive me off the mall since I was going to buy bubble tea for today. I have been craving for it for quite some time now, since I wanted the taste, wait delete that, I wanted the tasteless taste of green tea off my system, most especially on my taste buds. 

 

The past few days, after the incident between me and Kyungsoo had happened, I have told my parents all about it, called them and I was kind of glad that they sounded delighted. After meeting up with my soon-to-be fiancé's parents, father had set up to call my relatives from distant places to come over to pay me a visit. 

 

And that was practically how I got into this green tea madness. My parents set up a few tea parties for them, to relax and sit on a garden view.

 

But it wasn't relaxing. I got so stressed, too much questions. Too many gifts and blessings. 

 

Eventually too many old people. 

 

It wasn't like I don't like elder people around, it's just that sometimes they tend to treat you like a baby, pamper you with kisses and hugs, like a five-year old asking for candy. I cannot stand that.

 

_'Our Channie baby is a big boy now.'_

 

_'I hope you never forget to kiss your mommy when you leave the Palace for the honeymoon.'_

 

_Augh. Just augh. These words. Please let them go away. I am not a kid anymore._

 

I rubbed my temple as those thoughts went in my head again, I scrunched up my nose before going back the my phone, reading what has been going on for today and on social media just to pass time. 

 

I still want bubble tea so badly.

 

Peppermint Milk to be exact.

 

_Speaking of milk, how is Kyungsoo doing?_

 

I stopped fiddling on my phone as he rose onto my thoughts. It's been two days since I've seen him. Ever since I've met him, he was always quiet, aloof even. 

 

Sometimes he makes this scary look that whenever he looks at me it's like he's gonna eat me whole. 

 

_Yeah, how is he? I hope he is fine today._

 

_Wait a minute, why should I care?_

 

I sighed, as I let my body fall back onto the backseat, realizing that I should have to care and I am obliged to because I took him into this mess. All for the sake of making Ho Jung stop from bugging me to marry her. 

 

I barely even know the guy. I swear he seems like a ghost who got in the wrong dimension. He's so ---

 

_Angry._

 

_Or maybe just too aloof._

 

Then, an idea popped out of my head. I then went back on my phone, went into the browser and searched onto the Web for his name. 

 

_Since he is gonna be my fiancé whether I like it or not, I should at least know a little about him._

 

I looked for his name, afterwhich, the search engine showed a bunch of results with corresponding pictures on it, I tried to look into their faces to see if there was anyone far too similar to him, since all the pictures shown were actually high school pictures taken from yearbooks of some sort.

 

_Kang Kyungsoo -- nope. Too old._

 

_Sung Kyungsoo -- nah. Too young for the actual age._

 

I passed by a picture of a cute girl in pigtails, she was cute, with round glasses and a smile of sunshine, I looked into her, hoping that my fiancé have might been just a girl disguising.

 

_Lee Kyungsoo, 18, Namsan University._

 

_'When I reach college, I want to become a star.'_

 

_. . . Nevermind. Her school is far more different, and she doesn't look close to the Kyungsoo I was looking for._

 

_And **MY** Kyungsoo will never be a star. _

 

_Did I just claim him as mine?_

 

I shook the thought off for a while, as I thoroughly searched deeper into a few pages, when I saw a certain picture that caught my attention.

 

It was like a stolen shot picture of what seemed to be a petite, tofu boy who was sleeping soundly on his armchair. His hair was wavy, bangs fixed on the side as his eyes fluttered nicely to slumber.

 

What caught my eyes were the shape and the color of his lips. 

 

Red, plump ---

 

And definitely was heart-shaped. 

 

I quickly opened the link to the picture, and as the site loaded, the web address was actually the school's blog. It took me to a page where it was actually entitled 'The Hidden Secrets', and much to my curiosity, I scanned a few faces, mostly were pupils who slept in the classroom, who secretly sneaks out in class and whatsoever have you, until I have finally found the picture again.

 

I clicked it to take me to the picture's information, and after a few more loads, I then scrolled down from the picture to read what the user has placed. 

 

_Name: Do Kyungsoo_

_Age: 15_

_Year: 3rd year, Section 1-A_

_Birthplace: Ilsandong-gu district, Goyang, Gyeonggi-do_

_Currently the topnotcher of the class._

 

_Woah. This kid is amazing. He is the top of their class. Smart._

 

I looked out the window for a moment, scanning the place if we were soon close to the mall, when it seemed like a few more kilometers, I went back to reading. 

 

_Fun fact: Despite being the section's topnotcher, he has always been caught by his teachers sleeping in class._

 

_Funny. Probably he could actually even answer the question while he sleeps._

 

_Dream in life: 'My dream is to become a doctor someday, to help those who are in need and those who are sick.'_

 

_Wow. What a big dream you have there, kiddo. I do wish I could freely choose what dream I want to pursue too. . ._

 

_But then, my life has already been made and written for me._

 

At the bottom of the description, there were a few more photos of this Do Kyungsoo. There were a few of which where he was wearing the school uniform, was part of the Science Club wearing an oversized lab gown with the sleeves close to hiding his hands, and where he wore large circular glasses since it was written that he couldn't see very well. 

 

Maybe this is the reason why he looks like he's gonna scare out on your soul all the time since he doesn't have glasses. 

 

After a few more school-related pictures, I then noticed the last picture, where he wasn't in school uniform nor was he even in school, but rather he was just wearing a comfortable black sweater, he didn't even wear his large eye glasses either. 

 

He just stood at the side of a door, where the picture was only half-body -- crescent eyes and a smile that makes everything on a day right and sweet, his hair, black and shiny, was brushed to the side, clean and proper just like how I was kind of groomed during Royal pictorials and such.

 

_His smile though. It grows into a heart-shape._

 

_I hope this is the one._

 

I looked around his whole picture to see if there was anything familiar to me, hoping that could possibly be him, when my gaze landed on his right arm, the one that was just draping flawlessly down on the side, thin but fitting. I followed the arm down to his wrist, where there I daw a familiar kind of thing wrapped around his small wrist, it stood out from the sweater, which made it easier to identify. 

 

_The bracelet._

 

Bless technology and how clear the picture was, I clicked the picture to download and as it was saved to my gallery I immediately opened it. I zoomed it a bit to his wrist as I took out that somewhat same living jewelry on my pocket. 

 

_The engraved name. . ._

 

 _Kyungsoo_.

 

I looked at the bracelet and back to the picture a few times before I confirmed that it was indeed my Kyungsoo. I smiled as I turned my phone off, placed it on the pockets of my blazer as I watched the view from the window.

 

_At least, I know where he lives now._

 

 _How about paying him a visit today?_  

 

"Hyung. . ." I called out to my driver as we were nearing the shopping mall. It was still traffic since the lights signalled a stop, giving him time to look back at me.

 

"What is it, Your Highness?"

 

"Can you please do some errands for me instead? I am going to give you a list. And please do buy me lensless glasses, I think I'm gonna need it." 

 

"Yes of course Prince Chanyeol, but uhm, what seems to be the problem?" He sounded confused, wondering why I have asked him to do the things for me. Usually when me and my driver go on walks like these, I preferred to be dropped to a certain place and be left alone without anyone watching me. Only to call them when it is time for me to go home.

 

_But this time, it's different._

 

"I need to prepare myself for something, I need to stay in the car to get dressed." I told him as I didn't break my gaze on the window view. 

 

"Very well, Prince." Was the last thing he said before he parked the car to a stop, and the car from behind did the same. He waited for me to give him the list, as I fiddled a message on my phone and sent it. 

 

"The list is on the message I sent you. Please do take your time. If you must, tell the bodyguards to wait on the other car and please be back within 30 minutes." After my instruction, he scurried off his seat and went out of the car, he spared me a glance before I nodded to him that everything will be fine. Finding my answet legit, he closed the door and walked onto his way to the mall.

 

"Hmm. . . what to do? What to wear? I looked at myself from top to bottom, wondering that I would want to look like when I pay his home a visit. 

 

_I don't want to look too formal nor too ragged. I just want to look normal._

 

_But how?_

 

_Maybe a little mess would do._

 

I smirked at the idea that I was having, making me soon commence my plan into grooming myself to look somehow new.

 

I took off the black blazer that I was wearing, threw it on the side, leaving my white pressed polo. I thought of some ways on how to make myself look just like others, when I picked up my phone and searched on how to dress normally like a normal person.

 

If you get what I mean, it's more like my normal clothes at the Palace would be my usual Prince clothes, and since I never had a chance to wear normal shirts like others, I don't know how to do these things.

 

Especially since my servants do most of the work.

 

_Augh Chanyeol, what have you learned in this whole 18-year old life._

 

 _How to sit straight and act royal? Yeah right_. 

 

I searched a few fashion pictures that satisfied me, and what came to the agreement of choosing one, I locked my phone, put it away and went back to what I was doing. 

 

I unbuttoned a few top buttons on my polo, released the ends from inside my slacks to make it look like I just got out from an office, since that was what I usually saw from the window when I was driven home. Businessmen with unkempt suits due to stress and problems at work.

 

Then I tried to crumple my shirt a little. Not too messy and not too clean, just the right one where I could just be branded mediocre for the least, as I soon tried to mess up my brown well-styled hair which was typically brushed to the side earlier.

 

I looked at myself in the rear mirror to see what I have done.

 

_Not bad._

 

My natural curls showed up a bit, making it look like it were natural kind of bangs and not the usual straight one where my some of my helpers like to straighten it up. 

 

And I look satisfyingly, _normal_.

 

Timing was certainly right, after I have been done dressing myself up, my driver then entered the car with the things I have told him to buy. He looked at me in suspicion, quite shocked of what I have done to myself, he was about to say something but went against it, since he might have thought that I might get offended or something. 

 

_What's diffucult being a royal? People do respect you, a whole lot._

 

_And that respect hinders them to express what they want to tell us. It's more like a law feared by everyone. One wrong word and off with your head._

 

_I like the respect they give me as a Prince, but the fact that it makes others feel inferior, this isn't respect anymore._

 

_It's more of the fear than the respect._

 

"Here are the things you asked me to buy, Prince Chanyeol." He handed them over to me, as I rummaged into the plastic, finding the brown box of eye glasses that I asked from him. I opened it, it was a black framed lensless kind, and as I wore it, it fit me perfectly. 

 

I styled my hair a little more, and there I was done. 

 

"Where are heading off to next, Your Highness?" My driver tried to catch my attention as I was so into making something out of myself. He cleared his throat a bit, looking a bit awkward.

 

"I want you to head off to Ilsangdong-gu District, I want to see my fiancé today." I said dominantly. 

 

"On our way, Prince Chanyeol." He gave out a quick nod, gave out the signal from behind for the other car to follow, and started the engine. 

 

I leaned my head onto the window, calm and a little excited to see Kyungsoo today. I don't understand why I feel like this, but it just so happens that tue giddyness is just there. Even though we didn't like how this turned out after what had happened, I should at least try my best to befriend him and know him as well.

 

_It's not bad to make an outside friend, right?_

 

**\---**

 

_"Why are you hiding yourself in there? You seem to look like a turtle."_

 

He was hiding under the sheets as I said those words, I chuckled lightly, sighing as how cute his reaction was as I barged into his room.

 

I have finally reached his house, already in his room, in fact. It was an hour and a half drive from the city, as I took the remaining time on the road to contact the University's Headmaster for Kyungsoo's credentials -- specifically, his house's landline number. I then punched a few numbers and there I called onto their house.

 

Do Kyejung, his mother was the one who answered the phone, and as I have announced my visitation, she just screamed on the phone which probably shocked me and my driver, so close to actually hitting a cat on the road, lucky enough iwe recovered.

 

 _'I'll tell Kyungie to prepare in a while ~'_ she singsonged on the phone, hearing her call out for someone to tell Kyungsoo about my arrival. 

 

_Kyungie is what his mother calls him? What a cute name._

 

I headed into their house too early, as it was just mere minutes from when I dropped the call and I was already at their doorstep. Their house looked like a comforable doll house, it was colored in cream, two-storey and had a beautiful garden filled with fresh flowers. 

 

When I gave out a knock, his mom immediately appeared and opened the door widely to welcome me and my bodyguards. I gave her the plastic which were filled with fruits and goods, as she thanked my greatly for it. I smiled at her gesture, making me feel at home and like I was apart of the family. 

 

I have always wanted the Palace to feel like this. Warm, cozy and home sweet home.

 

_'Don't worry, Sehun has already called him down. He's Kyungie's little brother.'_

 

_Sehun, I never knew he had a brother. I wanted to meet this guy._

 

I refused to wait as I told her that I wanted to see Kyungsoo's room. She happile agreed as she lead me to the second floor, where the garnished door that faced the stairs was Kyungsoo's room.

 

She knocked and screamed, telling him to get out of his room, when I calmly held her shoulder and asked her if it was okay for me to do the work. She happily agreed, as she said that she needed to head down to place the gifts I gave her and I nodded in agreement. When she was gone, as I have known that his room was locked, I immediately took a hidden hairpin that was under my messy hair, to pick the lock.

 

I keep a hairpin for picklocking purposes, because ever since I was a kid I usually sneaked out of the Palace and roam to places. 

 

When I have successfully opened the lock, I told my bodygiards to in first, and when they did, that was practically the sight that I saw then after.

 

Kyungsoo under the sheets. 

 

I then moved to sit on the bed, probably the multi-colored, sharp-edged jaw and all the while good-looking guy was his brother Sehun. He was actually laughing at his brother, making that kind of action like that of a baby who saw the Boogeyman. 

 

He looked at me after he had enough of laughing, as I gave him a soft smile, he nodded and smiled back, standing up from the bed as he walked towards the door.

 

I playfully then went inside the comforters, trying to rummagey way to the right path when I saw a pair of arms, wearing some kind of penguin pajamas and I slowly got my way in. 

 

"Miss me?" I asked as I popped out from the covers, and was now facing the one that I have much been awaited to see. He looked at me as if he had just saw the poltergeist come to life again, as he kind of closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again slowly. 

 

I managed to actually explore his facial features up close, as I have noticed how white he really was. 

 

_His skin is like pure baby's milk._

 

After a while, I went down to his quite emphasized cute cheeks, his short-lashed doe eyes, his nose and lastly his heart-shaped lips. 

 

_Even when he's serious, his lips are so beautiful. . ._

 

I stared at his lips for quite sometime before actually getting back into reality and continued to look at him instead.

 

I looked into his eyes as he had finally ended up locking his haze at me, we looked at each other for quite sometime before I decided to make a move to break the silence. 

 

I _want to claim his lips again. . ._

 

I unconsciously moved a closer to his face, inches apart as I have felt like I was too drawn to do this, like I always had it in me to kiss him. 

 

And then without any word, I kissed him again, now making sure that his lips were even closer to mine than the last time. It felt so soft, sweet and plush at the same time as I got shocked to see that for the first time, he gave in to the kiss, closing his eyes and just moving still. 

 

_There it is again._

 

_The feeling of belonging?_

 

_Why does it really feel so right?_

 

But that probably didn't last long, because when I slowly closed my eyes, I started to sense him shifting in a trembled phase, and after which my eyes opened wide when I realized he had pushed my away and ---

 

_BAM!!!_

 

My bottom lip got kicked by his foot. 

 

He has strength on his legs despite how short he was. 

 

_Although I feel kind of accomplished that he at least gave in into the kiss._

 

I struggled to get off the sheets, as I felt my two bodyguards helped me out of them.

 

_Probably gonna have an interesting life with him._

 

_I should probably make the most of it while I still can._

 

_A new experience, I suppose._

 

**_\- End of Flashback -_ **

 

"Chanyeol. . .?" My mind snapped out as I realized that I have slept in class, everyone was looking at me as girls let out silent giggles and boys just staring as if it they haven't seen a Prince sleep before. 

 

"M-mianhe Yi Fan-nim, I guess I was kind of stressed." Our blonde-haired, half-Canadian Anatomy teacher, Wu Yi Fan, or sometimes known as Kris, just gave out a sigh as he shooked his head smiling. 

 

"I understand that you have had stressful times with your responsibilities as Prince and your royal subjects but please be reminded that when you are in class, please do at least pay attention." He said as he waved his stick around and about. 

 

"Yes, Professor." I nodded as he moved on with his lesson, I was about to fiddle onto something that was around my neck, when I realized that I felt the bare feeling of a certain something that has already been gone. 

 

_Right. I gave my necklace to Kyungsoo._

 

I rewinded the happenings in my head, when I had to actually hide a smile that was beginning to grow on my face as I remembered how happy he looked like when he received the Royal Symbol. 

 

But what hit me most was after when I kissed his hand, telling him that I will stand by my promise. 

 

_". . . and I always will for you, my love."_

 

_He blushed, his eyes focused at me as I looked back at him after giving the back of his hand a few more little kisses._

 

_"I'll always believe in your promise. . . I always will."_

 

Those words, it was like music to my ears when Kyungsoo said those. I felt like there was some kind of hope in me, that even for a Royal, I had hoped someone would at least trust me personally. I have never had friends who trusted me, just plain mere acquaintances that I meet during parties and such, or mainly because they are my family's business partners of some sort, or somehow somewhere in the field of politics that I don't really want to indulge in much. The only trust these people gave me where the trust of a give and take relationship, where I get some material thing or some how something for the Palace in return for their own favor. 

 

_And I never felt someone trust me for something really important, or special._

 

I sighed, relaxing myself as I looked at the clock, 5 minutes more and it was time to go home. I laid my head on my armchair as I let my thoughts drift into me. 

 

_I wonder what else is gonna happen soon. . ._

 

——————————————————

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Three done!!! 

This chapter is actually dedicated to Chanyeol ~ 

 

Since the last two chapters were focused on what Kyungsoo's perspective, I wanted you guys to see Chanyeol's side as well. 

 

And there you have it, the name of the girl is Ho Jung. If you guys can remember the girl Chanyeol was with in K. Will's Music Video entitled 'You Don't Know Love', then probably you guys know who you are referring to. 

 

I dunno if the exact spelling was Ho Jung and if ever I mispelled her name please do tell me XD 

 

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed ~ Happy reading. 

 

Chapter Four will commence soon, and probably the story will continue ~ huee <3 

 

*puing-puing~^^~


	4. Chapter Four:

**_No one's POV:_ **

 

"So that means you just got into this mess?" An echo sounded from the half-open classroom, everyone has already left for home and rest, but while the sun was still up to brighten up the windows of the classroom, then there was still so much to talk about.

 

Most especially for Kyungsoo and Beakhyun.

 

"Yeah. . . I didn't mean to sneak into their business, I was just, well, curious." Kyungsoo sat on his same seat in the classroom and so was Baekhyun who was seated comfortably, with his chest leaning onto the back rest while his hands are folded over for his head to lie on. He listens intently and carefully to Kyungsoo, his eyes expressing a feeling of guilt and at the same time utter happiness that he has seen Kyungsoo after the incident happened. 

 

"So that means you were just walking around, ready to go home and then you heard some girl crying?"

 

"Yeah, I couldn't really suppress the curiosity in me. . . so I had to at least take a peek." Kyungsoo looked away, seemingly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best not to let the growing blush show.

 

Baekhyun chuckled lightly at the action, he raised his head up from lying, facing the large ooen windows of the classroom. The room was in peaceful silence, and only the wind could be heard whispering sweet nothings, lightly touching skin. The sun was soon fading, although it still had the strength to shower the room with golden rays of angels, making the room look less boring and more soothing to the eye.

 

"You know. . . when I walked out of that incident, I actually asked myself. . ."

 

Kyungsoo fixated his gaze at Baekhyun, who was still staring at the windows, smiling lightly. 

 

". . . what should I be mad for? What was I jealous about? I ran away for something really petty. . ." his best friend's brows furrowed, lowering his head in thought before having the guts to now face Kyungsoo, he smiled gently as he broke the contact of one of his arms on the back rest, reaching out to take hold of Kyungsoo's small fisted hands on the table.

 

"I just want to say sorry, for staggering away like that, I know you know I have feelings for the Prince and. . ." 

 

"I know, Baek, I know. I am sorry for the sudden news. I didn't mean it, it was my fault that it happened anyways, I understand if you felt jealous or cheated." Kyungsoo was now soothing Baekhyun, as the hand that his best friend was holding were making small circles on the Baekhyun's. He gave out a gentle smile, before Baekhyun shook his head lightly as tears were beginning to well up on his eyes. 

 

"No Kyung. . . I don't want to feel like that the reason for our friendship to be over is because of my superficial feelings for the Prince and I don't want you to think of it like that. . ." he sobbed lightly, lowering his gaze, looking away from Kyungsoo, as if he was the lowest being on Earth. 

 

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed, seeing his best friend this hurt might not make him cry or tear up, knowing the fact that he isn't the one who usually shows up too much emotions, but it never failed to make his heart ache and feel like it's porcelain cracking bit by bit.

 

"I never thought of it that way, Baekhyun. I understand if you felt shock and you didn't know how to react there and then. It doesn't matter to me anymore -- Baek, look at me. . ." 

 

Baekhyun slowly raised his head, his face was now a little flustered and wet from the tears that he let out, making small hiccups ad he tried his best to stop from sobbing. 

 

"What matters to me now is that you're still my best friend, that no matter what happens to the both of us, whether good or bad, I know you will always be there for me no matter what. . ." he held Baekhyun's hand tighter, drawing out a sweet smile, telling his beat friend that everything will be just fine. 

 

Baekhyun looked at him, sincerity and love in his eyes. Despite Kyungsoo being emotionless and all the while some demon that glared into your soul, he could never be that cold to Baekhyun, and in every soft spot that he shows, it's only Baekhyun and him alone who has seen it. If Kyungsoo was born a superhero, his best friend will be the only one who knows his identity and weakness, by just one look, he know what it is.

 

"This is why I love you, Kyung. I swear" he stood up from his chair as he gave went to give Kyungsoo a tight hug. The other muffled a complain, but he couldn't really care less, as long as he and his best friend were fine, there was nothing he could ask for more anyways. 

 

"So what are you planning to do? Wreck the wedding or some sort?" Baekhyun was back to his old self, bouncing his way back on his seat. Kyungsoo gave out a light chuckle as he tried to fix the messy hair that was made from the long tight hug.

 

"I don't really know, but he promised me a divorce after the marriage, but I have to stay with him as his newly wed for a couple of months." Kyungsoo looked away, there was a feeling of pessimism as he thought about the promise, he knows that Chanyeol was true to his word, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was a tad bit negative, because he knows he might have to take a long process for it, and that also means a lot of things might happen and unhandled. He fiddled on the pendant under his uniform, but as Baekhyun curiously looked at him, he immediately kept it back in. 

 

Was he beginning to hide things from his best friend? 

 

"I just feel kind of n-nervous, that's all." 

 

"I know how you feel, Kyung. It's marriage, like who wouldn't?" Baekhyun shrugged as he tried to make his best friend feel better. 

 

"Its okay, Kyung. I know you guys just met but hey, he's the Prince, he will never let you down, will he? And if I was in your place I would have loved to marry him instead."

 

Kyungsoo was dead silent after what Baekhyun had said. His brows furrowed even deeper as he looked down on the table. Yes sure, it was so easy for Baekhyun to solve the problem since he already had been so in love with the Prince, and if he was given this situation, he would just give in to it there and then.

 

But for Kyungsoo, this means a life that he never wanted. Or he never dreamed of in the first place. 

 

It's more like living a life he was bound to do, to pay the price for what he has done wrong.

 

If Baekhyun thinks gaining trust from someone you don't know was easy, even though he was born on royal blood, then he was exactly wrong. 

 

Most especially if he gets too comfortable with Chanyeol soon. 

 

And he might end up having trust issues with himself and his emotions too.

 

 _'And this is why it's better to look like a criminal than a soft-hearted princess.'_  Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

He looked up at Baekhyun and was about to respond, when they both heard slow footsteps sound near the entrance of the classroom. It came to a stop as it might have reached its destination. 

 

They soon faced the entrance, and much to their surprise, they saw the person that they were actually talking about minutes ago.

 

Prince Chanyeol. 

 

He leaned his body on the side of the wall, still wearing his lensless glasses, his hair was still the same curly and unkempt like the last time he visited Kyungsoo, wearing their uniform neatly with his hands and his pockets. 

 

 _'How attractive. . .'_  Kyungsoo thought as he couldn't take his eyes off Chanyeol, he locked gazes with the taller, slowly shaking his head as he tried to erase the thought that was so inappropriate to him. 

 

He should despise him, hate him. Not like him or proclaim him of some sort.

 

"Y-Your Highness. . ." Baekhyun spoke first, even if he was stuttering and his face soon turned light pink at the sight of the Royal, he was really that the sun's light was more vibrant that the Prince couldn't see the blush on his face. His mouth went agape, as he marveled at his visage as if it was like gold in a silver platter.

 

_'The Prince is really handsome. So upclose.' Baekhyun let out a thought on his head as he couldn't get his eyes off the other either.'_

 

"I knew I'd find you here, I asked one of you classmates if you have already left, but he said you usually like staying here until the sun fully sets." He looked at Baekhyun first, giving the latter a friendly nod before he went back to face his soon-to-be fiancé. He gave Kyungsoo a smile before the other stood up from his seat and just continuously stared at him.

 

_'Why can't I get my eyes off of Chanyeol now? Kyungsoo, you are having major mind problems.'_

 

"C-Chanyeol. . ." Kyungsoo stuttered, Baekhyun broke off on his fantasies when he heard his best friend speak; he looked back at him, shocked at the sudden call of the Prince's name. He didn't expect for Kyungsoo to call him as if they were long-lost friends. 

 

"As promised, we'll go home together, and I don't want to go home without you." Chanyeol said in his usual, straightforward tone as he walked in the classroom, and was now standing beside Kyungsoo. 

 

"O-okay. . . b-but Baekhyun. . ."

 

They both looked at each other before Kyungsoo broke the contact, looking back at Baekhyun who was staring blankly at the both of them. He then snapped out of it, as he waved his hand in front of his face, making the same smile he usually gives when he likes to prank or joke around.

 

"Nah, it's fine, my mom’s gonna fetch me in a while, I already called her earlier."  

 

"A-are you sure? We can drop you by your house instead if your mom takes long, right Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo looked back at Chanyeol, whose face was unreadable but nodded in agreement. Kyungsoo smiled as he looked back at Baekhyun.

 

"No, it's fine really, Kyung. I don't want mom to know I left ahead. She might feel sad. You know her." Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, taking things happily so that his best friend won't feel bad leaving him. He totally understood of the Prince had commanded him to go home now, since no one is required to defy the Prince anyways. He didn't feel jealous, he needed to adjust and understand Kyungsoo's situation for the meantime. 

 

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Was Kyungsoo's last question before he packed his things and placed his bag on his back. He said in a worried tone, weary of Baekhyun feeling left out or jealous again. He didn't want any of that anymore.

 

"I'll be fine, Kyung. Just trust me on this." He gave Kyungsoo an assured nod and smile.

 

Kyungsoo also replied with a sturdy nod before a felt a large hand over the side of his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, he looked at the hand before he had to look at the giant that was draping his arms around his small frame. 

 

"We have to go Soo. The driver's waiting for us outside." Chanyeol said with authority, making Kyungsoo nod in instruction.

 

"We'll be seeing you around, thank you for taking good care of Kyungsoo for me." Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a smile as he bowed to the latter. The beagle replied with a bow as well, giving the Prince nod of respect. 

 

The two soon walked out of the classroom, leaving Baekhyun all to himself. He sighed, as he lowered his head, looking over to his open bag, which was messy as usual.

 

Tears began falling in his eyes as he gripped on to the straps of his backpack.

 

"Stop it Baekhyun. You have to accept it and be proud of Kyung. Not cry here in defeat as if you guys were fighting over the Prince. . ." he started sobbing, slowly falling onto his knees as he covered his face with both of his palms. He couldn't deny that in fact, he really was hurt, even though he knows that the situation was out of Kyungsoo's hand and was unexpected even for him.

 

But there was just a big crack in his heart that he cannot just avoid from aching, nor can he deny from the pain he was feeling. He just had to let it out.

 

' _I know the Prince will stand in his promise to take Kyungsoo to divorce. . . that way I might have the least chance to be with him too. . .'_

 

_'I just hope he doesn't fall for Kyungsoo. . .'_

 

_'Not anymore. . .'_

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

He lead me out of the classroom, I looked back to see if there was a face of sadness drawn on Baekhyun's face. He was just there, his gaze following us as me and Chanyeol went out. He was still smiling; his telling me to just go and everything will be fine. 

 

But he can never hide his feelings from me. 

 

I knew and I felt, ever since Chanyeol went in, there was a wave of hurt and pain in his eyes, and I can see the feeling of him longing for Chanyeol to stand and hold him like what the giant just did to me. He wanted or rather it was like he wished that was happening to him right now. 

 

I know Baekhyun very well, and if he think my silence doesn't do anything good to me, then I bet he was wrong even at the very beginning. My silence gave me the ability to know him even more, to observe his actions and what his feelings tell. Even the way he eats when depressed, I can tell if it's because of his family or because of something else. 

 

_If there was some magician or genie that I could ask a wish from, I would definitely tell him to give Chanyeol to Baekhyun, and that this whole marriage thing was not to happen._

 

_Wait a minute; genies don't make people fall in love. . ._

 

_I am betting to meet a magician now._

 

_But where? , Kyungsoo, wake from reality. It will never happen._

 

I felt my shoulders slump down at the thought that I was entertaining, when Chanyeol made a stop to our walking, releasing his hold from me. 

 

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, looking at me deadpanned. I never he could make such a cold face, and K never knew he was this cold. He could ice the whole University because of this. 

 

 _I know am questioning Baekhyun's preference for guys, does he like zombie-faced, parasite-bodied men?_  

 

I made a small smirk, as I gave out a silent nod. I didn't want him to know that I was actually regretting the day I knew him, and that I have no idea if he was really that moody or has personality issues. 

 

"I don't know if you are naturally sweet or are you just doing that so that people would think of it that way?" I asked him boldly, folding my arms over my chest as I waited for him to answer. 

 

"I don't know what you are talking about." He gave out a small scoff, looking away from me as he scratched the back of his head. 

 

_Was he really this stupid?_

 

_Or is he just playing stupid?_

 

"Look, I know you are trying to make a face in front of people just to make them know that you didn't do this out of a last-minute decisions just to let that girl stop from bugging you but ---"

 

"But because Baekhyun's your best friend and you never  _lied_  to him ever since, I can just comfortably show to him that I do not have interest in you. I know." He emphasized the word 'lied' as it made my eyes grow wide like an owl. I looked at him from top to bottom, he wasn't even looking at me, and he was avoiding my gaze even.

 

_How did he know that?!_

 

_Was he eavesdropping over the conversation I had with Baekhyun earlier?_

 

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked him as he looked back at me like he felt outraged at the question I hit on him. 

 

"Why would I even do that?" He raised an eyebrow, now we were staring at each other, eye to eye. 

 

"Okay, so if you weren't stalking then that means you overheard mine and Baekhyun's conversation in the classroom?" My voice raised up a bit, I was now kind of pissed. 

 

_Starting from my name, and now he knows Baekhyun's my best friend? Like has he been hiding documents about my life now?_

 

_Does this mean I'll just completely lose my privacy over marrying this jerk?_

 

_Not in a million ing years._

 

"What? You were talking about me with Baekhyun earlier? So what did you say to him?" 

 

_Stop pretending like you don't know anything know or I am gonna choke you._

 

"What do you mean I was talking about you, you heard everything?! Why should you even ask what I told him when you clearly know what I said?" My voice was close to shouting now, I felt so offended that even with my little secrecy, he still has the guts to actually invade it. This was the only thing I had that was left of me and now he is even taking it away?

 

"Look, I didn't know what you guys were talking about in the classroom, nor do I know what you said to him about me and you. I came in when I knew heard you guys being all awkwardly silent with each other." He justified his reason as he raised both his hands up as a sign of defeat, locking his gaze at me just to let me know that he was telling the truth.

 

 _I am so fed up right now, I just want to scream on the whole campus until I lose my sanity._  

 

"Okay Mister Smarty Pants, if you weren't stalking nor were you eavesdropping over our conversation, then how did you know Baekhyun was my best friend and how did you know that I never lied to him?" I asked him, pointing a blaming finger at him to make sure that he tells the very truth and not make up exaggerating stories. 

 

". . . I just know, okay? Honest." His voice was now soft, looking away as he let my pointing finger down. His brows furrowed looking like a sad pup as he said those words. I couldn't make out what his face was saying but all I can see was sadness and a little bit of regret. He looked at me and I can feel his aura getting heavier, making me think that what he said was true. 

 

_That he just knew about those things._

 

_But then how?_

 

_There is so much about him that is so mysterious, I swear. He's deeper than how Adelle rolls in her song._

 

I stopped questioning him as I gave out a sigh defeat. I'd better ask him for information on that sooner or later, but for now, seeing the change of mood when we were bickering made me even wonder how was it that he knew Baekhyun and how can he even call his name out like that, as if he was some kind of close friend I didn't know about before.

 

_Is there something that I didn't know about Baekhyun?_

 

_Does Baekhyun know something about Chanyeol that I don't? Or was it the other way around?_

 

_Or is there something Baekhyun never told me?_

 

_What was he hiding from me?_

 

_What were they hiding from me?_

 

_Why does it even bother to me?_

 

"Okay fine. I get it. If that's how it is then so be it, I won't dig in any further." I told him as he looked back at me with the same unreadable look. 

 

_I guess he's really this good in making people confused of what he feels. Or is it just that he's so good hiding himself that sometimes he doesn't know what expression to show up to people._

 

_Like how ugly can that be?_

 

A ring of a phone was then heard to break the silence between us, he picked the phone from his pocket, as he read it, knowing that it was a text message. He sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket as he looked back at me.

 

"The driver wants us to get home now, it's getting dark. My parents will get worried if I don't get home at this time." He took me by the wrist as he dragged me out of the school grounds lightly. 

 

We went down the steps as I saw their slick black car outside, as his so-called driver who was wearing a suit and tie was waiting for us.

 

"Your Highness, what had took you so long? Your mother has been wondering why you'd stay so late." He quickly walked to right side where we were both standing, as he opened the door to the back of the car. 

 

"We just needed a small talk. Let us make haste, we need to go home." Chanyeol said as he let go of my wrist, his hand now holding the door as he signaled me to get in. 

 

I spared him a glance before I let myself in his car, and he then followed suit, closing the door shut. The driver was the last to go in the driver's seat, locked in the keys as the engine sparked, making the car move to a go.

 

The travel home was silent, I was on the left side watching the trees grow dark as the sky, avoiding the idea of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. I couldn't understand but I then felt a familiar pang of ache in my chest, I don't know what it meant, but I had to hold all of my confusion and curiosity in until I get my feet home. 

 

"Your clothes and belongings have now been fixed in a clean and proper manner in our room, as per instruction by your mother." His deep voice boomed, enough for me to get back to reality and to set aside those whirling thoughts in my head as I realized I have unconsciously been playing with the pendant on my fingers. 

 

_Why does it matter? Why do I feel so disturbed all of a sudden?_

 

"W-what?" I asked him, the idea of him speaking to me didn't fully register into my head, I looked at him, who was seemingly scanning out on the window too, leaning his head on his hand as he let it go just to face me.

 

"Are you always that repetitive?" He chuckled lightly, his eyes making a small spark of shine as he covered his laugh with his palm. I winked a few times to realize what I have done, until I felt a light tinge of red creep onto my cheeks.

 

"M-mianhe, I w-was busy looking out on the window. . ." I went back to look at the window as I tried to hide the blush away, although I can still hear his deep and raspy chuckle as I felt that he was still staring at me.

 

_His voice is so soothing, like a lullaby to my --- OH HELL NO KYUNGSOO._

 

"Kyeopta." He said in a faint whisper, still a little audible for me to hear as I gazed back at him, making sure that the blush on my face was slowly fading. 

 

_Is he always used to saying weird remarks when we're alone? Or is this still part of his play pretend?_

 

He went back to scanning the outside world from his window with his right hand covering his mouth, when I noticed a familiar silver jewelry that he was wearing on the wrist. 

 

_That bracelet. I think I know that somewhere._

 

_It looks really familiar._

 

_Why do I have such a bad memory?_

 

I tried to squint my eyes at it, but my distance from Chanyeol was too far for me that I had to call it out to him.

 

Don't blame me, I have a bad case of near-sightedness. And I have had that since my high school years.

 

_I didn't want to look like a ghost that just appeared from his side, wouldn't I?_

 

"Chanyeol. . ." I tried to clear my throat as he had finally looked up from the window, shifting his gaze to me. 

 

"Yes? Anything that my love needs?"

 

_Not that nickname again, please? Seriously._

 

"What's that on your wrist?" I asked him, pointing on that piece of silver that beautifully surrounded his wrist. It's as though it did fit perfectly, as I tried to move closer to see the bracelet better.

 

But at a satisfying distance from him too, so to say.

 

He looked at his right wrist in question of what kind of thing was I talking about. When he took full realization that it was the bracelet he was wearing, he immediately put his hand down and placed it in his pockets. Eventually, the bracelet was out of my sight.

 

_I didn't even get to see what was written on it._

 

_But it was really, really familiar._

 

_Why was he hiding it anyways?_

 

_Let's not talk about how bad my brain has for memory storage. Augh._

 

I moved a step backward as I realized what he was doing. He didn't want me to see what that bracelet was and I looked up at him in confusion. He sighed, looking back at the window again and making himself comfortable. 

 

"That's. . . none of your business. You don't have to know. . ." he was saying another word apart from his statement that I couldn't make out. It's as if his last word has turned from a more quiet whisper than the rest. When I saw him silent and it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it anymore, I sighed in defeat as I went back to lean on the door and stare at the outside world on my side of the window.

 

_I wonder what that bracelet was._

 

_Was it really that important to him?_

 

_What was it all about?_

 

_Rather, who owns that bracelet?_

 

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the car had came to a stop. I was this close to falling off my seat as I took hold of the door's rail. I looked out into the window to see an unfamiliar place, and it wasn't even close to home. 

 

"C-Chanyeol. . . w-where the hell are we?" I asked him, looking at him in a deeper confusion as he gave out a light scoff.

 

"We're at home, my love." 

 

_Home? What?! HOME?_

 

_Don't tell me he ---_

 

I looked out of the window again, to see the wide spacious place filled with cherry blossoms and small fountains, the houses were made of wood, and was designed by that of traditional Korean style houses. The gate from where the car entered was huge, and there were a bunch of soldiers wearing their traditional uniform, watching every nook and corner of the place.

 

_It was so beautiful._

 

I heard the tapping of the lock as my door suddenly opened, I was in shock and didn't know what to do when a hand held onto my wrist again and held me up to get out of the car. My feet were a bit jelly as I couldn't get myself to stand properly, holding onto the man's arm for support as I hid from behind. 

 

I felt so anxious right at that moment.

 

_Wait a minute, who am I holding again?_

 

I looked up to see the tall figure that I was holding on to when I finally realized that Chanyeol was looking down at me with a playful smile.

 

 _This bastard. Aish. Really now huh?_  

 

I let go of my hold from him as I tried to make a far off distance from where he is. He placed both of his hands in his pockets as he made a small laugh, walking slowly towards the entrance of the large array of houses. 

 

"W-where are you going? I thought you were supposed to take me home?" 

 

_Gosh Kyungsoo. Why in the world do you keep stuttering???_

 

"This is  _your_  home now. The Palace is your home from now on." He stopped, as his right foot stepped on the first block of stairs. He looked back at me as he smiled.

 

_The Palace? You mean_ **_the Palace_ ** _?!_

 

_He did not just say that._

 

_He did not just. . ._

 

_NO._

 

I was so in the middle of shock and pure blankness as everything soon got processed into my head. 

 

_This is my home now._

 

_The Palace is my new home now._

 

_That means we'll be living on one roof and sleep in one room._

 

_Great. Wow. Just great._

 

My mouth was all in agape as I couldn't find the right words to say, or even the right emotions to feel. I was in the bridge of anxiousness, tied with a red string of death and at the same time blindfolded by the tiny feeling of excitement. Like even though I didn't really want to marry Mister Ignorant right here, it didn't mean that I wasn't happy to have finally stepped on the Palace grounds. 

 

A lot of people never saw what the Palace looked like from within. And I am right here, before my eyes, the Palace. Everyone would eventually die just to see the Palace.

 

 _Even for someone like me at least_. 

 

"This is what you get for not listening and not paying attention to what I was saying earlier." I saw him walk back to where I was as he grabbed me by the hand and slowly took me up the steps to the Palace.

 

"W-wait a minute! Why would I live here when I don't want to?" I stopped on my tracks up as he did the same, not letting go of my hand.

 

"You need to not want to live here, because eventually you  _have_  to live here, you're the Prince's fiancé." He went back to pulling my entire self when I tried to put it to a stop again.

 

"What if Umma didn't know about this? What if Appa didn't like this? This is kidnapping and --- !!!" my words were lost and my mind suddenly went blank as I felt him lifting my whole weight up from the ground. My eyes were inhumanely wide again as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck by impulse.

 

"You're lighter than I thought you were." Our faces were inches close, foreheads touching, he made out a smirk as I tried to move and struggle out of his hold. 

 

"Let go of me and put me down you, lanky, large-eared giant!!!" I tried to move even more, I didn't care if he was to let me fall helplessly and some of my bones would go on fractures, it really didn't matter as long as he let go of me. 

 

_But why am I still in place and nothing's happening?_

 

_Is he really this strong despite his lanky body? Really?_

 

"You put me down or I'll ---" I was about to make another one of my so far ineffective threats on him when I felt his nose was now touching mine.

 

"Or you'll what? Try to cut me into pieces?" 

 

 _That smirk. He is so getting into my nerves_.

 

I stopped struggling when I felt his breath hovering my face. My face was a mixture of anger and red, as I felt myself blushing because of the feel of his breath and at the same time the growing anger, and I was this close to exploding.

 

_Oh no. Not one of these again._

 

He was looking at me like the same way he would look at me when he wanted to kiss me like I'm some easy-to-get type of a person. He should be so lucky that I can never slap him in his face because of his rank in the society and if he was just branded as a normal person I would have kicked his large ears and poke his eyes.

 

"Don't worry, your Umma delivered your clothes here and your Appa has clearly instructed me that you like your belongings clean and organized." Our close contact broke apart as he continued on to heading up the steps while carrying me bridal style.

 

"You mean to say that ---?" I eventually stopped struggling, already expecting what his answer was, but I was more eager to actually hear it out from his royal mouth.

 

"Yes, your father and mother agreed that from this day onward, you will be living with me in the Palace." He said as we finally reached the end of the steps. He waited for the large wooden door to open, without even putting me down or letting me go.

 

And I was left there in thought and in total dumbfound. Helplessly holding on to the Prince as I have heard the creaks of the large door soon open for the both of us.

 

_So they said yes that easily?_

 

_I thought they loved me._

 

_But why are the doing this to me?_

 

_Umma, Appa --- WHY??!!!!_

 

_Can this day get any more better?_

 

 _I feel like I wanna die already_.

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Four done~!!!! 

Hahaha hey there guys!!! So far this has been my fastest update. XD 

 

Ahaha I did have the time to do this because until now I am still bedridden from my sickness -_-"

 

Although my mind can still actually think and even though my nose was running bad, and I sneeze non-stop, I still got the chance to finish this chapter ~ 

 

So there you guys have it, Chanyeol now being more mysterious than ever. Kyungsoo being more confused and there we have Baekhyun who still can never deny the fact that he is head over heels for Chanyeol even though he has to support his best friend. XD

 

Ahaha you guys just stay tuned as the story unfolds soon ~ :3 

 

By the way, thank you so much to all of you who read and subscribed to my story. I feel so happy and well despite my darn sickness - u -"

 

Anyways, Chapter Five, I am hoping to make soon, and I hope I won't be that busy for school. 

 

Happy Reading Hyungnims ~ <3

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	5. Chapter Five:

**_No One's POV:_ **

 

**_\---_ **

 

_"Why do you always run away?"_

 

A young boy asked. They were sitting on a large branch at a tree top, watching the many birds fly South back to their home, as the sun sets beautifully under a pinkish sky, right at the horizon where the sea serves as its blanket of slumber.

 

 _"Because I am not free there. I can't do anything I want."_  Another young boy, who was a little bit taller, sitting right beside the other, pouted, folding both his arms on his chest in stubbornness.

 

The shorter one giggled at the action, looking at the other pleasingly and after a while looked back at the setting sun.

 

_"The sun is really pretty when it says good bye."_

 

_"Are you saying that it's ugly when it rises up the sky every morning?"_

 

The taller outrageously looked at the shorter beside him with large eyes. The latter laughed even harder at the sudden comment, making him hold on to his stomach and trying not to fall off the tree branch.

 

_"Are you really that innocent?"_

 

The taller blinked at the question at hand, tilting his head more so cutely. 

 

 _"Appa said the sun will always be beautiful, but then no one is able to see the beauty directly in the morning because it's shiny, so I wait for the sunset to see it fully."_  The shorter giggled, making the latter nod in understanding as he looked back at the sun set that was soon coming to an end. 

 

" _Do you like stars?"_

 

_"Why are you asking me that?"_

 

The taller looked up to what seemed to be a purplish dark sky now, soon having little shiny beads of stars that beautifully blankets the night sky. Little balls of dust glistened and sparkled like how the taller grinned his white teeth out as he looked down to face the other. 

 

_"I want you to draw or write in the stars every night, so that even though we can't see each other, we still get to talk to each other."_

 

_"How can you even do that?"_

 

The taller raised a hand up, pointing his index finger at the sky as he tried to scribble invisibly on the galaxy's night shade. After a few swirls and curves, he sighed, satisfied at what he has done, earning a curious look from the other beside him. 

 

_"What was that for?"_

 

 _"I wrote something on the stars."_  He locked his gaze with the shorter, the glint in their eyes sparkle as they looked at each other. There was something about the shorter that makes him simply happy. He couldn't understand why, but every time he looks into the his eyes, his heart just happily flutters like colorful butterflies. 

 

 _"How am I able to get your message from far away, when I didn't even understand what you wrote?"_  The shorter pouted. He chuckled at the cute reaction the latter showed, he raised his head as he focused back on the night sky.

 

 _"Do you feel the cold wind?"_  The taller closed his eyes as he felt the breeze of the wind hit his skin. He shivered a bit, inhaling every amount of it as his lungs can take, and exhaled deeply afterwards. 

 

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

 

_"The message I wrote will be blown away by the wind."_

 

_"But you said you wrote in on the stars?" The shorter was getting more confused._

 

 _"Umma said, the wind can blow the stars away, making different shapes and symbols every night, like they're playing."_  He made hand gestures of twinkles and wind waves as he told the story to the shorter. 

 

_"Every time the wind blows the stars, you have to make a wish, that way, the wind can blow the stars to you and make it come true."_

 

_"Ohh, so what are you gonna wish for?"_

 

 _"My wish would be that every night, I wish the wind blows every message I send to you, even though how far I am and wherever you are."_  The taller made a wide-teethed grin, his large puppy eyes turning into small ones as he glanced at the shorter.

 

The shorter giggled, they both laughed at their innocent sweet nothings, albeit their intentions are pure and from the heart. He yawned, rubbing his large eyes as he laid his head on the taller's shoulder, appreciating the beauty of the stars as they made the night glow like fireflies in the wide garden they were staying at. 

 

_"I just wish that you never leave. . ."_

 

 _"What?"_  The taller lowered his gaze at the latter; he shifted a little so that he could at least see a part of his face, since his black hair was down up to the lashes of his eyes. He moved slowly, trying so not to fall him off his shoulder. He blinked innocently a few more times before he heard another yawn.

 

 _"I said, I wish you to never leave. . . I wish you. . . to. . . stay. . ."_  The shorter made out a longer yawn for one last time, stretching his arms before he snuggled up close to the taller, his face was now close to the nape of the other's neck, light feeling of his breath brush onto his skin. 

 

The taller, stood still for a moment, as he tried to repeat the words in his head. A slight tinge of growing pink was visible on his large elf ears. He spared the shorter a loving glance, sniffed onto the sweet scent of the scalp of his head before he looked back up at the stars. The night was young then, the sky was filled with wanderlust, shining from below. 

 

_"I won't. I promise I won't. I will never. . ."_

 

A sweet smile then beamed on his face when a shooting star passed from above them. 

 

_"Don't wish. Just promise. Because I will never, ever leave you. . ."_

 

**\---**

 

 ** _Chanyeol POV:_**  

 

_Another dream._

 

_It's about him. Again._

 

_. . ._

 

I moved my body a little, realizing that I have slept on my study room the whole time. My back painfully leaning on the back rest of my black swivel chair, as I tried to stretch from left to right to crack up some nerves. 

 

I twisted my neck a bit, and as I found it quite satisfyingly enough, I rubbed the back of my neck for soothing, I checked the digi-clock that was on the right side of the table, wanting to know what how long have I been dozing off. 

 

 _2:38 AM, am I really that tired today?_  

 

I sat straight up, crouching as I leaned both my elbows on the edges of my table, rubbing my temple as I began to review what has happened yesterday. My mind was clearly dodgy. I suppose I really was too tired that I couldn't even get my thinking straight.

 

I groaned as I stopped trying to get the thoughts in my head clear. I looked around the dark room, and the only light that kept it to life was the shine of the Moon from the large glass window of my room's small balcony on the left. It was half open, the silent clanking of the dreamcatcher that I have placed above it when I was a kid was the only sound the night could produce. 

 

_The wind is here. It's kind of calm tonight._

 

I stood up from my chair, walked towards the window, opening it even more so that I could take a good look at the balcony and feel the cool wind. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my white polo, as I breathed in the fresh flow of the wind at me, as I closed my eyes to marvel at the feel.

 

_"I just wish that you never leave. . ."_

 

I slowly opened my eyes, as I heard his young sweet voice fill in my whole mind and heart. I always remembered him, and he always was in my thoughts and in my dreams. He never left my heart. His memories were still there, intact like a stack of glued puzzle pieces that I can never break.

 

_The wind sent me your voice again today, I guess I have to really stop wishing to hear it. It's making me miss you more._

 

I drew a sad expression up at the stars, thinking that those imaginary lines that I drew up on the blank air were real. I chuckled a little at my childish act, as I have realized that even at this age of mine, I still believe and do these kind of things whenever I'm alone. 

 

_"Do you remember? The time where I would want to meet you during the night, and you would get mad at me because my reason would always be that I miss you. . .?"_

 

_I feel so alone every time I think of you. . ._

 

_Why did you have to leave me?_

 

_Where have you gone?_

 

I lowered my gaze to the ground, looking at my bare feet as I tried to comfort myself, I was trying to hold the tug feeling of pain away, I didn't want to feel it a time as peaceful as this. 

 

_I have always felt a feeling of longing for him._

 

_Always._

 

Instead, to forget about the thought of him, I raised my right hand to see the silver bracelet that I have been wearing for quite some time now, and I couldn't even remember how long this had been with me. I let out a small smile as I rotated my hand back and forth to see the name on the plated side of the bracelet. 

 

H _ow was he been lately? I haven't been seeing him more often. He sometimes refuses to see me privately now, more so declines my requests to see him._

 

_I miss him dearly._

 

_Tell me. . . how have you been?_

 

_Baekhyun. . . ?_

 

I then heard a thud from the inside, it took my by surprise as I stopped on my deep thoughts to check what it was. I went in, closed the windows and walked around to see what was the cause of the sudden sound. 

 

It was the door.

 

It knocked a few more times before I had to go and get it to open. I looked up to see my trusted valet, panting rather unevenly as I guessed that he ran from a faraway place. 

 

"Where have you been Jongdae? And what is with your ragged breathing?" I asked as I opened the door wider for him to be more visible. His hair was slick black, now falling off on his brows along with beads of sweat, his royal clothes were already disheveled, as his inside polo in his black suit was now half-open, the tie on his neck was also untied and was now just hanging along his shoulder. 

 

"Your Highness. . . hoooo~!!!" He tried to exclaim, to exhaust himself from the running that he must have made as I rubbed his back so that he could breathe better. 

 

"What is it Jongdae? What have you been chasing? A dragon in armor?" I joked around, and luckily I have earned a small chuckle from him, and as he was already calm and centered, he gave out one last exhale before looking back at me. 

 

"Your fiancé, I don't know where she -- augh I mean he went. . . I was gonna take him to your room but I guess she. . . I -- ugh he probably got lost again, much to his oblivion and curiosity I suppose." He placed a hand at his temple, as the other was resting on his waist, looking like as if it was the biggest problem he has ever faced in his entire work. 

 

_Where did he had to go now? I already told him that he can never go home anymore. Aish that small fry._

 

I sighed as I heard the news. He likes having his own way, lurking around like this is some kind of mall. Ever since we arrived here, he kept complaining and asking to go home, and probably this is the only way he could pay his revenge on me. 

 

To actually get himself lost just to give me a hard time looking for him. I did the same thing for a couple of times yesterday.

 

_Which reminds me, this is the reason why I am so damn tired._

 

_Now I know why I can't get my head straight._

 

_Where should he have been lurking to?_

 

**\---**

 

**_\- Flashback -_ **

 

"Please? I promise to not complain about the marriage and me being your fiancé, just let me go home. . ." His light voice is getting even more irritating the longer he talks. I didn't look back to him as I focused more on walking until we have reached the main garden. 

 

"You have no other choice, you cannot go home." 

 

"Why can't I go home? But they're my family and I can't stand another day staying here. . ."

 

"You can always visit your home, but not now, you have to stay here for the day and take rest, the sun is setting soon and my parents would want to see you tomorrow by the morning when they are having their tea time." I stopped on my tracks, sighing as I looked back at him, giving him a worried expression. 

 

He looked at me with furrowed brows, I cannot deny the fact that he looks in fact sad at what he heard from me. I understand if he feels separation anxiety towards his family, but it's already getting late and he has to prepare for tomorrow's agenda. 

 

_I don't want him to look haggard and not cute tomorrow right? My parents wanted to see him again._

 

"But I really want to go home. . . Can't you just fetch me early tomorrow?" He asked as he tugged onto my sleeve, he was looking down, probably staring at his feet. I felt kind of sorry him, I guess he's really that attached to his family. 

 

_He's lucky to have a loving family. How I wish I had that too._

 

"I am sorry Kyungsoo, but I can't take you home tonight. You have to stay here." I slowly held on to the hand that he tugged on my sleeve, I gave it a tight squeeze to comfort him even just for a little. 

 

"Your Highness!!" A voice screamed from the right wing of the garden that we were walking on, when a sound of fast footsteps were heard getting closer and louder, and as it came to a stop, the figure that ran now came to view. 

 

"Jongdae, you're off early." I gave out a smirk as he was catching his breath, loosening his tie just to grasp some more air. I waited for a few minutes for him to regain as he stood up and smiled back at me.

 

"I have heard that you have arrived, so I tried to rush up a bit so that I could accompany you, Prince Chanyeol." He then lowered his gaze to bow before me, but then as he was about to fully do so, I gestured him to stop halfway. He then looked back up at me with a playful smirk on his face. 

 

"You don't have to do that all the time, Chanyeol." He said as he lightly punched the side of my arm. He gave out one of his infamous joker-like smiles, where the end of his mouth curved ever so handsomely and perfectly. His hair was brushed neatly on to the side, bangs still ever so elegantly falling off his forehead as his black suit fits his short, yet lean body frame. 

 

_Oh, he is my personal valet by the way. He has been my right hand ever since I was a kid._

 

_And probably the very first friend that I have ever had when I was a kid._

 

"And you don't have to formally address me as if we aren't friends." I chuckled as I showed a fist at him, making us do our usual fist bump. 

 

_Oh right. Kyungsoo is still here. I nearly forgot._

 

Realization hit me when I felt a soft tug on my sleeve, then I remembered that my Kyungsoo was still there. I looked back to check on what he was doing, when I realized that a foreign warmth from behind my back was then felt. 

 

He's snuggling up to me from behind.

 

_Is he hiding from Jongdae?_

 

_Has he always been this shy?_

 

His cheeks were leaning on the side of my arm, as he was popping his head out a bit to look at what was already happening. His eyes were blinking ever so innocently, brows lightly furrowed, with a tinge of cuteness as he made a small pout. His black hair flowed down up his forehead as he soon lowered his gaze back to his feet. 

 

There was something about his features that makes me feel like I have seen him before, although I don't know where and how, but a feeling of familiarity dawned up on my heart as I felt a flutter feel on my stomach.

 

_Or maybe it's because he's just being so cute right now._

 

_Or was it because he reminds me of him?_

 

 _Damn, I am starting to miss him right now_. 

 

I felt a small tinge of pink color up on my large ears, my heart started beating fast, it was loud even. I couldn't hear the hush of the wind nor could I hear the drops of the small bamboo fountains on the garden -- all I could hear was the hard pounding of my vital organ, probably the only organ that that keeps me as a human being with slightly small emotions to show. 

 

_This feeling. . . it's all too familiar to me._

 

_But what is this feeling?_

 

"Chanyeol?" Jongdae's voice sprang up, taking me by surprise as my body moved in static shock. I shook my head a few times before I looked up at my valet. He was tilting his head, wondering what has gotten up to me.

 

"I -- ugh yes, by the way. . ." I shoved Kyungsoo off of my back lightly, making him move to walk and stand in front of me as I rested the palms of my hands above his shoulders, for support and also to calm him down due to his shyness. 

 

". . . I want you to meet my fiancé, Kyungsoo." I patted his left shoulder as I saw his face turn up red a little bit. He bowed slowly to Jongdae as he awkwardly went back up. I laughed at the action as I walked to stand beside him, draping my arms on his shoulders so that he wouldn't feel intimidated. 

 

_I promised not to make him feel inferior. He seems a little scared._

 

_Don't worry, you'll be fine._

 

"Jongdae here is my right hand, my valet. You don't have to be shy when he is around, he can always be a good friend." I told him as he looked up at me. I smiled with sincerity, just to assure him that everything will be alright. 

 

_He seems to be shy when meeting new people, despite his sometimes arrogant personality._

 

He nodded as he looked back to Jongdae; the latter gave him a wide smile, replying a bow to Kyungsoo as well. 

 

"It's nice meeting the Prince's soon-to-be lover." Jongdae scratched the back of his neck as he earned a friendly nod and a light heart-shaped smile from Kyungsoo. He felt kind of happy at the sudden reaction my fiancé has made. 

 

"It's nice meeting you too, Jongdae."

 

"By the way, Jongdae, can you please take him around the place? And if the sun has already set please do take him to our bedroom." I commanded Jongdae as Kyungsoo looked at me in question.

 

"Where are you going?" He asked skeptically, as he raised a brow.

 

_Now his aloof personality's back that fast huh? I was enjoying his cuteness all the while, I thought it would last._

 

"I need to attend to some obligations while I am here, also I have to manage and coordinate with the preparations for tomorrow, and since you are here now, we have to at least get you to be accustomed to the way of living here in the Palace." I explained to him as I gave Jongdae a nod. He immediately held Kyungsoo's wrist slowly, as the latter looked at me innocently, but nodded in understanding.

 

"Don't worry Your Highness, Kim Jongdae will take good care of your lovely bride." He made a playful salute at me, standing straight in a very stiff manner, as if he was some kind of military soldier. 

 

"I-I am not his bride. . ." Kyungsoo spoke; his head was still looking down as he said those words. He looked kind of like he was in the middle of embarrassment and at the same time anger as he tried to emphasize the word that Jongdae said. 

 

He felt quite offended, more so the least term to say it. 

 

_Is he really that manly as he thinks he is?_

 

_He looks like a kind-hearted girl to me though._

 

_With a bad case of  an attitude, you tell me._

 

Jongdae looked at me in confusion as he shrugged his shoulder from behind Kyungsoo, probably asking me why my fiancé was acting like that all of a sudden. 

 

"Ughh --- ahh yes, that's right, he isn't my bride, Jongdae, he's actually my ---" 

 

_Shoot. Chanyeol think of something quick. Or else you're really gonna get it._

 

". . . Uhhhh, m-my. . ."

 

_Think think think think think Chanyeol. Hurry._

 

Jongdae was practically staring at me with a blank look now, while Kyungsoo was just folding his arms, tapping his fingers on one side as he raised an eye brow at me. 

 

_Wow. Talk about mean girl. Pssh._

 

_I know I don't own him, but that doesn't mean he isn't mine for what he has done._

 

_He's not my bride and he isn't technically mine in the first place._

 

_Oh. Right._

 

". . . He's  ** _mine_**." I said as I nod satisfyingly to myself and the invisible air.

 

"What?" They both chorused in question. I didn't know what to say anymore, and all I knew was that I was already gulping hard and my hands were starting to sweat.

 

"Mine?" Jongdae asked, now with a raised eye brow, as Kyungsoo dropped his own back to its normal height, and he was now the one who was making a confused look.

 

"Ahhhmmm yeah, 'cause he doesn't like being called a bride because it makes him look like a girl, so he likes me to call him mine because anyways we  _loved_  each other for quite sometime and since we are for each other, then he's mine."

 

_Lies, Chanyeol._

 

_All of those where pure lies._

 

_At least it would make a good reason, don't you think?_

 

_I actually don't even know him that well and I say I love him._

 

_Seriously, Chanyeol. I swear._

 

I was making weird hand gestures for my explanation before I heard a silent sigh from Kyungsoo, a signal that meant that what I said was a better idea to cover up the real story. And eventually the real incident.

 

"Hmmm. . . Ohh I see, what a unique way to call each other. Mine ~" Jongdae nodded in approval, making me exhale deeply in relief as I was kind of glad that he accepted my lame idea for an endearment.

 

_Oh so you're gonna call him 'mine' now?_

 

_So sweet. Much sugar. Such wow._

 

_It's disgusting. Honestly._

 

"Well okay then, whatever you say Prince, but I assure you that he will be in very good hands." Jongdae nodded happily, patting the back of Kyungsoo.

 

"I know you would and thank you. I will see you by night Mine, and Jongdae, please attend to his needs as well, if he is hungry take him to the dining hall." I then soon went up to Kyungsoo as I kissed his forehead. He was a bit shocked at the sudden action at first, blinking his eyes as if some hammer had hit him. He then looked away and rolled his eyes at me. 

 

_And here we go with the attitude problem. If he was a girl I could have sworn to have as a drama queen there and then._

 

After a few more negotiations with my valet, I turned around as I had to get myself to the left wing, directly off to my study room to do some stuff. I gave myself a little peek as I looked back at the two of them from a not so far distance from where I was standing. I smiled when I saw Kyungsoo smiling as he followed Jongdae to his steps on the other side.

 

I looked back at my trail as I sighed in satisfaction. I was really kind of happy that even though he really felt kind of new here, especially with the environment, I am quite happy that he can adjust quickly to it. 

 

_I just hope he gets used to the life here now. Even though he won't be staying for long._

 

_Why do I even feel happy that he is trying to be the person I am gonna marry?_

 

_Why do I feel so happy when he smiles?_

 

_. . . but why does it hurt when I think that he won't stay here longer?_

 

I squinted my eyes a bit, shaking my head as I realized that I was already in front of my study room's door. I immediately fiddled into my pockets to get the keys, and as I have finally got them out, I put the right keys in the door knob and entered the room. I sighed a bit as I saw it as messy as it was the last time I left it. The pile of paperwork that I had to do for the preparations where still stacked and unfinished, and I was now hoping and praying that I could finish this today, or more or less on time, so that father won't be disappointed. 

 

_But even so, even if I do all these things by blood and sweat, he'll still be so disappointed at me. . ._

 

 _What's the point of all this anyways?_  

 

I exhaled deeply at the thought, as I sat down on my seat, leaning my whole body on the back rest as I stared up on the ceiling.

 

_I hope by doing all this, even though I didn't want to, I hope this would make him proud of me._

 

_Proud of me as his son._

 

_And not just a stupid Prince._

 

_I just hope this will give me honor._

 

_And love._

 

_**\- End of Flashback -** _

 

**\---**

 

It's probably been an hour and half since me and Jongdae looked for him around the Palace, and to my dismay he was nowhere to be found. I took hold of my messy hair, gripping it at a right squeeze as I brushed it up to keep it away from my eyes. I felt so restless, so pissed and eventually my anger was beginning to boil as thoughts on my head were piled up on my brain as to what and where Kyungsoo had gone.

 

_Did he run away from the Palace and went home to his family?_

 

_Why can't he just stay put here even just for a night and tomorrow after tea time he can visit his home whenever he wants?!_

 

_Why can't he just listen to me even just for a simple damn request?!_

 

_Why should he be so fucking stubborn?!_

 

_He is so gonna have a taste of what Prince Chanyeol can do when I see him._

 

"Chanyeol!!!" I heard Jongdae's voice from afar, I looked up, trying to hold in the growing anger I have inside me, as I saw him waving a hand as a signal. I quickly ran to him, as I realized that he was standing at a certain bushed wall.

 

"What is it?" 

 

"I think I have found your _'Mine'._ " He was focused on what he was peeking on the wall, I followed his gaze to where he was looking at.

 

_Kyungsoo? In here? How did he find it?_

 

I took a peek on the wall to see if Jongdae was right, when I realized that there was seemingly a small lump that was lying on the lean grass that had just grew even more abundant since the last time I came here. 

 

_He's in there. The secret garden._

 

_How was he able to find this?_

 

The figure was pitch black, since the Moon missed a spot to light on, since I guess what I was seeing was the back of his body. I walked slowly towards it, as I heard Jongdae rustle his feet on to the grass as well. 

 

"It's okay Jongdae. Thank you for looking for him, but I'll have to take it from here." I stopped him from his tracks, as he looked at me with worried eyes. 

 

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay from here Chanyeol?"

 

"I'll be fine, Jongdae. Please do take a rest now, we still have duties in the morning and I don't want you to lack sleep." I gave him a wide teeth-out grin, making him chuckle at the action before he gave out a nod.

 

"You really do love him do you? Anyways, okay then, I'll be seeing you by the morning!!! Take good care of your fiancé ~" Jongdae singsonged as he got out of the place and waved a goodbye. I did the same action as I watched him slowly disappear from sight. 

 

_I really do love him? No no. It's just that it's really my duty to do so. I promised to take good care of him anyways._

 

_I can never fall in love with him._

 

The secret garden was a wide, unknown sanctuary, where there were beautiful flowers of different kinds and eventually a lot of butterflies and fireflies around, although fireflies were more evident here even when I was a kid. 

 

What was even more special about it was that the garden was situated at the side of the sea, and it had a very nice view to watch from afar, and eventually the fresh scent of the sea was welcoming, the crystal clear blues of the waters were also beautiful and pleasing to the eye.

 

No one has actually went in here, but more so, no one in the Palace knows of this place.

 

_But me._

 

 _But yeah Jongdae now too, since he became a friend of mine I guess it wasn't bad to actually tell him a secret._  

 

The entrance to the garden is actually a large bush wall with thorny rose vines around it, actually the wall was wide enough to cover the whole parameter of the garden. This actually served as a wall or boundary to cover the other side, since the secret garden isn't a part of the Palace grounds anymore, rather it was more like a secret exit to the outside of the Palace. 

 

The entrance was basically my doing, I actually tried to cut off some vines, trimmed a small hole on a few of the bushes, enough for me to crawl in and at the same time not to be seen. But that was still when I was young. A kid to be precise.

 

But as I grew up, I actually made a better idea out of it. I trimmed the bushes in an oval shape, enough that would actually fit my standing height, giving it a few allowances and eventually asked Jongdae to buy me some fake-looking grass that was more sturdy and plastic, for me to use it as a cover to hide the large and more visible hole that I have made. 

 

How did I find it? Basically because as innocent as I am, playing the Palace alone was fine, but hearing a boy's voice laughing on the other side of the wall wasn't normal. 

 

Yes. It was him. I heard his beautiful laughing over those walls. I took a sneak peek, assuming it was a ghost much to my innocence. . . 

 

_But no. He was real._

 

_And he was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. . ._

 

_But. . ._

 

_He was never seen again._

 

My heart felt a pang of pain again, as my head tried to replay the day I saw him in the garden. I gripped the upper part of my polo, crumpling it hard as the pain grew even more hurting inside of me. 

 

_But I have to forget now. It was a long time ago. . ._

 

_I was just a funny kid back then._

 

_But why can't I let go?_

 

_Oh wait. Right._

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

I had to divert my attention, and when I successfully did so, especially when it went back to the sly, tiny, white-skinned bunny I have here. I just clearly face palmed at the thought of him running away and getting himself lost.

 

_If he does this the third time I swear I am gonna chain him with me._

 

I took the cover of the entrance, as I slowly entered, trying not catch any attention from the guards that are still on duty, and I have fully entered, I quickly placed the cover back. I walked over to the dark figure that presumably hasn't been moving a muscle since I saw him behind the wall. 

 

_Is he. . . sleeping?_

 

When I finally was standing in front of the body, I felt so relieved when it was exactly the only person that I was looking for right now.

 

_I was so glad it was Kyungsoo._

 

He was crouching in a slight C shape, his body was lying comfortably on the grass as both his hands were situated in front of his face, only that it wasn't covering the whole visage, it was just right at the bottom where his heart-shaped lips were slightly agape.

 

I knelt down, so as to meet his stance, examining him for a moment, while thinking of a way on how to actually carry him. I was about to start off by scooping hand at the bottom of his head when I suddenly came to a stop.

 

_How does he look so white?_

 

I scanned his face, I tried to look in it even deeper. From the short lashes that fluttered every now and then from the dream he was probably having, to his fluffy yet prominent cheeks that was delicate to the touch as I caressed it, as my fingers tried to memorize each and every angle of him.

 

Most especially his heart-shaped lips. 

 

Sometime around, I feel kind of lucky that I was the first person to claim his first kiss. And too lucky to claim a heart-shaped creation.

 

_He's beautiful. I never knew he was this beautiful._

 

_But why does it feel like I've seen this face before?_

 

I stared at his features even more as another sense of familiarity hit me. I looked into him intently, trying to find answers, knowing somehow that I have might met him even before this incident happened between the both of us. 

 

But then to no avail. 

 

I never actually figured out why I was even starting to have weird feelings for him, things that weren't even supposed to be felt, it was like some kind of déja vu that hit me, where every time I see Kyungsoo, there will always be something about him that makes me remember, but I couldn't really recall who. 

 

_Or maybe I do know who he reminds me of, but I just am not sure about it._

 

_I don't want to go all assuming and get hurt again. No, you don't want that, Chanyeol._

 

I sighed as I stopped thinking, my thoughts were now killing me as I felt a wave of drowsiness on me. I quickly scooped him up, making sure that he wasn't to be disturbed or awake. When I finally had him in my arms, I felt him suddenly snuggle close onto my chest.

 

"You never fail to amuse me with your subtle cuteness huh?" I shook my head playfully, drawing a relieved smile on my face as I continued to had on out of the garden. I was kind of lucky, to have the fake cover just move by my feet like a sliding door, as I did the same when I closed it. A few more walks from the garden and I have then finally reached my study room. The door was still slightly open as I actually left it ajar due to my panic as I rushed out to look for him earlier. I kicked it softly, so as to swing open as wide enough for the both of us to head in.

 

When we were inside, I directly went towards the couch, which was a distance away from my table, and placed his sleeping body there. I was kind of glad that he wasn't that heavy, and he was like a teenage girl by size, I didn't have a hard time bringing him in.

 

I covered him with an available blanket that I actually kept jn there in case I myself fall asleep during my work due to exhaustion, wrapping his whole frame in it. As I was done tucking, I squatted down a bit to meet his face once more.

 

"Maybe. . . you aren't so bad after all." I smiled as I caressed his cheek once more, trying to fill my mind with his face one more time before I stood upto bend a little, and eventually kissed him at the temple. He shifted a bid, snuggling onto the small covers as I saw him let out a small smile. 

 

_Yeah. . . maybe I was wrong. You aren't so bad after all._

 

_Maybe. . . just maybe. . . I could fall._

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Five done ~ !!!

I deeply apologize if this took so long Q u Q I had a lot of paperwork to do. Huhuhu. 

 

But I still managed to finish it nonetheless. I feel so happy. ^^

 

So there you guys have it ~ new character desu. XD 

 

Chen or Jongdae is now Chanyeol's friend and right hand as well. Which brings out why he is in this story ahahaha xD

 

Awww shucks Kyungsoo just wants to go home, but then he has to stay at the Palace now. . .

 

His engagement will take part soon *wink wink* 

 

This was a hard chapter for me, I had a hard time thinking 'cause I had a lot of thesis and assignments on my head T u T 

 

Anyways ~ it's here now so don't worry I already prepared a draft for Chapter Six so it won't be that long :')) 

 

Anyways, to those who upvoted, subscribed, commented and read my story . . . 

 

I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART T w T <3 <3 

 

I can never make such a nice story without your support. Q u Q <3

 

I'll keep it up don't worry huee ~~ 

 

Happy reading and enjoy ~ <3 

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	6. Chapter Six:

**_Kyungsoo's POV:_ **

 

_Wow. This feels so warm._

 

_And cozy._

 

_I feel like I wanna just stay here and sleep like a rock forever._

 

_Wait a minute. Where am I?_

 

I shifted slowly, trying to feel the foreign warmth that enveloped my whole body. I rolled onto one side as I felt a soft cushion mush up on the cheek. 

 

_Wow. This is so fucking soft I swear. I want to lay on this thing forever._

 

I slowly opened up my eyes, squinting at the same time since a glint of a sun ray would sometimes hit my sight. I tried to blink a few more times before I could now open my eyes and see more clearly. 

 

_Black? Pillow?_

 

_Where am I?_

 

A black cushion was the first thing I saw, I stretched my hand as I reached to hug the said pillow since it was so soft I wanted it to stay on my side like for the rest of my life. I sat up from lying as I used my free hand to scratch my head, looking around the room with curiosity. 

 

_I was born with too much curiosity, I swear. I need to feed it most of the time._

 

I opened my eyes wide as I saw the room. It was pretty neat and amazing, as I saw everything in order, from the books on their shelves to the flowers arranged on their vases, it was very pleasing to the eye and calming at the same time. The motif of the room where of the colors black and cream, as the furniture like the couch that I was sitting on and the large swivel chair like those of CEOs and bosses were of that color. There was a large garnished table in the middle, and there were small tables with flower vases and picture frames displayed on them.

 

_I'd be really happy if I had a room as clean and organized as this._

 

The walls were cream and a little tinge of white, there were also small figurines on glass tables in different forms, from Princesses to Kings and horses. I guess they were made from the finest porcelain.

 

But what amazed me most was the small balcony across the right from where I was lying. It showed the beautiful morning rays of the sun, as I have guessed that there were rose bushes there, judging by the red puffs that I can see from afar.

 

_It's a nice room. Quite sophisticated._

 

_As expected from the Palace that is._

 

I was about to fix my blankets and pillows when it finally dawned to me as to how I actually got here. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the world have I even gotten here.

 

_How did I get here again?_

 

_Wait a minute, where was I sleeping again last night?_

 

_Or rather, WHERE WAS I LAST NIGHT?_

 

_Oh right._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_\- Flashback -_ **

 

"I know you would and thank you. I will see you by night Mine, and Jongdae, please attend to his needs as well, if he is hungry take him to the dining hall."

 

_Mine? You have got to be kidding me. Of all nicknames you can think of._

 

_How lame is that?_

 

_Like what? When we get to have kids soon, he might call our son 'Yours' now. Pffft._

 

_Wait a minute. NO KYUNGSOO._

 

_You are not bearing a child with him._

 

_You guys aren't going to anyways._

 

_And_ **_NEVER_ ** _will._

 

_Oh fuck I am a top and I am no bottom._

 

 _Why am I battling this with myself again?_  

 

I was then shock when I saw the light of the day turn dark, as I looked up to see the giant Royal up in front of me, bent up a little bit as he held the nape of my neck. My eyes widened, as I have then felt a peck of lips that hit my forehead. I just remained unmoved, staring down on the bricked floor after he had kissed me. 

 

_Seriously now why does he really like kissing me?_

 

As realization hit me, I blinked my eyes for a few times before I glared at him in a deadly manner before rolling my eyes.

 

_If he thinks he can make me a fucking whore just because of what I did then he's just so wrong about that._

 

_He should be thankful I am just giving in for now._

 

_But when it's payback time, he will know who fucking Do Kyungsoo really is._

 

"Uhm, Kyungsoo?" I jumped out of shock as I heard a foreign voice not far from my ear, I looked up ay him to realize that he was looking at me mortified. I blinked a few times, looking around the place when I realized Chanyeol wasn't around anymore. 

 

_He isn't as tall as Chanyeol, but he seems to be taller than Baekhyun though._

 

"I - ugh. . . am sorry. I was thinking. Kind of preoccupied right now." I said as I lowered my head, biting my lip so as to not feel embarrassed. 

 

_Tip: One thing I hate about myself? I always get embarrassed so easily like fuck can I tear off my hypothalamus please?_

 

"Awww that's okay, I understand that you're kind of having mixed emotions about your situation with Chanyeol right now, but don't worry, you'll get a hang of it soon." He gave out a soft smile, the curves on each end stretching nicely. It suits his face actually, especially his voice that sounds like a person who loves to make fun of you -- sarcastic even. 

 

_Despite the joker in his looks he's kinda handsome for it._

 

_I wonder if he already has a girlfriend?_

 

_He's handsome although he isn't much of my type._

 

_Augh gosh. Being bisexual is sometimes hard. Checking a guy out is sometimes awkward._

 

_But how did he stand to be with an idiotic giant for so long? Persistent._

 

"Yeah, I hope I could get a hold of this." I gave him a pleasant smile as I looked back at him and nodded. 

 

"I know being a Royal might be difficult, but hey, ever since they heard about you here in the Palace, the King and Queen can't stop talking about you and how good of a match you are when they met you." He said as a matter of fact, as we slowly started walking to the right side of the Palace.

 

I walked with Jongdae side by side as I tilted my head in knowing. I didn't actually expect the comment that he let out about me as I looked back at where we were walking to, trying to grasp the thought at hand. 

 

_So his parents like me? The King and Queen like me?_

 

_And we're a good match? Really?_

 

_I feel kind of flattered though. But at the same time I feel kind of sad for them._

 

_I won't have to stay long though._

 

_Like I mean what's the point right? I barely know their son. . ._

 

_And I don't even love him._

 

I sighed, watching my feet take turns on the ground since we was walking towards somewhere. I kind of feel like a failure to them though, like I know they like me for Chanyeol, but I will be a great disappointment at the end, not reaching their expectations and never realized that I was just forced into this, eventually doing this for the sake of Chanyeol's reputation as Prince as well. 

 

_I feel kinda bad if they're the ones I'll be thinking of when we call off the marriage soon._

 

 _They're parents too, so I guess if they were Umma and Appa they would feel the same._  

 

"Oh, uhm I beg your pardon but, can you please stay here for a little while? I won't take long, my superior called, and I am being summoned by the Queen to go to her chambers so ---" Jongdae scratched the back of his head, feeling kind of troubled and worried about what he was gonna do if he leaves me here. He seems kind of meticulous and dedicated when it comes to his work, as I see it.

 

_Which probably lit up a lightbulb._

 

_I am gonna find a way out of here._

 

_To go home._

 

_Nice._

 

"I don't mind waiting here, I'll be fine. If duty calls it's not a problem for me. I am always used to waiting." I made a kind smile, trying to hide the sinister plan that I was going to do. I placed my arms behind my back, making cute faces at him.

 

"Wow, really? Thanks! I'm really glad you can wait, usually before with Ho Jung, she doesn't like me leaving her side and she usually bosses me around and wants me to stay as if I was her hired bodyguard ugh, it's frustrating." He sighed, his eyes looking up the ceiling as he spoke, he looked kind of disgusted, furrowing his eye brows, shrugging his shoulders as if he ate something sour. 

 

_Ho. . . Jung?_

 

"Ugh, who?" I asked out of curiosity as I sat on one of the ivory benches on the side. Jongdae walked a little closer to me, his hands holding on to both sides of his waist. 

 

"Ho Jung, she is actually the daughter of the Prime Minister. Her family has close ties with the Royals, and was supposed to be Chanyeol's alleged fiancée." He explained as he looked at me happily. He brushed his hair up before he continued to speak again. 

 

"She's actually one of Chanyeol's high school friends, and ever since then she already was so in love with him. When his parents announced that it was Ho Jung that was gonna be his bride, he felt bewildered. Eventually, you came in and changed everything, thanks to you." He made a wider smile with his white teeth out, making me feel like I was the hero who saved the Prince's butt from his misery.

 

_Oh so the girl's name was Ho Jung. That was the girl Chanyeol was with when I peeked on him._

 

_And a daughter of a Prime Minister? Is Chanyeol not serious? He doesn't want to marry her?_

 

_Why so?_

 

"Why didn't Chanyeol want to marry her? I mean she has connections, and like her family is close with Chanyeol's --" I was cut off by a loud ring tone that came from the valet's slacks, he quickly picked it up, reading the text message as he sighed, scratching the back of his head. 

 

"I think we need to save those questions for later now, Kyungsoo, but I really need to get going." He raised his arm, as he made thumbs up sign, making a shake motion to it as it was pointing on to the air or to where he was actually going for the least. 

 

"Yeah sure, I don't mind, I can wait from here, good luck!" I exclaimed as he started running farther from where I was, he looked back at me as he curved up a handsome smile. 

 

"You're the best!" After a few more seconds, he was now just a dot in my sight, and as he moved to go to the right direction, he was automatically out of my vision. 

 

I waited for a few minutes, just to make sure the coast was clear, when I slowly stood up and walked back to the left wing. I walked quietly, so as to make sure that no one was watching me, and when everything was okay, I immediately walked even faster. 

 

_Now, where am I gonna start looking for the exit?_

 

_I forgot my trail from the entrance, this place is downright huge, I swear._

 

I looked around the left wing, mostly seeing closed wooden doors and on the other side were bushed walls and rose bushes and all other garden flowers that you can think of. There were also ivory statues of what probably seemed to be their family members over the generations they had as a Royal Family. 

 

_It's kind of amazing here though, if I was given the chance to be a Prince I would be happy if these are my surroundings._

 

_Although being a Prince, means giving up everything you want to do and to be, and follow what the law has planned you to do._

 

_And you won't have the freedom to do anything you wanted to._

 

I lowered my gaze as the thought came in my head. Ever since I was a kid, Umma would usually tell me about heroic prince stories and how they are able to save their princesses, and all the while I thought being a prince was being free and noble. 

 

But as I grew older, reading books and articles about them in real life were so different. They needed to represent a country and they have to act noble for their people as well. They have to follow what the law wants them to do, and eventually make sure they keep a good face and reputation to the public. 

 

_Maybe that's how Chanyeol feels too?_

 

I walked a little more slowly, as I was thinking more about how would it feel being a Royal, and being married to a Royal for the least. Everyone who loved Chanyeol would eventually die and call the gods just to be chosen.

 

But for my case, he was never the subject of my fascination. Make it be like Baekhyun who had been smitten for almost his whole life since our childhood. But it never dawned to me, I don't know. 

 

_Was the Prince even already there when I was young?_

 

_Was he a kid like me too?_

 

_Why don't I get my memories straight? Augh. They're so mixed up._

 

I scratched my head, to be honest it's true, ever since I grew up until I have reached high school, my head was all a mess. It's like one day I'll remember there was an assignment due for tomorrow and then the next day I didn't make it since I keep forgetting. Umma says it's because I lack sense of priority and usually I think of more random things than important ones. I had to buy loads of sticky notes when I got into college just to remember important stuff, and well it did work in the process.

 

_But there are still a lot of things I need to remember -- the more 'important' and essential things in my life I guess._

 

_Like how I passed into college, or how I got to enter that University or ---_

 

_How did Baekhyun became my best friend?_

 

_But he is my childhood friend, right?_

 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

**_'Baadummmp!!!'_ **

 

My vision just turned pitch black, as I lightly bumped onto some kind of post. It wasn't really a hard blow, thanks to the soft fabric it had as I held on to its sides for support, just to make sure I don't fall off, when a pair of warm hands held onto my elbows to prevent me from falling. 

 

_Wait, did I say hands?!_

 

_So this isn't a wall post?_

 

_Wow. You're screwed Kyungsoo._

 

"Watch where you're going, milady. Is the floor sad or depressed? Don't worry too much about it, it won't break, I promise." He had a slightly deep, yet much more of a young man's voice. When I realized my head was resting on his chest, I immediately raised it up, trying to keep it a distance. I saw that he was wearing a formal black attire, with a few badges on the right, and an elegant red sash that was probably around his upper body. His shoulders were broad, covered by gold pads like how Kings and Princes used to wear in a Palace.

 

_Wait what? Am I not in a Palace?_

 

_And if this guy is wearing some good-looking Royal kind of clothing, then is he ---?_

 

I cut through my thoughts as I tried to lift my head to see who this guy was. My eyes were in full wide as I saw that by his features he wasn't just any other person in this Palace. 

 

He is a Royal. 

 

His hair, that seemed to have been brushed up to the side, was more of a dark brown, same with the color of his eyes. Although looking into it was kind of awkward and embarassing, since it felt a little alluring and all the while seductive, far more different compared to Chanyeol's strong, dark and hypnotic ones. His jawline was more prominent, and lastly his lips were more plush and red, compared to my fiancé's thin but full ones.

 

_Did I just call Chanyeol my fiancé? Uhhh. No. Disgusting._

 

"I find that you like what you see? Hmm?" I felt his hand at the bottom of my chin, as he closed my mouth that was unconsciously agape. My eyes enlarged even more at the action, as I pulled myself away from his grasp, looking back down on the ground as I felt my cheeks heat up, burning like it was going to explode. 

 

_Fuck Kyungsoo. You didn't find him handsome did you?_

 

_No. Get that out of your head. Out. Out. Out._

 

_But he's cu --- OH HELL NO. You are not gonna be treated like an easy-to-get prize in an raffle promo._

 

"I kid. Sorry for that." He made out a small chuckle, as I looked at him when I finally had my flushed face to calm down a bit. I glared at him with a deadly look as he raised both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

 

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to crack a joke like that. I'm sorry." He said in defense, as he fixed the creases on his suit. He looked back at me as he gave me a smirk, which I had to reply with rolling eyes.

 

There was a moment of silence before he faked a sound of clearing his throat, enough for me to hear from a good distance away, as I looked at him in my usual expressionless stare, folding my arms on my chest. 

 

"If you don't mind, may I ask, ugh what brings you here in the Palace?" He sat down on one of the available benches, raising a a leg as he rested it on top of the other. He fixed the white glove that he was wearing, after which fixated his gaze back at me.

 

"It's none of your concern." I replied nonchalantly. He made out a scoff at the answer, as he brushed his hair, probably trying not to lose his temper on me.

 

_Oh wow I swear, if I was to lose_ **_my_ ** _temper you wouldn't like it. Not even one fucking bit._

 

"So arrogant are we? But well anyways, since we're already here, how about I introduce myself." He patted the unseen dust on his slacks, stood up as he walked towards me, reaching a hand out for me to shake. 

 

"The name's Jongin. Kim Jongin." I looked up at him and down to his hand, examining if I could actually shake his hand or let it off anyways. But then since I don't want to give out a bad impression like I was some kind of rude commoner, I decided against it. I took his hand and made out a small shake. 

 

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." I was about to let go of his hand when I felt his hand hold mine a little bit tighter, as if he didn't want to let it go.

 

_Aggressive are we?_

 

_Tell you what, I am so not affected. But let's just admit that you're way handsome._

 

_He can pass for my type._

 

"Ohh I see, it's nice to meet you, Do Kyungsoo ~ I have heard you have such beautiful and ---" I saw him bit his lip seductively, making me gulp a little as I looked away from his reaction, never realizing that I felt a hot breath on to the side of my cheek, as I looked back in front to see that he was already mere inches away from my face. 

 

_OH MY GOSH. WHAT IS HE GONNA DO._

 

_I FEEL SO PARALYZED. HALP._

 

_I CAN'T MOVE._

 

My eyes grew wider again, as I saw him look down onto my chapped lips and up into my eyes. He smirked again, and this time I can feel the growing redness on my cheeks as he exhaled another batch of air. 

 

_It feels so. . . alluring._

 

_Tempting._

 

_But compared to Chanyeol's, it feels more sensual. Chanyeol just feels like I want to close my eyes and feel him in me._

 

_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT CHANYEOL?!_

 

_Kyungsoo, bad thoughts. Bad bad thoughts. And stop comparing. It's bad too._

 

" --- very irresistible lips." Were the last words I heard from him when he slowly got more closer to my face. I couldn't move. And the only thing that was moving were my pupils that were shrinking.

 

_Oh no. This is not happening._

 

_I want to know what it tastes like but at the same time I don't want to._

 

_What is wrong with me?_

__

_**"Get your filthy face off of him!!!"** _

__

His lips were almost brushing into mine, almost touching when a sudden scream was heard from behind me. The moment came to a stop as this Kim Jongin pulled away from whatever he was attempting to do, his face who had a sexy and smirky face a while ago was now gone and it all turned into a serious, quite pissed feature. He looked equally mad and equally emotionless as he looked at the person that seemed to walk towards us from behind me. 

 

"What do we have here? My dearly beloved cousin, Chanyeol." Jongin walked passed by me as he said those words, not sparing me a glance as I stood there even more wide-eyed at the name that he just called out. I turned a little bit to see what was going on, when I saw Chanyeol with furious and a much more unpleasant look, alongside with Jongdae with an exhausted look from behind him.

 

_Wait a minute. Cousin?_

 

_Chanyeol is his cousin?_

 

_Does that just mean he's a Prince too???_

 

_Wow. Great. Two Princes now._

 

"C-Chanyeol. . ." I let out, he was walking towards me as he harshly dragged me by the elbow, placing me unto his side. Jongin on the other hand made an amused smirk as he folded his arms on his chest while facing Chanyeol. 

 

"Why wasn't I informed? That you brought your lovely fiancé here in the Palace."

 

"That is not of your concern Jongin. And don't you dare touch or lay a hand on him."

 

There was a little heavy feeling of tension between the two, as I saw them locking their gazes at each other. I looked back to check up on Jongdae, when he shook his head and gave me a disapproving look. 

 

_Oh damn, you are in so much trouble Kyungsoo._

 

_See? I told you running away like that wasn't a very good idea._

 

"Oh well, but I guess Kyungsoo liked my company? Right, milady?" Jongin jokingly wiggled his brows at me, making me look away and just regretfully look down at the most interesting brick floor I have ever seen. 

 

"Shut up Jongin. He isn't yours and don't you even dare touch him. He is  **mine**." I can hear Chanyeol put an impact or emphasis on the word 'mine' as I looked up at him. 

 

Much to my surprise I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes. As if he was pained by what I did.

 

_You don't have to look like a jealous boyfriend. We don't even have feelings for each other._

 

_But why does his eyes tell more of a truth than a pretentious one?_

 

_Did I really hurt him?_

 

"Chill my dear cousin, I was just trying to test him. And I didn't mean no harm." Jongin shrugged, as he walked back and forth in a steady motion at one spot. Chanyeol was staring at him intently before he just sighed, relaxing his shoulders as the anger in his eyes soon faded.

 

_Testing me? Woah. Seriously. What do you think am I? A child's play thing?_

 

_Well fuck you. I am not a doll with batteries._

 

"Just please stop that. I understand that you didn't mean it, but was it your intention to actually kiss him?" He raised an eyebrow at the latter, as I could feel an ambience of suspicion dawn to him. The other, who now stopped walking, faced Chanyeol as he made out a playful chuckle.

 

"Of course not, Chanyeol. Why would I do that?" Jongin's eyes turned from a sinister look to a more concerned and kind one. It amazed me, as I saw his brows furrow lightly, looking at Chanyeol with regret. 

 

"Fine, Jongin. I'm sorry for screaming at you like that too. I just hope what you are saying is true." Chanyeol went back to his soft self, much to my anxiousness I sighed in relief as I saw that it ended out in a good way.

 

"Trust me when I say, I don't have such interest in your precious fiancé." Jongin smiled, nodding like what he said was a fact.

 

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take what's mine back to where he needs to be." He grabbed my by the arm, looking from behind where Jongdae was still standing, giving him a nod as a sign of go. He looked back at Jongin to give a bow, which the latter did the same as Chanyeol dragged me off to the right wing with Jongdae walking in front. 

 

I looked back to check on Jongin, he was staring at us as we walked away, his eyes were now soon fixated on me as he soon noticed me glancing. He gave out a full smile as he waved a goodbye. I nodded as a response as I went back to look at where we were going.

 

_He isn't that bad though. He's quite friendly. Although he likes to play around, I guess._

 

_I hope to see him some other time soon too._

 

"Jongdae, you can leave us here for a while." Chanyeol's voice boomed as he gestured Jongdae to leave. With utter obedience, the latter did as he was told, and went on to continue walking to whichever he was needed to go. 

 

"Stop wandering around and bumping into other people will you? Jongin isn't one to be talked about." His tone rose a little higher, he sound pissed and at the same time worried. I looked at him rudely, as I couldn't take being scolded by someone who's just at my age. 

 

"Well I'm sorry, but I got lost and I didn't know where to fucking go."

 

"Don't you dare swear at me now Kyungsoo, my patience is drying thin on you!!!" He exclaimed, his face was an inch close to mine, as I raised my head up to meet his flaring gaze. 

 

 _That's it, I can't hold it anymore. How dare you shout at me._  

 

"If you just took me back home, this wouldn't even happen in the first place!!!" I retorted, I didn't scream that much though, I was still trying to control my temper, hoping no one in the Palace will be able to hear or see. 

 

"So this is still about going home isn't it? I told you you are not going to go home today!!!"

 

"Then what do you want me to do here?! Go wherever your blasted valet goes until my feet hurt? You can't just cage me in here?!" I heard him groan as he looked away from me, he walked back and forth just to probably calm himself, brushing his hair up, and then went back to staring at me. 

 

"You know what? You were the first one to ever go against me." He pointed a finger on my face as it even made more mad. I was clutching my hands into fists as if it were to bleed on my stubby fingers. 

 

"Don't you dare point at me. Just because you are Royalty doesn't mean you can demand me to respect you for your actions." I gave him my ever so deadly death glare, swiping the finger away from my face. He scoffed as I did so, holding onto his waist as he couldn't believe the words I just said. 

 

"So this is how we're going to be then huh? Then so be it, from this point of time I am forbidding you from going out of the Palace without my consent. You can only get out if I say so." His voice became stern and monotonous. He looked at me straight in the eye with no emotions whatsoever. 

 

And it shocked me.

 

_What did he just say?_

 

_WHAT DID HE JUST DO?!_

 

_HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO ME, HE CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE FOREVER?!!!_

 

"You can't do that to me!!!" I was now screaming, that is for me it was already at the top of my lungs. He just brushed my words away as he walked passed me. My eyes widened at the sudden action, as I looked back and he was already a walking distance farther. 

 

"Chanyeol?! You can't do that to me." I chased him off and as I have reached his side, I held on to the back of his arm, when he quickly swiped my hand away from it. 

 

_He looked hurt._

 

_But why?_

 

"This is an order Do Kyungsoo. Not from Chanyeol but from a Prince, I dare say." He just walked away, I was so dumbstruck at what he just did. I didn't make a move anymore, my sight just followed his trail until he was fully gone and away from me. 

 

"Fine!!! Then I won't go. . ." I pouted, slamming a foot on the ground. I walked all the way to the right wing, faster than the usual, with my head down and not caring where I was going or where my feet were taking me.

 

_How dare he forbid me to stay in this damned Palace?!! Augh!!!_

 

_I want to kill him._

 

_Choke him._

 

_Punch him._

 

_Why is he like this?_

 

_Why can he be so cold?_

 

_Why can't he be as friendly as that Jongin?_

 

_I hate him so much._

 

"Aaauhhghhh!!! I hate you Park Chanyeol!!!" I whispered a scream, enough for it to be a little loud but less noisy, where only a small area could hear my clamor. I stopped on my tracks as I gripped on to the pendant tightly, pursuing to pull it off my neck.

 

_I don't need your promises. I don't need your vows._

 

_I don't need this pendant._

 

_You don't deserve my respect and you don't deserve me._

 

_I don't need you and so do you._

 

_I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!_

 

I was at the brink of pulling it out, when I came to a stop. I didn't know what made me do so, but I then felt a pang of guilt all of a sudden, my grip on the pendant was now loose, lowering my head as I opened my palm to reveal the pendant's beauty. 

 

Soon tears were starting to fill in my eyes, staring at the pendant with sorrow, more so you can call it pain. I moved my hand up as I ducked my head a little more to kiss the pendant, when the tears were now continuously falling from my eyes. 

 

"Why are you so mean to me?" My body started to shake, making small hiccup sounds. Eventually I couldn't stop the emotion as I just let it flow and cried. 

 

To be honest, I haven't cried in like, for quite some time now. I guess the last time I cried was when in my High School years when I failed a test. That was the only time I remembered to have felt these wet drops of salty tears flow down on my cheeks.

 

_And now that I cried again, it's not because of school anymore._

 

_I cried because of Chanyeol._

 

_I feel so hurt. I feel like I was really being caged. Like they will never set me free._

 

_He would never let me go._

 

_Why though?_

 

I tried to stop my small sobs when I heard a crisp gush of water from somewhere. I looked up, realizing that the moon has just dominated the sky, illuminating it's wonderful light on the dark night. 

 

It was already nighttime. 

 

I didn't know how long I actually had been out of these gardens now, as I was more curious about where that gushing sound came from. I listened from the wooden doors, but it wasn't even close to the sound.

 

_Strange. I never knew they had some kind of river here._

 

I walked around a little more, I was glad that the Palace was silent during the night, as I heard the sound grow louder. 

 

"Where could that sound be?" I looked around the corner, when it finally dawned to me that it was close to a certain bushed wall. I walked a little closer, and when I confirmed that the sound was from there, I immediately rushed towards the walls, leaning my head sideways as I started listening to where the waters might be. 

 

_Is there a place behind this Palace?_

 

 _Why does that sound like the sea to me?_  

 

I went a little more further when I almost tripped at one wall that was slightly soft compared to the others. Much to my luck, I balanced myself first before I looked at that particular bushed wall.

 

_It's softer. And it seems more thinner compared to the others._

 

I tilted my head, wondering why such wall wasn't as durable as the others. I tried to poke it the first time slowly, and to my dismay it didn't barge. I did it the second time, with a little more strength, and much to my shock, the block of bushed wall moved in a little. 

 

_What is this? A pathway? That's weird._

 

I leaned my ear on the wall once more before I was planning to go in. I closed my eyes to focus on the sound, when I felt a tinge of enlightenment when the gushing sound was heard. It was even louder and clearer now. 

 

_The sound of the water. It's in here._

 

 _I wonder what is behind this?_  

 

I walked back from the wall, looking around to see if there was anyone around or of there were guards in close watch. When I felt that it was all right, I proceeded to go upfront the bushed wall, placing my palms on them. 

 

_Wait a minute, so does that mean that what's behind this wall is out of the Palace grounds?_

 

_But that would mean as early as now, I am already breaking Chanyeol's rule on me._

 

_Okay Kyungsoo. Think twice before doing something reckless again, you don't want any trouble anymore._

 

I stopped and thought for a moment. I was this close to actually to walking back and turning around. I let my hands fall on either side of my body, I was just that close to actually just walk away and not do it, telling myself that I will have to just forget about it the next day. 

 

_But there is just something about this place that makes me want to see it._

 

_I have a feeling that I need to see it._

 

_I don't know why, but there is just something ringing in me, that tells me that there's something about it that makes me feel like I have something to do with it._

 

I looked back up at the bush, as I fiddled on to the pendant, needing of assurance. 

 

_Please tell me what I am about to do is right._

 

With a deep exhale, I then pushed the block of bush in without any more restraints. It was easy though, after a few more pushes I then felt the ground became a little bit lower than where I was standing, and this time, I totally tripped on the grassy ground. 

 

_Okay now that hurts. Just get up Kyungsoo._

 

I managed to regain my composure, as I stood up, brushing the grass and dirt away from my uniform as I picked the block up and returned it to it's actual place, just to make sure no one finds out or sees me. 

 

_You have got to be kidding me._

 

_This is what the Palace is hiding from behind?_

 

Now that I have placed the block back, I faced in front to see what view was in store for me. My eyes sparked at the sight of it, and more so, I never did regret one bit on the decision that I made.

 

_The sea. Flowers. Fireflies._

 

_A garden?_

 

I walked forward, amazed at every nook and cranny as I pleased myself with the hidden wonder that I saw. I approached the edge where the sea was close, as I gave out a sound of amusement as the silent waves reflected the beautiful moonlight, sparkling across the horizon together with the stars. 

 

_I have never seen such a beautiful place before._

 

I looked onto the bushes and the grasses with different colors of flowers. I smiled at the fireflies that played around me, when suddenly some of them flew on to the right direction, as they went in on a whole of a large tree trunk. 

 

_There's a tree here? I never saw it when I came in._

 

I looked up to it, mouth slightly agape as I realized how tall and big it was. It must be a hundred years old now. It had a thick trunk with a lot of branches holding onto bundles of leaves. The wind blew, rustling some of the leaves, falling off to the grown as I caught one of them that flew to my direction.

 

_The leaves are green and healthy. They look really large ---_

 

_Have I seen this place before?_

 

I held on to the leaf as I stared back at the tree. I took me a while to make me think if I have ever encountered such place, but then decided to shrug the idea off, since I know this was definitely my first time here and just laid down on the comfortable grass.

 

_But seriously though. It seems kind of familiar. But meh, I guess I saw this on one of my favorite dramas before._

 

Little did I know that my eyes were slowly falling, until I felt a feeling of fatigue hover me, making me just close my eyes shut, hearing only the sea flow and wave a lullaby all through the night. 

 

**_\- End of Flashback -_ **

 

**_\---_ **

 

"Right. Right. I fell asleep at the garden." I continuously rubbed my temple as it came into thought. I then tried to get myself off the blanket, and much to my surprise, I realized that I was only now wearing the white polo of my uniform. The upper buttons were released, and in panic I looked at the wall in front of me to see that my blazer was now neatly hung up there. I immediately looked away from my messy features as I covered myself back in the sheets.

 

_Who in the perverts of the Earth tried to strip me off last night?!_

 

I looked around once more when suddenly realization then again slapped me on the face.

 

_Then. . ._

 

 _WHO FOUND ME AT THE GARDEN?!_  

 

"You should probably know that I was born here, and eventually I know every pathway around the Palace, and you don't have to say your thoughts out loud too." A deep voice was heard from the door, my eyes still as wide as the ocean as I looked on to where the source of the voice was. 

 

Chanyeol. 

 

_Well fuck. He was the one who found me. He knows about the garden._

 

_Did he rape me? Wait no. He couldn't do that, I know he wouldn't._

 

_But then how did he know that I was there?_

 

_I am stuck as gum on someone's hair._

 

_Well, good luck Kyungsoo._

 

He then walked towards the me, I immediately tried to shuffle off the couch. 

 

"And where do you think you're going?" He was already in front of me, folding his hands and checking on me. I stood up from the couch, not sparing a glance at him as I tried to walk passed him like invisible air, or he was just plainly inexistent to me right now.

 

_Why is my feet tangled?_

 

_Oh shizz hell no._

 

I was about to pass on his right when suddenly my foot tripped on the blanket that I was still wearing, wrapped like a burrito around my body. I couldn't control my movements as I tried to get off the fabric, realizing that I might soon fall off the ground, flat on the face.

 

_Well, here goes nothing. Goodbye beautiful nose. Goodbye nice face._

 

_Hello shame and bruise marks._

 

_**'Bummmp.'** _

 

My eyes were closed shut, I was so ready to get hit by solid ground, when I felt a soft lump underneath me. I was now free from the sheet's hold as I tried to feel what lump had saved me from a tragic fall. 

 

_Cloth. With buttons on them._

 

_And why does it feel kind of hard and it seems like it's breathing?_

 

_Oh mother._

 

I opened my eyes to see myself staring at Chanyeol's half bare chest. His buttons were also loose at the top, as my fingers were caressing over his toned body. My cheeks began to turn pink at the thought, as I looked up to see him staring back at me with a wide smile.

 

"You should probably stop falling off, or you might literally hit your head soon when I'm not around." 

 

_We are lying on the floor. In this position._

 

_This close._

 

_**THIS CLOSE.** _

 

_Oh dear, what am I gonna do._

 

_Fudge._

 

Shivers came down my spine when I felt his large hand snake up to my back, wrapping his other arm around my waist so not to let me out of his hold. The adrenaline on my cheek grew even redder, as I looked away from him trying to look for a better thing to stare at. 

 

"L-let me g-go. . ." I stuttered, struggling to let out of his hold. But much to my efforts it was to no avail. As per usual, since he was the Giant Royal, he had a strong grip on my small frame.

 

_I feel so small when I am around this big bunch of a Royal idiot._

 

"I won't, not until you look at me in the eye and talk to me." He sounded soft, kind for the least, which actually made me stop thinking of other things, when the blush resided and I looked at him deep in the eyes. 

 

"Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it." I stubbornly answered as I made a pout. He let out a deep chuckle, looking into different directions as if thinking of what he would want to say to me. 

 

"I don't mind if you don't put this up on your head but I just want you to tell you that ---" He stopped on his words staring me in the eye. I looked away as I felt a little awkward at the contact, making me blush a bit. 

 

"I want to tell you I'm sorry." 

 

"You're what?" I raised an eyebrow as I spared a glance at him.

 

"I'm sorry for screaming at you like that yesterday. I didn't intend to. I just felt a little frustrated that you didn't want to stay with me even just for a night. . ." His brows furrowed, lowering his gaze as I felt his grip on my waist quite loosened. 

 

"As a Prince, it's my first time to let common visitors in the Palace, and usually only politicians and fortunate ones are allowed to enter the Palace by consent of the King. . ." 

 

I scanned his looks as he talked. There wasn't a crease or wrinkle drawn on his face despite his look of weary and sadness. Actually, he quite looks like a pup who's asking for a pat in the head.

 

And he looks so handsome. He really is.

 

"I took you here not only because of the tea ceremony you'll be attending later, but I took you here because I wanted to at least share with you what it is like in my life as a Royal, since you're still gonna be with me for the time being." The raised brow that was visible on my face went down as I heard his explanation. He seemed sincere in his words, as I saw a spark of pain in his eyes. I realized that yes it was true, I might be the first one he has taken to the Palace not for a meeting or a courtesy call, but he took me here to make me see how it is like to live as him and what it is to feel to be in his shoes.

 

_Was that what he was all concerned about yesterday?_

 

_He wanted to share his world with me? Even just for short moment?_

 

"I know what I did was wrong, but what I said and forbade you to, I didn't mean it, I ---" I placed my index finger over his mouth by instinct, as I wanted him to stop explaining and keep his mouth shut. We looked at each other for a brief moment, when I gave out a sincere smile at him.

 

"It's okay. I understand. I am sorry for running away like that. I just missed home. That was all. But that doesn't mean I don't want to stay here." There was a hint of happiness in his eyes as I said those words. There was a slight tinge of pink grow on his large ears as he smiled widely like he was high on aerosol, which was practically contagious as I let out a wide smile as well. 

 

_I never knew he could smile that wide. He looks like a kid._

 

_He looks more normal and handsome if he smiles that often._

 

"Prince Chanyeol, I have something to tell -- ohhh." We both looked back at the door, seeing that Jongdae has just barged in the room. We just stared a each other for a while when Jongdae began clearing his throat. 

 

"Uhhhm, did I disturb your  _'Mine'_  time together? I can just go and --" 

 

"No no no, w-we aren't doing anything we j-just ---" I quickly stood up from that odd position as I fumbled in the pendant, feeling so embarrassed and looking around every speck of the floor if there were dirt on them.

 

_Oh gosh my cheeks are burning hot. Keep calm. Very calm._

 

"Kyungsoo tripped because he was wrapped on sheets so to catch him." Chanyeol said straightforwardly as he draped his arm on my shoulders. I sighed as I felt his familiar warmth soothe me a little.

 

"Ahhh I see, well okay. Anyways, I was sent here to tell the both of you that the Queen cancelled the tea ceremony for this morning, so that you and Kyungsoo can have time to prepare for lunch time instead." Jongdae said as he looked at the both of us with a pleasing smile. 

 

"Okay. Understood. Thank you for the information, Dae. You take your rest for now, there aren't much things to do in the morning." Chanyeol gestured a bow as his valet did as well, nodding in approval as he opened the door and left me and Chanyeol again at peace.

 

"I can take you to our room for you to freshen up, your clothes have already been unpacked and placed on the cabinets. The clothes that you will be wearing for later is placed on the bed." He walked up to his table as he sat comfortably on his swivel chair. 

 

"Aren't you gonna take me to our room?" I didn't want to put fire to another argument, as I have then to accept that fact that I really am in need of living in the Palace.

 

"In a while, for now you can stay here and look around. I need to take a little nap too you know." He gave a wink as he turned his swivel chair to face wall, and was probably already trying to sleep. 

 

I picked up the unkempt sheets on the ground, folded them and placed it on the glass table. I shooked my head as I walked towards his table, seeing a glance of his side view, he was now soundly asleep. 

 

"You look more human when asleep; I hope you show more of that side of you." I told myself as I smiled at the thought, I then pursued to looking around and scanning the place while he's still napping. 

 

_Pendant, please tell me that he will always act like this. It feels nice when he's that sweet._

 

_I wish to see more of him soon._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Six Done!!! XD 

So far this has been my longest chapter woohoo ~~~ ^^

 

I actually did a lot of revisions with this chappie, the reason why it took quite long and stuff - w - "

 

But then all is well ~~ 

 

TANTANANAN ~~~ Here's what you guys have been all waiting for ~ 

 

Prince Jongin ~ <3

It's his first show in this story and don't worry you will see more of him soon in the later chapters ~

 

So for now, Imma study for exams Q u Q Wish me luck guys Q u Q/

 

Thank you so much staying tuned to this story O u O

 

Happy Reading ~ <3

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	7. Chapter Seven:

**_No One's POV:_ **

 

"It does look good on you, you know." Chanyeol examined him from top to bottom, nodding at himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Kyungsoo was standing up looking on each side of the clothing that he was wearing. He looked at it with suspicion and uncertainty. He wasn't sure if it actually suits him well or is because he was just too small for it. 

 

"Don't I look like a small kid wrapped around too much fabric? It looks big on me." 

 

"You look perfect Kyungsoo. I picked those most especially for you. Umma will like to see you in that. Trust me" Chanyeol leaned his arms on the on the bed, satisfied on watching the view that was in front of him.

 

_'Cute. He looks definitely like a Princess.'_

 

**_\---_ **

 

They were already at Chanyeol's room, which was basically not 'his' room anymore but more so it was now their room. It was just situated beside the Study Room, and it wasn't that much of a problem to reach their destination.

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, when he first entered the room was quite amazed at how wide the room was, entering it was not only a bedroom itself, it looked more like a suite in a prestigious hotel. 

 

"Is this even a bedroom?" Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol suspiciously, the taller walking forward first leading Kyungsoo to where the bed exactly was. 

 

"It isn't exactly just a bedroom, I asked my parents if they could make this like a small studio apartment for me, since it's kind of a hassle for me to walk all over the Palace just to go to a bathroom, or to eat at the Dining Hall."

 

There were mini versions of rooms in every corner; there was a mini-dining room, which was actually a small bar with high seats. Kyungsoo awed at the features, thinking that once in a while Chanyeol would try to mix drinks and drink them, seeing the shelves lined and filled with imported whine that were taken from different countries, as he have figured. There was a small living room as well, which probably served as a guest room at the same time. 

 

"This is the Master's Bedroom, or people would usually say." Chanyeol let the smaller enter the room first, as he opened on side of his double entry door. 

 

"Ohhh, it looks grand." Kyungsoo was amazed to see the bedroom was spacious and looked like a room where some famous celebrity would sleep on -- a large queen-sized bed, a large bathroom from across with a sliding glass door, vintage cabinets with a height that actually reached the ceilings, a large study table on the right if the bed and a night stand not far from the left of it as well. 

 

"It's not really much but it's as good as I like it." Chanyeol smiled as he sat down on the from end of the bed, fascinated as he looked at Kyungsoo's reaction. 

 

"This is too much for me though." Kyungsoo shrugged as he looked at the Prince. 

 

"That doesn't matter, you'll be staying here most of the time now anyways. But for now, you are now to were what has been prepared for you." Chanyeol smiled as he stood up and handed that clothes that were lying on the bed earlier, making Kyungsoo turn to the bathroom. And without any word, Kyungsoo just tilted his head, scanning the clothing as he proceeded to the bathroom.

 

**_\---_ **

 

He was wearing traditional  _Hanbok_ , not to mention that the clothes looked more like a woman's kind of clothing. The top part was colored in blue, with gold curvy designs on the sleeves. His  _goreum_  or the cloth string from his chest down to his upper thigh was colored in black. 

 

The last part that Kyungsoo was worried about the most was that, he wasn't wearing the usual men's  _Baji_  or pants, rather, he was wearing a  _Chima_  or skirt that was long as colored in silky white. 

 

"Are you sure these are the clothes you asked for? I doesn't seem like this was the clothes for me." The shorter said as he looked at Chanyeol with brows furrowed.

 

"You look fine, and Umma told me that you exactly look astonishing with this." Chanyeol, still amused, looking at Kyungsoo as he wiggled his eye brows, giving out a smile of assurance. 

 

"Well. . . Okay. Like I have any other choice." He looked down on the floor as pouted, trying to figure out why his clothes were like that.

 

' _He looks so good in women's clothes. Maybe some other time I might make him try to wear Kitty Maid ones too.'_  Chanyeol thought as he placed a finger over his mouth in thought, smiling widely to himself as Kyungsoo looked back at him with a raised brow.

 

"What are you smiling at?" Kyungsoo was folding his hands on his chest, tapping on one foot as he waited for the other to answer. 

 

_'Don't tell you were the one who picked my clothes just to make fun of me, Park Chanyeol.'_

"What? Nothing, I was just thinking of something funny."

 

"Funny? Or are you the one who picked my clothes just to make me a laughing stock?" He was now placing his hands on either sides of his waist as he looked at Chanyeol judgingly.

 

"Uhm no of course, why would I do that? Besides, I am not good at picking clothes especially if it's for someone else's, so I asked Umma about it." The Prince raised both his arms in the air in defeat, as Kyungsoo's face a mild inch close to his. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Honest."

 

**_'Knock knock!!!'_ **

 

A knock on the door was heard, and as it slowly opened, Jongdae then came into view. 

 

"Was there any discussion between the two of you that I have disturbed?" The valet asked as he peeped on door, only showing half of his body. 

 

"No no, we weren't talking about anything special." Kyungsoo retorted as he tried to lift up some of the skirt's thick clothing.

 

"Oh I see, the King and Queen is now asking for your presence, and Kyungsoo --" Jongdae said before he was about close the door.

 

"What is it?"

 

"It suits you. The King and Queen will be very pleased." After he said those words, he gave the couple a quick nod, then closing the door before them.

 

"Well, I guess we better get going." Chanyeol stood up as he went up to the full body mirror beside the bathroom, as he fixed the golden emblem on his right chest, then picking up his sash from the night stand and wore it around his chest. 

 

"Yeah, but are you sure you ain't lying about my clothes?" Kyungsoo's sight followed Chanyeol's trail, his eyes with utter suspicion, as the Prince passed by him to open the door for them. 

 

"Princes are not to lie, right? So yes, I am honest. Umma picked those up for you." He twisted the lock and soon opened the door, making a hand gesture for Kyungsoo to exit first. The shorter did so, as Chanyeol followed from behind, closing the door then after.

 

When they reached the Dining Hall, which was located at the Right Wing, had more of a vintage style feature of a room with long-length tables and tall wooden chairs. There was only one long table in the middle of a large room, with a large chandelier from above, shiny wooden floor which was cleaned and polished excellently, and lastly the cabinets filled with china ware, even from afar he could see the utensils to be used were made of those as well.

 

Kyungsoo looked up, mesmerizing the place, as he felt so little and so much like a commoner when he came in. Yes, it was just a place where they would eat food and all, but it looked more sophisticated than he expected. 

 

"I-It's h-huge. . ." Kyungsoo always had the habit of being a little too insecure, as he hid behind Chanyeol's back nervously, gripping on to the other's right arm. 

 

"You'll he alright. Don't be nervous. Act normal, just like what you did when they went to your house." Chanyeol looked back at him, giving him an assuring smile as he used his free hand to hold Kyungsoo's, squeezing it lightly. 

 

The shorter gulped, as they were nearing the table. He can feel his hands sweating in anxiousness as he tried to inhale and exhale a few times just to calm himself down. 

 

_'You can do this Kyungsoo, don't feel nervous. Get your hopes up.'_

 

When they arrived at the table, the Queen, who is sitting at the left side of the King stood up, smiling gently as she greeted her son and his fiancé to the table.

 

"My son, it's so nice to have you here to eat with us. Most especially you, Kyungsoo." She bowed her head lightly to Kyungsoo, as the other then got out from behind and gave the gesture to the Queen, but with his hand that was still locked on to Chanyeol's arm. 

 

 _'He's so cute when he's shy.'_  Chanyeol thought as he looked fondly as Kyungsoo. He then wiggled his arm light to let Kyungsoo go of his grip from it, letting the shorter's hand meet the Prince's. Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he felt the sudden contact, slowly looking down to the side to see that their hands were interlocked with each other. 

 

Little did Kyungsoo know that his cheeks were starting to burn a little light tinge of pink.

 

"It's been a pleasure to have you here in the Palace, Kyungsoo. I want you to feel comfortable since this will soon be your new home." The King said in a deep and commanding manner, looking at Kyungsoo making a smile. 

 

"T-Thank you, Your Highness. I assure you that I will much enjoy my stay here at the Palace." Kyungsoon bowed once again before he felt Chanyeol dragging him forward to the right side of the table where they would be sitting. The Prince then let go of Kyungsoo's hand, as he opened the third chair from the middle for the latter to sit in.

 

"You don't have to do that you know, I could pick the chair up for m---"

 

"It's okay. I want to." Chanyeol smiled as he gestured Kyungsoo to sit down. The latter nodded as he worked his way, fixing his skirt before he could comfortably sit down. When he was fixed on his seat, Chanyeol proceeded to sit down on the second seat, in between Kyungsoo and the King. 

 

The eating began not to long as the maids went in to place food on their table. Chanyeol silently gestured Kyungsoo to get some, as he knows the shorter was still a little bit shy. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, took some food, but only of a minimal, since he was still kind of conscious because it was the very first time he dined with the King and the Queen.

 

"You look good in your clothes Kyungsoo. I hope you liked what I picked for you." The Queen began the conversation, as she was sipping on her bowl of soup lightly.

 

"Ohhh, uhmmm. . . yes, Your Highness. I really love it." Kyungsoo gave out a genuine smile to the Queen, nodding in agreement as well. 

 

"I feel flattered. Chanyeol told me you would look good in them, he said you would look like a Princess." The Queen happily said as her eyes soon turned into crescents. 

 

Chanyeol choked on the juice that he was drinking when he heard the words his mom said, slowly looking to his side to see Kyungsoo now staring at him with the most neutral poker face he can make. 

 

 _'Oh so you didn't pick the clothes but this was your idea huh?'_  Kyungsoo thought as he slowly raised an eye brow at Chanyeol.

 

"I --- augh... Aish ah nii. . . I just quite imagined you wearing them and yeah I thought it would really look good on you. . ." Chanyeol was stuttering, looking at different directions but Kyungsoo. He scratched the back of his neck as a visible blush of pink was seen on his large ears. 

 

"Aww, you don't have to be shy, Channie. Actually Kyungsoo, he just wanted you to look more elegant when we see you." The Queen said as a matter of fact. 

 

Kyungsoo looked back at the Queen and just nodded at what she had said, believing her words but only half of it, since he still wanted to know why Chanyeol had sprung up such an idea like that. 

 

"Sorry, I'm late." A voice echoed at the hall as they heard the entrance close shut then after. Footsteps were heard nearing the table, as the four people where were sitting there began to look at who it was that will have to join their meal.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he saw the good-looking gentleman that he wasn't really expecting to see again for today.

 

Prince Jongin. 

 

He was wearing his best smile the usual, as he bowed before them before he proceeded to sit beside the Queen, facing Kyungsoo.

 

"I deeply apologize for being late; I was obliged to do round-ups in the Palace since one of the guards was tasked to do errands." Jongin fixed the badge that was hanging on his left chest, as he looked at Kyungsoo, smiling handsomely just like the first time they met yesterday.

 

"Oh why it's nice to see you again Kyungsoo. What an honor it is to have lunch with the Royal Fiancé. I feel so flattered to have to sit in front of him." He gave Kyungsoo a small wink before the shorter looked down on his plate just to hide his embarrassment. His face was soon growing into a red tomato, as he tried to take the napkin off his lap, to cover his face, as if he was wiping some excess food on his mouth. 

 

 _'Why is he so handsome and why does he always make me blush?'_  Kyungsoo was trying his best to cool down, as he tried to just focus more on the food on his plate rather than the person that was actually staring at him right now. 

 

"You should know where to place yourself, Jongin. Your words are not pleasing to hear." Kyungsoo's blushing stopped as he hears Chanyeol's voice boom from his ear, too audible enough for him to look raise his head up to look at the Prince. 

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand was making a dominating physique, glaring as he looked at Jongin like he was about to eat him alive there and then.

 

 _'Why do you always wear a face like that when you see Prince Jongin?'_  Kyungsoo thought as his eyes furrowed with worry. 

 

"I was just saying that I am happy to have Kyungsoo here today, so that he could know and maybe like the Royal life here." Jongin shrugged as he scoffed. He played with the food on his plate before he stared at Chanyeol, eye to eye.

 

There was again a feel of tension as Kyungsoo looked at the both of them exchanging sides, he was about to whisper something to Chanyeol when he heard the King clear his throat. 

 

"As I was saying, since the both of you aren't listening, would you both stop being childish?" The King said, his voice with authority, as it echoed all through the hall. 

 

"Apologies, Your Highness." Both of the Princes said as Chanyeol looked down miserably on his plate while Jongin just looked away and rolled his eyes, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. 

 

"As I was saying, are you ready for tomorrow Kyungsoo?" The King's voice shifted a little, as it turned into a gentle kind of tone. Kyungsoo looked up at him in wonder, tilting his head as he lifted his brows. 

 

"Tomorrow, Your Highness?"

 

"I forgot to announce to the three of you that tomorrow will be Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's Engagement Rites. The reason why I called you all here." The King wiped his mouth with the napkin, as he then placed it beside his plate. 

 

"But Father why so soon? I thought we talked about it, and you agreed that it would commence after a week?" Chanyeol's voice was a mixture of shock and a little dash of stress. His eyes describes the same thing, Kyungsoo was carefully watching him. 

 

"I know my ways as King, Chanyeol. Now, if I say tomorrow, you have to follow what is ordered to you." The King's tone towards his son was empty, blank, and pure nothing. It felt like he was just being commanded to do what he is just needed to do, with no other words or add-ons needed. 

 

 _'Why does it feel heavy for me, seeing Chanyeol like this?'_  Kyungsoo was just left staring at his fiancé, trying to actually figure out why the latter's father was acting like that or was it just because he needed to as a King. 

 

"But Father, I cannot ---"

 

"Chanyeol, my decision is final. You will get engaged tomorrow and as soon as possible. You have to follow what is obliged for you to do and stop giving reasons not to." The intensity of the words struck Kyungsoo, his eyes widened as he looked down to the table. He felt a pang of hurt and disgust as he heard Chanyeol's father demand his son to do what he wants with no freedom to actually react or even do anything about it. He raised up his head slowly, feeling more terrible when he saw the Queen, the happiness earlier were all gone and lost in her eyes, as she was just staring at her husband's hand that she was caressing, shaking her head in disappointment. Kyungsoo couldn't pinpoint if she was disappointed over Chanyeol or the King. 

 

He went back to look at Chanyeol, head low, staring blankly at the table; his hands are into fists, resting on either side a distance away from his plate. 

 

"Chanyeol. . ." Kyungsoo managed to whisper before he saw the King standing up from his seat, walking away. 

 

"Jongin, let's go." The Queen demanded and soon followed, but stopped a little while behind Chanyeol's seat to give the taller a bit of comfort as she rubbed his back.

 

"I am sorry, son, for I cannot do anything about this. Your father should still be obeyed, and I am sure this is just for your own good." She kissed the scalp of Chanyeol's head before she rushed down to follow her husband. 

 

"I'll take care of the preparations for tomorrow. You guys should be at your best." Was the only thing Jongin had said before he wiped his mouth, stood up from his seat as he walked to the exit. Kyungsoo stared at him, quite pissed at the attitude the other showed, as if he wasn't even concerned at all. 

 

When he saw Jongin walk from behind that door, as a guard closed it shut, Kyungsoo stood up from his seat as he walked around to the other side, squatting down and just so see the expression on Chanyeol's face. 

 

"Chanyeol, look at me. . ." He can feel the pain the Prince was placing in his heart; he can feel a small cry from the inside, as he knows Chanyeol was trying to suppress a cry of emotion.

 

"Chanyeol, I said look at me." Kyungsoo lifted his hands as he reached up to cup onto the taller's cheeks. 

 

Chanyeol turned his head, shifted his body a bit to face Kyungsoo from the side. His eyes were drooping low, same with the creases in his forehead. Kyungsoo looked at him with the same expression, but had a more caring look for the Prince.

 

 _'I feel sorry for you. I hope I can make you feel better.'_  The best thing about Kyungsoo, despite his contradicting thoughts and attitude was that he had the heart and the empathy to go into other people's shoes and feel for them. Which eventually leads him to want to make others happy. Making them sure everything is going to better on the end of the road.

 

He might be aloof and all the while arrogant, but deep inside he was soft at heart, and understanding at mind.

 

"Kyungsoo. . . I ---" 

 

"Don't. . . it's okay. I promise you everything will be okay." Kyungsoo's right hand went up to Chanyeol's temple, as he tried to soothe and let the creases on the latter's forehead disappear. He smiled, nodding to Chanyeol and telling him that it's all going to be alright. 

 

"It's gonna be fine. Even though it's due tomorrow, after a week or a year, we still are gonna get engaged anyways. The date doesn't matter as long as I assure you that I will be there for the engagement." He was trying to connect with Chanyeol, but then the taller let his head low, probably ashamed of looking at Kyungsoo in the eye. 

 

"Chanyeol. . . we promised. We promised that we're all in this together. I won't leave you. I promise I won't." Kyungsoo let down his other hand, fumbling onto the pendant on his neck, taking it out from behind his clothes for Chanyeol to see. The taller gazed at him now; his eyes were showing a hint of light and hope as Kyungsoo said those words. 

 

"Kyungsoo. You don't have to make promises like that." Chanyeol reached out for Kyungsoo's hand that was holding the pendant, he closed it in a fist as he squeezed the small fingers of the shorter.

 

"I want you to trust in me too, Yeol. I want you to know that I will be with you every step of the way." Chanyeol's eyes widened at the words Kyungsoo said. He seemed shocked and at the same time he felt his heart beating erratically again, staring at Kyungsoo's beautiful doe eyes. 

 

_'Yeol? . . .'_

 

 _'He called me Yeol?'_  Chanyeol was too distracted from his thoughts; his heart was in a malfunction of beating so fast, he was feeling nervous and at the same time at the tip of cloud nine, as he just stared at Kyungsoo with a confused look.

 

"Promise me, even though your father is being harsh on you, promise me you'll be strong. I promise to be here. I promise." 

 

"I will. For you. Kyungsoo. I promise." Chanyeol gave his fiancé a warm smile as he nodded in approval.

 

"That's  ** _my_**  Prince." The last statement of Kyungsoo before he stood up from his stance, cupped Chanyeol's face one more time for the taller to lift his head up for their gazes to meet, giving him a wide heart-shaped smile.

 

Shockingly, Kyungsoo lowered his head to meet that of Chanyeol's as he then places his plump lips on the Prince's forehead. 

 

He kissed Chanyeol's forehead. 

 

It was a short, sweet peck, as Chanyeol's eyes widened for the first time. His heart fluttered at the sudden contact of the latter's lips, making him unmoved and all the while overwhelmed. He can feel his ears turn hot, but his body was moving on its own as he just slowly closed his eyes, delighted to feel the warmth of the those lips as his arms wrapped itself around the small frame of Kyungsoo's waist.

 

 _'I wish this moment will never end.'_  Chanyeol thought as he made out a wide grin. Sighing in contentment.

 

Little did they know that Jongin was still behind the closed door, leaving a small open space for him to listen and sneak on. A sinister smirk drawn on his handsome face as he peeked on the Royal Couple. 

 

"Interesting. But they won't last for long." He playfully said to himself, cracking his neck from side to side, doing the same on his knuckles before he walked away from the door. 

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

It was nighttime already. And I was just sitting down at the bottom of a beautiful, wide fountain, not far away from Chanyeol's room. It was made of marble, the base being soft and white. The bottom was round and wide, could even probably use it as a bathtub if you must, as there was a well-etched statue of probably an ancestral Princess that was playing a wooden flute. It seemed kind of detailed, as the face looks kind of similar to a human face as well. 

 

I laid my head in top of my folded arm that was resting in the marbled edge of the fountain, my free hand playing with the clear water if gives off. I was lazily drifting myself in my thoughts, which was mostly about tomorrow's engagement and about Chanyeol as well. 

 

_I have never seen him that sad before, I haven't seen him that vulnerable._

 

His weak expression at the Dining Hall this morning rewind on my head as I made small waves on the water. I never imagined that I would see him at his weakest in such an early time, as I thought to actually discover it when we get engaged. 

 

I sighed, trying to figure out why the King was that strict on him. Well, I understand that Chanyeol is in fact next to the throne, and I guess that would be form of discipline and at the same time he might be serving as an example of what Chanyeol should act like when he takes the throne soon. 

 

But that doesn't even sound like a noble King to me. It looked more like he was demanding a slave to do a task with no further violent reactions. The King eventually might want him to stand firm and act authoritative, keen and holds the will to make people obey. That sometimes makes other people feel like slaves and it not treated as normal human beings. 

 

_But Chanyeol isn't even like his father. He's softer, more understanding and giving on the inside, despite his hindrance of showing emotions._

 

I rested my head even more, trying to feel more contact of the comfortable clothing, the sleeves were surely made in fine, soft fabric. My brows slightly furrowed as the thought of Chanyeol's miserable face was imprinted in my head. 

 

_He seems human. Like you know. He looks more like a human when he's sad or depressed._

 

_It saddens me, but how his eyes shine with hurt is also something beautiful to see._

 

_Haven't I seen those kind of eyes before?_

 

I thought for a moment, resting my hand from playing as I raised my head a little to look at the stars shining on the night sky.

 

_Chanyeol will never be like his father._

 

_He would even rule the Palace even better than the King._

 

_He can see the world even better than how his father would._

 

I was lost in thought when suddenly I felt a light lump of weight that was attached to my crown of glory. It was like a large ring around my head, as I lifted my hand to feel what it was, trying to figure out why it was kind of puffy and delicate to the touch.

 

_Flowers?_

 

I took a small petal from one of the buds, as it was colored in light blue, the texture being soft and fresh, which was actually a real flower.

 

_Roses?_

 

_Someone made a flower crown for me?_

 

"Why are you still here this late? You need to get enough rest you know." A deep voice was heard from behind me, looking back to actually see Chanyeol in his usual messy polo, this time he wasn't wearing his frameless glasses. He was placing his hands on his pockets, as we stared at each other for a little while, before he broke the contact as he went to sit on my left side. 

 

"I thought you went to sleep on your Study Room." I said as I looked at him, shifting my attention as I would have to see the flower crown at a later time. 

 

"I did, but then you know, sleeping can be tiring too, especially when you know you need to exert extra effort 'cause you're alone." Chanyeol was looking up at the stars, his mouth grinning widely before he looked back at me. 

 

"What do you mean exert extra effort? You're just gonna wake yourself up from sleep and that's already tiring?" Chanyeol leaned his back on the marbled edge, resting his elbows on either side as he looked up on to the starry sky. 

 

"You know, sometimes it's kind of tiring to do things on your own all the time. It's not always that being alone was a fun a thing." 

 

_Really?_

 

_I never knew you could feel a sense of loneliness. Seeing all the things you have in the world._

 

_But maybe yeah, you might have all the material things, but I guess there was one thing you wanted to feel the most ---_

 

_Belonging, is it?_

 

I looked at him, examining him for the least, he was making such a toothy grin, eyes sparkling as he watched the stars twinkle.

 

_He smiles like an idiot who just received candy from his mom. I guess this is the effect of not smiling often._

 

_He makes a really bright smile. Even shinier than the stars._

 

_It's cute._

 

I smiled gently at the thought, looking up on the sky as well. I heard on the news that there will be a few shooting stars tonight, and as childish as I am sometimes, I have always wanted to see one, just to make a wish.

 

 _Oh right, the flower crown he gave me_. 

 

I took it off my head; I wanted to see how it looked like as I gently held it on to both of my hands. The roses were all in blue, surrounding the whole circlet, with a white laced ribbon wrapped around the sides of each bud. It was pretty, and since the flowers were fresh, I guessed that it has been hand-made and crafted with effort and hard work.

 

"Why did you give me this?" I was getting more of my attention on the flower crown, as I poked on the roses one by one. 

 

"It's . . . well. . ." I heard him cutting his words and practically stuttering, I took a glance of him and I saw him looking away from me, his hand rubbing the nape of his neck. He looked kind of unsure or even more so he looked like he didn't even want to answer the question.

 

_Is he. . . shy?_

 

_Seriously?_

 

_That's nice._

 

"Well?" I raised a brow as I stopped fiddling on the crown, placing it on my lap as I moved a little closer to him, wondering and wanting to know why he gave me such a thing. 

 

"It's. . . ugh. . . you know." He couldn't look at me in the eye, keeping himself distracted by looking into different directions. 

 

"Okay?? What is it?"

 

"It's a gift. From me to you. . ." His finger was now lightly scratching his cheek, looking away from me, and he was flustered, based on the pink on his ears that is turning even darker. 

 

"What for?" I asked suspiciously. Forming a smirk on my face, finding his actions quite cute. 

 

"B-Because. . . b-before I left from your house when I last v-visited. . . I-I. . ." He was now scratching the back of his head, looking up at the sky as if he was wishing for this situation to stop happening. 

 

"You?" I sat closer to him this time, our hands touching, as I was really smitten at how embarrassed he was right now.

 

"Y-Your mom, right, told me that y-you adore flower crowns so y-yeah. It's a-a. . ." His blush grew even redder.

 

_Oh? Umma told him about my liking for flower crowns?_

 

_Aish, Umma. Really._

 

_She thinks we're gonna be wed locks for life._

 

_But Chanyeol though. He really took note of it._

 

_And look at him now._

 

_He never stops stuttering._

 

_How cute._

 

"A --? What is it?"

 

"A g-gift of thanks."

 

I smiled, not just any other smile, but I literally smiled widely, I laughed even. I can never really imagine him being this embarrassed up close and personal. It's kind of new to me, seeing Chanyeol showcase a bunch of feelings that a Prince isn't even expected to do.

 

I was giggling to the point where he stared back at me in question.

 

"What's so funny?" He scoffed, his shyness fading out a little as he smirked at my actions.

 

"You are. I never really expected you to be shy about it." 

 

"Well, it is my first time to give someone a gift. Usually I would be the one to receive them, but I never gave any to anyone in particular." There was a hint of sadness in his words, looking down on to the ground as he held his hands together. 

 

I know. I know that. Even in fairy tales they do. They only receive gifts from far away kingdoms as gratitude or tribute, but never did they have the intention of actually giving out gifts, even to commoners. 

 

_Why was he so concerned about it though?_

 

_Hasn't he gave anything to Ho Jung before?_

 

"How so?" I scrunched my nose a bit, wanting to figure out why he wasn't giving gifts to others before. 

 

"The King is the one who gives gifts to their trusted partners and members for gratitude and a job well done, we always just give out gifts when someone has served the Royal Family well, it's all about protecting the name, making successful deals and the honor. Big deal huh?" He made a dark chuckle as he went back to lean his body on the marbled edge.

 

"But gifts for simple intentions like taking care of them when they were sick, or even just giving out a gift for the mere reason that he or she is a close friend of yours, and is really important to you? Or if you just want to let them know how special they are to you? No. We never did that. We never gave gifts for small things like that. This family just. . . failed to see that." Chanyeol lowered his gaze, feeling sad at the thought. 

 

_He is caring. Very caring. I guess if he really had a best friend he would be very thoughtful._

 

_Or if he would have a lover soon. If he had one, he'll probably love to cuddle with her all the time, cook and do everything for her even._

 

_That someone will be very lucky._

 

_But Kyungsoo, he will never have a girlfriend._

 

_He has you. You'll be the one to stay with him._

 

_But you do know it's temporary and not for long right?_

 

_We aren't in love with each other right?_

 

_Are we?_

 

"I love it." I gazed at him thoughtfully, he didn't expect the comment that I had to let out as his eyes looked a bit confused as it met with mine. 

 

"What did you say?" 

 

"I said. I love it. I love your gift very much." I smiled widely, is I held on to the flower crown again, wearing it back on my head, seeing his eyes smile with happiness as well.

 

"You really do?" He asked in amusement. He couldn't believe what I actually said. His smile soon evident in his lips.

 

"I really do. I love it very much, Chanyeol." 

 

Staring into Chanyeol's eyes, there is something about it that feels so familiar. 

 

_I want to look at him like this all the time._

 

_I love his eyes now. It has more meaning than what his feelings show in person._

 

_I don't know why but. . ._

 

_It just feels right._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Chanyeol's POV:_ **

 

The night was long, and the stars were still shining brightly, I saw a shooting star pass by as I stood up from sitting on the fountain, carrying his light, small-framed body in bridal style. My thoughts were only about his heart-shaped smile, the happiness in his eyes, and how his words felt sincere, like a lullaby to my ears. 

 

_His smile. Looks exactly like him._

 

_But the feeling. It's not there._

 

_Or is it? But not yet._

 

_But he is very much like him._

 

He fell asleep from taking much of his time in the fountain since he said he liked the place very much, I left him for a little while since Jongdae called me to ask about tomorrow's flow of events. After a few more minutes, I returned enough, shocked and his head lying comfortably asleep on the marbled edge.

 

_He looks pretty much like a Princess when he is asleep._

 

I took him into our room, as I softly laid him down on the bed. When he shifted a little bit, as he moved his body to face right, tugging his hand under one of the large pillows beside him, snuggling his head comfortably. 

 

 _Does he even know that he unconsciously is too cute to be tru_ e? 

 

I smiled at the action, walking towards the bedside as I was about to reach my hand out to take the flower crown that was still on his head.

 

_He really looks good on the crown._

 

I was about to take it off, my hands were on a close grip on it when he suddenly snuggled his head deeper into the pillow, scrunching up his nose as I heard him mumbling.

 

"Mhhmmmm. . . Yeol. . . Just stay. . ." 

 

I stopped. His words shocked me as I heard the name again.

 

_Yeol. . ._

 

**_He_ ** _only calls me that._

 

_But Kyungsoo._

 

_Why does he call me that?_

 

_Why does he sound so similar to him?_

 

My heart felt like it cracked a little, as memories from the past hit me. My hands trembled as I felt the pain hovering over me again. 

 

_No. I must not remember him anymore._

 

_I have to move on._

 

_He's long gone. And will never come back._

 

I closed my eyes, as I tried to stop the emotions from flowing in, controlling it in the most effective way that I always do as possible. 

 

"S-sleep with me. . ." 

 

_He's probably sleep talking I swear._

 

_But it really makes me feel light and giddy inside._

 

He spoke in his dreams again; my heart stopped aching as I heard his plea. I chuckled silently, hearing him calling my name and telling me to sleep with him was practically a bizarre or rather rare. Probably because I might been wrestling with him in his sleep.

 

_His cuteness makes me feel a lot lighter though. How does he even do that all the time?_

 

_I guess it's not bad to sleep beside him right?_

 

_We're both guys anyways, what could go wrong?_

 

I moved the pillow away from his hold, finding him furrowing his eye brows at the lack of contact, as I replaced it with myself instead. 

 

When I was fully laid down flat on the bed, I then felt a pair of hands around my torso. His head was then snuggled up at my chest as I lifted an arm for him to fit in, draping it around his crouched shoulders. 

 

_I guess I'll be sleeping quite well tonight though._

 

And without further restraints. I then closed my eyes, and slowly drifted myself to sleep.

 

_Maybe, I need not to worry about tomorrow._

 

_Kyungsoo is there._

 

 _That's all that matters._  

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Seven!!! Done ~ ^^ 

 

Sorry for taking this too long, since I still didn't have enough sleep. -_-" 

 

I just finished my revision of our thesis.

 

And I probably need to sleep now. I feel like fainting ^^"

 

But it never stopped me from finishing this on time Q u Q

 

Anyways, the engagement will be on the next chapter!!!! 

 

The King was probably really in a hurry for Chanyeol to take over the throne huh?

 

But don't worry, the engagement will be good and A okay ~ ^^ 

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too ^^

 

Happy Reading ~ <3

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight:

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

Waking up cuddled in a soft and warm bed is enough for me to start my day right. 

 

But for me to realize that I wasn't hugging a large fluffly pillow, but a feel of a giant human being, I just really had even the best day of my life. 

 

_The best day to actually ask myself why was I even holding on to him._

 

_Wow. Kyungsoo. You so good in sleeping._

 

_So good I feel like you need to cut your hands off for doing this._

 

I shifted slowly, so as to not wake Chanyeol up, my eyes were still a blur as I tried to blink a few times to see clearly. When it did, I raised my head up, as I felt my cheeks leaning on to his hard chest, moving my head up to lie on his shoulder instead, since I couldn't move realizing that my hands were still locked in position. I slowly took my hands away from his so perfect torso, I just hope I don't touch anything unusual, or something I am so not supposed to touch.

 

I froze, after I let one of my hand off his back, as I felt his hand around me grip onto the side of my waist. He was caressing it in an up and down motion, making me feel paralyzed at the moment. Shivers came down my spine as he drew small, delicate circles, I felt myself gulped harshly on my throat, making me feel a rush of heat rise on my cheeks.

 

_Well fuck, we've been snuggling into each others noses huh?_

 

_It feels so weird now, I swear._

 

_Spell awkward._

 

I heard him make a low groan, his chest heaving up, probably breathing in deeply, making my eyes trace up on his face to see him scrunching his nose, as I saw his eyes slowly flutter open. 

 

_Oh my heavens, I am so dead when he sees me._

 

_This is why I hate my sleeping habits. I have such idle hands when I'm asleep._

 

When he was already wide awake, he looked up at the ceiling for a while, probably trying to think about what has happened last night, or maybe what he was supposed to do for the day. He blinked a few more times before he lowered his head to check up on me, finding me staring back at him already. 

 

"You're awake." I can hear his deep, raspy voice vibrate, made out a breathy sigh as I gave him a smile. 

 

"Augh -- Uhm. . . G-Good morning, I guess you had a nice sleep, hm?" I immediately sat up from lying, stretching my hands up in the air, I felt the flower crown was still in my head, I then took it off and placed it on the nightstand. 

 

_I am trying my best not to make things awkward._

 

"Of course it was, especially when you're all over me ~" He singsonged his words as he was placing his hand behind his head, which was on my waist a while ago. He was then giving me a mischievous smirk.

 

_Ah, so it's my fault._

 

_Great sleep actions Kyungsoo._

 

_You gave him the impression of how you like to rub your scent on him._

 

_Fuck. Aish dang._

 

"I-I t-thought I was l-lying on a pillow, and I n-never knew you slept with me in b-bed. . ." I looked away, trying to entertain myself with the cabinets on the side, as if it was an amazing kind of furniture. I can feel my cheeks burning, mostly because I am stupid, sleeping comfortably on him and snuggling him like a teddy bear. 

 

_Most especially embarassment._

 

"I carried you from the fountain, so I laid you here. And since I was so lazy to walk and go sleep in the study room, I plopped myself here instead. It's big enough for the two of us anyways." I felt him shift off the bed, the foam wasn't sinking down due to the weight that got off it. I lowered my head, not even sparing a glance at him, scrunching my nose as I facepalmed.

 

_Aish Kyungsoo, please be aware next time._

 

_Wait it's not your fault, right? You fell asleep at the fountain and you didn't know that this would happen._

 

_But who would take the responsibility for getting used to snuggling on pillows a lot?_

 

_Well fuck, mine of course. Augh._

 

I then heard a click of a lock, I looked back to see what has been going on when I realized a gush of water was then heard. I sighed in relief as I knew Chanyeol went in the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

_Today's the day huh?_

 

_I should probably go out and get a breather._

 

_But I'm too lazy I just want to lie down on this bed forever._

 

I'll admit it. I am a sucker for soft and fluffly stuff. Ever since I was a kid I have always loved things all filled with the soft texture of cotton. You can call it a fetish, but I prefer to call it a habit. I always like mushing my face all over it, like as if it was the most loveable thing I have ever had in my life. 

 

I laid my body on the bed again, shifting on the right as I captured one of the large white pillows laying lifelessly on the edge of the bed. I took hold of it, hugging it tightly as I silently screamed deep beneath it, enough for only myself to hear it. I hid my face, snuggling it even more as if it was going to disappear any minute now. 

 

_You can do this Kyungsoo. You will stay right by his side all the way._

 

_If he promised you the freedom you'll have soon, you have to be true to stay with him as a promise._

 

_"Promise me. . . you'll come back?"_

 

_. . . wait what?_

 

_"I'll wait for you. . ."_

 

_No. Not my head again._

 

Those weird voices in my head. I don't know why they're always lingering like a lost song that I have heard of before but forgot about it. I closed my eyes, hearing them countless times all over again. My heart was racing fast, it was a painful beat. I couldn't understand what I should feel right now. 

 

My breathing wasn't helping either.

 

_Pain? Sadness? Depression? Anxiousness?_

 

_What is wrong with me?_

 

_Who are these voices?_

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

_I am not going anywhere._

 

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

 

_I don't know, okay? I don't even know what you're talking about._

 

_"KYUNGSOOO-YAAA?!!!"_

 

_W-what??? What is wrong with m-me???_

 

_"N-noo. . . Help?!! Someone help us??!!!"_

 

_A woman's voice?_

 

_I-Is that Umma's v-voice???_

 

_Umma. . . What are you ---_

 

"Kyungsoo?" I shrieked, making a quick static motion as I woke back from reality, away from my disturbing thoughts. I quickly sat up on the bed, not letting go of the pillow in my grasp. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, breathing in and out deeply. When I felt that I was calm enough, that my heart stopped beating unevenly, I placed the pillow at the bottom of my chin as I laid on it, hugging to it tight. 

 

"Ya, are you even listening?" Deep voice boomed from across the room, as it finally hit me that Chanyeol was still here and just had his shower. I slowly opened my eyes, as I lifted my head up to see what was it that he needed me to do, looking for the part where the bathroom was located.

 

_And on second thought, I regret looking at the bathroom entrance, if you know what I mean._

 

He was wearing only a short towel to cover the bottom half of his body, up until his upper knee, as he also had another towel placed ever so helplessly on top of his head. His hair was still damp and wet, judging by the fact that there were still droplets of water dripping down on the ends of his strands. 

 

_You know what, I really need to look away right now, but it fucking seems like my mind won't let me and I can't._

 

_Gawd, close your eyes._

 

_And did I mention he was freshly naked on the upper half?_

 

_Like totally half naked?_

 

_No. Do. Not. Look. Fuck._

 

He closed the bathroom door behind him, sliding it on the left shut as he walked towards the bed. I gulped largely, feeling a big lump of saliva just got down my intestines. I felt my mouth gape as I saw that his body was well, a little bit wet, lean, and damn it was so marvelous to touch.

 

_He has abs. He has six-packed white milky chocolate abs._

 

_He's so perfect I swear, dayum son, your father and mother has raised you too well._

 

_I want to try and touch those things, they're surely hard and so ---_

 

_NO. NO, SNAP OUT OF KYUNGSOO. YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING THOSE THINGS. THEY ARE TEMPTATIONS AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE TEMPTED._

 

_You will go to hell if you do._

 

_Although, his body is really lean and tall, fits his height._

 

_But no. No touchy-touchy. Let's admit that he's **hot**. But ---_

 

_A big fucking **NO, THANK YOU**._

 

He was already in front of me, as I was sitting at the front-end of the bed, looking down as I tried to fumble and play with the pillow's fabric case. My feet that were dangling down on the edge, I tried to lift them up, closing it near my body in a cross-sitting position. 

 

"You can use the bathroom now, you can choose from a warm, cool or hot bath, I am guessing you know how to fix the temperature, right?" He asked as I took a quick glance at him. He was rubbing the towel on his hair, ruffling it to dry. Every hand movement he was doing, his biceps won't stop stretching, giving me a more reason to look away as I shifted my body to face left. 

 

"I-I. . . Y-yeah s-sure, but I am g-gonna go to the b-bathroom later. . ." I can't even stand up from where I am seated right now. Like dear sweet mercy, why should I be stuck in this situation.

 

"Why later? We have to prepare for later's engagement." His shadow covered the nice lighting of the sun from the window, as I realized he moved to face me again. I was kind of glad that he was already wearing his black slacks, but what makes me more worried was that he hasn't worn any top yet. 

 

_Kill me now, please. I don't want to see any of this right now._

 

_Please go away._

 

I can feel my cheeks turn pink, as I realized my thoughts were beginning to whirl around Chanyeol's upper body. I was kind of imagining things, as I tried to close my eyes and shake them all away. 

 

_You would get the chance to feel it when you guys are on Honeymoon Stage soon._

 

_You get a chance to even touch ---_

 

_NO. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. KYUNGSOO THERE WILL BE NO HONEYMOON. AND THERE WILL BE NO TOUCHING._

 

_NO. JUST NO. STOP. THINKING._

 

 _BAD THOUGHTS. BAD_.

 

"Ya, Kyungsoo, you've been like a lost boy who doesn't know where his mind went, are you okay?" I can feel his cool breathing on my lips, and lifting up my head wasn't the slight least helpful. His face was close to mine, his arms resting on the bed, on either side of my body, making me locked into position with my eyes staring at him with shrinked pupils.

 

"I-I a-augh. . . N-no. U-uhm. . . T-the. . ." I scratched the back of my head, looking away and scanning different directions just to not make anything less obvious and awkward again. 

 

"You're not looking at me, Soo." His voice became deep, raspy and more like it was made to seduce just anyone who hears it.

 

_Fuck, did he call me by my nickname? His voice so fits that tone._

 

_Shivers. Shivers down your spine._

 

"W-What did you say again?" I looked to his side, seeing only his shoulder and half of his face covered in a towel. I tried not to stare anywhere but there, when I heard him chuckle breathily, close to my bottom lip.

 

"Why are you blushing?" 

 

_Well, he noticed. And I am so caught off guard here. Please help me now._

 

"N-No. . . I-I am not blushing. What a-are you t-talking abou---" My words stopped as I felt him move even closer to me. The grip on the pillow was now even tighter, my eyes were now fixated at his unkempt, wet, handsome face. Our nose were close to touching as I tried not to exhale again.

 

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" He chuckled, I noticed the changed of his tone from serious to playful, in a way that he's trying to lure you into a dark trap or something. His eyes were half-lidded, his breathing full and heavy. 

 

_Oh gosh. It feels so weird, but I want to just stay locked here in his eyes._

 

_I think I have a bad case of indecisive brain disorders._

 

_I like things, but I say no. I hate things but I love them._

 

_Good riddance, Kyungsoo._

 

I couldn't move, I can feel my hands shaking and sweating at the same time. I couldn't lock gazes with him, since I keep blinking, looking into different directions. 

 

"So, I guess Jongin was right after all --" My eyes felt hazy, my mind was in a blur even, as I felt our foreheads touching. I soon can feel a brush of his lips into mine, feeling the atmosphere getting hotter by the minute. 

 

I _cannot breathe well. It's so hot in here, I swear._

 

_But I want it bad. I really do._

 

_Why do I always have this kind of feeling when I'm with Chanyeol?_

 

"You really have beautiful lips." 

 

_So he was already there when Jongin did that?_

 

_He was there all along? Watching me from behind?_

 

I closed my eyes by impulse. I didn't care right now. His words were just like air to me right now. I just plainly wanted to it to happen right now. There and then.

 

_I just want him to kiss me right now. I think I really need it._

 

_I want to feel those soft lips into mine. I just want it so badly._

 

And there it did. I felt it. And it's really perfect. 

 

_Kiss._

 

_It feels so good._

 

"Good morning Love Birds ~!!! Today is the big day!!! I hope you guys are all ready for --- ahuuuhhh. . ." I heard a high-pitched voice as the door creaked wide open. My eyes then opened wide at the realization as I shifted my gaze on the figure standing behind the door.

 

Jongdae. 

 

_Seriously? Why of all times that I wanted this. Why should you appear at a wrong time like this?_

 

I broke the kiss, as I started scrambling on the bed, getting off like a criminal who got captured while he was in the middle of a crime scene. I didn't care if I stepped on Chanyeol's arm or what he actually looks like right now, all I know is that I stood up away from the bed, straightening all the creases on my clothes as I lowered my head with a reddish face.  

 

"Did I miss something? Or did I actually disturb your  _'sexy time'_ , now that I have realized I just barged in?" Jongdae tilted his head, as he was soon slowly sinking half of his body from behind the door, probably kind if embarassed of what he did and wanted to just leave in an instant now. 

 

"N-No. . . no. . . You d-didn't. I-I w-was j-just checking if he h-had d-dirt on his f-face." I lowered my head, fumbling my fingers on the the pendant just to get some strength to stand there, or more so probably I might faint anytime due to the fast pace of my heart and the redness of my face. 

 

"Ohhh? Man, I thought you guys were doing something else, I am glad I didn't disrupt you with anything." Jongdae sighed in relief, as he then opened the door for him to let his whole self in the room again, locking the it from behind. 

 

"What is it that they have told you to come by for?" Chanyeol stood up from his kneeling position on the floor, as he took the towel off his head, placing it on his broad shoulder. 

 

"Oh yeah, well that, uhm Kyungsoo can go to school today. Since your father said he needs a change of plan." The valet shrugged as he explained, dancing on his feet back and forth like a kid who can't stop moving in place. 

 

"Change of plan? What does that mean?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he began walking to one of the cabinets, opening them and started rummaging for clothes.

 

_So the King changed his mind huh?_

 

_Did the Queen manage to change it?_

 

_Or was he at the very least, worried about Chanyeol's feelings?_

 

_I hope it was the last one._

 

"The King announced that the engagement be tomorrow instead, since the Queen asked if Kyungsoo's parents can attend. But since today is Mr. Do's check up for his heart failure, then the King gave some considerations and planned it for tomorrow instead." Jongdae sighed, after Chanyeol had gestured him to sit down on one of the chairs. Seeing the fatigue that was visible on his face from running back and forth in the Palace.

 

_Must be really hard to be a valet, right?_

 

_I hope he rests well after this._

 

_Oh right. It's Appa's check up for today. I usually was the one who accompanies him before._

 

_But. . . how is Appa and Umma now?_

 

_How is Sehun? Probably he's been rummaging through my room just to sleep on the bed._

 

 _I miss them dearly._  

 

I managed to break a small smile when I heard about my father. My family is one of those ball of sunshines that I can never get mad at, despite their sometimes quick decisions that they do without proper thinking. Even though they are one of the goofiest family members you might ever think of, but they're just the right kind of people for me to live in. Less misunderstandings and more love. 

 

 _I wish I can go home._  

 

"Understood. I'll have to get dressed and shall have to talk about this with father again. Thank you Dae, you may now leave and take your rest." Chanyeol ordered as he looked at his valet with a warm smile. The latter then immediately stood up, bowed with a genuine smile plastered on his face and exited the room.

 

I sighed in relief, I was glad that he was good to be gone now. I tried to stabilize my breathing, as I started to slowly walk and proceed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

"You go ahead. I'll probably be late for my next class. I'll tell the driver to get you to school first." He was already buttoning the bottom part of his white polo, which was actually the inside of the school uniform. He left the last three top buttons open, as he closed the cabinet doors and took his sight on my direction. 

 

I lifted my head to meet his gaze, since my head was all low the whole time and I was just staring at him through his reflection from the shiny tiled floor, since the room had only the sun rays emitting in as it's source of lighting.

 

_Messy hair._

 

_Unkempt clothing._

 

_That white, toothy smile._

 

_He looks really handsome._

 

Chanyeol was probably one of the people I've had complicated relationships with, no wait scratch that -- he was the  _ **only**_  person I have had a complicated relationship. 

 

You know the part where you guys just feel comfortable with each other, even sleeping in bed together was fine. Like both of you just met and click you guys are the ultimate best friends for life and it was fine to do anything and everything that even lovers or married couples would do. 

 

Even without hesitation. 

 

_Even kissing. . ._

 

_I know that we don't have feelings for each other, I know it's just a matter of need between the both of us. . ._

 

_That we just need it since it's the only thing we can give for each other now, since we are attached and committed to each other because we were obliged to._

 

_It's just like that right?_

 

_The kiss doesn't even mean anything right?_

 

_The kisses don't mean anything. They don't right?_

 

_They don't. Yeah they don't. It's just a kiss and tell thing._

 

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" I asked him in a worried tone. He made out a sweet smile for me, we didn't move a muscle, it was like a moment where it was okay to feel comfortable and calm, looking into each other's eyes.

 

_He looks less like a Royalty when he's like this. Wearing normal clothes, without those badges or funny fabric on him._

 

_He looks less like a superior, and more of a human being._

 

_Even when the sun shines on him right now, his smile is more genuine, true and handsome._

 

_Rather than when he smiles wearing his Prince-ly, formal clothes on._

 

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry, I'll catch up. I promise." 

 

I nodded with agreement, since there wasn't anything I could do about it anyways. He had to talk to his father about it since it's his duty as a Prince to keep things in order, and to make sure everything will be fine. 

 

"I'll just. . . go to the shower then." I made a heart-shaped smile before I walked silently and slowly off to the bathroom, thinking what might be in store for me today, when suddenly I felt long slender arms wrap itself around me. I felt the pupils in my eyes shrink at the feel of it, as it took hold of me tightly. Warm hands gripping onto the sides of my shoulders. 

 

"C-Chanyeol. . ." The feel of his uneven breathing at the nape of my neck brought down yet another set of shiver down my spine, as my breathing slowly began to do the same. I didn't dare to look right, where he was leaning his head, since I became too paralyzed to move at the sudden action that he did. Instead, I looked back down on the tiled floor, seeing a small part of my toes that were visible on the edge of the skirt that I was still wearing. 

 

"Please. . . Promise me you'll stay."

 

I can feel the sadness in his tone, as I tried making out some kind of positive response, but then stopped short when I felt him hugging me tighter. 

 

"Promise me. . . That you'll never run away tomorrow. I promise that you'll get your freedom, but please don't run away. . ." 

 

_It makes me feel bad for him. Deeply._

 

"I beg of you. . . Don't run away. Please. This is the only thing I can do. . ."

 

_Please, don't beg._

 

_It broke my heart._

 

His words, there was a feel of desperation and utter misery, as if this was the last pawn in his chess pieces to move on before he goes checkmate. It's like this was the only way he could do to prove himself of something. 

 

_Was he trying to impress his father?_

 

_What does he need to prove? I mean, he's the Prince._

 

_But does his title as one, mean nothing to the King? Empty?_

 

_Is being the next Crowned Prince not enough for the King?_

 

_Is his efforts not enough?_

 

 _What else does he want from Chanyeol?_  

 

I held his arm, patting it softly to soothe the heavy heart he was feeling right now. I closed my eyes, trying to sink everything in, I wanted to comfort him in the best way I can. 

 

_So, that means not everything in being a royal is all fun and happines huh?_

 

_I never knew this was this hard._

 

"I'll go with you. I promise." I felt his body shaking, trembling as if he was gonna go on seizure any minute now. I blinked my eyes open as I lifted my head to lean it on the shoulder that was behind me. 

 

"I promise. I'll get engaged with you. . . no matter what."

 

I slowly pulled his hand off of me, as he let go of his tight hold. I turned around to look at him, and I saw the same face I have seen yesterday when the King had told him about the engagement, he was in pure melancholy. His arms were lifelessly dangling down on either side of his body, his head down staring at the floor.

 

"Chanyeol. Trust me on this. I will okay?" I cupped his face with both of my hands, as I tried to lift it up to look at me. I didn't wait for a further response as I just quickly let go of the hold of his face as wrapped him once again in my open arms. 

 

_I didn't really know why but seeing him likes this hurt me. And I want to just hug him so close just to keep him safe from harm._

 

_Wait a minute. What does this mean then, Kyungsoo?_

 

_No. It's not that. I just feel concerned. That's it. Yeah._

 

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, I didn't want to let go. I felt his hand hold on to my waist as he snuggled his head in my shoulder, probably inhaling or sniffing my morning scent. 

 

"I know what you're feeling right now. But I just want you to know that I'll be there for you until the end of this." I didn't care if I was tip-toeing due to his very tall height. I just wanted him to feel the warmth, that I'll be here when he needs me. I ruffled his soft brown locks softly, trying to make him feel assured and at the same time safe, that everything will always be fine.

 

_I know. . . It's too soon._

 

_But this. I can't. I don't know anymore._

 

_Is it that I am a medical student that I need to care for his welfare. . ._

 

_Or is it that I am beginning to care too much for him?_

 

_I just want to be there for him._

 

_**'Knock knock'** _

 

A knock was loudly heard from the door, we had to let go of the moment. We broke our contact as he looked at me and on to the door. 

 

"Who is it?" He spoke back as his Prince composure, authoritative and strong. 

 

"Your Highness, this is you humble servant, the King and Queen wants to see you now. Please make haste." It was a voice of a middle-aged woman. She might be one of the Queen's private maids. 

 

"Very well then. Tell them that I shall be there in a while." After what the Prince commanded, silence soon followed, signalling that the servant had understood and went back to her grounds for work. 

 

"I'll have to leave now. You get a shower and head to school, okay? Take care." I was to say something, trying to figure out the words to blurt out, but was stopped with his rushed actions, holding my head in a quick yet secured manner, giving me a peck on the forehead before running out of the door, closing it shut in front of me. 

 

When I realized my sight followed him off to his exit, I shook my head, waving aimlessly in front of my face. I was trying to snap myself out of reality as I quickly walked and went straight to the bathroom without any hesitations. I clicked the door shut, as I leaned my back on it, inhaling deeply and trying to grasp some fresh hair just to relieve the weird feeling welling up in my chest.

 

I let out the pendant from behind my thick clothing as I took a tight grasp on it, I didn't care if my knuckles were turning white from squeezing it. 

 

"Oh please, don't tell me I've gone to far. This shouldn't happen." I breathed, I was trying to calm and relieve myself, but my beating heart won't get in terms with me. It wants me to face it and try to be honest with thus aching emotion that I am dying to feel.

 

"Okay. . . Fine. I don't know what's going on with me or with my head right now. . ."

 

I kissed the front part of the pendant before putting it down again, closing my eyes as I tried to put myself into terms. Trying to be honest with myself.

 

". . . But all I know is that. . ." 

 

My brows furrowed. The feeling on my chest getting stronger the more I wanted to tell myself the whole truth. And that I have to fully accept it.

 

". . . I just don't want to see him like this. . ." 

 

_That's it. I need a cold bath. A extremely cold bath._

 

_I am starting to care for him too much. . ._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Chanyeol POV:** _

 

I walked my way to the right wing, hastily trying to reach the Throne Room, when a certain figure appeared from behind one of that large wooden posts of the Palace grounds. 

 

Although, as I was proceeding to where I was going, my thoughts were all filled with Kyungsoo. I didn't know why, but after what happened in the room earlier, I just feel fancied and happy thinking about him.

 

_He's cute when he's flustered._

 

_And definitely pretty when his eyes shine with care._

 

_I never knew he was like that._

 

_I have a feeling that I miss him right now._

 

"Why the long face, my dear Crowned Cousin?" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice echo into the garden grounds. He went out wearing his usual Royal clothes, wearing a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

"Jongin." 

 

_Man, I want to punch him badly._

 

"You know, there's a rule that says once you become a Crowned Prince, you should always wear formal clothes and make sure they're ironed and clean." He walked forward to meet my gaze, but only at a satisfying distance between us. His hands were intact inside his pockets as he tilted his head in knowing.

 

"How would you know the ways of the Crowned Prince when you aren't even one yourself?" I asked as I looked at him in head high. I didn't give him the slightest tone of voice, but retained it only to monotonous, deadpanned kind of tune. 

 

"Even if I am not so worthy, I still read the books, and eventually I learn from them." He began walking around me, slowly but in some kind of pace, I didn't move nor did I make any remark about it as I just stood there waiting for him to speak again.

 

"I just love how you choose a person from a random student body, just to get him married to you even if he doesn't want to."  My eyes widened as I heard the statement, I looked back at him, still keeping my expressionless composure, although giving him a slight glare from the inside. 

 

"You knew all along?" I was following his movements, as he kept roaming around me, hearing him make a breathy laugh.

 

"Kyungsoo wouldn't be the only person watching you from behind that time, right? And probably those students weren't the only ones who witnessed your drastic announcement, right?"

 

_Shit. He was right._

 

_He was there all the time._

 

"I never knew you were still watching over me, even in classes do you?" I raised an eye brow, as he came to a stop on my right, looking down on the floor before he looked back at me with a boastful look.

 

"I am Prince Jongin, and since the King doesn't  _ **trust**_  my young baby cousin, I am still going to guard and watch you in secret." He rolled his eyes at me, looking at a far distance, moving hisbhead left and right as if it was a funny thing to talk about. 

 

_I hate my father for this._

 

_I hate him for not trusting me to do things on my own._

 

_Just because I did things my way when I was younger. . ._

 

_That didn't mean I'll wreck everything they want me to do in the future._

 

"I know what what I did. And I know what I'm doing." I looked away from him, as a walked slowly away from him, trying not to put it in my head and just head on to the Throne room.

 

"You know what you're doing, but you don't know what you've done." 

 

I stopped. I felt nervous. I looked back at him to see that he wasn't looking at my direction. Although, I can hear a small chuckle from him. 

 

"What did you say?"

 

He looked back at me, making out a sarcastic smile as he shrugged his shoulders, as if that whatever he was going to say at this point of time, it wouldn't matter or it will only be between the both of us. 

 

"I said. You know what you're doing. But you don't know what you've done, to Kyungsoo and to this Royal Family. . ." 

 

"What would Uncle and Aunt say? When they found out that their only son, next to the throne, lied to them about his fiancé?" He was again walking slowly towards my direction, as I was soon curling my hands into tight fists. I was cringing on the inside, and I was this close to attacking him there and then.

 

"That Kyungsoo was the Chosen One. That Kyungsoo was the one you picked. . ." I felt his breath on my left ear, his breathing was light and even, placing his hand on top of my shoulder. 

 

". . . That Kyungsoo is someone he was actually  _ **not**_?"

 

_I want to punch him right now._

 

"Tell me my dear cousin,  _ **who**_  is the person wearing the Royal Ring Band on the wrist?"

 

 _Shit_. 

 

"If there is anything you want to know about the ring band, I assure you that it is with Kyungsoo. And even if I lied about falling for him and being my fiancé, I still gave the bad because it was rightfully his, because I made him my fiancé."

 

_And yet another lie._

 

_Was there any other way I could fix this now?_

 

I defensed myself, looking at him in superior even though I know the things I've said were only half true. The lie about loving Kyungsoo to my parents was true, since we don't really have emotional attachments towards each other.

 

_But apart from that. The Ring Band was a total lie._

 

_I need to get it back before they find out._

 

_I don't want to. But I needed to._

 

_I made up this mess._

 

_Then, I have to face the consequences alongside with it._

 

He never said a word after that, his hand off my shoulder, as I walked away and never gave him another glance. I walked evidently faster to the Throne Room, both because I was in a hurry, my parents my take note of my tardiness and also away from Jongin, who probably was one of the vital people that might get me off red-handed. 

 

_I should be more careful next time._

 

_But for now the Band stays with him._

 

_He was supposed to be my Chosen One, after all._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

I came to school quite on time, the car ride off to school wasn't really a peaceful one, since when these slick black vehicles enter the school gates, students of different shapes and sizes rush off to chase these cars and probably tap on to the back part, and will eventually scream their lungs out. 

 

_Fangirling 101: If you see your idol's car, tap on the back part, they might notice you._

 

_With matching false hope._

 

_And a dash of wishful thinking._

 

It's not that I have bitterness towards fangirls, actually I am one too especially with one of my favorite international bands like Coldplay or Nirvana, but you know the part where you're just one of the millions of people that idolize them so much and you only have like a probability of 0.0000001% chances of actually getting noticed by them. 

 

_And practically that's one of the hardest struggles of being a fan._

  
  


Some time around you just want to pray hard and wish up on a star just to make your life more worthwhile, like you be that someone who gets noticed by your favorite person 'cause you got a talent to show in the aisle or at the side street like what you see in movies, but no. 

 

_Life doesn't work like that._

 

_Instead of your idol noticing you, the most unwanted and unexpexted person would find you instead._

 

_Like me and Chanyeol._

 

_We don't even like each other yet we find ourselves bound to each other now._

 

_If life gives you lemons, and if you wanted an apple, then just live with it. As if you have something to do about it._

 

_But if you have the guts to change and defy life in it's fullest, then why not. Go and do it._

 

_But for my case, I can't just wreck and defy the life given in front of me._

 

_Because I might not just wreck mine, but Chanyeol's as well._

 

As I went out of the car, immediately a herd of men in black suits, which were probably Chanyeol's bodyguards, surrounded me and tried blocking the students that were trying to reach me or even try to get into my hold. Their screams were like a menace, definitely deafening to my ears. I lowered my head to the ground, trying to focus on my feet, alternating it's action as it was struggling to take me inside the school grounds. 

 

_"Kyungsoo!!!"_

 

_"Omgee, Kyungsoo, we love you!!!"_

 

_"Take good care of the Prince for us Kyungsoo!!!"_

 

_"Be a good lover to him too ~!!!"_

 

_I never knew they would accept me like this._

 

_They love me. As much as they have loved the Prince._

 

_I feel flattered, but at the same time I feel kind of sad. I might disappoint them soon if they know I won't stay as a Royal longer than they expect me to._

 

"Kyungsoo, right here!!! I raised my head, realizing that I was already inside of the school grounds, this time I was in the secluded part of the locker room. 

 

I looked around to realize that I have unconsciously walked away from the crowd, and probably the bodyguards were already blocking and pushing the students away from where I even went, finding out I lasted here instead. 

 

"Kyungsoo, I am over here!!!" 

 

_Baekhyun?_

  
  


I looked around corners to find the source of voice, and when I found a small beagle head popping out from the fire exit on the far right end. I immediately ran into him and opened door enough for me to get out of it and close it behind me. 

 

"I thought I'll never see you." I hugged him tightly, close enough for me to actually he was going to disappear off my sight. Like as if it was the last time I'll ever see him.

 

"Woah woah woah. Kyung, I am fine. I have missed you even dearly. I should be the one to say that. The odds are crazy as shit." He made out a small laugh, returning the hug as I felt evenly comfortable and relieved when he's around. I then let go of the hug as I smiled at brightly, just to make him see how happy I was. 

 

"Wanna skip class then?" He asked in a mischievous tone, wiggling his eye brows as he smiled like a some kind of maniac. 

 

"I hate you. Why are you gonna skip class again?" I playfully slapped the side of his arm, he then hugged me again, making another set of beagle-eyed cute faces. 

 

"C'mon Kyung. We haven't together for quite some time, and you were absent yesterday since I heard on the news that your engagement was announced. C'mon, we still have a lot to talk about pleaaassseee ~" He rubbed his cheeks on my shoulder as he made a cute pout. 

 

"Okay. . . fine fine." I rolled my eyes at the actions he was portraying. Sighing as if I just gave in to a kid's request to get loads of candy even though he wasn't allowed to do so. 

 

"We go to the same place then?" 

 

"The playground?" I looked at him, kind of delighted as I saw him jumping in excitement like a small girl. 

 

"Yes, the swing, Kyung. Like the old times." He then took hold of my arm as he dragged me down the exit stairs, excitedly rushing down and leading me to the playground. 

 

I still remember when we were kids, when he would try to drag me in a large box and we usually hide there as he needed to tell a secret message to me. Usually those messages were just asking me to run away from kinder classes, usually during playtime or painting class when the teacher doesn't usually watch over us. We weren't actually allowed to go out of the classroom, but we always had the cutest reasons to go to the bathroom, open the window near the sink, and we help each other climb up and get off to wherever we wanted to go. And returning through the front door and pretending to cry because we lost our way and ended up outside with the door locked. 

 

Those memories were really kind of funny and lovely to look back at. I may even want to reminisce all those times me and Baekhyun were together. 

 

_But were those the only memories I had of my childhood?_

 

_Was Baekhyun the only person I had as a childhood friend?_

 

_Was I really that shy back then?_

 

 _ **\---**_  

 

"Tomorrow?!" Baekhyun exclaimed as ue stood up from the swing that he was seating. He looked so shocked and outraged, he wasn't even leaving his sight off me. 

 

"Yeah, it was supposed to be today, but since they wanted my family to attend, the moved it tomorrow. Although, I guess it was better, to give me a breather pr space, I guess." raised my head to meet his gaze, I nodded calmly. He gave out a sigh, getting back to sitting on the swing, but slammed his weight on it a little too heavily as he left his arms dangling on the sides of the swing. I lowered my head, watching the wind blow a small patch of grass, as I swung slowly back and forth.

 

"Kyung, are you even okay with that? I mean they didn't even ask your opinion of what you would think about this." I can pinpoint Baekhyun's worried tone. I looked at him, still swinging back and forth, he had eyes of a sad pup and that of a worried friend. 

 

_Baekhyun, I know you'll feel sad because I will be getting engaged with the person you like._

 

_Or you **love**  rather._

 

"It's fine Baek, I think I'll be fine." I smiled, assuring him that everything will be okay.

 

"B-But Kyung. . . Are you sure about this? I mean, are you even ready to get engaged?" 

 

I stopped swinging when I heard him say those words. I lowered my head even more, just staring at the my feet that were locked together. 

 

_I knew it. He isn't worried about me getting engaged._

 

_I can feel it in his tone. It isn't because he's worried that I am not ready._

 

_He's worried because Chanyeol will be bound to someone else soon._

 

 _And that someone else is his only best friend_. 

 

"Even if I am ready or not, I will still get engaged with him. My opinion and whatever I might say about it doesn't matter because it has already beent settled. As if I have any other choice." I said it to him calmly as I tried my best not to sound partly pissed and partly hurt at the same time. 

 

I knew from the very beginning when I open this topic up, most especially about Chanyeol, he becomes this sick hopeless romantic person that I don't even know where that came from, and then would forget that the reason why I opened this up to him was because I wanted him to be concerned about my welfare and not about his and his broken love life with Chanyeol.

 

_Baekhyun was never like this before._

 

_What has gotten into him now?_

 

_Just because of Chanyeol. I mean what is wrong?_

 

_And why do I feel so affected about it?_

  
  


"I have a better idea, Kyung." Baekhyun's face brightened a bit, raising his index finger as the idea came into him. He reached out to my hand that was holding on to the chains of the swing. He gave my knuckles a tight squeeze, as I looked at him seeing the burning determination in his eyes.

 

"You'll run away tomorrow." 

 

_What?_

 

_What do you think you're doing Baekhyun?_

 

"W-What?!" I felt like my soul just woke up from a long sleep when I heard him. I didn't move a muscle though. I felt like I froze to death there and then. 

 

"You'll run away from the Engagement Rites tomorrow." He nodded, he was even smiling at his brilliant idea. 

 

_Running away?!_

 

_What for?!_

 

"W-Wha --- I mean. . . why?" I felt my temperature lowering and turning cold. I knew I was getting paler at the thought of running away at the Engagement Rites. I can't risk my name for shame. 

 

"Kyung, listen to me. You do not want this. You don't want this, I know you don't. I am trying to help you run away because I don't want you to get into this mess the Prince made even further." He sounded worried now, he wasn't emphasizing anything about the Prince anymore.

 

And he was more concerned about me. 

 

_He was right. I didn't like -- no, I **never**  wanted any of this. _

 

_But what will happen to me if I do that?_

 

_What will my family say?_

 

_What will Chanyeol say?_

 

_Why do I feel so concerned about what he's gonna say anyway?_

 

"B-But what am I supposed to do? I can't just do that, it's not easy, Baekhyun. I mean look at what we are facing. What I am facing." I let go of his hold, putting down my hands and looking away. I lowered it, trying not to hide the feeling of anxiousness that rose on me. 

 

_I don't know. I don't know what to do._

 

"Kyung, everything will be fine. When you run away, we take you to another region and then there you can start a new life. No one will ever find you. I am here to help you right?" Baekhyun got off the swing and squatted in front of me to meet my gaze, he placed his hands on top of mine that was resting on my lap, making soft circles for comfort. 

 

"Baekhyun, I don't know. . ." I wasn't looking at him, shaking my head trying to refuse whaty mind is about to do. I feel convinced and I really wanted to, but my heart tells me to stop doing this foolishness. 

 

"Do you want to spend your life locked in those Palace doors? And you'll have to wait like a millenia to get your freedom? Think about it, Kyungsoo."

 

And then it hit me. 

 

_Baekhyun's right._

 

_Why should I wait longer for my freedom. When I can have it sooner?_

 

_I know running away will be harsh, but if it's the only way to take me away from this kind of world, and start myself a new in my own ways, then I'll try to grab the chance._

 

_But my heart. . ._

 

_Why are you telling me to stop?_

 

_It doesn't matter now. I want to be free, out of this, away from them and everything that deals with it._

 

_What matters is my own self._

  
  


I looked at Baekhyun with an unreadable face, he was trying to decode but to no avail. I stared at him for a few more seconds before I nodded lightly. 

 

". . . Okay. Let's do it then.

 

_**\---** _

  
  


**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Eight done!! ^^ 

 

Reminder: Guys if you find this story updated tomorrow, that just means I edited one of the chapters for beta ^^" since my beta partner is kind of busy because of term papers and deadlines. Q u Q 

 

I'll have to edit this chapter too maybe. Ahaha XD

 

Ehto there you have it guys. Sorry for the late update. I am really kind of busy today. 

 

Hell Week in school as usual Q . Q"

 

But well, oh noes. What is Kyungsoo trying to do now? 

 

I bet the Engagement on the next chapter won't come out fine. 

 

We'll see :3 

 

Anyways, thank you so much for reading Q u Q I am happy all of you enjoyed ~

 

Chapter Nine will come out soon ~ 

 

Probably I will try updating Blood Moon Sonata as well. Q u Q 

 

Happy reading ~!! 

 

*Puing-puing~^^*


	9. Chapter Nine:

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

_Morning. . ._

 

_It's so quiet._

 

_He's not here today._

 

 _Must be really busy_. 

 

I woke from the large bed, stretched my arms high to feel relieved from the cracking pains I had while I was fast asleep. I then let down my hands and rested it on the soft pillow in my lap, crouching a bit as I looked around the bedroom only lit by the fresh morning sunlight. 

 

"Today is the day. . ." I sighed, staring at the room, finding something that could probably interest me, since I couldn't really understand the least bit of emotion that I was feeling. 

 

_Do I feel worried?_

 

_Nervous?_

 

_Sad?_

 

_Happy?_

 

_. . . I don't know._

 

_The day is so peaceful._

 

_But my mind is not at peace._

 

_I just can't put myself to ease._

 

I know from the moment I stared at the large mirror that was beside one of the cabinets, I had a blank look drawn on my face. I cannot really contain myself. I don't even know what I'm actually going to do today. I don't even know what to wear either.

 

_I haven't seen him since yesterday._

 

I haven't seen Chanyeol yesterday. True, that I skipped one class yesterday morning, but me and Baekhyun returned to attend the next consecutive classes for the day. I tried to look for him, find him in his classrooms and asked one of the higher classes since he is a senior and was a year older than me. 

 

_But, he was nowhere to be found._

 

"Sorry Kyungsoo, he hasn't attended one of our classes for this morning, but surely he might attend for the afternoon."

 

I still remember how I actually bumped into a lot of people asking for my autograph or wanted to take a picture with me, and at first it was fine, until a few turned into a many and I had to look for Chanyeol in secret by sneaking or waiting to go to the bathroom during class hours. I even tried peeping into his classes, but his chair was always empty. 

 

_He must have been really busy for tomorrow's preparations._

 

Even when the cars came to fetch me, the first person that I was expecting to head out of the car was him, but unfortunately he wasn't there either. 

 

"Where has the Prince been? What's he into?"

 

"Oh, Your Honor, I am really sorry, but the Young Prince should not be disturbed as of the moment. He is busy for tomorrow's Engagement Rites."

 

I didn't know why I had the feeling of wanting to really see him yesterday, but even now, as I am sitting on this large bed, leaving my heart to squeeze and ache for a while, I always have this weird heavy feeling of wanting to see him badly. 

 

_I just. . . Maybe feel. . ._

 

_Guilty._

 

I groaned. I picked up the pillow and covered it on my face. I screamed into it, enough for not even a person could hear, but only on my own expense. I feel so confused today, I didn't nor do I even know what to do. 

 

_Dear Pendant, please give me a sign. . ._

 

 _What to do?_  

 

"Kyungsoo?" I heard a light voice from the behind the door, knocked on it twice before waiting for my response. 

 

"Who is it?" I asked, lifting my head up from pressing it on the pillow. The knob twisted, the soon the door creaked open, making a small entrance for the figure to peek his head in the room.

 

"It's me. . . Jongdae." His smile, shining brightly as the sun reflecting on his face, curving up like a diamond in a rough. He walked in slowly towards the bed, my sight followed his trail, as he comfortably sat on the edge, letting his weight sink on the soft foam.

 

"You feeling alright?" He reached out his hand, resting it on my thigh as he gave it a light pat. I know I just knew this guy two days ago, but then he has this kind of welcoming feeling where even in his utter silence, you can tell from his smile that everything that you're thinking right now, can be talked about when he's around and rest assured everything that stays here between the both of you will eventually stay here. 

 

_He has a very open kind of aura._

 

_Which makes me want to tell him what's bothering me right now._

 

_That I am going to run away from the Engagement._

 

_That I won't commit myself to Chanyeol._

 

_That this is the only way to have my freedom as soon as possible._

 

_But. . . I just really can't._

 

"Nothing, really. I am fine. Just a little bit nervous, that's all." I shrugged as I nodded. I wanted to assure him that everything will be fine for me today. 

 

_Liar._

 

_When did you ever start to lie to yourself?_

 

_Lie about what you feel?_

 

_Such a horrible liar, Kyungsoo._

 

"Aaahh ~ It's normal for someone like you. Eventually, if there were other people who were to take your place, then they'd feel the same way." Jongdae took his hand off of my thigh, letting himself lie down on the bed comfortably. I didn't mind him doing so, since probably Chanyeol has done this with him too before, and since the valet was a close friend of the Prince's, then it won't be a problem to hang aroud and treat him as one too. 

 

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right." I lowered my head, fiddling with the pendant on my hand, trying to think things through, before actually deciding what to do in this kind of situation. 

 

I actually feel like my heartbeat's getting slower by the minute, until I just die without my knowing. The feeling is heavy, and I probably should want to just stab it out of my system for me to feel any lighter. 

 

"I see that he gave you his Pendant." The valet sat up as he caught sight of me playing around with it. I smiled a little, looking at it as I tried to reminisce the day he visited my home, where he actually promised me freedom after the mock marriage. 

 

_. . . Wait. He did promise me the freedom I wanted, right?_

 

_But, it would take me much time to spend here in the Palace._

 

"Augh. . . Yeah. He gave it to me when he visited my house. It was a form of a gift, I guess." I shrugged my inner thoughts off, as I placed the pendant inside the colar of my blue pajamas. I then heard Jongdae laugh, breathy, but his teeth were all out as if I said something funny. I tilted my head as I waited for him to explain.

 

"He's really that sentimental, huh?"

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"You know, Chanyeol isn't the type of person who wants to make others feel burdened because of the trouble he caused, or the actions he's done, so he usually gives these things to them as a sign of apology, and respect." He sat in cross-sitting position, as he took off his blazer, leaving only the plain white polo as his upper clothing. 

 

"Apology? Respect? I don't get it." I raised an eyebrow at the thought, wondering what that actually means. 

 

"You see, Chanyeol, the reason why he's always been pushed by the King to do things, is because even as a kid, he is already a failure in the eyes of the Royal Family." The valet's smile slowly faded, as he began telling me the reasons behind Chanyeol's actions, probably the things that he's been doing as I have witnessed it. 

 

_A failure?_

 

_Why?_

 

"Wait, I don't understand." I shook my head, trying to sink in the ideas as I moved a little closer to Jongdae to listen, since he placed an index finger on his mouth, indicating that we have had to slow our voices or someone might hear. I laid a pillow on my lap as I rested my arms above it. 

 

"He is a disgrace to the Royal Family. After he was crowned Prince, his father couldn't accept him."

 

_A disgrace?_

 

_How come he was considered a shame to the Palace?_

 

_What is going on here?!_

 

My eyes widened. I couldn't speak nor could I even ask for more, even though my curiosity was begging me to let out every single answer from Jongdae's mouth. I was left dumbfounded, the feeling got even heavier now. 

 

_My mind is all in an adrenaline rush._

 

_Guilt is eating me._

 

_Why is Chanyeol a disgrace?_

 

"W-What happened. . ." I faintly asked as I looked down to the palms of my hands. The capability of looking into the valet's eyes was impossible for me to do, because even my body right now isn't even reacting accordingly. 

 

_I am trembling._

 

_Why. . . Do I feel so worried about this?_

 

"Do you really want to know?" I can only hear a small tone of worry in Jongdae's voice, I can tell that he was in the middle of telling me and at the same time not because he was feeling kind of scared that I might be surprised.

 

_I will eventually be surprised, I can't deny that fact._

 

_But the question is, the level of surprise that he will tell._

 

 _And how I am actually going to react to it._  

 

"W-What is it?"

 

"Well, to be honest, I just heard these stories from the senior workers and advisers who have been working here since Chanyeol was a kid, and since I needed to know who am I gonna watch over as valet when I was young, well then I looked for sources. . ."

 

"Can you tell me what it is?" I spared him a glance, giving him an unreadable expression. I knew I had to know, and I knew that I needed to know. 

 

 _I don't know what's driving me, may it be my curiosity or what not, but I just had it in me that I should know why and what_. 

 

". . . Chanyeol. . . Is not the King's real son." 

 

_Wait. . . Chanyeol is an orphan?_

 

"I don't get it, how has he not been the King's son? He isn't an orphan is he?" I can feel my heart pound so hard right now. 

 

_I feel nervous. Is this the reason why he's been asking me to keep his promises?_

 

"No no. . . He isn't an orphan, but to be honest, the Royals would have been glad if he was just an adopted orphan. Who he is right is still unacceptable to the King." Jongdae furrowed his brows. I can feel that he was saddened by what he had said. Even though it was painful to hear that the Prince was like that, he couldn't lie about it. It was all true for him. 

 

"Then. . . What is he?" 

 

"He's the son of the Queen. . . From someone else." 

 

_I gulped. I can feel my veins stop coursing through my body as I felt my temperature turn cold._

 

_Chanyeol, isn't the King's true son?_

 

_He wasn't born by their will._

 

_Oh my gosh, is this why he's always trying his best to impress the King?_

 

"W-Why? But how did that happen?" I raised my voice a little, too shocked at what I heard from Jongdae, he gestured to lower down my voice, as I kept my mouth shut instead before he could continue with the story. 

 

"I heard from one of the King's trusted advisers was that, they couldn't bear a child. The King didn't have the capability, despite the medicines prescribed by the Palace Doctor. They tried. So many times they did, but yet to no avail. . ." Jongdae sighed, he laid down on the bed again, placing his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, probably trying to find the right words and the right points to tell the whole story. 

 

"And then what happened?"

 

"One of the Elders, who were scholars that had a far more better knowledge with regards to situations like these and the law, that if the King wanted to have a child badly, the Queen should serve as a concubine, and choose a man rightful to bear the Royal Couple a baby." 

 

My mouth was agape, I couldn't imagine that they would do such a thing. I can't even imagine that the King would try to risk his wife just to have a son, and at the end of the day would just throw him like trash. 

 

"But Chanyeol is still Royal by blood right?" 

 

"He is, since he was born from the Queen. But then, the King regretted his decision to give the Queen to someone else, due to his selfishness to want a baby so bad, which led to his disappointment towards the child, the reason why he couldn't accept Chanyeol." The valet rubbed his temple, probably too exhausted to even speak a word about the story, he was in fact feeling a little heavy, I can tell by the lines drawn on his forehead. 

 

_So this is why he was so into trying to get his father's attention?_

 

_The reason why he's doing all of this?_

 

_The reason why he told me that this isn't just about choosing and someone and getting married?_

 

_I don't know what to do anymore._

 

"I see. . . " I am so out of words. I can't really describe what I feel or what I want to say about this. 

 

 _It's just so heavy_. 

 

"I want to ask a favor of you, if it's okay that is." Jongdae sat up again. He mved closer to me, holding both my hands that rested on the pillow. He soothed the knuckles as he rubbed it with his thumb, trying to give me comfort. 

 

_I guess he know what I feel about this. Even though I don't say it._

 

"Please stay by his side. Even though you don't show how you feel. I want you to try and please be with him, even if it's for the mean time." He squeezed my hand tightly, I looked at him in the eye, and I can see the sincerity and his sympathy for his friend. 

 

 _Wait. . . mean time?_  

 

"Y-You knew?" His words caught me quite off guard. I was starting to feel even more nervous. 

 

"Of course I know about how Chanyeol just announced you as his fiancé in front of a whole student body. And I know what he promised you. . . I am his friend after all, am I not?" He winked, the curve of his smile was genuine as I couldn't hold a small giggle. 

 

"Kyungsoo, if I am a friend to Chanyeol, I can always be a friend to you too. Your secrets are safe with me."

 

"I am happy that Chanyeol has someone like you. A friend that really needs the most. You never left him." I placed my other hand above his, patting it softly, trying to show him how thankful I was that he is there for Chanyeol ever since. 

 

"And you won't too right? You won't leave him too right?" His eyes cry of plead and pity, and that of a friend who is desperately in need of saving the life of another, even if these things done are not much, as long as he's done something to help Chanyeol.

 

 _I felt my heart crack_.

 

_What kind of person am I?_

 

_I don't know what to do and what to say._

 

 _I can't even say a yes_. 

 

"Augh. . . ahm. . ." I looked away, giving him a small nod. I can't look him in the eye, knowing that what I'm planning to do later isn't going to be what he expects me to do. And he would probably curse the life out of me and despise me for the rest of his life.

 

_I am sorry Jongdae._

 

_But I think, I can't do this for him._

 

_I am really, really sorry._

 

_I feel like I am the most horrible person in the world._

 

_But do I have any other choice?_

 

_I want my freedom now. I want to get away from this. I shouldn't even be here._

 

_This isn't the life for me._

 

"Your Honor, it's time for you to prepare, you should properly get dressed now, the media has already arrived and the visitors are at a many. We'll be heading off to the Temple shortly after." A woman's voice was heard from behind the door. 

 

"I'll be out in a while." I shouted a bit in response, small footsteps where then heard as probably the servant had already left for her chores. 

 

"You should get ready now, the Engagement Rites will begin lunchtime. The guests are already there at the Temple Grounds. It's near the Ancestor's Home, it's close to the main Palace Grounds so you won't march that long."

 

I lightly slapped the back of his back as I laughed at what he said. I knew he was just trying to lighten up the ambience after our talk, and I guess cracking a joke in the middle of it made me feel a little better. 

 

"Yeah right. I'll get on my foot then. I need to take a shower first." I stood up as I tried to stretch my whole body from all the stress and sleep I had, taking my steps towards the cabinets first to get my towel. 

 

"I'll be off too then. . . See you? Kyungsoo?" He was already at the door, holding onto the knob as he was ready to leave, stopped a little shortly to scan me over before he disappears on my sight. 

 

"Yeah. . . See you." I gave him a gentle smile, before he responded me with the most delighted face I ever saw in the morning. He nodded after, opening the door and hurriedly exited the room. 

 

Everything was back to quiet, and even the fast beating of my heart was back from the dead. I took hold of the towel that I got from the cabinets, gripping into it harder without worrying if it would tear up on my fists or not.

 

_Kyungsoo. . ._

 

_What are you doing?_

 

_What do you think. . ._

 

_Is the right thing to do?_

 

**_'Riiiiinnnnnnngggg! Riiinng!!'_ **

 

My phone rang from the night stand. I got back from reality as I heard the tone playing over and over, rushing to sit on the side of the bed, taking hold of it to see who it was. 

 

_Baekhyun. . ._

 

He sent me a message. I sighed at the look of my phone before I made a sliding gesture to unlock it open, reading every word he said on the text. 

 

_[From: Byun Bacon_

 

_Kyung, are you ready for later?_

 

_I will be waiting for you at the back door of the Elders' Chamber. They won't be there since they'll probably go to the Temple. Make sure you don't get spotted by any media men, even paparazzi._

 

_I'll see you in a while okay?]_

 

_One question though:_

 

_How is the able to know the pathways of the Palace?_

 

 _Probably, judging from his sneaky attitude I guess he knows how to find 'sources'._  

 

I closed my phone, placing it back heavily on the night stand as I closed my eyes in hopes of finding the answers to my questions. 

 

_Gosh, Kyungsoo. Make up your mind._

 

 _What do you want to fucking do?_  

 

I breathed, I was trying to calm myself from everything to get my head straight, as I stood up from the bed and proceeded into the shower. 

 

_I'll need all the strength I can get for later._

 

_I just need to clear my mind of things._

 

_A nice shower would do._

 

_Sweet Pendant, help me._

 

_I need it. Badly._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Chanyeol POV:_ **

 

_I swear, shaking hands and greeting everyone here inside the Throne Room is a stress._

 

_I hope this ends soon._

 

I was standing at the side my mother's throne, as she and father were both sitting on them, greeting on to the politicians and other Royals from across countries. I too, was doing the same, although I had to do much of the effort of shaking hands and bowing each time they came to greet and congratulate me. 

 

"You're such a fine grown man now, Chanyeol. I know you're mother and father are very proud." One of the officials said, as he shook my hand and squeezed it tightly for comfort. 

 

"Thank you so much for that, I do hope they are, most especially thank you for coming to the Engagement." I bowed plastering a forced smile on my as he nodded and proceeded to greet mother. 

 

_Proud? Pshh. Father will never be proud of me. Mom will always be of full support, but Father?_

 

_Like when?_

 

_Never. I suppose._

 

I tried to control the temper of not walking out of the room and just run away from all of these. I just want a normal day right now, where I can just sit by my study room, reading books and doing whatever it is I want. 

 

_Or even just watching Kyungsoo enjoy playing at the fountain._

 

_Augh. Not this again. I am having thoughts about him._

 

_Again._

 

I can feel my jaw twitching a bit, trying my best not to make my smile fade as I feel so uncomfortable about the formal clothes I was wearing. It's the usual black Royal clothes with a red sash around, it was the same Prince clothes I wear every single day of my life in the Palace, but I don't feel any less happy about wearing it, in fact I feel like I want to tear it all apart in front of everyone, all into bits. 

 

_Never in my entire life have I felt so annoyed in wearing this kind of clothing and in this kind of fabric._

 

_This is the first time I felt so irritated in wearing my clothes._

 

I groaned, as I felt a sudden tug of my fabric at the sleeve, rolling my eyes to look back and see who it was. 

 

"Your Majesty, he's off to taking a shower now, he'll be ready in a little while, he just needs to get dressed." Jongdae whispered from behind, seemed kind of overly happy as the tone of his voice would suggest. I looked back at him to see the bright curve of his lips light up as if something nice has happened today. 

 

To be honest, I haven't seen him after that morning in the bed room, when he went to school by himself. I was with my parents, trying to organize and preparing for the Engagement Rites. I didn't even attend my classes. I tried to, just to see him, but then my hands were still full.

 

"Okay? Then what makes you so happy about it?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, as I have wondered what has gotten his spirits up for today.

 

_Don't tell me Kyungsoo made cute faces and excuses again just to not get up and ask if he can skip this for another day kind of thing?_

 

"No no, Your Highness, but you see this is in fact one of the most important days in your life, and it is such a wonderful event, this is really something to be happy about." He wiggled his brows sarcastically, making me chuckle at the action. I looked back to shake the hands of some of the others who happened to pass by, and after bowing I looked back at Jongdae who was keeping watch of every corner of the Throne Room. 

 

"Really? I hope things go well for today. That's all I could ask for." 

 

"Don't worry. It won't just go well for today. The next days I do hope things will get better." His positivity always makes my day right. One of the reasons why I always like him around, like all the motivation and the bright sides of the world are all in his head, and he can never make anyone feel down. 

 

_I do hope so too._

 

_I'll see him soon._

 

_He'll keep his word. I know he will._

 

**_\---_ **

 

 ** _Baekhyun POV:_**  

 

_Today is the day._

 

_The Engagement Rites._

 

I continuously stared at my phone, trying to think things through before initiating the plan later. I kept staring at the text message that he sent me today, it made my heart skip a beat, but at the same time, it wasn't a text that I was expecting to read. 

 

_[From: PCY <3_

 

_Hey Baek, sorry for not calling you last night. I was a bit busy since I need to help for tomorrow's preparations._

 

_By the way, I hope you come tomorrow. It's gonna be a big day. I want to see you in the front seat too._

_Take care :)_

 

_Also, does he always like snuggling when asleep? He's adorkable.]_

 

I scoffed, as the tone of his voice repeated the message in my head over and over. 

 

_He is adorkable, even as a kid that's what you have always said to_ **_him_ ** _._

 

I scanned the outside view from the window of the car, leaning on to the backseat as I pressed my phone between my closed lips. I couldn't get myself to think that this is even happening, like right now. 

 

_I will never permit Kyungsoo to get attached to you._

 

_Even if it means losing him as someone dear to me._

 

"Young Master, we are nearing the Palace." 

 

I scanned the outside to see the array of cherry blossom trees that I would usually see before entering the Palace. It had always reminded me of the days where my father would usually take me here as he visits the Royal Family, since he was one of the Elders, only he didn't want to live within the Palace Grounds. He was the King's most trusted Elder, adviser and friend, even up until now that Appa has long retired from his responsibility, they still keep in touch sometimes. 

 

_And this is the place where I first saw the Prince._

 

_And when I fell so hardly in love with him._

 

_He wasn't just any crush. He was my first love._

 

_And I was supposed to be his._

 

 _When someone else actually came in and ruined everything_. 

 

I closed my eyes, as I wanted to clear my head for a moment. Trying to erase the deep jealousy I have for him until now. I wanted to remind myself that despite this harsh feeling that I have in my heart, I know deep inside he will always be someone I can count on to.

 

_I still love Kyungsoo as my best friend nevertheless._

 

_But then, he should not be a part of this._

 

_He should not come meddling into his life again. No. I won't allow it._

 

_I won't let him get in the way between me and the Prince._

 

_I won't let him._

 

_Not anymore._

 

_Even if he is. . . my only best friend._

 

 _Kyungsoo._  

 

"Proceed to the back of the Elders' Chamber, we aren't going to attend the Rites. I came here for something else." I commanded the driver as we have already entered the Palace Gates. I fiddled on my phone, texting a message to Kyungsoo before I turned it off and placed it inside my pocket. 

 

_Come sooner, Kyungsoo._

 

_Please don't fail me._

 

_You don't have to remember him anymore._

 

_You don't need him._

 

The car drove on the left, slowly trying to avoid the media that was close, since the Chamber was close to the Temple. Although the Chamber was a few meters way from the venue. Fortunately, no one was seen us pass by, and the car has successfully came to a stop at the back door. 

 

"Just wait here. I'll be the one to go out and wait." I said to my driver, giving me a nod as he looked at me at the rear view mirror. 

 

I went out afterwards, as I wore my black blazer on. I closed the door from behind me as I leaned my back onto the car. 

 

_The coast is clear._

 

_No one passes by here anyways. So I can just wait for him here._

 

I looked around corners before I fixated my gaze on the door in front of me. I smiled to myself, as I was pretty sure everything will be going according to plan.

 

_Just a crack on the door and we're ready to go Kyung._

 

_You'll have the freedom that you ever wanted, and you will never have to worry about this._

 

_And I'll have what has been rightfully mine._

 

_Chanyeol._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

_I don't know when did the room start to become hot._

 

 _But the aircon is already on full blast and I am still sweating here like hell came to me_. 

 

"Your Honor, it fits you perfectly." One of the head maids said as the others giggled at the judgment. I looked down at them, as they were sitting down, surrounding me as they were all trying to fix the bottom part of my skirt. 

 

"Why do I always have to wear these kind of clothes, what do they even think of me?" I asked, as I slumped shoulders down, my eyes trailing up to the flower crown that I was wearing, as I tried to playfully blow it. 

 

"Your Honor, the Queen thinks you really look good in these, she'll be really delighted to see you in this hanbok." One of the maids who was at the left side of my skirt, trying to sew a few more things inside. I rolled my eyes, plainly laughed at the comment. 

 

"Okay, I think you're done." The eldest among the maids said, standing altogether from as they scanned me lovingly. 

 

I looked into the mirror, making a bored expression. I was never wrong when I guessed what clothes they let me wear. 

 

It was the same thing I wore during the lunch session I had with the Royal Family. The only difference was that the colors were green and pink, and what made it even more different was the large pink ribbon that I was wearing around my waist. The flower crown had small buds of pink roses, as I have guessed that they couldn't really get to be honest with me as I just rubbed my forehead to soothe the soon drawn lines on them.

 

"Y-Yeah. . . It looks. . . Okay." I made a somewhat distasteful look as I scanned myself in the mirror before I looked back at them and was surprised to see how happy they were to see me wear one of their hard work. 

 

"We hope the Prince likes it." 

 

"And be delighted too." 

 

The smiled in their faces were like those of children who received a reward from getting a high grade or from winning a contest, which immediately melted my heart. 

 

_Seeing them happy. It makes me happy too._

 

_When I become a doctor, I'll make sure I make people even happier, even of they are at a state of sickness._

 

_I want them to feel like there shouldn't be a day wasted without smiling._

 

"Thank you. I really love it." Even though I know it was just a half-lie that I loved the clothes, since it never really matched my taste, and eventually a half-truth, since I loved it not because of what it looks like, but because of the hands that made this possible. 

 

I smiled happily to them as they bowed down to me in respect; I did the same thing before the started giggling again. 

 

"We should be going now, we still have to prepare for the food and the venue." The eldest said once more, letting the other girls bow, as I gave them a nod before they soon rushed out of the dressing room one by one. 

 

_Now, let's go back then to real reality that you need to face._

 

_What are you going to do?_

 

_I sat down in front of the dresser, looking at myself in the mirror._

 

_I look so awful._

 

I slouched, slamming my hands lightly on the soft fabric of my skirt, as if I was like a kid that just threw a tantrum. I do that sometimes, when I am alone of course. I don't know why but I kind of feel like I need to do it most especially when I get so irritated at myself because I can't even make up my mind. 

 

"Kyungsoo. . . What does your heart say?" I asked myself, now making a fist and placing it on my chest, feeling the heartbeat. 

 

I gripped small strands of my hair, as I closed my eyes highly shut, breathing heavily before I stood up from the chair and sighed in defeat. 

 

_That's it. I am tired of choosing between what weighs better for them._

 

_I am going to run away._

 

_Because this is what I have always deserved._

 

_And what weighs even better._

 

_For me._

 

I stormed out of the dressing room, reminding myself that I was at the Elders' Chamber. It was actually a wide house that had a few rooms for the Elders to stay in -- it had a few study rooms, public sauna and even a hot spring from behind the house, it was definitely a place for the old wise ones. They had their own individual rooms, with their name plates stuck on their door, and had only one dressing room where I actually noticed that the cabinets were filled with black and white hanboks. 

 

_Where should I go?_

 

 _Left? Or right?_  

 

The left wing leads to the main exit of the Chamber, where I have the decision to march myself down to the Temple and get engaged with Chanyeol, or the right wing that takes me to the Maid's Headquarters where in one open of the door, Baekhyun is waiting for me there, to give me my price of freedom. 

 

I looked at the two directions before I silently closed the door. I leaned on it, not letting go of the knob behind me as I lifted my head, closing my eyes again. 

 

_This is it._

 

_I am going right._

 

 _Okay. Let's do this Kyungsoo._  

 

I stood up straight. I then turned my body to the right, at first I was feeling kind of unsure, like the usual, as my head would start spinning and get more confused by the minute. But I only had to let the confusion off my brain as I shook my head and began walking cautiously to the right wing. I silently tried to walk on the corridors and avoided tripping because of the long skirt that I had to carry in my arms as well. 

 

_This is it Kyungsoo. There is no turning back._

 

_You'll be running away._

 

"Your Honor? Where are you? Why have you left the dressing room?"

 

"Your Honor, the Rites are supposed to begin in a little while now, they are all waiting for you at the Temple, where are you?"

 

_Dang, they are looking for me now._

 

_And the Engagement it about to start._

 

_But no. I am not getting engaged. I am getting out of here._

 

_I am not going to turn back._

 

I tried to sneak out of each side of the corridors, as I have slowly walked my way out of the maids and servants that were looking for me. I can still hear their loud screams from afar, as I tried to run silently, but even faster than before, making sure I go a little farther from where they are. 

 

 _Bless the wide place and how it seems like a maze, they can't get me that easily._  

 

Slowly, the voice became fainter, until I couldn’t hear anything anymore. I panted for a second, leaning my arm on a wall as I tried to catch my breath. I smiled a bit, trying to tell myself that I am nearing my freedom, and all I need was to look for the Headquarters. When I felt like my breathing was even, I went back to walking and looking for the Maid's Quarters. 

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

My steps were then stopped. My eyes widened as I have realized that I stopped not by choice, rather I stopped by impulse. I just stood there, staring blankly at the carpeted floor, dead silent as I heard the voice come into my head once again.

 

_What?_

 

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

 

_Shit._

 

I felt my heart ache, it wasn't just like any other ache of pain or heartbroken stuff, but it was an ache that actually awakened me with something. I couldn't understand why, but my heart felt like what I was doing wasn't supposed to be what I was going to do. I dropped the skirt lifelessly on the floor, as I tried to hold on to the pendant in a tight grip that was kept inside the clothing that I was wearing. 

 

_Pendant, what is this?_

 

_What am I doing?_

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

  1. _. . am going. . ._



 

Have you ever had that feeling where you chose to actually leave, but then deep inside you feel something else? 

 

_I feel like I was wrong._

 

_I feel like I need not to go._

 

_I don't want to go._

 

_I want to stay._

 

_"I just wish that you never leave."_

 

I closed my eyes, but this time I wasn't nervous nor confused. I was calm and the while feeling high for some reason. I wasn't feeling guilty all of a sudden, and my mind and heart suddenly were just feeling fine even for a second. 

 

_If this is really what my heart tells me. . ._

 

_Then there's nothing I would do to stop from making it happen._

 

_"He is a disgrace to the Royal Family."_

 

_"His father couldn't accept him."_

 

The thoughts of what Jongdae told me earlier were the only things that lingered in my head. It was the only thing that got me worked up and at the same time worried if I continue to make a wreck out of this. 

 

_Chanyeol is already a failure. A disgrace to his family._

 

_He is being forced to do everything because his father never liked him._

 

_And he is trying his very best to beg for the attention of the King._

 

_And I am here, beginning to actually ruin everything._

 

_"Please. . . stay by his side."_

 

_I am so sorry, Baekhyun._

 

I turned myself around. My heart just stopped a beat, and the next thing I know was that, I was already rushing back, trying to remember my trail back to the dressing room. When my mind freshened up a bit, I rushed to every direction to get back, not even withstanding to wait for the maids to see me, but rather I ran back on my own. 

 

_He's waiting for me._

 

_I'm on my way._

 

_I am coming. . ._

 

_Chanyeol._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Chanyeol POV:_ **

 

"What's taking the Royal Fiancé so long?" 

 

I heard one of the guests whisper to one another, as I tried to keep myself calm and positive. I was still waiting, standing in front of the Temple Altar as alongside with Jongdae who was giving me worried face signals as to why Kyungsoo was taking his time too much. 

 

_Please, I don't want to actually think that he just. . ._

 

_No, he won't. He will never._

 

_He will_ **_never_ ** _do that._

 

"Your Highness, everyone is getting impatient now, the maids haven't returned and there is no sign of Kyungsoo yet." My valet furrowed his brows, patting my shoulder for comfort. I know he feels the same way I feel right now -- worry and disappointment. 

 

I don't want my anger to get the better of me, nor do I want my sadness to do the same. 

 

_Kyungsoo, where are you?_

 

_Did you leave me?_

 

I lowered my head, I know I was getting paler by the minute. I couldn't even look at the Throne in the middle of the Altar. 

 

"I guess, he wasn't really that of a keeper after all." Jongin appeared in front of me, as he was walking forward towards me. I looked in front, where the people were now walking around, standing and whispering to each other with unpleased faces. Even the media, although they were laughing due to the fact that they are going to cover another juicy, unwanted issue for their news, they still felt a little dismayed. Others were shaking their heads in disapproval, probably talking about how my fiancé was a failure.

 

_Like how I am. Even now._

 

_A failure._

 

"Jongin, what do you mean?" I looked back at him, he was shrugging his shoulders, smiling softly just to probably not try to piss me off, but as my cousin he still wanted to be honest with me. 

 

"I mean like, Kyungsoo? I don't know but probably he wasn't ready for any of this. I know you might find it offending, but I have a feeling he ditched you, like probably ran away." His face wasn't the usual playful mood; it was quite sincere and serious. I know he didn't want to hurt me, but I guess he just needed to slap the reality of it on my face. 

 

_So maybe, he did run away._

 

_I don't blame him though. I asked for too much._

 

_All I thought about was myself, and I didn't even try to ask how he would feel about this._

 

_I hope he's gonna be fine._

 

_I am really sorry, Kyungsoo._

 

I looked up at the Throne to see my parents staring at me. Their faces write another lecture that I will probably get after this event will soon end as a failure. The media might probably get this as their scope of the headlines, and the Royal Family will be put to shame because of what I have done. My mother was giving me a saddened look, sighing in surrender as she lowered her head. 

 

_She can't look at me in the eye._

 

_Wow. I am that of an outcast now._

 

Father, whose eyes were burning with anger and utter disappointment, looked at me as he shooked his head, telling me that whatever I will do, it will always be wrong, and was never right, I lowered my head, I couldn't even make myself happy after what I have done. 

 

_All these things, were my fault._

 

_And I really have to pay for it._

 

"Hey, cheer up, will you? Even though I am mean to you sometimes, I don't want them to get you punished as if you've murdered a whole herd of cows. Don't worry, I'll be with you after this, they'll just probably scold you, and I'll do the forgiving trick lines." Jongin gave me a wink, smirking as he was trying to lift my spirits up. I laughed a little, as I felt his hand patting onto my shoulder. 

 

"Everything will be okay. I am still your cousin; you can still count on me. Trust me." His eyes softened up, his smile was kinder. I couldn't help but smile. Even though he was mostly seen as the stronger one compared to me, I know he still had a soft spot somewhere inside him.

 

"Your Highness. . . Look!" I heard the shout of Jongdae from behind me, caught my full attention as I looked at him. His face was lighting up, like some kind of angel just came in the Temple, and even his smile, was all wide and curved up perfectly. 

 

"What is it Jongdae?" I raised an eyebrow, taking a little peek at the Throne, seeing that my mother's eyes were in a shock, and there was a pleasing smirk plastered on my father's face. 

 

"He's here!!! The Royal Fiancé is here!!!" One of the soldiers screamed, taking my sight to look at the entrance of the Temple. I seemed to have imitated what my mother had looked like a while ago as I couldn't believe what I am seeing right now. 

 

_He came, he's here._

 

_Kyungsoo. . ._

 

_You're here for me._

 

He was running fast, I can see from his panting that he actually ran a long way from here, the guests were looking at him amazed, as I heard them awe at his sudden appearance. 

 

_"He's here!!!"_

_"Wow, he's so pretty."_

_"I even doubt if he was a guy, he looks so white."_

_"He looks like a Princess."_

_"He truly does fit the Prince well."_

 

I laughed at some of the gossips, even as I was far from the audience; their voices were still quite audible to me. I waited for him to enter the Temple grounds and when he did, he stopped in between the large wooden doors trying to catch his breath. The media were taking photos of him, trying to het a glimpse of how he looked like as even they marveled on him.

 

_Beautiful._

 

_I don't know why but. . ._

 

_I always found him amazing._

 

_No matter how he looked._

 

When he regained his composure, he stood straight, making an unreadable face as he looked around, making small bows as he passed by the guests. 

 

_I want to go to him._

 

I walked down the Altar, trying to get to the end of the Temple. He guests tried to give way for me as they moved on the side. I was smiling, teeth out and a wide grin. I couldn't contain myself, and I couldn't just stay put and stand here watching him go to me. I want to go to him.

 

"Yah, where have you been? What took you so long?" I have reached him near the last row of seats at the back, held him in my arms as I tried my best to make him stand firm. I knew he was a bit tired from running, and that his breathing was still quite uneven. We looked at each other, his eyes shine as he saw the sight of me, and his smile immediately took all the heavy feelings I felt, feeling just contented and happy.

 

_You're with me at last._

 

_I see you. I have finally seen you._

 

_I miss you._

 

"Mianhe, I got lost inside the Chamber, and I forgot which way to go so I ---" I didn't make him finish his statement as I just hugged him tight and close. I didn't care of everyone was looking at us, gasping at the sudden action. I didn't care. I dug my head into the side of his shoulder, snuggling into him as I wrapped him around me even tighter. 

 

"I thought you'll never come." I said in a faint whisper. I didn't want to let go of him there and then. His warmth was just fitting for me, making me feel like I can just say and do everything that I want as long as I'm with him. 

 

"Who said I won't? I am here am I not? I promised I'll be here for you." Kyungsoo mumbled beneath my bear hug, as I can feel him smiling brightly. His arms were also wrapped around me, as he held me tight like he would never let me go. 

 

"I am glad you came." I soon broke the hug, holding him by the arm as he did the same. I smiled my most natural, goofy smile, delighted and overjoyed to see him here. 

 

"I am always honored to be here with you." His heart-shaped smile curved ever so beautifully at me, as his eyes turned into crescents. Our foreheads touched as we both laughed, no words were said as I just felt that we were happy to have been reunited despite the fact that it's has only been a day that we haven’t seen each other. 

 

I guess this is what they say, you can truly know what it feels like to belong, when you don't care what people say around you, and you just want to cherish every moment with someone you truly care the most. 

 

"The Royal Engagement shall now begin." I heard my father announce to everyone, making me stop from what I am doing, looking at Kyungsoo wit a nod. 

 

"Shall we?" 

 

"Most certainly." Kyungsoo nodded, letting go of my other arm as he held onto my left. We looked at each for approval one more time before we marched our way to the Temple Altar. I looked at the people in front; Jongdae, mother and father, whose faces that were cursed into stones now looked like angel faces, pleased and happy that this is in fact happening. I couldn't find Jongin anymore, since probably he left the Temple to cater other things for tue feast later. I looked around the audience, as I the audience, seeing the spark on their faces as they were mesmerized by how Kyungsoo looked like. 

 

Although there was one thing odd about the crowd.

 

_I haven't seen Baekhyun anywhere._

 

_Where could he have been?_

 

I brushed off the thought when we have reached the Altar, father then stood up from his throne, smiled at the audience as he began to speak his remarks. 

 

"You are all gathered here today, to witness the union of my son, Chanyeol and his fiancé, Kyungsoo, as they embark themselves in commitment through these Rites."

 

The Temple Priest appeared, and behind him was his helper, carrying a pillow with the Engagement Rings, as my father sat back down and let the priest a few more words befre handling us the rings. 

 

"This is it." I whispered to myself, as I felt a positive feeling of anxiousness. I sighed a few times, trying to brush it off, when I felt a warm hand envelope mine.

 

"We'll be fine." Kyungsoo assured, as I took a glance of him, he was smiling facing the altar. There was a glint of calmness in him, which immediately made me feel the same way. 

 

_Then I guess. . ._

 

_Jongdae was right._

 

_I guess the days will be better._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Nine done~!!!! ^^ 

 

I am sorry if this took long. But not to worry, the next chapters will be more faster to update 'cause. . .

 

Dundundun~!!!! I passed my thesis!!! T u T I feel so accomplished after I did.

 

So know I can dedicate more of my time writing and making more stories Q u Q 

 

Anyways, new secrets revealed here ~ tell me what you guys think about it Q u Q 

 

Also thank you so much for always reading and staying tuned. It motivates me a lot. ^^ 

 

I love you all and Happy Reading ~ <3

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	10. Chapter Ten:

_**Jongdae POV:** _

 

_**\- Flashback -** _

 

Well, what do you know? My good friend Chanyeol and his fiancé are now getting engaged today. What a fine day indeed. 

 

_But I am still dead tired right now, though._

 

 _When is this gonna end?_  

 

I was making my usual grounds, as the Prince's right hand I have always been assigned to do his responsibilities while he is away, and busy preparing for the occasion at hand. I was to check if the soldiers are all in good condition and attendance, at the same time, go back and forth to check on the food, the curtains, the design, the tables -- everything.

 

 _Damn, can this day get any busier? My legs are killing me_. 

 

The bell of the Temple rang, as I was still inside the Royal Kitchen tasting some of the main dishes for later. The Engagemebt Rites will have to begin in a few minutes. 

 

_Well, if it isn't another set of rushing and running. I am so gonna need a jetpack if it was possible._

 

 _Chanyeol, you better repay me with a good day out and a night's rest_. 

 

I hurriedly tried to finish the taste test, and as I have approved to almost all of the dishes, I ran out of the Kitchen and went straight to the Throne Room to check if everything was made according to plan. I opened the large wooden door, peeking a little to see if what has been done. There was a maid who was fixing the chandeliers, as he was standing on the tall ladder in the middle of the room, others were dusting and wiping vases and their posts, and change of carpets have been made as well. 

 

 _It's all according to plan_. 

 

I proceeded to get in, as I walked up to the Throne where the King and Queen were deciding on the flowers that were to be displayed. 

 

"Do you think blue and pink are better, my dear? It will fit a welcoming ambience." The Queen said as she was examining the bouquets presented to her and her husband. 

 

"But dear, his fiancé will be wearing green and pink, probably it would look better in green." The King replied, his voice strong and with authority. Although the Queen doesn't buy his tone, since base on her face she still smiles gently and just nods, she gestured the servant to choose the one her husband has told before the latter left for her chores. 

 

"I guess choosing a bouquet wasn't as easy as choosing food, Your Majesty." I joked, as I walked up the steps to the Throne, bowing to them with one foot kneeling and the other folded, as I placed the palm of my hand on my right chest. 

 

"Jongdae, I'm very much glad to see you here." The Queen made a wave, signalling me to get up from my feet as I did so. She smiled at me as she nodded, making the King mimic the same action.

 

"The bell has rang for the ceremony to begin?" The King asked in a soft tone. 

 

To be honest, it's actually kind of rare to hear the King in a kind voice, he's mostly harsh, straightforward and demanding, guess that's how his job description wants him to do. 

 

_Oh, but get it from me, when he talks to Chanyeol it's really far more different._

 

_Like he was mad, more so cold to him. And every time he sees him there's always this kind of look of disgust I can make out, and it hurts me dearly._

 

_Have I ever told you that he never addresses Chanyeol as 'his son'?_

 

_Or even just 'my son' would do._

 

_It's always 'he' or 'his'._

 

 _He doesn't even like the sound of his name in his mouth, I guess_. 

 

"Yes, Your Highness, so I suggest that you proceed to the Temple? The Elders and the guests shall await for your arrival." I tried to wash the thought of Chanyeol and his father away, as I had to mind the responsibilities and work at hand. 

 

"Very well, Jongdae. Aren't you going to accompany us?" The King asked as he began to stand from his throne. 

 

"I deeply apologize Your Majesty, but I still have a lot to cater on, there will be soldiers of high rank that will accompany you and the Queen to the Temple." I actually prepared a pair of soldiers outside to escort the Royals off to the Temple, as they both agreed giving me a nod. 

 

"Okay, Jongdae. Thank you for all the effort you put to this event. My son really was right about you." The Queen softly placed her hand on my shoulder, as she gave it a pat. 

 

"Thank you for trusting in me, Your Majesty." And with that, I bowed to the both of them before they went down on their way out of the Throne Room. As the door was now closed shut, I immediately sighed, rubbing the  lines forming on my forehead as the thought of the Prince's father came into me. Apparently, I couldn't really understand that mere anger he has for Chanyeol. 

 

_Like I mean, what does Chanyeol got to do with your anger?_

 

_It's not even his fault that he was a son of someone else._

 

_That he was the son of his rival towards the throne._

 

_Was it even a mistake? Chanyeol has nothing to do with this._

 

_He approved of it. And he got mad about it? Seriously._

 

_Where's the logic in that?_

 

I thought of it the whole time, as I was checking the other preparations. When I was done, I walked past the guests and the media quietly and unnoticed, as I was supposed to check on Kyungsoo and how he was being dressed going on. 

 

I didn't enter the Temple yet, since I told myself that I should only enter when I have done all my tasks. 

 

_I still have to go to the Elders' Chamber._

 

 _Well, last task is to see how Kyungsoo's doing_. 

 

The thought of Kyungsoo, how he actually was able to come into the Prince's life, was an interesting kind of story to me. After that day, when the Prince hurriedly ran into his study and told me about it, the first thing that I did was laugh my satisfaction out.

 

_"You won't believe what I did, Dae. I kissed him in front of everyone, I mean they don't even know he was a total stranger to me."_

 

_"I never knew you had a liking for short and cute strangers, Yeol. You're such a creeper sometimes you know that."_

 

 _"But what else can I do? That was the quickest idea I ever had to think of, just to let Ho Jung know that I don't want to marry her_."

 

I smiled as the trail of memory dawned to me, passing by from behind the Temple just so not to catch the crowd or the media. Even as a valet, I am too much popular in the news as well. A son of an Elder who became the Prince's right hand, and probably the son of the owner of a famous fashion couture. 

 

Don't get me wrong. If you think valets in this Palace were actually like butlers, then that's were you're wrong. A valet is defined as the right hand of a Royal, their trusted Adviser and most especially their so called "replacement" when they aren't around to show up. Eventually, even in public display of wonderful faces on the television, when Chanyeol isn't there for an interview or for a show -- I, the ever so good-looking and irresistable Kim Jongdae represents the Prince on his behalf. 

 

_Of course, because if Chanyeol is overly handsome and is chased by every girl on this country, then probably I can do too._

 

 _Believe me, I am handsome alright_. 

 

Valets a long time ago, were just merely servants and butlers running there and about and tailing on their master wherever they may go, but in this Palace we are considered as the second highest to the Royals, aside from of course, the Elders who consecutively are even higher than we are. 

 

I was a chosen valet by birth, due to the fact that my father and the King were close friends and the King did promise my father of it . Aside from the Byuns, in which the Elder of the family is the King's most trusted Adviser, our family, the Kims, were actually the King's trusted consultants, most especially in the field of politics. 

 

My father was an honored political analyst and an Elder, which probably took the King's interest and click they became friends. Whenever the government has decided to give the Royals the responsibility of amending, making a law or deciding upon which is better than which, my father was always there to guide the King with his decisions. 

 

It's been years actually, and until now my father is still there for the King, as a friend and as his consultant, and an Elder to the Palace.

 

 _And I of course, promise to do the same to Chanyeol_. 

 

My thoughts were kind of changing by the moment, but then came to a stop when I saw a slick, black car pass by my left. I raised an eyebrow at the sight, wondering why this black car was looking for a parking space here, when there was actually an abundant amount of space in front of the Temple or at the entrance of the Palace. 

 

_Odd. Why would a car park here?_

 

Judging by the shine of the vehicle, I knew it was a guest. Or more so the guards won't possibly just make some stranger enter the Palace Grounds without an invitation. 

 

_But why would he want to hide here?_

 

I stopped walking, waiting for the said car to park. When it did, much to my curiosity, it actually parked close to the back door of the Maid's Headquarters. 

 

_Suspicious. Why would he stop his car there?_

 

I took the initiative to observe from a safe distance where no one would see me, when the back door of the car soon opened. I awaited for the figure to come into view, trying to figure out who this person might be.

 

_Why at the Elders' Chamber?_

 

_Does he have some agenda with one of the Elders?_

 

_But how come? If he wants to see the Elders, he would have to go to the Temple, knowing that everyone is already there since the Rites will begin soon._

 

_Unless. . ._

 

_He is looking for the only person inside the Chamber right now._

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

I furrowed my brows, partially curious and partially suspicious as to what and how is this car related to Kyungsoo. As I have reviewed his background before, his Appa only owns a mow truck that was used for their gardening, and Kyungsoo uses the bus to reach school, but most of the time he has his bike with him. 

 

_Whoever this is I hope he isn't up to no good._

 

_What if he was the son of a mafia?_

 

_Or. . . wait. . . probably. . ._

 

_Ho Jung?_

 

 _I get the part where she would practically seek revenge due to Chanyeol's unexpected announcement, but please, just don't do anything to Kyungsoo_.

 

When the back door was fully wide open, I then realized that it wasn't a woman, which I already assumed would appear, but much to my shock it was a man.

 

_What's an elite gonna do here pray tell?_

 

When he was fully out of the car, he covered himself in his well-pressed black blazer. He fixed it for a few seconds before he probably decided to lean his body on his car. He folded his arms, maybe he was actually waiting for someone to come out the back door. 

 

_Who is this man?_

 

I tiptoed, still trying not to draw attention as I proceeded to pass by from behind him, I tried to scan his car, hoping to find something familiar. 

 

_There must be something here, where he could be recognized._

 

 _Whatever is his work here?_  

 

I can make out from behind that he was probably scanning his phone, because of the fact that his head was bobbing up and down from time to time, or he would use both his hands to fiddle or type. When I was now at a quite close distance of the car, I saw a logo at the upper part of the door lock at the end, which immediately made me think for a moment where I actually saw this. 

 

_A light logo?_

 

_Looks familiar._

 

_Who could this be. . ._

 

I tried to rummage my head, remembering and doing it quickly. After a few more tries a 'ting' in my head sounded, making me feel some sort of familiarity. 

 

_A Byun?_

 

"E-Excuse me." I called out, fixing my clothes and composure so as to look presentable. As a valet, I can't just look around and observe from afar, most especially if there's something fishy going on. I need to take action for the least.

 

_Okay Jongdae. You got this._

 

I cleared my throat, enough for him to look back at the source as he heard my voice. He turned around, raising his eyebrows as he looked at me in curiosity. 

 

_Oh my fudging ice creams and cakes._

 

_He's so good-looking._

 

_Cute too._

 

His black hair was flowing off to the side, as he tried to push the bangs that was covering his beautiful puppy-like eyes. He tilted his head at me, holding his phone up the air as he fully turned his body around to face me. 

 

"Ah. Are you a Kim? The valet of the Prince?" He asked in a sophisticated tone, raising a brow. He's kind of sassy, as I can figure out the way he moves and the way he speaks. If he was some girl, he would probably pass to be like those ladies on the 90's where they wear long slit dresses with matching fluff scarfs around their shoulders. 

 

 _Nice. He has attitude and what not he's rad_. 

 

"Yes, I am whom you have addressed." I bowed, the usual, a form of Palace courtesy as he replied with a bow as well. We stood there for a few seconds before he let out his sparkling teeth, smiling at me. 

 

"And what seems to be the reason why you're here?" He walked towards me, slowly around and about, my eyes following his trail.  

 

 _Woah, nah uh, easy with the words. I should be the one interrogating that to you_. 

 

"Monitoring the grounds probably since that is what a valet is to do, and seemingly, that question is supposed to be asked -- to you?" I scoffed, making a little less sarcastic tone as he stopped from his walk, facing me. He started laughing, like as if there was some kind of dirt bag in my face as I raised a brow at him. 

 

 _Although I don't find it offending, I find it cute when he smiles_. 

 

"Right, supposedly so. Since I am just a guess at the Engagement, and you are a resident of this Palace, how should I forget." He took out the invitation in one of his pockets as he slightly threw the paper at me. Luckily, I have quite the skills to catch it right on time and on point, holding onto it as I scanned his name on the hard paper. 

 

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

_Son of the late Elder, Byun Johyun._

 

_Has he been taught manners?_

 

_Rude. But let's just remember he has the attitude. Most of the elites exhibit this personality._

 

_Most especially Ho Jung._

 

 _He's better though, at least he ain't a drag queen._  

 

"I don't really need the invitation as a proof. But rather would you care to explain why are you, of all places that is present in the Palace, are you here?" I had to roll my eyes as I purposedly crumpled and threw down in front of him. 

 

 _If he just wanted a showdown of fierce attitude why didn't he say so? I am always down for any of this_. 

 

"Clever, but isn't it a privilege of an Elder's son to park from behind the Chamber? Has there been a rule now that I am not permitted to stay here?" He folded his arms as he tapped his right foot, smirking at me as ify suspicions were ridiculous. 

 

 _Even if you're an Elder's son, you still need to know boundaries_. 

 

"Have you not remembered your Palace rules? On the event where the Royals hold an occasion, all of those who are considered guests, including the spouses and sons of the members of the Chamber are given the opportunity to come and celebrate. But these guests are only limited to stroll around places where the Royal Family and the Elders are found present, lurking into unknown whereabouts and uncovered by the occasion are strictly prohibited." Bless my memorization skills and my passion for learning politics and laws. I undoubtedly stated the law that he had violated. I held my head up straight, trying to hold a smile as I felt so proud of myself. 

 

 _Damn, Chanyeol. If only you could see what I'm doing right now._  

 

"Clever. As expected from the son of Elder Kim, you have proven yourself well. Politics has never left your bloodline, has it?" He smiled genuinely, I felt his smooth upkeep of an attitude faded down as he showed up a new side of him. His tone was much of a jumpy, extroverted kind.

 

_He has a friendly side. Why didn't he just show that instead of his bastardic heck of a princess kind of personality._

 

_He's not even fit to be a Princess. If he was one the Palace is chaos._

 

 _He'll be good as an elite. He's cute enough for my taste despite the sour tooth in him._  

 

"I should say the same for you, even as your father left the Chamber, you still are loyal to the Royals yourself." We then both laughed at our remarks and soon it died down and went back to silence, as I scratched the back of my neck, still feeling a little too uncomfortable at this point of situation. 

 

"So, what is the real reason why you're here?" I began the fire once more, as I did want to end this talk real quick since I am in need of being there at the Temple any time soon now. 

 

 _But still have to unveil the reason why he's here_. 

 

"Ohh, right. I was just actually needing some time alone. Before you know, seeing your childhood friend get engaged. It makes me happy yes, but of course it's a tad bit sad since well, he'll be busier." He fixated himself beside me on my right as he leaned his weight on the car once again, sighting the skies and the things around us as the wind blew on our hair. 

 

Now that he mentioned it, I am not going to lie but as a valet, we have boundaries as to what information is to be told to us or to be kept confidential and be considered as a form of privacy for the Royals. There might be things I know from Chanyeol, since it is from his consent that he wanted to tell me, but there are also some things about Chanyeol that should remain in secrecy and be kept only to himself and yhe Royals. 

 

_Although I did hear about a Byun being Chanyeol's friend when he was a kid._

 

_Maybe he was this kid._

 

As a valet at an early age during my childhood, I was only assigned to represent the Prince when he wasn't around, but watching over him wasn't my task at hand yet. 

 

"I see, yeah. I guess you have a point. Mixed feelings are usual in these kind of events. I won't doubt if you cried." 

 

"Of course not, silly. I am not a man of tears. It takes me a century to fill a bucket." He giggled, making one of the most amazing sounds I have ever heard in my whole valet career. 

 

_Gosh, I got a huge thing about this guy, I swear._

 

"Oh yeah? Maybe you might not know, you'll sweat tears instead of crying them out without trying to feel anything." I heard him laugh even harder as I said those words, making me even laugh at what I had just said. 

 

_I can live with this new habit of making you laugh everyday._

 

 _Thank you to my good looks and legit jokes_. 

 

"I'll give you this one chance to get away with this." I then blurted out without regret, as J gave a shrug and soon slowly walked away from his side. 

 

"You serious?" I looked back at him and saw him smiling. His eyes desrcibed a hint of relief and happiness. He bent down his body from the car, looking suspiciously at me like a middle school girl. 

 

_Stay cool, Dae, stay cool. You got this. Just give him ths one chance to let him have his fresh air._

 

 _He might be having the time of his emotions despite the smiling puppy face_. 

 

"Yeah sure, why not? It's not like what you did is really a crime, but yeah. I guess you need a breather." I was already a distance away from him as he stood up straight to meet my gaze. He tilted his head cutely again, bowed to me as I replied the same. 

 

"I'll be at the venue. Promise. And thank you ~" He smiled widely, waving his hand at me as I gave him a nod and hurried my way back to the Temple.

 

"By the way ~ I never catched your name ~!!!" I turned back, my thoughts were all washed away, as I saw that he was placing his hand beside his mouth, waving and shouting the question. 

 

"I'll tell that some other time when we meet again!!!" I made a salute at him, smirking as he fell both his hands down to his sides, slumping his shoulders as he sighed. Even at the pouty action he had made, he still never forgot to smile brightly before nodding in agreement. 

 

"I'll wait for it!!!" Was the thing I heard from him as I turned around and rushed away.

 

_I never knew the Byuns had amazing genes._

 

 _Dae, stop. Too much for today. You're fantasizing_.

 

I paced up my steps, already at the middle between the Temple and the back of the Chamber, I looked back at him from afar, as I saw that he was back on his leaning position, still scanning his phone. Even from a distance he was really charming, which eventually made me smile to myself. 

 

_We'll see more of each other soon, Baekhyun._

 

 _I hope to see more of you soon_.

 

Feeling inspired, I ran down to the back part of the Temple to rush down to see if Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were already there. 

 

_I hope I find what I'm looking for too._

 

_**\- End of Flashback -** _

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

The night was young and pleasant, as I confortably laid myself on the bed, wearing my newly washed penguin pajamas, fresh from laundry. I laid on my stomach, as I comfortably placed a pillow under it. 

 

_It's such a silent night._

 

_It's as if nothing has even happened today._

 

I was examining my ring, the Engagement Ring that I wholly accepted, staying steady around my ring finger. 

 

 _It's a simple ring, but it means a lot._  

 

The ring looked like small silver band, the design being simple. It was just a silver ring, with an engraved wavelength or those that you usually see in heart beats and oxygen tanks in hospitals. I don't really understand why it was this ring among all rings possible., usually there would be a diamond stone stuck on top, or like the design usually be infinity or a heart of some sort.

 

_Seriously now, why this ring?_

 

_It just looks more like a couple's ring as boyfriends or something._

 

_What does it mean anyways?_

 

I scanned my hand from front to back, probably still curious as to why Chanyeol chose thing ring, when I heard the tone of the news flash come up. 

 

_"Earlier today! After 18 years of living the Royal Life, the Prince has officially got engaged!!!"_

  
  


Taking my attention away from my hand, I took a glance at the television, watching the news show a video footage of the Engagement Rites earlier. The first few seconds showed the red carpet entrance of some of the Elders, business people, politicians and of course the Royals. I could see how the Queen was clutching tightly the King's arm, waving on each side and smiling, greeting everyone that she passed by.

 

_The Queen's smile looks exactly like Chanyeol. No wonder he looks handsome._

 

 _His mom's ears are too_. 

 

I laughed to myself, realizing where Chanyeol had actually got his toothy grin and elf ears. If his mother just had the same haircut right now, they'd probably look like twins. 

 

_"It has also been witnessed how the Royal Fiancé, Do Kyungsoo had surprisingly been late for the ceremony, due to location loss which at first startled everyone in thought that the latter had ran away from the event."_

  
  


My smile faded when I heard of it. I looked at the TV blankly, as I saw myself in top right view how I ran and panted at the entrance. 

 

_"Eventually the guests have been amazed by his appearance, as the fiancé looked perfect for the Prince."_

 

_I look perfect for the Prince?_

 

I watched how I marched to the first row of chairs from the back, as Chanyeol came into view, rushing to me. He hugged me there and then, noticing how tight he actually did, like he seemed frightened that I might leave or go somewhere.

 

_"I am glad you came."_

 

His words. It actually came intoy thoughts the words hebhad blurted out when he finally caught up to me. It was like we never saw each for how many yeaes and when he saw me again he would promise me that he will never let go, like those you usually see in the movies when the two main characters meet again after a long road of journeys.

 

_It's as if like if I wasn't there he would die or something._

 

_You know, like a drug, once you get induced you'll look for it and people can't live without you?_

 

_That's what I felt when he saw me._

 

_When he hugged me._

 

_When I felt his breath all over me._

 

_It was as if I was his oxygen, like he'll get so suffocated when I am not around, and he can always breath heavenly when I am there._

 

_I don't know if it's just me or my imaginations talking?_

 

I shook my head to skip the thought, as I saw me and the Prince walking to the altar. I looked on my left when we reached the front row seats, waving happily seeing that Umma, Appa and Sehun were there. 

 

_"Yaaahhhh!!! My Kyungsoo you look so handsome, saranghaeyo!!!"_

 

_"My son!!! Appa is so proud of you ~"_

 

_"Hyung, I hate to say this but you look girly with the skirt."_

  
  


I chuckled. Reminiscing that mid-afternoon when my family were gathered altogether to celebrate the Engagement with me. It was rare, since mostly I isolate myself inside the house and stay in my room due to a lot of schoolwork, and I only find bonding time with them when I sit on the dining table as we eat. 

 

Even though I didn't want this. I am glad this day happened, because without this I won't be able to see my family watching me and supporting me. 

 

_Kamsahamnida, Chanyeol-ah._

  
  


I still remember how his smile looked like, standing before the altar as his eyes were only locked on me. How he looked worried when I showed up late, and how overwhelmed he was when he saw me. Everything was instilled in my mind, and I can't seem to stop thinking about it. 

 

_He makes me feel so alive. Seeing him smile like that._

 

_If he can't live without me. . ._

 

_How much more am I?_

 

_What the heck are you talking about Kyungsoo?_

 

_What is wrong with your head?_

  
  


I still continued to watch the news, seeing myself marching to the altar. When I turned my head to look at Chanyeol, I can see the wide smile that I had made out. It was a genuine, real, widespread on the face kind of smile. 

 

And I was even shocked myself. 

 

_I have never seen myself smile like that before. . ._

 

_After we knew Appa had heart failure. . ._

 

_I never learned how to smile like that._

 

_Not until now._

  
  


I feel an unusual beating in my heart, I couldn't understand why, but it felt too foreign to me, but at the same time it felt so familiar to me, where I actually know this from somewhere but I don't know where and what. 

 

_I know it's been here with me, this feeling. All this time this has been with me._

 

_But I can't figure out what it is._

 

_I just really can't._

 

_But something's really missing._

 

I laid my head on the pillow, lazily resting is as I continued watching television. The news flash just ended a few seconds ago and a set of commercials were seen playing on screen. 

 

I was just staring blankly, my thoughts all a blur. I can feel my eyes turn heavy as I slowly close them, the low sound of the TV slowly dying as I gave in to my slumber. 

 

_I guess, I am just overthinking, and mostly maybe just exhausted feeling a lot of emotions right now._

 

_Or maybe there's something more than that. . ._

 

_I don't really know. But I'll find out soon._

 

_**\---** _

 

 _ **Chanyeol POV:**_  

 

I locked the study room, as I was done doing my Palace work, and even reading one of my favorite books as I decided to go back to my room. When the door clicked, I quickly placed the keys on my pockets and went on my way. 

 

The night's quiet. It's as of nothing important has really happened today. This is why I really like the nighttime so much. It reminds me that in every situation that you go up against during the day, there will always be the night, that would actually keep the peace of your mind after every storm. It really fascinates me, seeing the stars twinkling just makes you contented and happy, like you wouldn't want to ask for anything more than this. 

 

"I see you've been watching the rounds before sleeping, son?" Mom came up from the shadows of the bushes before the fountain, standing up from her seat as she shone under the moonlight, smiling brightly as she caught sight of me. 

 

"No, mom. I just actually happen to come from the study room. Just finished the paperwork, the usual." I shrugged, making her giggle softly as she walked forward to me. 

 

"I am so proud of you, son." Her smile, wide, toothy but all the while kind and true. Her eyes will never tell a lie, even when you look at her, all what she feels about things has always been sincere. That's mom ever since I was a kid. 

 

"Thanks." Was all I could ever say as she held on to my arm, wanting me to look at her in the eye as I did so. 

 

Actually, when mom roams alone in the night, even when I was a kid when I return from the secret garden and then I find her sitting or walking around near this fountain, those were only the times were we can talk more. Since she usually is busy over the maids and the other workers in the Palace, regulating the cleanliness and accordingly makes plans for renovations, we don't even have the time for each other. Maybe, when I was a kid and during the mornings or afternoons of her tea sessions with the female Elders, I would usually glomp at her and surprise her, making me sit on her lap comfortably as she tries to at tell my stories alongside with the others. 

 

These kind of nights, when I became a teen, were the only nights where I could have my mom to myself, and making her my crying shoulder whenever father gives me a difficult time were one of the moments I would never miss with my mom. We never talk much, due to duties and Royalty of course, but when we are given the chance to be alone and just be ourselves, I can feel the love that she has for me, and how she would always tell me how she cares so much. 

 

In short, my mom makes me feel like I am not alone in this world. 

 

Despite father's anger towards me, she will always be there to tell me what to do and would always keep me up all the time. 

 

"Channie, I want you to know that you are a fine man, and that you have made your father happy after the Engagement." She squeezed the back of my arm, rubbing it softly, finding my focus as she smiled.

 

"Mom, I know he's happy 'cause I got engaged with Kyungsoo, and he's just probably waiting for me to get married." I sighed, practically my head will start to ache again, after repeating to myself the main responsibilities of being a Prince. 

 

"Of course he's also happy for you, you know."

 

"Mom, let's not go there please? Even though how many times we turn the world upside down, he will  **never**  be happy for me."

 

Silence then followed, the grip of my mom's squeezing loosened as she let go of my arm. I can see that she nodded her head, looking down on the ground.

 

"Will you ever forgive me?" She asked, feeling a little bit hurt at what I said, but her smile never left her face as she looked back at me with sad eyes. 

 

"Mom, I never blamed you for anything that happened to me. Even so, I am still thankful that you and father are there for me." I held her in either side if her shoulders, assuring her that there it was never a problem even though father has always treated me that way.

 

_Well yeah, I tried to not to care, but most of the time I take all the effort I can get and at the end get hurt for some reason._

 

_But that's okay, maybe I'll just have to try harder._

 

"You are very special to me and your father, okay? Even though he doesn't show it, you matter to him." She cupped my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb as I leaned to the touch. It made me feel warm, loosening up all the stress and the things I have done for the day. I looked at her, giving her the brightest smile I can let out. 

 

"Silly, I hope you smile like that more often. I can see that you always do when Kyungsoo is around."

 

_. . . Really?_

 

"Ahuh, mom are you trying to tease me now?" I raised my brow at her as she giggled again, making me let out a small chuckle as well. 

 

"No, you won't believe me when I tell you this, but when you guys were marching down the altar with Kyungsoo with you, your smile is like a 1000-watt lightbulb that shines pretty brightly. That was the only time I ever saw you smile that happily again, Channie." 

 

I tried to think of how I when I marched down the aisle to the altar with Kyungsoo. I have to admit though, I didn't stop smiling at that time. It was as if my smile was just there, plastered on my face as I gladly got on with the Rites. 

 

_Yeah, I guess she was probably right._

 

_Maybe I was just to happy that Kyungsoo was there as promised._

 

_Or are you just that happy because of simply the fact that Kyungsoo was there?_

 

"Well, it was a memorable event for me mom, of course I am happy that Kyungsoo was the person I am going to marry soon." I slowly walked around the area, trying to think. I did, I was really happy. But that happiness wasn't just because he did what he had promised, what we both have contracted about -- 

 

But rather I just felt really happy for the fact that he was mine and I was his, even just for a mean time. 

 

_I know this happiness is kind of weird but, I felt like this day was one of the best days of my life._

 

_I was just simply happy by his side._

 

 _Uhm, what do you call it then? Friendship attachment? Can't seem to find a label for it._  

 

"You really love him so much, do you?" I was walking my way to the fountain when mom's words had hit me. I stopped walking, making out my thoughts as the question lingered in my head. 

 

_Love him that much?_

 

_No no no, we don't have feelings for each other._

 

_We're just. . . well. We're --_

 

_What are we?_

 

_No, we're friends, just friends. We can't go more than that._

 

_But why does it feel so when I say we're just friends?_

  
  


"Ah -- well what do you know mom, it us getting pretty late in the evening now, I think you should go to bed now. Father might be waiting for you to cuddle up." I jokingly said as I turned her body to the direction where their bedroom was located, holding on her shoulders as I kissed her on the cheek. 

 

"Okay dear, will do, will do. Have a goos night's sleep too, my son." She turned around to kiss me in the forehead, as I tried to bend a little for her to reach. 

 

"You too mom. Good night." I watched her walk away as I waved her good bye. When she was now a little bit farther, I then turned around and went on my way to our bedroom.

 

 _ **Our**_   _bedroom_.

 

_He's my fiancé now._

 

 _Wow, I can call him mine for the mean time_. 

 

I tried to shake the thought away, trying to actually stop the feeling of a blush creeping up on my face. The thought of Kyungsoo being my fiancé is both a blessing and a form of happiness. 

 

_Happy, well even thought we aren't a couple, nor do we have an attachment, but then we're comfortable with each other._

 

_That's what matters most right?_

  
  


I opened the door to our room, passing my the mini-living room, the bar and the dining room, stopping in front of the wooden door of the bedroom. I sighed, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit me, as I slowly creaked the door open.

 

_The TV's still open._

 

_Is he already asleep?_

 

The television was playing a certain drama that I am not really familiar of, as I walked towards the bed to see a sleeping Kyungsoo. He was lying on his stomach, his comfortably laid on the large white pillow that was resting on the footboard, curving his body like a small baby in a big bed. 

 

 _He's so cute._  

 

I sat down on the floor near the left side of the footboard, where Kyungsoo's head was turning. 

I left the TV on, although the sound was just a whisper to be heard. 

 

_He looks so peaceful when asleep._

  
  


I scanned his face once again, like the last time I caught him sleeping at the secret garden. I looked up from the soft strands of his hair, down to the white touch of his face. I caressed it with the back of my hand, memorizing each and every angle of his beautiful features. 

 

_Sometimes, he just looks really perfect._

 

_Most of the time very familiar._

 

"You look really like him. . ." I said to myself as I brushed his bangs to the side, away from his forehead. I smiled as I saw how he looked really contented, sleeping in that position and probably dreaming of what was going to be on the morning, for another day of life for him. 

 

_You really look like him._

 

_You sometimes act like him._

 

_Talk like him._

 

_Feel like him._

 

_I wish you were just him._

 

_But I know you aren't._

 

_And you'll never be._

 

I furrowed my brows, although feeling a little bit sad, as I have told myself that Kyungsoo had sometimes reminded me of him. But despite the aching feeling, I couldn't helo but smile, seeing him right here in front of me. I can never repay the sacrifice he had done for me, all the while I thought he would run away, knowing that he was just forced into this, but he never broke his promise. 

 

_As long as you're here._

 

_And as long as you'll stay._

 

_I'll learn to forget about him._

 

_I'll probably learn to know you even more._

 

_I'm happy you're here._

 

 _And I promise to take care of you._  

 

I bent a little, trying to reach the height of the footboard as I drew myself closer to his face. Without a word, I kissed his forehead, giving it a long peck before I broke. 

 

"Good night, Soo. . ." I caressed his forehead one more time before I stood up to pick up the remote on the side of the TV as I turned it off. 

 

_I'll anticipate this new life we have for the both of us._

 

_I know there's more of this, than just an Engagement._

 

_". . . I missed you."_

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Ten done!!! ^^

 

This actually took me a while since I had to think of how I should write the setting and stuff. 

 

But alas, here it is ~!!! 

 

And you get to see a bit of Jongdae's thoughts now. 

 

Actually Chen is one of those members I like because of his humor ~ <3

 

Hoping you'll like him here too Q u Q 

 

Thank you once again for your patience

 

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, Eleven will be out soon too ~ 

 

Enjoy and Happy Reading ~ ^^ 

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 

P.S. Same reminders, if you guys find this stort update tomorrow, that just means I edited some chapters okay? Sankyuu <3

 


	11. Chapter Eleven:

_**Chanyeol POV:** _

 

Morning. This time, I woke up a little bit late today, since there wasn't much to do, and all I have on my list was to actually get myself ready for school. 

 

 _It's been three months now, since we've been engaged_.

 

I got up from bed, flipping the blankets away from me, as I have noticed that Kyungsoo wasn't in bed anymore. 

 

_He woke up early again._

 

_I don't know what's bothering him today, I'm worried._

 

Three months -- it's not really that long, but it was worth the time to get to know each other. 

 

The first few weeks of being engaged were fine, from going to and leaving from school where we never took the day to an end without waiting for each other, since it has already been our habit of going home together. 

 

_And there were a lot of things that I discovered as I have observed him too._

 

Some other time too, during the weekends, I noticed that he would usually want someone to accompany him to go somewhere or even just for a night walk, although he would make sneaky plans about night walks, since we weren't allowed to get out of the Palace grounds after 10 pm and he would usually tell me that we could use the secret garden as a pathway out of the Palace.

 

_"You can't pass at the secret garden, there are no other places to pass by there and there's just the sea for you to swim on if you could do it."_

 

_"Chanyeol, trust me. There is a way out of this Palace. You aren't that observant are you?"_

 

It's kind of funny since when I ask him to go for a walk he would usually refuse because he's tired from schoolwork and he wants to be alone, but when he starts making cute faces at me and starts whining, then what more could I say.

 

We mostly do night walks though, or hanging around the secret garden too.

 

We even knew that we like going to the same pastry café that was located a few meters from school, where he always ordered the caramel macchiato frappe with a chocolate chip for a snack. 

 

_"How come I never see you visit this coffee shop before?"_

 

_"Soo, there is a term we call 'ninja moves' and if I escape from my bodyguards after class just to get a coffee here I do that. Or sometimes away from the crowd if you know what I mean."_

 

_"Oh? Then I guess your ninja moves suck."_

 

_"Why so?"_

 

_"Because I still remember a tall man in a thick jacket and black shades that has always been chased by women here, as if he was their sugar daddy or a criminal of some sort."_

 

_". . ."_

 

I actually find him really fascinating, most especially when he tries to mock me. He would glare at you to death, making you feel nervous all of a sudden and would end up giving you his heart-shaped smile giggling at the reaction you are making.

 

_Sly. But still cute._

 

I also knew that he really had a liking for flower crowns, after we passed by an accessory shop and he asked me if I could buy one for him. I gladly did and it so happened that the owner of the shop really found him cute and gave him another one for free. 

 

_"Here, wear it."_

 

_"I don't really think I am into those kinds of stuff, Kyungsoo."_

 

_"You won't know until you try it. Wearing flower crowns are better than Royal crowns sometimes. They make you feel more free."_

 

Even at malls, when we roam around, we would never leave the place without watching at least one movie. Eventually too, there are times where we get caught by people, most especially girls and the paparazzi, which result to getting us chased all the time and looking for places to hide at the mall isn't as easy as you think.

 

" _How do you even live a life running away from people like you're some kind of criminal all the time?"_

 

_"Well, welcome to my world, Soo. The slacking off and disguise isn't really as easy as you think it is."_

 

Eventually we tried to do some disguises, but to our efforts we still failed since there are "fans" that really know you so well like they were your moms that pushed you out of this world, and knows every detail and personality you possess.

 

But most of the time, we just like to be with each other’s company, no matter where we go, and we try to enjoy it as we can still do, since we promised to make it a deal that given time we have together as "committed persons" and engaged, it would be much satisfying that even at the very least, we have to spend time with each other too, like you know -- friends. 

 

_Yeah, friends._

 

_Friends. . ._

 

Over the time that I have spent with him, I have always took note of how my views about him actually changed, even for knowing him in a small span of time seems like I have already entered myself deep into a Pandora's Box.

 

_He's sweet._

 

_He's usually cranky when you start disturbing or you try to annoy him while studying or making homework._

 

_He wants me to focus whenever we are studying and doesn't want any distractions between us._

 

_He sleeps very deeply to the point that you have to fall him off the bed just to wake him up._

 

_He likes to eat a lot of jajangmyun especially when he feels uneasy or excited._

 

_He likes watching anime._

 

_He doesn't really like animals but he likes to cuddle cute, stray and fluffy puppies or kittens._

 

_He likes to show people that he's manly through his scary yet squishy looks._

 

_He cannot see well the reason why he glares you to death._

 

_I have never seen him cry yet._

 

A short period of time, but it's like I have already known too much about him. It's as if three months were already 4 years, like he has been an open book that welcomed me to read the chapters of his life and I am already at the near end of the book.

 

_Although, there was something I noticed about him._

 

_That one characteristic that reminded me of the person I want to forget._

 

I still remember the time where we watched a movie inside the bedroom before we went to sleep, which was entitled "The Notebook", since we both wanted a break from our studies. We were just sitting on the floor, leaning our backs onto the footboard, we were quiet the usual, and I didn't expect anything to happen between us until he did. I didn't want to think of it as that, but even as we watch movies at the cinema or just at the comfort of our home, he still does the same thing. 

 

_Has it always been his habit of lying on someone's shoulder?_

 

We were on the part where the main characters were on their flashback, most especially in the boat scene on the river. The room was pretty quiet and the only light in the room was that from the television.

 

_"If life had a love as good as in these movies, everyone should have been happy."_

 

I still remember how he was comfortably wrapped around his blankets, not taking his eyes away from the TV. 

 

_"Not really. What if there were people who didn't like to have a partner?"_

 

_"Those are just hypocrites. As if they can take the world alone but no. Umma said that people have their respective other halves, and even if you have always been a pro or a con about something, that other half of yours will change you entirely, even your views about it."_

 

_Umma said. . ._

 

_He sounds like him too._

 

_"What are you trying to say?"_

 

He looked at me with his cute doe eyes, making me pause for a moment, the sound of the television slowly fading as I was engrossed by his stare. But after a few more seconds, as if he was examining my face, he looked back at the movie and ever so suddenly snuggled his head on my shoulder. He leaned on it, carefully and comfortably.

 

That was actually like the 20th time he did that in every movie we watch. Even in times where it's overly silent, where we are so into the movie and have no time to talk, he would just suddenly lie his head on my shoulder.

 

_"Everyone has their destined other half. Some might be your exact identical, some total opposites. You will always find your other half at the right time and at the right place, even when your hairs get white, you will always meet him. No one was born to be alone, everyone has someone, that when fingers intertwine are not called 'couple' but 'one'."_

 

And then he would just close his eyes and I would feel his breathing on my neck as he falls himself into slumber.

 

_His words._

 

_His way of thinking._

 

_His habit._

 

_His scent._

 

_His touch._

 

_Even the tickle of his hair on my neck._

 

_Is so similar._

 

 _Just like him._  

 

Through the time that I had spent with Kyungsoo, there was always a sense of familiarity, like Ibhave already seen him before but at the same time I haven't. Maybe in my dreams, I might have, but in personal, I don't even know who he is fully as a person. 

 

I might be on the state of denial but I never wanted to assume in the first place. I am in the state of uncertainty and at the same time assurance, half of myself telling me he is in fact someone else, and the other tells me that ---

 

_He is him._

 

_Kyungsoo is him._

 

_The person that I have always longed for._

 

_But no, he can't. He couldn't._

 

_He can_ **_never_ ** _be him._

 

_He's different._

 

_He was special._

 

_Ever since I was a kid. Up until now._

 

_He is still the only one that mattered to me even though he left with no word._

 

_I should move on, it was a childish thing._

 

_I was a kid back then._

 

 _But why can't I stop thinking about him?_  

 

"Hyung?" I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard someone call out from the door. I never realized I have been thinking too deeply, as it finally caught me that I was sitting on my study table, staring at who knows what. 

 

_I am already at my Study Room?_

 

_I haven't even noticed that I have been sitting here already._

 

_Thoughts, why are you so complicated?_

 

"Come in, Hyung." I looked up from my staring, as I saw Jongin walk up to me, stopping in front of the table.

 

"Have you been thinking?" He asked, raising an eye brow in question.

 

"Nothing much really. I was just, spacing out." I sat up straight as I looked back at him, taking my hands off my head since I was thinking.

 

"Are you thinking about the marriage?" 

 

Now that he mentioned it -- Kyungsoo and I are soon getting married. Although there isn't an exact date when, but for the least we have to make ourselves prepared. 

 

"I am not in a rush for that, don't you think it's a bit early? It's only been three months." Jongin started walking around the room, looking at every nook and cranny as he stopped by the shelves filled with porcelain figurines.

 

"Clever. I have actually been asking them when, but your father wouldn't hesitate if we commence the marriage right away. He would gladly even want that, pray tell." He explained as he ran his fingers along the shelf filled with the Royal Family's figurines.

 

"That's father for you as always. He wants me to sit as the Crowned Prince immediately." I didn't add up anymore remarks as I have felt dismayed at what I heard. 

 

"How is he by the way?" 

 

_Who?_

 

"How is who?" I raised an eyebrow looking at my cousin suspiciously. 

 

"How is Kyungsoo?" He stopped fiddling on the figurines, placed his hands on his pockets as he looked back at me. 

 

 _Why ask? He is none of your concern_.

 

"He is well." Was all I could respond as I leaned my elbows on the table, shrugging my shoulders as I looked at him as well. 

 

"I see, how is your relationship with him? Is he being friendly? Or maybe a little arrogant?" He walked around the study again, from the shelves and then to the door. 

 

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him in suspicion. 

 

_Oh? He cares for Kyungsoo now huh?_

 

_And why do I feel so defensive?_

 

"Nothing really. It's just that well, asking how you guys are ain't a bad thing isn't it? Eventually he is going to be apart of this family, so I mind as well want to know him well as much as you do." He said as a matter of fact, his eyes rolling up on the ceiling making a small smile. 

 

 _I don't know why, but I am starting to get pissed_.

 

"Well, okay. He's fine. Nothing much to worry about. He is still Kyungsoo. If you want to know him, you can get to hang out with us sometimes." I suggested as I got up from my seat and moved in front of the door ready to leave the study. 

 

_I don't want this talk to take long._

 

_I still find my cousin annoying._

 

_Like he's always watching me like a creepy senpai stalker._

 

_Although I know he doesn't have a choice since he was tasked to do so._

 

"Really? Hang out with the both of you? Why can't I just like hang out with him only? Am I not allowed to ask him out alone?" He sounded excited as he asked, a smirk drawn on his face as if he was so confident that he could spend time with Kyungsoo alone.

 

_Well, sorry but_ **_NO._ **

 

 _Oh, now you tick me off_.

 

I wasn't looking at him since I was facing the door. My right hand was already holding the knob when I began gripping it harder as if I was going to crush it into fine pieces. I stood there silent, feeling my blood starting to boil. 

 

 _I am so pissed right now_.

 

"And who said you were allowed to meet other people's fiancé without permission?" I didn't look back, as I realized my tone went back to the usual monotonous one. I didn't show him that I was, well mad, as I would say it, lowering my head just to let my bangs cover the furrowed eye brows. 

 

"I never said that I will not ask permission from you. Of course, I know and I respect that he is your fiancé, but you don't need tl be harsh about it. You don't even  ** _like_**  him in the first place." 

 

 _. . . I want to punch his perfect teeth now_. 

 

My grip got tighter as I had to let the knob go and turn myself around to face Jongin. I looked at him with expressionless, dark eyes before I let out a small sneer. 

 

"You don't have the right to question what has been between me and  ** _MY_**  fiancé's relationship. If you want to know him and get along with him, you shall only do so when I am around and not when he is off my sight without my consent, you understand me?" I raised my brows as I made a resting bitch face. He then chuckled, as he looked away from me and smirked. 

 

"You are not serious, Chanyeol. I am also a Prince. May I remind you." I can see that our eyes were burning in hatred as we looked at each other straight. I wasn't going to let him get in the way with this and try to pry on what I am doing because he has no right to do so.

 

"You might be a Prince, but let me remind you that I am the next in line to the throne. I am still the Crowned Prince, even as it has not been fully announced. Let me remind you who you are under in command." I stood up straight and lifted my head high to show him that despite his position as a Prince, he is still under my family's supervision, and whatever order he is indeed being asked of, he shall need to follow. 

 

"This is an order, Jongin." 

 

"Clever. Very well, my dear cousin. You can always just remind me of who I am, and not tell me of what I am in this family." He said as he walked forward to pass by me, purposely bumping my shoulder as I have felt him pissed. He opened the door without a word, hearing the creaks as I wasn't looking back at him. He slammed the door pretty loudly and closed shut. 

 

_At least he should know where he needs to belong._

 

_He is a Prince but he isn't crowned officially as one._

 

_So am I, although I was chosen by birth to be the Crowned One._

 

 _Which makes me a little superior than he is_. 

 

I sighed in relief as Jongin has finally got out at last. I honestly don't want him around me all the time. Even when we were kids, to me he was a major show off, most especially to my father.

 

_Or maybe because I was a little bit jealous._

 

_That father would rather spend his time with him than me._

 

_That father appreciates everything that he does than mine._

 

_That father treats him well unlike me._

 

_And that father_ **_trusts_ ** _him more than me._

 

_I know I told myself that I will try not to care._

 

_But how can I not when it hurts to know that your father likes someone else's son and not his own?_

 

I tried to brush the thought. I didn't want to think about how I was such a big bit of a disappoinent to my father. I actually have no idea why he has always been cold to me ever since I was little, but despite the fact that I still love him, and I have always wished that he would see how much effort I would take just to please him.

 

_I'll just try and check up on Kyungsoo now._

 

_He's a better ray of sunshine to keep me happy for the day._

 

_At the very least he makes me smile despite the thoughts that has always bothered me._

 

I went out of the Study Room as I proceeded to the Right Wing to head to our bedroom when suddenly I stopped on my steps to see my doe-eyed fiancé already out of the room, all neat and prepared for school in his ironed uniform.

 

_He looks kind of lonely._

 

_Sometimes when I just watch him from afar, he seems a little bit sad._

 

 _Mostly before, when I am busy at my study, and I would go out to get a breather, I would see him looking like that_.

 

He looked a tiny bit upset, although if you weren't such a keen observer, you won't even see it plastered on his face. Even if he feels that way, he just still acts like a child who hasn't seen these kind of roses out of curiosity, and still manages to show them even a little bit of happiness amd affection. 

 

I furrowed my eyes a bit, scanning him from a distance before attempting to go near him. I was actually trying to figure out if there was a way I could do to at least ease his loneliness here in the Palace. 

 

 _I think I might make a little surprise for him later_. 

 

"You're out already? I thought you still wanted a little more sleep?" I caught his attention, as he was taking interests on the white roses on a large bush, caressing them with his hands before he snapped out and looked at my direction. 

 

"You're here. I have been waiting for you." He let his hand rest on his side as he waited for me to walk towards him. When I reached him, he then turned his body around to face me with a gentle smile.

 

"You ready to leave for school?" 

 

"I am but it seems you're the one who isn't." He made a small giggle as he pinpointed about the still messy clothes that I was wearing, freshly out from the bed. I smiled, seeing him quite amused as the thought, slumping my shoulders as I sighed. 

 

"You'll have to go ahead, I guess. I need to stay for a little since my father will be meeting me today." 

 

"Oh. . . I see." I can see the pout on his face as he lowered his head and furrowed his brows looking away from me. 

 

_Is he sad?_

 

 _Is he disappointed that I can't come with him to school?_  

 

"Are you alright?" I tilted my head a little on the left to see the expression plastered on his face when he suddenly turned on the other side just to keep me from looking at him. 

 

"Yes."

 

 _How cute, as always_. 

 

"Are you feeling okay?" This time I rotated on the other side just to see him but still the same thing happens. 

 

"I said I'm alright, okay?"

 

"Then why are you trying to avoid my gaze?" I chuckled, hearing a breathy pout from him as he was already facing away, and all I can see was his back. 

 

"Because. . ." He mumbled as I tried to move towards him a little closer, bending my head to the right to lay my chin on his shoulder. I scanned him from there and realized that he was facing on the other direction. 

 

"Because what?" 

 

". . . You won't come to school with me. Again." His tone went from mad to actually sad. He lowered his head again, looking on the ground as I have finally walked up in front of him, seeing his face down and unhappy. 

 

_I swear, his emotions are surely pure and true._

 

 _And I never knew he felt this way not until now._  

 

To be honest, there were really times where we couldn't go to school together because of my Palace duties, and I duid notice that this was the face he would usually show me when I tell him that I won't. 

 

Although most of the time we would go home from school together. And there wasn't a day that we didn't. 

 

_And how he is acting right now, took me by surprise._

 

_I feel kind of happy though._

 

 _It feels like that he 'needs' me_.

 

"Why are you thinking of it that way? We will always see each other later at the campus, we could always eat lunch together if you want." Placing one hand on his shoulder as I patted it softly just to make him feel better. I made a wide grin, just to show him that I would do it for him and that he should just have to trust me. 

 

"Okay. . ." Was his only reply, faint and low. Looking on to the side without even sparing me a glance. 

 

_Does he really feel that way?_

 

"I am sorry, but you see I am needed to be here for a while. I know it's kind of difficult to enter the school without me because of the crowd, but I'll assure you, you'll be fine." I moved even closer to him, cupping his chin to face me as I leaned my forehead onto his. He raised his head a little to adjust, making us do eye contact. 

 

_I know you sometimes feel nervous about the crowd, but it's okay._

 

_I promised to always be there for you._

 

 _But I really need to stay_.

 

"Jongdae will be there. Don't worry. I'll see you in school. We'll eat together, I promise." He nodded slightly, smiling at me as he broke contact. 

 

"Now, I'm sure that I'll be okay. Jongdae will sure hide me away somewhere under his sleeve." He giggled, making little cute sounds, his heart-shaped smile shone brightly under the mirning light. 

 

"The car is ready, you need to go now, or you'll be late." I reached out for his small hand, warm and soft, squeezing it lightly as he swung our arms like how kids walk on parks and playgrounds. 

 

"I'll see you then okay?" He filled in the spaces between my fingers, as I felt shivers run down my spine. It was a new feeling to me, and for the first time, he was the one who initiated the touch. 

 

Usually it would be just me, since I would sometimes like to pester him when he's serious or when he isn't in the mood just to make him smile. I know how I have such a lovely penchant for cute stuff, most especially Kyungsoo who is squishy and cute as well. I also have that habit of actually pinching his cheeks so hard, or sometimes rustling his hair, which makes him smile for the least. 

 

 _But nonetheless, it feels good_. 

 

"Yeah, I'll see you." And with a smile, letting go of my hand, he gave out a small wave and went out on his way. He didn't look back, even though I was expecting him to. I watched him as a bodyguard guided him down his steps to the entrance, and soon he was out of my sight. Jongdae was already or probably in the car now, since he didn't really have much to do this morning. 

 

_Jongdae will do such a great job at this._

 

_I hope he'll be fine._

 

 _Take care, Soo_. 

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

The ride to school was somehow quiet. I was sitting on the right side at the back seat, trying to distract myself as I looked out of the window and watched the leaves fall from tall trees. 

 

"You seem to be extremely quiet today, Your Highness." I flinched a little bit, as I looked onto my left to see Jongdae with a concerned look. He was sitting comfortably on the left, his hands resting on his knees. 

 

_Wait a minute, what does he mean by_ **_extremely_ ** _quiet?_

 

_Haven't I always been super quiet even before I met Chanyeol and this incident happened?_

 

"I -- ugh. . . I beg your pardon?" I looked at him with a curious look before he started chuckling at the question.

 

"I mean like you know, you might not talk much, but at the very least you try to communicate moderately as possible before. Is there something bothering you?" He tilted his head in curiosity, never leaving his eyes off me. 

 

I can feel my mouth opening and then closing again, as I was trying to think of a reason why I wasn't even in the mood to talk right now. Even I don't really know myself, or rather I couldn't really figure out why. 

 

"I-I . .  I'm f-fine, Jongdae, there isn't really anything to worry about really." I looked away, focusing my sight back at the window, not wanting the valet to know what was going on with me. I took a little peek at what he did using my peripheral vision, when I realized he just shrugged it off and leaned back on his seat again. 

 

When I felt that the coast was clear, and it wasn't awkward to move anymore, I leaned my back on the comfy seat as I didn't let my eyes off the window. 

 

_Why do I feel so down today?_

 

_Is this because I haven't ate breakfast this morning?_

 

_Or have I woke up a little bit late?_

 

_Or maybe because. . ._

 

_Because Chanyeol didn't come with me to school today._

 

When that thought drifted into my head, I then felt a sudden pang of hurt in my chest. It was a kind of ache that actually tries to squeeze your heart until you can never breathe nor beat. 

 

_But he promised to eat lunch with me right?_

 

 _He will show up to me later_. 

 

This is what I meant when I said I was scared about Chanyeol, it's because of the mere fact that I might grow and get attached to him too much. After the Engagement, we both agreed to try and know each other well, and me as a good and law abiding citizen of this country happily agreed to his terms. 

 

It was the least I could do to make him feel that I voluntarily and willingly wanted to fulfill my promise to him. 

 

 _But I guess I went on out too much than I expected it to be._  

 

There was a feeling of emptiness inside whenever I make myself remember that Chanyeol isn't here. I still remember the first few days where he was busy with his father's plans and partnerships, eventually couldn't go to school with me or never showed his face at all, everything about it for me was purely and a hundred percent fine. 

 

_But now I am actually asking myself why doesn't it feel fine that he isn't here?_

 

_And why does it feel so lonely?_

 

"We're here, Your Highness. You are left being spaced out again." I realized that the door was already open for me, and Jongdae was practically waving a hand in front of my face, realizing that I have already been into my deeply thinking again. I shook my head a few times, bowing my head and apologizing to him and the bodyguards for my weird actions.

 

_Wake up, Soo, you're already in school._

 

_But you can do this, it's just a crowd._

 

 _I wish you were here, Chanyeol_. 

 

I held on to Jongdae's wrist, like what I usually did when Chanyeol was here, but instead of actually hiding behind Jongdae's back, I didn't. I stood straight like formal Royal and walked a little bit more faster, matching the valet's pace. 

 

_I have to face my fear when he isn't here. I don't want to disappoint Chanyeol._

 

_I would rather want to hide behind him, he's more comfy to hide at._

 

 _Chanyeol always makes me feel safe_. 

 

When I have already entered the campus, and the coast was clear, I let go of Jongdae's hold, as a bodyguard gave him his knapsack with mine as well. 

 

"I'll head off to my classroom now; you should probably do the same too. It's five minutes 'til time." I smiled at him gently as I placed my bag at my back. 

 

"Are you sure you do not want me to accompany you to your classroom?" 

 

"No, I'll be fine from here." And with a small nod, he smiled, signaling the bodyguards to head out of the school grounds as they did so. 

 

"He'll be here, don't worry." He made a small pat on my shoulder before he turned around and went on to his own building. He was a politics major, as he had told me that he wanted to be like his father. On the other hand, Chanyeol took the same major as mine, somehow it's closely related to being a medical surgeon but well, still a doctor. Although as remembered, he is a year older than me, which males him a junior, and I, a sophomore.

 

I held onto the straps of my bag as I sighed heading off to my own class, timing that the bell rang. 

 

_I hope I see him today._

 

_Pendant, he never fails me ---_

 

_Right?_

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Sehun POV:** _

 

Well, I was just happily lying on my bed, since my shift at the coffee shop was now done. I don't usually have classes during the afternoon, so I take a part-time job at the café near our school. 

 

"You won't know how it feels to have your own stuff until you try earn them." A quote Umma would usually say to me, the reason why I had to push my butt off my gaming consoles and lovely bed just to slack off and find a job of my own. 

 

And that is how I actually got loads of my stuff. From games, my large pillows and clothes. I got them all from the 'hard work' I implanted on that café I was working on. 

 

And eventually it did go well for me. 

 

Let's face it, my family isn't rich -- it's just that we are too middle class enough to afford anything and everything in this world. We aren't elites nor are we fortunate, we just have a lot of racket to pull off from our sleeves, and ideas to actually show the masses. 

 

Me and my big baby hyung, Kyungsoo, are actually scholars. Although we both school at a different university, we managed to have the brains to pass the entrance exams with flying colors. Scratch that, actually we flew with too much colors because we actually aced those exams. 

 

 _It's easy anyways. I am one lazy couch potato who hates to study anyways, they're all easy anyway_.

 

And to be honest, ever since we started schooling from nursery 'til now, which is college, Umma and Appa never spent a cent or two for our schooling. 

 

_Which is why I meant we got the brains to pull off and survive the littlest of poverties in our lives._

 

My brother and I work part-time. He on a certain pastry shop or bakery while I work at a café. Although he had to stop since my baby hyung miraculously got himself engaged with the country's Crowned Prince. He stopped a few weeks ago, and fully placed all his mind and soul to the Royal thingamajigs. 

 

_Funny how he actually fell in love with a Prince. And how the Prince loved him back._

 

_I wonder how they actually met._

 

 _Or how they even came to be something_. 

 

I always try to remember the days where he stayed in his room for almost the whole day, and I would sneak into his room and find him walking back and forth. Probably because he was a tad bit nervous about the announcement. Or sometimes I find him hanging out alone at the shop where he used to work at just to distract himself.

 

_Still a baby. Can't handle huge things on his own sometimes._

 

_I call him my baby hyung since he does look like a baby and he's short._

 

_And I am taller than him._

 

I was actually lazily lying on my bed, pressing buttons on my phone, scanning social media and gaming networks when my phone turned black and a phone call showed up. 

 

_An unknown number huh?_

 

_Who the hell would disturb me at this time of the afternoon now?_

 

I rolled my eyes, I was this close to not answering the call, but then as curiosity hit me with wonder, so to say I think this actually came from our genes, I slid the green symbol on to the right side of the screen to answer the call. 

 

"Hello?" I sat up from my position as I raised an eye brow, hearing only a bit of silence. 

 

"Oh, uhm, is this Sehun?" The voice was deep, kind of like a man. He seemed like his pinched his nose to sound a little bit airy, but I guess it might be due to the background that sounds like a herd of people walking. 

 

"Yeah, you are speaking to him, and you do know that this is my number obviously." This guy really. He called my number and asks if this was me speaking? Talk about common sense. 

 

"Ahhh ~ right. Sorry about that. This is Chanyeol by the way."

 

I abruptly placed the phone away from my ear after hearing his name. I paused for a moment of small silence. 

 

_Chanyeol?_

 

_The_ **_Prince_ ** _Chanyeol?_

 

_What does he want from me?_

 

 _I cleared my throat for a little while before placing the phone back to my ears_. 

 

"Oh, hey, ugh Your Excellency. What is to be of my help since you called?" I tried to tone my voice down, I felt like I was a little bit harsh on him earlier, since I get used to my "bitch please don't talk to me" personality. 

 

"Oh nothing much really. I just wanted to ask a small favor from you." He made out a breathy chuckle, which actually made me wonder if he was really someone of hus young age or an old man.

 

_The Prince? Asking favors from someone like me?_

 

 _You have got to be kidding me_. 

 

"Okay? I am listening." I furrowed my brows, wondering what it was. I mean like, it is an honor that the Prince would ask a favor from you, and it's actually pretty rare.

 

"I actually asked your parents if it's okay with them, and since I alreadu have their consent, I guess it's time to ask if it's okay with you."

 

_He asked Umma and Appa for approval?_

 

_What is this all about?_

 

"What is it?"

 

"Ommo, is it okay for you if you could like live in the Palace while your brother is still here? I mean like, I have noticed him sometimes feeling a bit lonely, and since he doesn't have a lot of people to talk to here, I think it would make him happier if his little brother is here." 

 

_Ohhhh, very caring are we?_

 

_No wonder Hyung likes you._

 

 _Or loves you so much rather_. 

 

"Oh really? How has he been by the way?" I laid down, leaning my head on one of the circular pillows that I like the most. 

 

"He's fine, we ate lunch together today and he seemed happy. I wanted to give him a form of surprise and nothing came into my head not until I remembered you and your closeness to Kyungsoo." 

 

_Impressive. He is very observant everytime he visits the house sometimes._

 

_I guess surprising my baby hyung isn't a bad thing right?_

 

"Sure, why not? Since my parents agreed, what are the odds of saying no? I'll get myself packing now, and I'll bid them here good bye for a while." I shrugged my shoulders, as if he could even see that. 

 

_I miss my hyung anyways. It's been a while._

 

_I'll miss my room though._

 

_And this house._

 

_It's gonna be temporary anyways. They'll need more of their smoochy time when they get married._

 

_For now, I'll try to be there for hyung while I can._

 

"That's gonna be great! Don't worry, my driver will fetch you there, and your room is ready at the Palace, I have heard you have loads of consoles there, you can bring them too if you want."

 

"Nice. Sure thing then. What time is the service gonna be here?" I smirked, feeling delighted when I heard I could bring my stuff at the Palace. It would be a cool thing to live there, and what adventures I can take myself into. 

 

 _New things to discover and see I guess_. 

 

"He'll be there in a while, and he'll give yo specific instructions in what to do later." 

 

"Sure. I'll start packing then. See you around, Your Highness." 

 

"Great. Goodbye then." And with that the call ended smoothly. I sighed lightly, feeling excited and a little bit nervous as to what will happen later. I got out of my bed, picked up and empty backpack beside my nightstand and went to open my closet. 

 

_Well, whatever, I don't really care what happens later as long as I surprise hyung. I'll just brush the thought there isn't anything to be nervous about._

 

_Just the fucking huge place, I guess._

 

I then began to pick up some shirts and pants to be brought at the Palace, and just simply threw it anywhere on the bag.

 

 _Let the packing begin_. 

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

Dismissal. Boy, what a day. I actually had a stressful time in school, most especially when we had our lab practical. It was all about how we can detect if there were microbes on cells or not. I had a difficult time viewing on the microscope due to my eyesight. Most especially that my eyeglasses were thick-framed and round. 

 

 _Huuuuhhh, but luckily enough I passed. And even more fortunate I got the highest score_.

 

The next was actually identifying different kinds of bacteria. A bit hard especially on the shapes like cocci-circular or rods. 

 

I sighed at the thought, hoping to actually pass the test, the results will then be posted tomorrow morning. 

 

 _I hope I can ace this_. 

 

"I see that you're thinking of something, does it really get you bothered?" I heat of breathe was felt at the nape of my neck, realizing the deep voice heard and the probably tall kind of aura even from behind. 

 

_The familiar yet unknown feeling of his warmth._

 

_Even from behind I know his presence very well._

 

 _It's as if I have known him for so long_. 

 

"You're here, I am glad." I turned around to see him with a toothy grin. I smiled back, reaching out for his hand. I held onto it as he squeezed my hand.

 

"Are you always that happy when I arrive?" He asked as he raised an eye brow. We walked down the steps as we exited the building. 

 

"Not really, I just feel fine when you're here." I swung our hands for fun as we have reached where the cars were being parked, the bodyguards were waiting. 

 

"By the way, there is something I want to show you later when we get home." He stopped for a while as he wanted to look at me in the eye. He was making small jumps, like a kid who wanted to show how great he was in a puppet show or something. 

 

 _He looks kind of excited about what he's going to show me_. 

 

"Okay? Sure why not. I am always happy to know what that is." We went back to walking as we have finally reached the cars. 

 

"How was school you two?" Jongdae called out from the other side of the car, the door open as he was actually waiting for us to get in. 

 

"We'll tell you when we get back to the Palace." Chanyeol replied as he opened the back door for me to get in as I did. He went in next before closing from behind while Jongdae did the same at the car ahead of ours, as he closed the front door shut. 

 

"Can you give me a clue of what you are going to show me?" I looked at him as he was sitting on the left side of the seat, looking calmly out the window before giving me a warm smile. 

 

"You'll see when we get home." Was his only reply before looking back at the window. 

 

"Okay ~ whatever you say." I singsonged before I comfortably sat back and relaxed myself as we were awaiting to get home. Trying to hide my excitement as to what he was going to show me.

 

_\- A Few Minutes Later -_

 

As I have stepped into the Palace Grounds, exiting the car as we went up the steps to the gates. 

 

"I think you might want to go up first and see for yourself." Chanyeol said from behind, as I looked at him furrowing my brows. He only gave me a shrug, his hand gesturing me to go ahead. I looked away and did as he had wanted me to, wondering what was it that he wanted to show me. 

 

_If he's gonna give me a large puppy with curly white fleece I am so gonna name him Yeollie._

 

When I reached the end of the steps, I saw nothing but just the entrance to the Palace. I looked around to see if there was anything yet to no avail. 

 

_Is he trying to play around with me?_

 

_Is this another one of his jokes?_

 

_Chanyeol, please._

 

 _I rolled my eyes, face palming as I rubbed my temple_. 

 

"Hyung?" I was about to turn around and scream Chanyeol to shame when I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard for so long. I slowly turned to my right, to see who it was, and when I saw even the slightest color of the sneakers the person was wearing, I already knew who it was. 

 

"Sehun??" Alas, our sights meet, seeing him actually wearing his pajamas and wearing his usual white beanie, with the color of his hair still as colorful as ever. 

 

"Hyunnngggg!!!" Sehun suddenly ran to me, and when he reached me he hugged me tightly, close enough to squeeze me to death as I hugged him back. 

 

"I missed you, Hun. What are you doing here?" 

 

"I came here as a surprise for you. I'll be staying at the Palace for the meantime." 

 

"Wait what? Really?" I broke the hug as I held on to his arms looking at him straight in the eye. He was smiling and nodding to me as he hugged me tightly again. 

 

"Umma and Appa are fine with it, as long as I take good care of you and blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes at me, as I laughed at the expression he had to pull out. Seeing him again made me feel so overwhelmed, giving me a feeling of home once again. 

 

_I really missed you, Hun._

 

_I swear, I will literally die here of silence especially when I am alone and Chanyeol isn't around._

 

_Oh how I miss this feeling so much._

 

"I see that you guys are having a good time, reunited once again." Chanyeol came to view, his arms behind his back as he looked at the both of us happily. 

 

"Of course, and it wouldn't be possible without you." I broke the contact with Sehun, as I impulsively rushed to Chanyeol's direction and gave him a hug. I didn't know why I wanted to do it, but maybe because I felt too overwhelmed and happy that I couldn't believe that he could do this for me. 

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." My arms were wrapped around his neck, secured and fine as I tiptoed a little to reach his height. It took a few more seconds for me to feel his hands on my waist, supporting my as he gave in to the hug, his head lying comfortably on my shoulder. 

 

_I know before hugging him was a bit awkward at first, but now it actually just feels fine._

 

_And like everything that I do with him, it has never felt wrong nor awkward --_

 

 _It always felt right._  

 

"Of course, as I promised, I will always take care of you." He whispered on to my ear, as I felt his lips touch my shoulder after. It was kind of weird, as if he was nipping on to my neck but it didn't matter to me anymore as I wanted to just feel the spur of the moment with him. 

 

_Like I said before, I was kind of scared that I might get attached to Chanyeol._

 

_But then I guess, this was a sign given to me that there isn't anything to be afraid about._

 

_And that everything will be fine eventually._

 

_I guess, having Chanyeol by my side all the time won't be a bad thing right?_

 

_Yeah. It won't._

 

_Never will it be._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Eleven done ~!!! 

 

I am really sorry for the super 90000x late update T u T 

 

I have been very busy with the end of the semester requirements, and by the time I try to update this chapter, I always get tired and I suddenly go to sleep without my knowing T n T <\3

 

My very deep apologies everyone. 

 

Nevertheless, I can spend time updating without being so restless. ^^

 

Anyways, there you guys have had a first glimpse of Sehun's thoughts, and he is practically the lazy, smart ass type of guy. You'll see more of him soon on the later chapters. 

 

But for now, enjoy ~!! <3

 

Thank you for your patience everyone~ I love you all T u T 

 

Happy Reading~!!

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	12. Chapter Twelve:

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

_**\---** _

 

_I was running._

 

_I didn't know where I was going but, I know I was running aimlessly somewhere._

 

_But everything that surrounded me was all pitch black._

 

_I couldn't understand why, really I don't. I can feel my feet moving back and forth, rushing on to a direction I have no idea of._

 

_Oh look. . . There's light._

 

_It's kinda small, but I'll try to run to it._

 

_And it's getting closer._

 

_And bigger._

 

_And brighter ---_

 

_It's so shiny._

 

_. . ._

 

The light that I probably tried to reach felt like it sucked me up and ate me whole as I felt like I entered it with a weird "shwoosh" sound. There too, as the light soon faded, feeling my eyes blink from the shine. When my vision cleared up, I can see a large green tree on the left side. The grass, as I felt it caress on my bare feet, were green and fresh as the morning air here. 

 

When I looked straight ahead, there I realized that it wasn't morning anymore, the skies were painted pink ang purple, as I saw the sea glow, as the sun fell down to it on the horizon beautifully ending its encore. 

 

It was already sunset. 

 

I used the palm of my hand as a cover from the brightness of the sun's rays, placing it on top of my forehead, enjoying the view for a little while, breathing in some fresh air. 

 

_It's beautiful as usual._

 

_I wish I could just stay like this, like there there were no problems for mw to face tomorrow._

 

_That the world never was unfair._

 

_"Why can't I see you anymore?"_

 

_Huh? Who said that?_

 

_A child's voice?_

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

I tried to look around for the source of sound, when I finally realized I saw a two pairs of small playful feet up on the large branch of the tree. 

 

_There are two kids sitting up on that tree._

 

 _Aren't they even scared that they might fall off or something?_  

 

I really wanted to shout and tell them to come down since it's dangerous, but I just couldn't get it into me to shout, which I don't understand why. My mouth was ready to shout and was agape, but there was something that made me stop and just wanted me to stay there I was and watch them both from above.

 

_And I actually did._

 

_Well, fuck my instincts._

 

I closed my lips shut and sealed as I just looked up and them and observed. I couldn't really make out their faces since they were to far from where I was and all I can see was the color of their hair and the clothes they were wearing. 

 

The guy on the left close to the tree trunk was wearing a white polo shirt, with blue lines on the collar, had black hair, and probably a penguin patch on the left of his chest? I can't really see well, since it looked so blurred to me, I had to believe my eye grade increased again for not wearing my glasses all the time. 

 

_Honestly, all I can make out was the color of the logo which was blue and white, and was some kind of animal._

 

And of course the little boy who was sitting beside him on his right was looking at the other's direction, and all I can see was his back view and --- 

 

_Brown curly hair?_

 

I furrowed my brows, walking a little bit closer towards the tree, as I didn't want to get caught and ruin the moment. He was wearing a white polo, sleeves a little bit brownish from the dirt he has probably been touching. I couldn't see his face, I tried to move to wear the black haired boy was looking, and I can't see his face. It was even more blurry than the latter's. 

 

_Who are these two kids?_

 

_"Why can't **you**  stay?" _

 

_"I am sorry, I thought we wouldn't be moving, but I guess we need to because of Appa's condition."_

 

_Why can't I stay?_

 

_Why does it feel like the question was pointed at me?_

 

_What does that suppose to mean?_

 

The black-haired boy looked away from him, facing the trunk instead and lowering his head in sorrow. I can feel my heart crack, the boy felt like he was on the verge of dying if he was going to leave this curly one behind. I can sense that he didn't want to go, but because of some situation, he has no other choice but to go. 

 

_Why does this all sound so familiar to me?_

 

_Why is it that I feel this little boy's pain of leaving him?_

 

_Who are you kids anyways?_

 

_"I want to stay, but Appa has to leave this place for a while, he is sick and the doctor is telling him to move on the countryside for the meantime, or else he won't live longer."_

 

I can hear the change of the black-haired boy's tone, from his soft, light voice to a broken, raspy kind of one. I can see his shoulders shaking as he looked back at the other, suddenly laying his head on his shoulder. His hand gripping onto the polo sleeve of the latter. 

 

He was crying. 

 

_Why does it feel like I have seen this before?_

 

_Appa? Who is his Appa?_

 

_"I understand if you have to go for your father's sake. . . I don't want to be selfish."_

 

The curly little one, which was actually taller than the other, held onto his black hair and caressed it. He was trying to soothe and comfort him, leaning his chin above the other's head as he kissed it.

 

_Wait a minute, aren't they still kids?_

 

_But why does it seem like they are in love with each other?_

 

_Are they a couple?!_

 

_Aish, kids nowadays. Infatuation and puppy love is so rampant._

 

_"I thought you'll be the one leaving, because I thought you're the one who is needed to do your duties at the Palace when you turn 12 tomorrow, and I will be left here alone again. But then I guess. . . I was wrong."_

 

The shorter one tightened his grip on the other's sleeve, sniffing and murmuring as he snuggled his face more into the taller's shoulder. 

 

_Duties?_

 

_Turn 12? Tomorrow?_

 

_The Palace?_

 

_What is this tall kid have to do with the Palace?_

 

_Why does it feel like I know him somewhere?_

 

_"But you promised that we'll still see each other tomorrow right? Before the sun sets, we'll celebrate my birthday and we will make a wish right?"_

 

The taller cupped his chin to look at him in the eye. I can't really figure out what he looked like, but it didn't matter to me anymore anyways. I was more focused on what is actually going on here. I don't understand why, but my head feels so messed up right now. 

 

_He'll come. . . I know he will come to see you. Just get your hopes up._

 

_Please trust in me. . ._

 

_I'll come back. . ._

 

_I'll see you. . ._

 

_Wait, what?_

 

_"I will. . . I really will. . . I'll come back I promise."_

 

_"You sure? But you said you'll be leaving after lunch. . . I don't you can come by anymore. . ."_

 

The taller looked away, he was facing the horizon as the sun was already half setting. After a few seconds, the shorter moved closer to him, his face was mere inches away from the side of the other -- 

 

Then his lips touched the taller's cheek with a quick kiss. 

 

 _"I will. I am not going to miss this one memory I want to spend with you. I'll see you as promised. Please trust in me."_  He whispered to the taller's ear, making him look back, staring at each other's eyes as if it was the last time they are ever going to see it. 

 

_And I started to feel my heart beating so fast._

 

_The shorter boy's words. . ._

 

_W-why is it. . ._

 

_S-similar to m-mine???_

 

_What is going on here?_

 

_Did he hear what I said?_

 

_What the fuck is wrong here?_

 

I felt a wave of anxiety, I tried to walk a step back, staring at the scene wide-eyed as it happened to freeze in front of me. Lowered my back, abruptly walking backwards now, not caring if they will hear my loud footsteps or the rustling of the grass. 

 

_I just really want to run away from this._

 

_This is making me crazy._

 

_I shouldn't have entered the light and just stayed running anywhere in that dark place._

 

_Where is this anyway?_

 

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Then I looked back to see that there was a large bush wall covering the place. Shivers began to run down through my spine as realization hit me. Making me stop from moving, paralyzed and probably getting pale. 

 

_The secret garden._

 

_What happened here?_

 

_Who are these people?_

 

_These two kids?_

 

_Why does it feel like I know them?_

 

_I know the kid. . ._

 

_The black-haired kid._

 

_I know him from somewhere._

 

_But who?_

 

I looked down on the grass, shaking my head countless times to try and wake up from this dream. I told myself to move, move a finger, a foot, anything.

 

_Stop this._

 

_Stop this nonsense._

 

_Stop this dream._

 

_I don't know what this is._

 

_Stop it with the questions._

 

_These crazy fantasies._

 

_This is just a dream._

 

_Nothing is true here._

 

_Wake up, Kyungsoo._

 

_Wake up._

 

_But then to no avail._

 

I closed my eyes tightly trying to wait calm myself, waiting for a moment, making myself feel tired and needed to drift back to sleep.

 

_I want this to end._

 

_I have nothing to do with this._

 

_"No. . ."_

 

Another child-like voice was heard from behind, probably from the entrance of the bush walls, as I slowly inhaled for a while, before opening my eyes again. I turned around to see who it was. 

 

_What the hell._

 

_No._

 

_How could this be?_

 

_WHY IS HE HERE?!_

 

I felt so outraged, shocked even as the figure came into view, he was the only one I could see, from face to foot, every feature of him was crystal clear to my eyes. 

 

_And that I am actually freaking out so hard right now._

 

 _"Why? Why him? And not me?"_  He looked so devastated, hurt and crushed like stone as he stared at the two that were at the tree top. His eyes flamed anger and jealousy, as a young kid like him I couldn't believe he could had a grudge against them. 

 

But that's not actually the point. 

 

_Why are you even mad at them?_

 

_Who are they to you?_

 

_And what are **you**  doing here? _

 

_Byun Baekhyun?_

 

If you think I don't remember my best friend's features even from afar -- I really really know him even from the style of his hair and from the way he dresses. This neatly brushed, white polo with a jumper and a red ribbon on his neck is probably the most evident clothing that I will always remember about Baekhyun.

 

_But why is he here?_

 

_What is his role here?_

 

_MY GOSH KYUNGSOO WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS?!!_

 

I was left so shocked and frightened, that I couldn't help but unconsciously run away from whatever this is. I ran to the exit, where the fake bush wall was, when I felt a sudden cold hand stop me and held me tightly on my wrist. I was this close to stumbling, but luckily still had the balance to stand up when I looked back to see an unexpected twist that just happened. 

 

Young Baekhyun was holding onto me. 

 

And his face draws the same thing when he looked at the two love birds on the tree top. 

 

"L-Let me g-go. . ." I can hear myself say as I struggled to free myself from his grip. The more I fight back, the more he tightens his hold on my wrist, making me groan in pain. 

 

_He is too strong for a kid._

 

_It's so painful._

 

_"Why?. . ."_

 

_Baekhyun, please._

 

_"Why must you do this to me?"_

 

_What have I done to you?_

 

My eyes widened as I heard his voice slightly turn deeper by the minute. I looked back at him to see that his body was growing, like how you see mutants evolving from a baby to being a young teenager in a day, like an egg morphing fast in just a matter of seconds. 

 

_My heart is failing me._

 

_I feel like I am going to faint._

 

_What have I done to you?_

 

 _"Why must you take every single thing that is supposed to be **MINE**?!"_  When he emphasized the last word, he was now in his teenage form, his present form rather. He was glaring at me, probably going to kill me for something that I haven't done. I wanted to speak up for myself, yet I have felt like my speech got the better of me when nothing came out of my mouth, and I was left looking scared and agape. 

 

_"Why must you take **him**  from me?"_

 

_Please. Make this stop._

 

_I haven't took anything from you. . ._

 

_"He is MINE!!! **MINE!!!** "_

 

 _Who are you talking about?_  

 

He then held me on both sides of my arm as he began to brutally shake my whole body until they all get cranky and get my brains out.

 

_I don't know what you're saying. . ._

 

_Please. . ._

 

_Stop it._

 

_Stop. . ._

 

_It ---_

 

I can feel my eyes grow heavy, as I was painfully being shaken, I can feel how I slowly am losing my consciousness, still with the image of a mad best friend.

 

_"Kyungsoo-yah. . ."_

 

_That voice. . ._

 

_"Kyungsoo-yah. . ."_

 

 _It's calling out to me_.

 

My eyes were getting heavier, as I can now feel like everything went down to a slow motion. Baekhyun's rants and harsh voice soon died down and muted, and only his wild face was visible, and now his features were slowly turning hazy. 

 

_"Soo. . . please wake up. . ."_

 

_I know that voice._

 

_"Soo. . . wake up. . ."_

 

_I know ---_

 

_"Soo. . ."_

 

_Chan. . . Yeol?_

 

_". . . Wake up."_

 

_. . . Yeol._

 

_**\---** _

 

_My eyes were wide open._

 

_It was dark, although there was light from the window behind the bed that I was lying on._

 

_And all I can see was the ceiling._

 

 _Am I awake now?_  

 

I still felt a little hazy as I tried to wink a few times to make a clearer view. I can feel my body sweating, my chest was heaving harshly as I tried to catch some air with my mouth slightly agape. I can feel my back lean towards something quite hard, as I have realized I wasn't fully lying down anymore. 

 

_I felt scared._

 

_I couldn't understand why but I feel my hands trembling._

 

_What was the dream again?_

 

My heart was racing. I couldn't even move a muscle as I still can feel the fear that surrounded me. It was cold, I wanted to grasp onto something to keep me warm but then I was too weak to even try to lift a finger. My mind was all a blur, mixed up and a mess like clutter in every corner of a trash bin, I couldn't even figure out what was rushing through my head right now. 

 

_Mixed words?_

 

_Unfinished sentences?_

 

 _My subconscious seems to not even function well, that's for sure_. 

 

"W-Wha --- t. . . H-Hap-ppened?" I managed to speak, a bit raspy and cracking, as I tried to open my eyes wider, slowly turning my head to the left side of the bed. 

 

_And all of the sudden, my breathing stabilized, and everything that I was feeling for a moment calmed down when I saw his eyes were looking into mine._

 

 _Chanyeol._  

 

"You were having a nightmare, you were blabbering, murmuring things and I was trying to wake you, I got so worried. . ." His hand was holding onto the back of my head while the other was holding my left hand tightly. His faces looked like he was going to jump off the highest building but was too scared to do so. I managed to let out a breathy giggle, as I felt my strength slowly coming back to me. 

 

"I'm f-fine. . . It was j-just a b-bad dream. . . I am awake n-now, am I n-not?" Although stuttering a bit, I managed to smiled, intertwining his hands into mine. His panicked face soon softened, as he drew his face closer to mine, letting our foreheads touch lightly, making me look up to him, seeing how even in thus dark kind of a night, he still never fails to look so handsome. 

 

"Please don't do that again, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." His deep voice was like a lullaby to my ears, his breathing was hitching a bit, I can tell that he was really panicking at his worst awhile ago.

 

_It feels so warm and cozy now._

 

 _I think a regained myself a bit_. 

 

"I won't, I promise." I continued to close my eyes as I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead. I wanted to just savor the feeling, this warmth making me smile as I used my free hand to hold on to his chest.

 

After a few seconds, we settled to lie back down in the bed, as he laid himself first, letting myself be wrapped around him as snuggled my head softly on his shoulder, laying comfortably as I turned to face him. 

 

"You sure you feel okay now?" I heard him once more, his voice was more still now and unafraid. I looked up to see him staring back at me with furrowed brows. 

 

"Of course. I'll be fine. You're here is enough. Thank you." I snuggled my head even deeper, where my face was now soon am inch closer to the feel of his neck. I slowly closed my eyes, letting the feel of sleep envelop me once again. 

 

_I'll never feel this contented when he isn't around anymore._

 

_I know he is just trying to be kind to me, since I have no one to be with here in the Palace, and he just wants me to feel that I am not alone._

 

_Isn't that why he brought Sehun here, right?_

 

_I know my baby brother will always make me happy no matter what but --_

 

_Why does it feel so lacking when Chanyeol isn't around now?_

 

_Gosh, Kyungsoo. You're just overreacting. You're just being like this because this is your first time, right?_

 

 _Your first time to ever have a friend that has been too touchy to you. To the point where you guys feel like you have some kind of deep connection._  

 

He moved a little bit more closer to me, making little space for the both of us as he went on to hugging me tightly, letting himself drift back to sleep as well. 

 

"If there is anything that bothers you, please don't hesitate to ask and tell me, okay?" Chanyeol yawned, as I have felt his hot breath surround my hair, making it fly a little bit, before it went back down to normal state.

 

"Go to sleep you clingy giant. I'll be fine." I chuckled a little, as I felt his lips touch the top of my head. He was probably forming a smile, based on how I figured it, as his lips tickled my scalp a bit, making me giggle more. 

 

_See? What I told you about being touchy?_

 

_I know I am used to Sehun or Baekhyun clinging into me, or hugging me like they are supposed to rub their scents on me all the time but --_

 

_Have you ever experienced a friend who sleeps with you on the same bed, every single day?_

 

_Or have you guys ever held hands in public as if you guys were a couple for more than a century?_

 

_Or have you ever had a friend who is always willing to give you forehead kisses every morning after you wake up, or every night before you go to sleep?_

 

_I mean really -- **kisses**?_

 

_Friends never do that._

 

_I even actually kiss him in the cheek sometimes when he doesn't come with me to school and I have to go ahead of him._

 

_See what I mean?_

 

"I'll always be here for you. Okay?" His voice was soon fading from a deep tone to now a slightly airy one, as I have felt him breath calmly on to my head. He was then fast asleep in am instant there after. 

 

_He drifts off so fast, light can't even catch up to it._

 

_But I guess he's really tired._

 

 _Sleep is the only time he could escape all the stress in his somewhat fucked up life._  

 

I was about to get myself back to slumber when a thought popped up my head, making me open my eyes for a while, feeling a little nervouse about what was going to happen when the sun comes up. 

 

_Baekhyun. . ._

 

_I think I know now why I was dreaming about him._

 

_Remind me how he hasn't showed his face to me for the past three months now._

 

_After what happened at the Engagement Rites. . ._

 

_He never called nor even sent me a message._

 

_Or even show up to me at school._

 

I thought of the countless days after the Engagement, of how I actually texted him for like forty times in a day, and sending him E-mails every single day just to check up on him, and to deeply apologize for ditching him that day. 

 

But all my efforts were wasted. 

 

He never answered nor replied to any of them. 

 

He just dissipated like how water evaporates to thin air.

 

He never even left a word after.

 

_But why was it such a painful thing for him?_

 

_I thought he'd understand why, I thought he should understand that what he wanted me to do wasn't a joke, but a serious matter._

 

_Most especially that I am tied to not just any other person, but a Prince._

 

_Also because I can't let Chanyeol look like a failure to his father anymore._

 

_I can't stand looking at his pained expression all the time anymore._

 

_I thought. . ._

 

_He'll be the first person to fully understand my situation. . ._

 

 _As a **best friend**_.

 

I shook my head lightly, closing my eyes back as I tried to fly the thought of him away for a while. I wanted to get some sleep, just to prepare and be ready for whatever is that I have to face tomorrow. 

 

_It might be sign._

 

 _I might see him tomorrow_. 

 

I let my hand grip onto the Pendant, as I tried to catch up some hope and strength for me to handle the things I might do tomorrow. 

 

_Please, don't fail me._

 

_I hope to see Baekhyun tomorrow._

 

_And tell him everything._

 

_I want him to know how deeply sorry I am._

 

 _And I hope he understands._  

 

Slowly, I felt my body just grow light, as I have realized I was now ready to accept slumber wholly, weakly letting go of the pendant as I let my hand fall off to the bed. 

 

_I'll be fine tomorrow._

 

 _I know I will_. 

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Sehun POV:** _

 

_I can't believe this._

 

_He slept early._

 

I sighed for like the 70th time for this night, rolling my eyes to myself as I sat comfortably on one of the benches outside at the Palace Gardens. 

 

"I can't believe this. Ugh. Hyung slept early because he wanted to spend time with the Prince." I face palmed, leaning my head on the back rest. I can't believe this. 

 

_He traded our usual late night game time for sleep._

 

_"I am really sorry Sehun, but I have to sleep early. The Prince might not like it if I stay up late."_

 

_Okay okay. Keep calm, Hun. You have to understand that baby hyung is already engaged, and he has to be with his love for now._

 

_He has responsibilities now. Duties even._

 

 _He isn't just an adult with things to do. But a Royal with big stuffs to deal with._  

 

I sat back up, crouching as I leaned my elbows on both of my thighs. I tried to figure out what the hell am I supposed to do in this queit, uninteresting and boring garden. I wanted to play my consoles now, but it would pretty much be boring if it was only me alone playing it. 

 

_I have played all my consoles by myself ever sine Hyung took up a medical course, and it gets boring and no fun everytime I have no one to play it with._

 

"Why the long face?" A voice came out from just about nowhere. It sounded like a deep, arrogant kind of tone, maybe just like mine but older. 

 

I looked around to find the source, and when I looked to my right, I see a dark figure walking up towards where I was. I tilted my head and squinted my eyes as I tried to identify who it was that was approaching. 

 

"And who are you to be exact?" I asked as the figure now came into the night light, his body shining over the moon's rays, as I have seen that he placed his hands on his pockets. 

 

"Just a passerby, probably an annoyance like how everyone sees me here in the Palace." He shrugged, walking around one spot in front of me as I tried to delve my thoughts on his physique. 

 

_Hmmm. . . Impressive._

 

 _Brown hair neatly brushed to the side, prominent jawline, probably a lean yet toned body, not bad for an old guy._  

 

"Aww shucks man, I don't really mind when you're around. Am just actually doin' the same thing too. Just slacking off and annoying everybody else, pffftt, it's not am easy job I tell ya." I nodded to myself as I let my bacm lean on to the back rest of the bench. I tried tk act cool, like how I try to pull myself like the usual at school. 

 

"Then I guess we will get along pretty well then -- It's Jongin by the way, you?" He stopped walking then, as he probably was kind of interested in me and faced me as he reached out his hand for a shake. 

 

"Sehun. The Royal Fiancé's little brother, who doesn't look like one since Hyung looks more like a kid than I do." I reached put for his empty hand as we gave it a little shake. After which, I proceeded to lean back on the bench comfortably when I suddenly heard him laugh. 

 

"Augh, what's so funny?" I stated at him with an uninterested face, as if it didn't even bother me in the first place.

 

"Nothing. It's just that well, you look more mature than your big brother alright, but you still do act like a child." 

 

 _Well you do act like an old man, like some kind of monk walking around with that kind of formal tone_. 

 

"Well, I am not like my Hyung who takes mostly everything seriously. I just plainly like to have fun and enjoy." He moved to sit beside me on the bench, I sat back up straight and moved myself to the left to give the poor guy some space. 

 

_Well, whatta you know, he gets tired of standing eventually._

 

 _But he really acts like an old man_.

 

"And what is your job here in the Palace? Supposed to be." I casually asked, just to not make him think I was being a person who was 'feeling close', and since I was curious about him because he was wearing such formal clothes. 

 

"Well, I am the Royal Watchdog. Maybe. Or sometimes I am the Royal Babysitter." He rested his body and leaned on the bench, eventually giving up on his composure and utter stiffness. 

 

"What the fuck? You are not serious?" I turned to face him with an amused look, I smirked as I have actually kind of found this guy funny for some reason. 

 

"Nah, it's partly a joke but it's really a job that I do here. I am in charge of the soldiers here after all. And sometimes I need to watch over the Royals too at the same time." 

 

"Is it boring?" He had to stop and think of an answer for a second. He placed a finger on his lips, trying to find the right words to say it. 

 

_I have a feeling that he has such soft lips._

 

_Woah woah there, Hun. What were you thinking just now?_

 

"Well, as a whole, yes it's like the most boring job you will never want to have. Although the fun side of it is that you get to know loads of secrets and hidden agendas." He made a snap on his fingers, making a confident smirk as he looked back at me. 

 

"Secrets? Must be like an undercover agent too." Shrugging my shoulders as I chuckled at his words, I felt like he was quite a comfy fellow to talk to, making my defenses die down a little bit, loosening up my facade of an arrogant expression to a softer one. 

 

"He sent you to accompany your brother, I heard?" 

 

"Yeah, since well, he said he noticed Hyung was quite lonely for the past few days, and he needed someone that could make him happy but. . ." I stood up from the bench, stretched both my arms high, feeling a wave of fatigue hit me. 

 

"But?" He raised an eyebrow, his smirk never getting off his face.

 

"I guess I'm the one left in this lonely lane. Like fuck, so much for staying Hyung spends much time smooching around with that tall dwarf now." Rolling my eyes and sighing my frustration in defeat, I facepalmed again. 

 

_Did I just call him a **tall dwarf?**  _

 

_My logic is at its best sarcasm now._

 

_But I don't mean to back stab the Prince._

 

 _Well, just a little fun won't hurt_. 

 

"Tall dwarf? You just gave him the best nickname so far." Jongin laughed, and his laugh was as hard as he had ever laighed in his entire life. I followed suit, looking at him and frrlibg satisfied that I have made someone smile today. 

 

_I don't usually do that in school._

 

_Although I let out classroom jokes during classes and everyone laughs._

 

_But I never made one, nor just a specific person laugh before._

 

_It feels like an accomplished goal._

 

_And is satisfying to see._

 

 _I could do this more often here_. 

 

"Naaah, he deserves it, for taking much of my Hyung's attention from me, that is."  We stopped laughing a few short seconds after, as I stared at one of the Palace Fountains with those weird bearded old men that doesn't even look interesting in the first place. 

 

"Well, Chanyeol is quite a territorial man, he wants to have his subjects on his own sometimes." 

 

_Well isn't that nice._

 

_Possessive much over his belongings, huh?_

 

_Don't tell me he is even jealous when I give my Hyung our 'brotherly attention'?_

 

 _Man, what a guy indeed_.

 

"You do know a lot about the Prince, do you?" I looked at him on the side, tilting my head in curiosity. 

 

"Well, I've known him for quite a very long time now, from the tip of his hair, to the ends of his toes. He isn't the type to want me to interfere with his work, but all I can say is he isn't really doing much of a good work as the Crowned Prince." His tone became serious when he answered. He wasn't looking at me but was actually glaring at something from afar badly. I tried to see what he was looking at and realized it was just plainly blank space. 

 

_But why does he look like he's gonna eat the Prince alive?_

 

_Is there anything that the Prince has ever done wrong to him?_

 

 _His aura seems kinda dark now_. 

 

"Aahuh? Then if he isn't doing much of a good job, why was he even chosen to be as the Crowned Prince? Does he have any relative or sibling here that can fit better as a Crowned Prince too?" I couldn't help much but to ask just to fill in the luring questions roaming around my head. I didn't want to sound offending to him though, this might a sensitive topic to him, now that he even looked more pissed at the question I asked. 

 

_Fuck, I shouldn't have asked that question._

 

 _He looks angry now_. 

 

" _ **None**_. No one can fit the position of Crowned Prince but  _ **only HIM**_." He sounded sarcastic, more like he sounded as if his tongue was being burned every time he had to say that statement. Like he was just being forced to say that sentence. 

 

Well, I don't really know about him, but there might be something about the Prince being in position is making him mad or something. 

 

_Okay Hun. Enough with the curiosity, you shouldn't be asking about this._

 

_You aren't even apart of this kind of mess they maybe are into._

 

_Forget about it._

 

"Uhm, I am sorry. . . If I have asked those questions. I didn't mean to make you mad. I know I have nothing to do about it. . . I'm sorry. " I faintly apologized as I lowered my head. Ashamed of even looking at hom in the eye for ever interfering or asking about his business here in the Palace. 

 

"What? No no. You didn't make me mad. No, you never did. It just reminded me of the bad memories of the past. Well I couldn't helo but feel the emotion, but no, you mever made me mad. Honest." He placed a hand on my shoulder, enough for me to have the confidence to look back up. His eyes weren't screaming an amount of hatred anymore, but it was more kind and gentle to the feel. I couldn't but stare into it longer, making myself melt into it bit by bit. 

 

And he was smiling, ever so handsomely. 

 

_He looks better smiling than just smirking._

 

_I never knew he was this handsome._

 

_Not again, Hun. Stop being such a creeper._

 

_Snap snap out of it._

 

"O-ohh. . . Are you sure?" I shook my head lightly, realizing I was staring to much, looking away as I stared back at the boring fountain. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little, and as pale as I am, I hope he doesn't see a small tinge of pink on my cheeks. 

 

"Of course, Sehun. Nothing, really." 

 

_At long last, he said my name._

 

_It feels like a song to my ear when he says it._

 

_Lol, whuuuttttt Sehun?_

 

 _Oh now, you are not into the jams right now. Just don't._  

 

"Well, okay then. . . Augh. . . I guess it's getting late now, huh?" I didn't want this awkward ambience to make me suffer any longer as I diverted the topic, and looked at my wrist watch to see the time. I looked at him and nodded, trying to make him agree that it was late and he has to disappear from my sight. 

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, this was an interesting night for a conversation, it was nice meeting you, Sehun." He stood up from the bench and soon I followed. We looked at each other and shook our hands one more time before his kind expression went back to his smirky, playful one. 

 

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too, Jongin." I scratched the back of my neck, letting out a breathy laugh, feeling relieved that he was about to go. 

 

"Just call me Kai." 

 

"Kai?" I furrowed a brow, feeling quite confused when he wanted me to probably call him by his nickname now. 

 

_I wasn't really expecting that._

 

_Usually people would just let you call them by their nickname if they feel really comfy with you._

 

_Well does he?_

 

"Well, since I really liked your company for tonight, I guess we could get along pretty well. Not everyone calls me that since, I only choose special people to call me that." He looked away from my gaze, probably feeling a little bit embarassed, seeing a small glow of red on his face. He scratched the side of his cheek using his index finger, trying to maybe let the heat die down and so that he won't feel less anxious. 

 

_So that means. . ._

 

_I am **special**  to him? _

 

_Even if we just met?_

 

_Man, I feel so flattered._

 

 _I can't help but my heart is beating so hard right now_.

 

"Wow, gee. . . I really don't know what to say. . . But I am really happy that you like me around." I let out a shy smile, but still trying to keep my cool as I looked sideways and upwards just to not meet his gaze. I feel like I might faint any second now if I do. 

 

"I'll see more of you around soon then?" His voice was filled with hope when he asked me, making me look into his eyes and his sincerity bloomed in there just then. 

 

_I guess, maybe he really had a good time talking to me._

 

_I am happy that he wants to see me most of the time now._

 

"Yeah sure. Well, my room is just on the left wing, so if you wanna play some games and jams too, you can just knock on me there." I made a thumbs up, telling him it would be perfectly fine if he looked for me too. At least I would have someone to keep me company when Hyung has his own business to handle.

 

"Sure thing, I know the places here, so it won't be a problem. I am in charge of guarding the grounds anyways, so I'll see you then." He gave out a small wave, making me nod in response before he walked a little backwards and turned around to leave the place. 

 

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then? Have a good night, Sehun." He stopped on his steps, looked back at me one more time with that seldom to see smile before he totally walked out of my view, as I watched him slowly disappear from sight. 

 

"Good night then, Kai." I said to myself instead, smiling idiotically as I walked around to the left wing and slowly proceeded back to my room. 

 

_This was such a good night._

 

_I can't wait for morning to come._

 

 _So maybe, I won't be alone here in this annoying place afterall_. 

 

_**\---** _

 

 _ **Chanyeol POV:**_  

 

_It's only 4:30 AM in the morning._

 

 _Please stop calling_. 

 

My phone was still vibrating for the nth time on my nightstand, it had been ringing for about an hour already and it still won't stop annoying me. 

 

_It's too early._

 

_Does he even have the decency to understand?_

 

 _I am so tired right now_. 

 

I sighed in constant defeat, as I slowly let go of Kyungsoo from my hold, placing his head on a soft pillow so that he won't wake. I let go of his hand that was still fixed on my chest, kissing the back of it before I rested it on the foam as I sat up from the bed and positioned myself on the edge, a little farther from where he is, so as to not make him hear our conversation of ever he wakes. 

 

I looked back to check up on him first, seeing him smile as he mushed his cute face on the pillow. 

 

_I guess he really is having a good night's sleep now._

 

_I was really dead worried when I saw him sweating earlier, his face was scared and pale. He looked like he was being chased._

 

_But nonetheless, I feel so relieved that he is fine now._

 

_Sleep well, my love._

 

I let out a silent laugh as I saw his expression, and when I felt quite the contentment, I went back to stare at my phone that won't stop from vibrating.

 

_Hasn't he been sleeping?_

 

_What does he want right now?_

 

I rolled my eyes as I tried to calm myself for awhile, I really hated it when people disturb me in my sleep. And I swear I will het a major tantrum when they do. 

 

 _But since this one guy is someone I can never get mad at, I really have to calm myself up first or I might choke him in my head._  

 

I was practically tired, due to Palace duties and homework, after me and Kyungsoo took a breather from finishing a certain project he helped me on, I asked him if we coukd hit the sacks earlier, and to my surprise he happily agreed. 

 

 _"Yeah sure. Why not? I feel kind of tired too. I guess I have had a lot of things in my head I need to take a break from it_."

 

Although I had to take note how Sehun felt cheated when Kyungsoo declined his offer of having their game night and wanted to sleep with me instead. 

 

_"Hun will be fine. I just don't really have it in me to stay up late right now."_

 

_I guess he was tired even at that time too._

 

 _I hope his brother understands_. 

 

I stared at my phone for a few seconds, discretely examining how my phone moves on the nightstand as it vibrates. The light turns off as the calls stops, and then flickers back up as the caller tries to reach me. 

 

_What does he really want?_

 

I picked up my phone from the stand, sliding the green button to the right, as I placed it on my ear. I just stayed silebt for awhile, listening to the breathing that I could hear from the other side of the line, I can manage to figure out that he has been crying for some reason, based on the hitched breath that I could hear and the quiet murmurs that only I will ever identify as his own. 

 

"Why do you have to wake me up at this hour of the morning? What do you want?" My voice was a bit hoarse from the sleep I had, as I whispered my words and groaned in annoyance. I didn't hear him say a word yet, as he probably tried to stop from forming hiccups and hitched pants. 

 

"I-I am s-s-sorry. . . I j-just w-wante ---"

 

"Could you please get yourself together first? Drink a cup of water and call me back when you can talk nicely." I ended the call as I placed back the phone on the nightstand. I sighed in stress, as I rubbed my forehead, worrying again about what was going with him. 

 

_**'Znnnngggggg!!! Znnnngggg!!!'** _

 

"What?" I answered rather coldly, placing the phone abruptly on to my ear. I really have such a bad temper especially when you disturb me from my sleep. I know I have to be calm, but I can't since this is the only time I can ever have rest, and he comes in and calls for some kind of drama that he might be into again.

 

"I just want to hear your voice, Channie. Is that a bad thing? And I really had a bad day yesterday." His voice was sore from the crying he had a little while earlier. I closed my eyes just to hold in my temper on him, so as to not make the situation worse. 

 

"Baek, this isn't the time. I am so tired right now and I need to get to school early because I have deadlines. I'll see you tomorrow instead. After class. Same place."

 

"Why do you always cut me out now? Am I not that important to you anymore? Is Kyungsoo your first priority now?"

 

_Here we go again._

 

_I don't get the mere jealousy that he has for his best friend. Doesn't he even feel sorry for Soo?_

 

_I mean I dragged this innocent guy into my situation and he still has the guts to ask me about who my priority is?_

 

_Byun Baekhyun. Really?_

 

"For the last time Baek, Kyungsoo isn't even apart of this mess that I have made, and it is in my full responsibility to watch over him. Stop asking about priorities because you don't know what I am into right now." I tried not to raise my voice as I gave it out in a silent, yet screaming whisper. I tried to look back to see if Soo was still fast asleep. When he was, I turned back and gave out a sigh, trying to make him feel how I have had enough of this. 

 

"Okay okay. I am sorry. It's just that you don't have much time for me anymore. I miss you." The change in his tone made me feel like he was pouting again, looking like a kicked beagle or something. Baekhyun is the type of guy you need to give serious attention to, since he would always want to ask for it, most especially if you lack it. 

 

_He's like a girl sometimes. Needed to have some kind of special treatment._

 

_I don't get him really._

 

_Why isn't even Kyungsoo like that?_

 

_Or how whas Kyungsoo ever survive college life with him around all the time?_

 

 _He is so persistent_. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll see you at our secret place tomorrow then. Just let me get some sleep. You need that too." I rubbed the furrowed brows that I was forming, as I felt my body soon breaking loose. I am so tired I just want to cuddle up with my fiancé right now. 

 

"Promise?" 

 

"Yes, Baek. Promise. Now sleep. Good bye." Was the last statement I let out before I pressed the button to end the call. I sighed once again, this time even deeper as I felt so relieved that Baekhyun won't try to annoy me anymore. I stretched my arms upwards, placing my phone back at the nightstand as I looked at what time it already was.

 

_4:54 AM. I have more time to sleep. Class doesn't start 'till 9 AM today._

 

_I just reasoned out to Baekhyun that I needed to wake up early so that I could end the call quick._

 

 _I need sleep badly_. 

 

I scanned for Kyungsoo first as I crawled back on the bed, seeing him facing to the right now, his body crouching like a baby inside a mother's womb. I checked up on him first, as I wiped away the bangs that were blocking my view of his closed eyes. 

 

_He looks so peaceful when asleep._

 

 _Very beautiful as well_. 

 

I let out a gentle smile to myself, marvelling at his face. After a few moments, I positioned myself to lie down close to him, my chest touching his back, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He feels so light, calm and eventually soothing as I placed my lips closer to his head. Snuggling and sniffing onto the fragrant scent of strawberries and roses on his ebony locks. 

 

"Yeol?. . ." His faint voice was then heard, was a bit of a whisper as he tried to move his head a little to look back at me. His hands then held onto my arms that were cuddling him. 

 

"You're awake?" I asled softly as I kissed the top scalp of his head, earning a soft hum from him as he giggled a little. 

 

"Just now, when I felt you're here." 

 

_Is he dreaming? Or is he always this cute and sweet when dazed?_

 

"Really? Did I disturb you from your trip to Dreamland?" I saw him form a heart-shaped smile when I asked, his eyes were still shut. 

 

"No, you make it feel warm. . . Please stay. . ." He turned his head back to the right before he let himself be drifted back to sleep. 

 

_"I wish you to stay. . ."_

 

_Kyungsoo sounds a lot like you._

 

_I miss you so much._

 

_How are you? Your Appa?_

 

_I still **love**  you. _

 

_But this feeling. . ._

 

_For Kyungsoo._

 

 _Dang, Chanyeol. What is wrong with you._  

 

I tried to lay off my thoughts for awhile, closing my eyes, washing my thoughts away as I just wanted to spend the moment sleeping with Kyungsoo. I do tend to actually overthink a lot before I drift off, but I guess I have to waste no time now, since the sun will be rising soon. 

 

_As long as I am happy with Kyungsoo._

 

_I guess I'll be fine._

 

_As long as he pleases my heart._

 

_I'll never go wrong with this feeling._

 

_But I'll have to be honest with Baekhyun about this._

 

_I need to tell him._

 

_He needs to know._

 

_I don't want to hurt him._

 

_I'll see him tomorrow._

 

_I hope he understands._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Someone's POV:** _

 

I _t's been three months since I haven't showed face to them._

 

_And now, I guess it's time for me to give my grand entrance to this disgusting fairytale._

 

_Happy times are over now, Kyungsoo._

 

_Watch me as I make the big surprise._

 

_"Baek, this isn't the time. I am so tired right now and I need to get to school early because I have deadlines. I'll see you tomorrow instead. After class. Same place."_

 

_If he thinks I don't know that his class is at 9 AM tomorrow, then he is playing the wrong fool._

 

_Don't worry, Channie. I'll still play goody two-shoes for you so that you will still pick me soon._

 

_I will never lose to my best friend._

 

_I will never lose to Kyungsoo._

 

_You may have the Prince now, but the victory will never be yours._

 

_I will make sure Kyungsoo never remembers anything._

 

_And he will **never**  win the Prince's heart. _

 

_Not anymore._

 

_I'll see you both later in school, with a big explosion for the catch._

 

_Let's play the game, Kyung._

 

_May the best Chosen One win._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Twelve Done ~!!! 

 

This took me a while, since I got a major writer's block for the past few days = u ="

 

And I didn't really know what to write T u T

 

But nonetheless, I managed to still finish this chapter, even though it was a bit late Q u Q <3

 

Anyways, revelations and more revelations will happem soon. 

 

And the drama is just beginning :3

 

Anyways, thank you so much once again for staying tuned to my story. I couldn't really have done this without you guys as my inspiration. <3

 

Your comments and suggestions really make me happy ^^ 

 

Enjoy and Happy Reading ~ <3

 

*puing-puing~^^*

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen:

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

_He didn't come to school today._

 

_Or rather he didn't want to come to school with me today._

 

_I don't know what happened._

 

_I can still even picture out how he just woke up, letting go of his tight hold of me, and just walked away with an expression too unreadable for me to even decipher._

 

_He looked so pale._

 

_And sad even. I don't know._

 

_But in between those lines, I can see that he looks like he lost his appetite on something._

 

_Or was it me?_

 

_What have I done wrong?_

 

I walked blankly along the corridors. I focused my sight on the floor. I was just walking like a zombie, my head wasn't really thinking of anything, but mildly just the thought of what had happened earlier this morning before I had to get out of the bedroom.

 

_"I can't come to school with you today. Just don't wait for me."_

 

His words, all repeating over and over on my head. At first I thought of what had came to him this morning, and all I could ever conclude was maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed or he could have possibly be awake earlier before and got some bad news from Jongdae about his father again.

 

_He really wasn't acting like the usual._

 

_He really wasn't like Chanyeol._

 

_Snap out of it Soo. How can you even say that when you don't even know him well. You might not even know what his flaws are ---_

 

_Or do I really?_

 

I shook my head. I did it really hard, for me to actually make myself get a grip. My mind was all mess, and ever since I got engaged it always had this post-memory flashbacks that I never even remembered happening before, weird unknown voices that I couldn't identify and more so probably those unusual and unfamiliar dreams that I have no idea of.

 

_They're all just there. Happening and occurring to me every single day of my life at the Palace._

 

_I don't get it. Even these dreams. . ._

 

_They occur to me every day._

 

_Even before that dream I had yesterday, I had those other dreams just like that the past few days prior._

 

_Although I keep forgetting what it was._

 

_It's just that, this dream got worse._

 

_At first all I can hear were voices, and I was just running back and forth in a dark area._

 

_The rest of the happenings were all a blur, and everytime I wake up I keep forgetting what it was._

 

_And all I could ever feel was the painful pounding of my heart, and the sweating of my palms._

 

_And now this._

 

_This dream._

 

_And this dream was too clear for me to not even forget, compared to the others._

 

_Where are all these coming from anyway?_

 

_Damn, I am so confused._

 

I got snapped out of my deep thoughts, flinching a bit as the school bell rang loudly. Everyone around me was now rushing up and down to their respective classrooms, while I was just there, staring blankly at how these students would rush ahead of me, and would even just go and pass by me, without even moving a joint or a muscle.

 

_Why do I even feel so affected?_

 

_So what if Chanyeol doesn't want to come to school with me?_

 

_What's the big deal?_

 

_Who are you to feel this way?_

 

_Who are you to have the right to get mad and throw tantrums when he doesn't want to be with you?_

 

_Who are you to have the right to even feel je ---_

 

_Feel ---_

 

_Urgh._

 

I sighed. Gripping on to the straps of my backpack as I tried to calm my head, giving myself some peace of mind. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the silence that was now around me, since I probably guessed everyone was now inside their classes.

 

"C'mon, Soo. You don't feel like that. You don't feel like that. You will not and never feel that way." I whispered to myself as I just stood still at the corridors, never even minding of there were people passing by or not.

 

"Kyungsoo, you have no feelings for him. Both of you are just friends, and you guys are just friends. That's right. Friends." I was trying to convince myself that I was just plainly out of my mind. And probably the physical skin ship had my mind fooled, just to make me feel this way, but no, I don't have those kind of feelings.

 

"I don't. . . Right?" I stared down to my neck, pulling out the pendant as I played with it.

 

_Augh, these conflicting, mixed, confused, whatever it is kind of feelings._

 

_Is so frustrating._

 

_I just might lack the need to have his attention._

 

_But isn't that the same thing?_

 

_No. No, it's different. This is more like pouting over a friend who doesn't have time for you._

 

_Yeah. That's probably it._

 

_That's just what I actually feel right now._

 

_Nothing more, nothing less._

 

_Why must I even have conflicting feelings towards this man?_

 

_Who is he to even get me to go crazy in my head right now?_

 

_But, it really bothers me._

 

_He didn't even look happy, nor did he even greet me a good morning._

 

_Or do I just lack the skin ship I use to have with Chanyeol?_

 

_Or am I beginning to sound too attached to the point where I can't live a day without him around?_

 

_Sweet heavens, what is wrong with me._

 

"You should probably get to your class now, Dongsaeng. Professors might see you around and take you to the Dean for assumed skipping of classes." I seemingly light female voice was heard, echoing a bit into the campus as I lifted my head to see who it was entering the grounds.

 

_And here I am actually frozen in staring at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape._

 

She was walking towards me, as she was holding her pile of books and notes for her class in the morning. She stopped short when she was probably a few meters away from me, securing her stuff as she wraps her arms around them, looking at me with the most genuine smile that eventually made me a bit calm for the morning.

 

"I-I. . . Ugh. . . M-mianhe. . . I'll be g-going to m-my class now then. . ." I started stuttering as I couldn't even look at her in the eye, shifting my sight every now and then to different places. After a few seconds, I just simply turned around slowly, not wanting to look back as I started to walk like a zombie off to my class that I am already late for.

 

_It's her._

 

_The girl that Chanyeol didn't want to marry._

 

_Lee Ho Jung._

 

_Do remind me that she is the same age as Chanyeol and is his classmate._

 

"Or. . . You wanna go get some coffee at the vending while we talk at the back garden of the school?" I stopped my tracks as I heard her invite to actually have coffee. Her tone wasn't mad, nor was it even monotonous or cold, it actually sounded like she was your closest girl friend who wanted to just bond with you since you guys haven't been together for so long.

 

_What is going on here?_

 

"Ommo, it's o-okay Noona, I think I'll just ---"

 

"Ahnni, I insist. The guards won't be able to see us if we use the fire exits. My treat, please?" She was asking like a little girl who actually is asking some candy from her mom, as I looked back at her, seeing that she was giggling a bit, her eyes and lips were drawing a beautiful smile on her face.

 

_Could I even say no to her?_

 

_You can do this, Kyungsoo._

 

_She doesn't seem to do any harm._

 

And there without further distractions, I nodded as she smiled brightly, turning her back on me as she proceeded to walk, signaling me to follow her lead.

 

_Everything goes well today._

 

_Why does it have to be her?_

 

_I feel nervous though._

 

_Maybe she is just trying to make a face to convince me._

 

_Oh well, expect the unexpected, so as they say._

 

After a few trips to the vending near the exit of the gate, she bringing a cup of macchiato and I just got a cup of cold chocolate drink, we headed off to the right side of the campus and used the fire exit there. It was definitely the nearest fire exit to the back garden, and it was practically hidden off well from the guards that were watching the grounds.

 

_She knows her whereabouts here in school._

 

_Pfft, who am I kidding, she is a student of the University, definitely has even more experience than I do._

 

The back garden of the school was one of the widest gardens that any University ever had. It looked like a garden made for a palace; much explains the plump bushes and the trees cut into different patterns. There was a large fountain made of marble, which had the symbol of the school in the middle which was the symbol of a wolf, standing on its back feet, growling as it is the king of his pack, surrounded by three other wolves bowing to him.

 

_The school is prestigious indeed._

 

_The first time I ever saw the garden, I felt so privileged and overwhelmed to actually have the opportunity to be in this very University._

 

When we reached outside, and got ourselves off to the far western part of the garden where there were vintage types of benches, she immediately sat down to one of them, gesturing me to sit beside her.

 

"Have a seat here." She smiled facing up at me as she patted the empty space beside her. I slowly walked towards it as I turned around and let my ass comfortably sit flat on the warm seat.

 

_My heart pounds like there's no tomorrow. I feel so nervous like my heart is soon going to explode._

 

There was awkward silence.  _ **TOO**_  awkward. I looked around, trying to amuse myself with the butterflies passing by, and the flowers being blown away by the cool wind, not even touching nor sipping a single drop of chocolate from my cup.

 

"Mianhe. . ." My eyes widened as I heard the first word she spoke to me. I didn't expect her to say that, more so I was even expecting harsh words from her.

 

"Ehhh? Ommo, what for?" I turned to look at her, brows furrowed as she started giggling like a little girl. She took a sip from her cup, before placing it on her side and looked back at me with a smile.

 

"For begging Chanyeol to marry me."

 

"I don't understand, why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't it be Chanyeol?" I got quite baffled as I heard her answer. I couldn't understand the mere reason why she was apologizing to me instead of saying that to Chanyeol.

 

_If she only knew the real reason why I am in this situation._

 

"I guess, I did go too overboard. I got mad at him for no reason at all." She lowered her head, watching both her hands hold on to each other, her smile never fading off her face.

 

"But. . . You did have a reason to be mad at him. He announced our engagement without you even knowing."

 

"No. . . I already knew that he was soon going to be engaged with someone else. He already told me, but he never dropped a name. Not until that day happened and he had to pull it off in front of everyone in the campus."

 

_Okay, now that really shocked me._

 

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows even deeper. This time I was now even focused on listening to what she was going to say, as a blunt feeling of an ache in the chest rose within me.

 

"You didn't know? He was given the freedom to choose who he wanted to marry, the reason why he chose our school. I still remember him saying a few weeks ago before that incident happened, that he was already watching over his future fiancé secretly, and was making sure that person was safe, he really secured that person. And yet here you are." She looked at me with a smile, as if pointing out the fact that the person Chanyeol was sneakily watching out for even before was me. I couldn't get myself to even feel happy about it, overwhelmed even. I just sat there beside her, and was now staring at the ground as I tried to figure out this unknown feeling of insecurity within me.

 

_"Why can't you marry me_ **_instead_ ** _?"_

 

_That line._

 

_Now I remember._

 

_'Instead.'_

 

_No wonder I heard it like she was trying to let Chanyeol change his mind or something._

 

_So, Chanyeol has already chosen a fiancé even before that incident happened._

 

_That means, this wasn't all planned out that day._

 

_He didn't just announce it on the spot that he was going to marry me._

 

_He already thought it through, chosen one, and was just waiting for a signal for him to announce it._

 

_And that incident, when he was forced on to marrying Ho Jung, he had no choice but to say it to everyone._

 

_But the big question here is ---_

 

_Was it really_ **_ME_ ** _that he had chosen to be his fiancé?_

 

_He knew my name even when I didn't say it._

 

_But no, it couldn't be possible._

 

 _We don't even know each other personally before._  

 

"I knew about him choosing a person to marry, but has he ever told you or described to you how he wanted his fiancé to be? I'm pretty sure he had other preferences before he chose me." I was trying to extract answers from her, probably because I was too surprised to know that Mr. Royal Elf Ears has already chosen a fiancé for himself even before.

 

_Now, the other good question about this is that ---_

 

_Why are you so bothered by it?_

 

_Must be my curiosity talking._

 

_Yes. Just my curiosity. Nothing else._

 

"He never told me anything about it, he never described nor even raised the topic, he just really told me that he had already chosen someone just to make me stop pestering him, and forcing him to marry me instead." She shrugged, it was just like a normal conversation to her, like she didn't even feel the slight pinch of agitation, more so she probably might have just held everything in and didn't want to feel the pain.

 

_Ahhh. So she doesn't even know who it was that Chanyeol wanted to marry._

 

_I don't want to get these things all in my head again, and I'll start pondering into the deepest depths of my life and ask myself where the fuck did I get things wrong._

 

_It's too impossible for Chanyeol, having such a complicated yet rational mind, to just choose a random candidate, and ask his or her hand in marriage without even knowing who the heck this person was._

 

_And would just observe and check up on him from afar._

 

_What is he, some kind of stalker?_

 

_It's not plausible._

 

_Then if it isn't and if it doesn't make any sense ---_

 

_Then_ **_WHO_ ** _???_

 

"Why are you telling me all this?" I swear I couldn't stop being such a curious kid acting like he has never seen Barney or Blue before, but this topic really boggles my head and I can't just stop until I find answers.

 

"Because I realized how good of a person you are, and I guess Chanyeol really deserves someone like you." She looked at me straight in the eye, her brown orbs making me all serene and clear-minded. I felt all my worries go away as I felt her sincerity in words, and how she was being honest with me right now.

 

_I hope she isn't just making a façade or something, it feels nice of to be like this._

 

"I don't know, really. I never even deserved Chanyeol in the first place, I was just a plain normal student who just wanted to get his ass up the pedestal and graduate with flying colors." I shook my head, trying to not get the overwhelming feeling into my system. I know it feels good to know that there are people who truly accepts and is happy that I was chosen by Chanyeol, but deep within me, I know it's nice, but contradicting at the same time.

 

"But I think you do. When I first saw you, at the corridors when he announced you as his fiancé to marry, I didn't even feel a surge of anger towards you. Yes, you saw me mad, but I wasn't mad at you. I was, to Chanyeol." She lowered her gaze as she reached for my right hand, holding it lightly as she squeezed it a bit.

 

"I looked at you, and I felt like I couldn't get mad at you, you seem to have such a warm ambience, welcoming and forgiving. Chanyeol told me about you, he did apologize about the sudden announcement though, and he would always mention you everytime we talk."

 

"You guys are okay now? And you guys have been talking already? When did you guys??" I couldn't believe what I heard, making hand gestures and raising my brow as to when and where did this even happen.

 

_He talks about me to other people?_

 

_And he did apologize to her?_

 

_That's nice of him._

 

"It was a month ago when he apologized. He didn't want to have an awkward thing between us, since we still are close friends until the very end. He is like a brother to me, despite the fact that I did have feelings for him before." I can feel the pain in her words, saying that Chanyeol was now just a brother to her and not someone she could have and hold. I looked at her, seeing how well she could hide it, smiling up at the bright sky, as if there wasn't any problem at all in the first place.

 

_Despite the heartache, she still manages to smile._

 

_She looks really beautiful though._

 

_I don't know why Chanyeol didn't pick her, but maybe there was a legit reason behind it._

 

"I am glad you guys are okay now. And I am really sorry for the sudden announcement too, and also for eavesdropping." I looked away, quite embarrassed at what I have done, as it got me to even reenact it on my head.

 

_Now that I see myself as a third person view. I feel so humiliated sneaking over other people's conversations._

 

"I don't even mind. I do think there was a reason why it had to happen, besides, I don't hold grudges, and I would surely love to know more about Channie's fiancé." She playfully punched the side of my arm, as I went off laughing at her action.

 

"Please, don't say that. I really am not comfortable with people calling me his fiancé." I rubbed my palms together, feeling a little bit embarrassed and at the same time bad. I don't really deserve the title, if she only knew that me and Chanyeol barely knew each other before, and he just chose me because he had no choice but to cover up a scene, then she would understand why I don't like people calling me that.

 

"Why not? Aren't you proud? You seemed to be really happy at the Engagement Rites."

 

_Really happy?_

 

"You were there during the Engagement Rites?" That was actually a month prior to when they actually talked, and probably during the time of the Rites, they weren't in good terms yet.

 

"Oh, it was more like a form of duty, since my father is a Prime Minister. So, I had no choice but to attend." She shrugged, taking another sip from her cup.

 

"Ohh. I see." I nodded as I lowered my gaze to look at the half-filled cup that I have, the ice must have already melted since there was none but liquid chocolate left.

 

"You don't know what you looked like during the Rites? When you and Chanyeol faced the altar, and the priest asked you both to wear your rings, they way you look at him, and the way he does to you -- it really feels like a genuine, true and honest kind of love." She explained as she placed her cup in between her feet. It was already empty, making her lean on the backrest of the bench, looking at the pair of birds that happened to pass by.

 

_The way I look at Chanyeol?_

 

_I never knew that's how I looked at him._

 

_All I knew that day was that I was so happy to see him happy._

 

_And seeing him make a something right in front of the King._

 

_And I felt so overwhelmed that day, as if I made the right decision._

 

_And I didn't even regret after that._

 

"You know, I have never seen Chanyeol that happy. When you came and appeared rushing through the Temple, it was as if he couldn't take his eyes off of you. That was the first time I ever saw him smile widely." I looked at her, trying to figure out if what she was even saying was legit or something. It doesn't really make pure sense to me.

 

_Isn't that only lovers have that kind of special look when they stare at their partner in the eye?_

 

_This is unbelievable._

 

_I can't possibly have eyes for Chanyeol like that._

 

_Or do I?_

 

_No, you probably don't._

 

"Anyways, Kyungsoo, I just want you to know that if you have any problems or conflicts about things or about our crazy giant, you can always talk to me. I'm here to listen. I'll always be here for you." She held both my hands, wrapping them around her own. She smiled, gentle and beautiful since the first time I saw her.

 

"Thanks Noona." I nodded in response as I also gave her a warm smile.

 

"Just call me Ho Jung. We are going to be friends anyway. Just promise me one thing." She placed a finger on her lip, as of she was thinking of a promise that would probably be hard for me to keep.

 

"Okay, what is it?"

 

"Just promise me, you'll take good care of Chanyeol? Please don't leave his side."

 

_Yeah, and I wasn't wrong._

 

_This one's really hard to keep._

 

_**Too hard.** _

 

"Ommo. . . y-yeah. I will." I looked away from her, probably didn't want to look at her in the eye because she would probably look at me back with a hopeful one. I couldn't stand breaking a promise but in this kind of situation I am having, I can't just possibly tell the truth, and break that hope she's holding on to towards me.

 

"I know you will. I can see how you love him so much." She patted the back of my hand as she stood up from the bench, she stretched her arms high, breathing the fresh air deeply.

 

_Why does everybody think I love him so much?_

 

_I never even knew that I look like that in the first place._

 

_I just really care for him because he did take good care of me too._

 

_But_ **_I don't love him._ **

 

_I don't._

 

"Yeah. . ." I just watched the grass grow, my sight focusing on the ground. I have to make things clear to me and in my head. My emotions are too mixed up to even get straightened out.

 

"Have you ever seen how his eyes sparkle when he talks about you? But I guess you already do, anyways --" Ho Jung looked back at me as she placed both her arms behind her back, tilting her head cutely.

 

"Is there anything you want to say to me?"

 

"Nothing really, Noo -- I mean Ho Jung. I just really wanted to apologize for my actions before. And thank you for this." I then stood up from the bench, as we faced each other. I gave her a gentle smile as she nodded happily with my answer.

 

"Then I hope we be good friends. Close friends. I do hope." She stretched out her arm for me to shake, and as I did, she giggled and after a quick shake, she let go of my hand.

 

"I am looking forward to it." I replied before she nodded in approval, turning her back on me as she started walking.

 

"I'll be heading off then, wanna come with? I mean, you know, class just ended, and they might be transferring classrooms now." She turned to look at me again, as she gestured her thumb as to which direction she was going.

 

"You can go ahead, for now I just really need some fresh air I guess." I smiled at her, waving my hand as she did the same. She was already at a far distance and without anymore words, she turned back to where she was supposed to go and walked her way until she was just a dot in my vision.

 

_I am glad she and Chanyeol are okay now._

 

_But I guess Chanyeol didn't tell her the real reason why this happened._

 

_I guess it's safe for just the inner circle of the Palace to know._

 

I sat back down on the bench, crouching my back as I let my elbows lean on top of my thighs. I never felt so confused in my entire existence; my head was spinning like crazy.

 

_I guess I was right._

 

_I don't really know Chanyeol that well._

 

_I never realized how hard it is to even crack his code._

 

_I never knew his eyes sparkles when he talks about me to people._

 

_I mean should I be happy about this?_

 

_Augh._

 

I scratched the top of my head, ruffling my brushed hair into a messy one as I sighed in great worry and deep thinking.

 

_What am I going to do about this?_

 

_What? I'll just leave myself wondering and confusing my emotions all the time?_

 

_I'll have to know answers soon._

 

I stood up from the bench and began walking back to the school grounds. Still aware that I still had my backpack, I held on a tight grip on the straps as I hurried myself off to the next class.

 

_I'll be more happy if I see him today._

 

_He's acting so weird and unnerving._

 

As I was already inside the school, the corridors were once again empty, as I have guessed that everyone has been set in their respective classrooms for the second period. I then hurriedly walked off to the locker area to get my stuff and leave my bag, when suddenly I just found myself stuck up and frozen on one spot, staring at a distance as I saw a figure moving towards my direction. I tried to blink my eyes for a few more times to know if what I was seeing was true, or if I was dreaming again.

 

_You have got to be kidding me._

 

"Long time, no see." He walked up to me, and stopped short when he was a distance close. I really want to take that smile off his face as I felt a little insulted, showing himself to me like nothing happened.

 

"You. . ."

 

He folded his arms on his chest, glaring at me as if I was the guilty one between the both of us.

 

"Missed me, Kyung?"

 

"It's nice to see you again, Byun Baekhyun."

 

_Well, here we go._

 

_First it was Ho Jong, but it ended well anyways ---_

 

_And now this._

 

_Get yourself together Kyungsoo._

 

_Can't this day get any better?_

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Kai POV:** _

 

Second period begins, and as usual, I didn't have to attend this subject since it was just algebra class. The teacher actually hated me for skipping his class, although he couldn't drop me due to the fact that I still ace his quizzes and exams whenever I enter.

 

I walked around the silent corridors, peeping at each and every classroom I could pass by. I couldn't get myself to do anything since my friends attended class and they might get an F for skipping it.

 

_It's really boring when you're alone._

 

I sighed, still walking around and peeping as I thought of countless ways to make my time here worthwhile. Well, expecting that I would think of homework or projects, I don't really do that. Even as an accountancy major, pressure isn't the name of my game.

 

_Or in more simpler terms, I don't feel any pressure._

 

The course is difficult, of course it is, but the part where I have already learned most of the subjects at a young age, it probably makes me feel like everything is chill, no problem at all.

 

_I wouldn't be called a child prodigy in the Palace if I wasn't._

 

I turned to my right, to see if there was something interesting to find in there, and to my expectations there was none.

 

_The school is as boring as it always will be._

 

_I guess I'll be off to the cafeteria outside the school then._

 

"It's nice to see you again, Byun Baekhyun."

 

_Hm?_

 

I was about to turn and walk back to where I started off, when I heard a voice from the locker area. I looked around first to see of there anyone aside from me, and when I confirmed that the coast was clear, I slowly tiptoed my way to the locker area.

 

_Who might be these law breakers who wants to accompany me too?_

 

As I reached the edge of a wall, I popped my head out a little, for me to see and to not get noticed at the same time, shocked as I saw the two people that seemed to be on some kind of face off for a wrestling match.

 

_Well, whatta you know._

 

_It's Chanyeol's baby bear, Kyungsoo._

 

_And the heir to the Byun Corporations, Baekhyun._

 

_What a nice view to see._

 

I smirked to myself, one because there was, at long last something interesting happening, and two, because it's another controversy that I have witnessed, most especially that these two are like peas in a pod.

 

_Two of Chanyeol's favorite persons._

 

_One, the childhood friend._

 

_And the other his fiancé._

 

_The last time I remembered, these two are the best of friends._

 

_Now what do we have here?_

 

"Three months is a long time, don't you think?" Baekhyun smirks, his arms folding as he tapped his fingers. Kyungsoo was steady standing, although I couldn't see the expression on his face since his back was the mire visible part on my view.

 

_Yeah, Baekhyun left for three months as I have heard._

 

_He just came from a business trip with his father._

 

I bent a little bit, so that he wouldn't notice. I could hold on to this position for a long period of time, since I have always been best at doing this ever since.

 

_It's been a while since I have seen Baekhyun._

 

_He never visits the Palace anymore, ever since Kyungsoo became the fiancé of Chanyeol._

 

_More so he hasn't even attended the Engagement Rites._

 

_What has happened?_

 

"You never even answered my messages, mails, and then you show up here like nothing happened?" Kyungsoo retorted, making the latter chuckle darkly, slowly roaming himself around Kyungsoo's frame, examining each and every part of him, maybe even so his whole existence.

 

"Why should I even bother answering from a friend who couldn't even keep his promise?" He stopped at the shorter's left, making him look to the side for their gazes to meet.

 

_Ohhh. Sounds fishy to me._

 

_What promise did baby boy have to break here?_

 

_Interesting._

 

"Promise? Are you even listening to yourself Baekhyun? I did want to do it, but have you ever thought about the consequences? Have you ever known that --"

 

"Have I ever known about Chanyeol and his misery about his father? Of course I knew, Kyungsoo. But did you think what you did, that day? Showing up and getting engaged? Did you think that would have solved every single bit of Chanyeol's problems towards his father?!" Baekhyun raised his voice, making Kyungsoo back away a little, feeling a bit cornered as harsh words came out from his best friend's mouth. I was even shocked myself, how could he even say those words to the latter.

 

_News flash Kim Jongin: may I remind you Byun Baekhyun's first love was none other than Park Chanyeol._

 

_And that seems to solve the puzzle as to why he seems so hot-blooded towards his squishy fellow right here._

 

_Who would've thought they'd end up in a love triangle?_

 

_Chanyeol is one heck of a silly Prince._

 

_How has he not seen this? His decision of choosing Kyungsoo as his 'pretend-to-be' fiancé?_

 

_How has he not seen the trouble he caused by his actions?_

 

_He even caused the possibility of a breaking friendship right in front of me now._

 

_What a fool._

 

I closed my eyes. Trying to not stress myself with the things my reckless cousin has done. I still care about him even a little bit, the reason why I have been to harsh to him ever since. He has never done anything right in the first place, and if there really was it would always end up in a wreck.

 

_Sometimes I wonder why the heck should I even care._

 

_But I have to since he is my responsibility still._

 

_And I am duly tasked to watch over him all the fucking time._

 

_Like even when he washes his ass from taking a shit, I should really not lose sight of him._

 

"At least for once. Just once, in that exact day, Baekhyun. I made them think Chanyeol made the right thing. At least once. And I didn't run away to just to save his skin from his father.  _ **Just this once**_." Their stares were intense, as Kyungsoo’s face was now a few inches away from Baekhyun. They never moved a muscle nor even bothered to change direction, they just simply stared at each other as if they were having a staring contest of who gets sucked up in the black hole first.

 

_Talk about Mean Girls. It's just a thought._

 

_Man, Chanyeol. What have you done?_

 

"You think you're being such a hero now, huh? Now let me tell you one thing, Do Kyungsoo. I was very disappointed in you. You never even realized the effort I took to wait for you, and even wanted to help you out of this mess and this is what you are going to repay me?" The beagles raised his head, showing off how superior he was compared to the other. But then, his best friend wouldn't give up either, he scoffed at Baekhyun's remarks, lowering his head for a while before looking back up.

 

"Effort? How so? You never even understood my side of this situation, the reason why I chose to give in. And then you tell me about your effort? Your effort was just to get me lost and never get into this issue anymore without even knowing what will happen to Chanyeol." Kyungsoo was this close to gritting his teeth, probably he was now stabbing Baekhyun a few more times in a million on his head.

 

"Oh? Now you're concerned about Chanyeol's well-being? What have you been eating this morning? Has Chanyeol given you some tender, loving, care now?" Bickering, and they wouldn't even stop. I rolled my eyes, checking the time on my clock, as I was still bending a bit and was still listening to what they were talking about.

 

"Why are you such a salty punch in the face?! I thought we were best friends and you couldn't even trust me on this?!" Kyungsoo's voice was this close to a higher Do. He was already making abrupt hand gestures, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun's.

 

_I don't really get Baekhyun though._

 

_Why be a sour puss? I mean if he trusts his best friend enough, and if he knows him so much like even the color of his underwear that he would definitely figure out ---_

 

_Then why does it look like a possessive boyfriend that can't even trust his pet to watch over Chanyeol?_

 

_Fishy._

 

"We were best friends. Past tense." Baekhyun emphasized, making a quotation mark action, like slapping the reality of it on Kyungsoo's face.

 

Which actually made Kyungsoo wide-eyes, as I could see from his side view.

 

"I can't believe this. Just because I got engaged to a person you have loved for so long? You're calling off our friendship? Just like that?" Kyungsoo looked so devastated, shocked even at the same time. He scoffed again, and this time it sounded quite offending.

 

"You wouldn't understand even the tiniest bit of the things I feel inside, Kyung. You are such a selfish person. You only think of yourself, and you never even thought about what I would feel or ---"

 

"Even thought what you would feel? Selfish? Have you even thought what Chanyeol will feel if I turned him down that day? Have you even tried to put yourself in my shoes? I was in the middle of a very tight situation Baek, and your childish jealousy was making it hard for me to choose from who's skin was so save."

 

_So initially, they already planned to take Kyungsoo away from this and he was supposed to run away during the Engagement._

 

_The reason why he came in rushing late that day._

 

_But he didn't think twice._

 

_And he returned to Chanyeol's arms._

 

"I thought you would understand that my love for Chanyeol isn't just an imagination, and I thought you would understand how this would make me feel when I see you get engaged with the man I have always loved."

 

"And I thought you would understand how hard it was for me to choose to turn down your offer and risk my freedom for that one Prince that has never done wrong, but is a failure to everyone's eyes. You never even thought how bad I felt when I didn't show up to you. . ." Kyungsoo lowered his head, his eyes were starting to water as he made small fists on his hands once in a while.

 

_He's not being heroic. He's just doing Chanyeol a favor._

 

_He couldn't say no to a Prince who will never be considered a son to his father._

 

_An outcast in short._

 

_Which is why it's easy to manipulate him and make plans for myself in the future._

 

_But that will have to wait._

 

"Tsk. Feel bad. Right, Kyung. If you felt bad about me being hurt, you should've called off the Engagement after the event took place." Baekhyun laughed like it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. Poor Kyungsoo though, this guy's giving him such a harsh pain in the neck.

 

"Why do you always want to push your way? And why don't you have trust in me? And why does it seem like you have something with Chanyeol that I never knew? Who is he to you? Why so affected? Huh?" Baekhyun was practically caught off guard by the questions being thrown at him, as he moved a step backward and looked around the ground in different directions, just to not meet the latter's gaze.

 

_Is he lying to him?_

 

_What?_

 

_Wait a minute._

 

_Baekhyun hides secrets from his best friend?!_

 

_Call it a traitor for some reason._

 

_Kyungsoo never knew this guy is the closest friend Chanyeol ever had._

 

_Wow. The best friendship yet._

 

"You know that I have always loved Chanyeol even from afar. And theses feelings are true and existent. You already know how I had feelings for him even as a kid who became his fan. . ." His gaze wasn't off the ground, until he glanced at Kyungsoo, as he began to turn his back on him and walked slowly walked away from the scene.

 

_**Fan?** _

 

_Talk about a major liar._

 

_Byun Baekhyun, I never knew you could be as plastic as a fake flower vase._

 

". . . And I always trusted you. Always. But what I can never trust is the heart and the mind you have, Kyung. You know what I mean. And I hope you realize your actions have spoke too loud than your precious words." He gave Kyungsoo one last look, his head looking back at the person behind him, before he went on his way without any hesitations.

 

Kyungsoo didn't even batge on stopping his best friend from walking away, as he just witnessed the latter go from a human figure to just a dot in the picture until he was no more. When a close of a door was heard, probably Baekhyun had used a fire exit, judging by the fact that he went on to right side of the school grounds, Kyungsoo found himself weak and defenseless. He leaned his body on the lockers, couldn't see his face anymore since he was looking on the other side.

 

_What a downfall indeed._

 

_I should probably keep an eye on these two from now on._

 

_I might use them for Chanyeol's as well._

 

_Sweet revenge is sweet._

 

I got up from bending for so long, feeling the ache of my back. I stretched it out a little bit, and went off on my original path back to my classroom, without even sparing a glance to sneak up at Kyungsoo, who was actually muffling sobs from afar, hearing his hitched breath echoing around the corridors.

 

_I've had enough drama for today._

 

_I should probably try and befriend Kyungsoo._

 

_He can be a good instrument for what I'm going to do._

 

I walked up my way back to the classroom, timing the bell rang as I stopped for a little while, and gave myself a longing sigh.

 

_I should probably think about the next class for a while._

 

_Kyungsoo will be of thought later._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

"Okay class!!! See you guys again tomorrow and deadline for your anatomy term paper will be tomorrow." The teacher spoke up as the last ring of the bell for the day rang in echo. I was just sitting there, staring blankly at the window, leaning my hand on the palm of my hand.

 

Everyone was picking up their stuff and hurriedly went out of the classroom, noisy and was a mess. A few more minutes, the room was now empty, the teacher being the last to head out.

 

"Do Kyungsoo? Aren't you going to head your way home?" I heard him say, as I looked up at him, giving me a confused look.

 

"Ehto. . . I'll be out in a while. I'm just going to wait for my fiancé, Junmyeon-nim." I bluntly said, my eyes not even focused on anything as I probably was just looking at the side of his glasses.

 

"Oh right. You are the Prince's Chosen One. He probably gives you a hard time waiting for him like this, eh?" He was picking up the class record on his table before he exited the room without any more remarks and wasn't even expecting an answer from me after that.

 

_Even without waiting. Even without doing this shit._

 

_He already is giving me such a hard time._

 

_I am supposed to leave and go back to the Palace as I wanted to right now._

 

_But I chose to stay and wait for him._

 

_Because it boggles me for the whole fucking day ---_

 

_He hasn't showed up to me._

 

_Didn't even eat lunch with me either._

 

_Oh gosh, Soo._

 

I clutched my face on both of palms. Trying to at least give myself a light of heart from the heaviness that it was feeling. I couldn't find anyone I could hold on to. I really want to scream so hard right now.

 

_Baekhyun won't be here for me anymore._

 

_That was the last of it._

 

_I never knew he could be that selfish, still pushing his love over the friendship and the understanding I needed him to have when I needed it the most._

 

_He never understood how hard it was for me to decide and to stay by Chanyeol's side._

 

A few more hours past. No one came for me. I found myself walking around the campus, alone and hurting.

 

_He would usually look for me around this time, how have I not been home yet._

 

_Home._

 

_I miss Umma and Appa so badly._

 

_Chanyeol why aren't looking for me?_

 

_Where are you when I needed you?_

 

I sat on the stairway of down to the ground floor of the classroom. I was all blank. My heart, my mind, even the depths of my soul, were all pitch blank. I can see the light of the moon rise from the window beside me, staring at the ground, hoping to find answers to everything that I was into right now.

 

I hugged my knees tightly, lying my head down on it, feeling my heart ache even more. I didn't want to know the answer as to why my heart was aching so much for Chanyeol right now, I didn't mind it anymore. My eyes were flooding, every tear dropping onto the fabric of my blazer, I didn't care anymore.

 

_Because all I wanted to do right now is to cry. Cry everything out until there's no more._

 

_I don't care if the drivers or the bodyguards look for me until the ends of eternity._

 

_I'll stay right here and wait. Or probably just rot in hell for all I care now._

 

_I just want to disappear._

 

_What have I gone into?_

 

_I can't do this alone._

 

_Even though how many times I would say I could._

 

_I lost a best friend. And even now the only person I could ever trust right now._

 

_Isn't even here for me._

 

_If the world hates me so much ---_

 

_Why can't you kill me instead?_

 

"Who's gonna kill you?"

 

His deep voice. His breath. I heard.

 

Chanyeol.

 

I raised my head up, looking at him, his uniform disheveled, buttons unhooked and at the wrong places, and his hair was a mixture of sweat and an air of mess.

 

He was panting, staring at me as if he had seen a ghost from somewhere, his eyes drawing a message of worry and confusion.

 

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. I just had to attend detention for the number of absents I had to make up because of Palace work, and when I got down to the guards they told me you haven't showed up." He was trying to catch his breath, probably tired from running around and about the campus looking for a certain Do Kyungsoo.

 

_He was looking for me after all._

 

_But why do I still find myself hurting._

 

"I thought you were still sitting at your classroom, and when I found that you weren't there, I got too worried." I was just staring at him, lifeless and unmoved. I slowly stood up from my where I was sitting, walking slowly like the undead. He was still explaining a few words, but then silence was once embraced when I stood in front of him, inches close looking at the untied tie that was hanging around his neck.

 

"Why are you such an idiot?" My words were faint, hoarse like a whisper, as I felt his breath above the scalp of my head. I held on to his blazer, gripping it tightly as I covered my face onto his chest.

 

"What are you talking about? Are you okay, Soo?" I felt his hands on each side of my arms, securing me, and making sure I wouldn't run away. Well I have wanted to just walk away from him, but seeing him makes me feel like everything's going to be fine.

 

"Why is it so difficult for me? Why is it so hard? Why are you doing this to me?" My voice was now breaking, my shoulders shaking as I felt my barriers fall for a moment. I wanted to stop hiding every emotion that was overpowering me, and I couldn't get myself to succumb everything in anymore.

 

_Why is it so difficult?_

 

_When I see you._

 

_When I feel you._

 

_When I need you._

 

_It seems like there's an invisible tie between us that has already been around our hearts for so long._

 

_Like we've always been destined for each other the first time we've set eyes for each other._

 

_But is it us? Or is it just me?_

 

_Feeling these things and you never even had a clue._

 

"Why is everything so hard for me to handle? What have I done wrong?" I was muffling, sobs only heard on the four corners of the staircase, as I let myself cry my heart out. I tugged my face even closer to his chest, covering my face and let my tears flow on his clothing, as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

 

_What kind of man are you?_

 

_Making me feel like this all the time?_

 

_My heart pounding and my head aching with your thoughts, voice and words._

 

_Why can you make me so defenseless? And just make me lie on your arms with nothing to fear?_

 

"Soo. . . Nothing's wrong with you. You're gonna be fine, okay? I promised." I felt the contact of his lips on my head, his breath warm and comforting.

 

"I. . . I want you here. Please stay. Please don't leave. I can't do anything without you." I was not saying by words in a watchful ear, but rather I was already voicing out the littlest of my thoughts inside my head.

 

"Kyungsoo. . ." His deep raspy voice, I couldn't understand why, but it was an annoying wave of sound in my ears before, but now it's just a soothing, pleasing song to the ears, that I would want to hear over and over again, may it be the same words or the same phrases.

 

I felt his large hand cup the side of my cheek, making me lift my head to meet his gaze. His eyes were sparkling under the moon's light, making him look even more handsome in his messy look.

 

_I really love how he manages to look normal when he faces me._

 

_How he wants me to see him as just him._

 

_And not the Prince Chanyeol I knew before._

 

"I promised remember? I'll never leave you. . . I'll always be here when you need me." He closed the distance between our faces, as I had to close my eyes by impulse, the warm feeling of his lips on my eyelids. He kissed the right eye, and then the left, wiping the tears away from my cheeks as his kiss went down to the tip of my nose.

 

"I don't want to see you crying like this. . ." His voice was deep, soft and solemn, like a storyteller putting a kid to a dreamy slumber. Our faces were inches away from each other, his breath like a humid wind during a hot summer day, feeling the air near the upper of my lip.

 

A few more seconds and our lips attached like a magnet that found its opposite pair. No words said, and nothing else was heard between us. It was more like we felt like we wanted to, and this moment was the right time and the right place to share even just this small thing.

 

_I couldn't say much anymore._

 

_I just want to be where I want to be right now._

 

_Let my heart ache the pain, but let it bleed for the love of this moment at hand._

 

It was an innocent one at first, until I felt him tilt his head at angle, making a move. His lips were soft, and the more I kissed him, the more I felt how heartwarming it was on mine. I just closed my eyes and replied to the kiss, making it more sloppy and passionate at the same time. I felt his arms lift me a little bit more, making me go tiptoe as I extended my arms and placed it around Chanyeol's neck.

 

_His kiss. Wasn't just because it's just a kiss._

 

_I can feel like this is more than what it is._

 

_Right now I just want to feel more of him._

 

_His lips, his skin, the taste of sweet poison hovering every bud of my tongue._

 

_I just want Chanyeol for tonight._

 

_Just Chanyeol._

 

_The pain, the ache or even the tears._

 

_I'll give it all away to have him for this night._

 

_Even though I couldn't have him for myself._

 

_I'll just cherish this night while I still can._

 

_**\---** _

 

**——————————————————**

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Chapter Thirteen done ~!!!

 

Sorry for the 1000000000x T o T

//gross sobs

 

This has been the most late update I ever had.

 

I am really sorry for this, but I have just been facing a few of my depression episodes fpr the past few weeks, the reason why I couldn't really finish this chapter.

 

But since now I have had a little inspiration to do so, so I expressed my depression through this chapter.

 

But for now I am quite fine like the usual ^^

 

Kyungsoo's depressed too, although befriending Ho Jung was a good sign of a new page in his life, Baekhyun was now the end of another chapter.

 

I wanted to like put this chapter as an outlet for my depression too. I know losing a friend that has been so important to you is hurtful and hard. Well, but life has to move on right? And maybe it's just that this person wasn't really the right person to stay and to call her a 'best friend'. ^^""

 

We still get to meet other people better, and that would help you grow and will fill in the lacking pieces within you.

 

Only a few can find you beautiful, and like Ho Jung, even as they just have spoke to each other the first time, she found beauty within Kyungsoo.

 

And I hope soon I find that person too. ^^ <3

 

Anyways, //forget the drama lol// I hope you'll enjoy this chapter guys. I don't hate Baekhyun, it's just that his role here in the story right now quite relates to my current situation. XD

 

I love him as much as I love the EXO members. <3

 

I hope you all enjoy and Happy Reading ~!!!

 

Thank you for always supporting. <3

 

*puing-puing~ ^^*

 

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Kyungsoo POV:** _

 

_A weekend today._

 

I woke up from the heat of the sun, practically burning the ends of my cheeks from the window behind the headboard. I raised my right hand to cover my face from the shining glory of it, as I tried to slowly open my eyes.

 

"W-What time is it?" I mumbled my words, stretching my hand as I shifted my body to reach for a certain lump beside me. My hand landed on a soft cloth, as I caressed it from top to bottom, and as I tried to pat it a little, I scrunched up my eyebrows together, as I quickly moved out from the covers, sitting up and putting away the sheets from my body as my eyes were now widely awake.

 

"W-Where?" My mind was still a bit of a haze, a little high from the clouds because I really had such a nice sleep knowing that today is a weekend, and I have already finished most of my homework for next week. I looked around to realize that I was the only one left inside the bedroom, bringing my hand to my messy hair, scratching a bit of my sleepiness away.

 

_He left early again._

 

_The usual, Princely duties he has to ponder on._

 

I sighed, resting my shoulders from the sudden wake, reaching for the pillow that I felt earlier as I placed it on to my lap.

 

“Does it look like this is new to me? It’s been three consecutive weeks.” I stretched my arms high and up, like as if I could reach the ceiling for it. After a short while I moved out of the bed as I tried to open the curtains from the large window behind the bed, to welcome fully the radiance of the rising sun.

 

_Where has he gone off to today?_

 

_His dad has been asking too much from him lately._

 

 _“Hyung? May I come in?”_ I heard a voice from the behind the door, and hearing the familiar voice made me smile for a bit. I finished tying the curtains on each end and went on happily to open the door.

 

“Good morning, Sehun-ah ~” I greeted him with a large warm hug, holding him tightly as I felt his arms squeeze a bit.

 

“Ya ya ya, stop that Hyung, you’re going to ruin your reputation if someone sees you like this.” He pulled out from the hug, holding me on each side of my shoulder as made out a small laugh.

 

“When did you ever care about reputation? No one’s here to see me anyways this is my private bedroom.” I stood on the side for him to move in, as he welcomed himself like as if this Palace has been his home for so long.

 

For the record, Sehun had been here in the Palace for quite some time now, sometimes seeing him talking to soldiers, as I have guessed he made friends with them, or even the young maidens who happen to be smitten by him, seeing the blushes and the glint of infatuation in their eyes when they see my baby bother.

 

_He is good-looking I tell you, I remember one time when he came home from the Valentine’s Day even they had, he brought a bunch of baskets filled with chocolates, letters and roses given to him._

 

“Well, you might not know, there are stalkers around and they might make a fuss about and tell the people that we are doing incest or something.” He shrugged, sat down on the side of the bed, putting the blanket around himself like a roll of bread.

 

It’s nice to know that he gets to visit me once in a while, I mean he doesn’t really do that here, since the moment I wake up and I leave the Palace, he is nowhere to be found anymore since his class starts a little bit earlier than mine. During dinner I usually eat with the Royals, and even though he should have been part of it, he prefers to slack off and go to places where he can be at his own peace.

 

“Hmmm ~ Reasons Hun. You’re just saying that because you’re ‘big’ now and you are not my cute little baby brother.” I watched him make a pout under the covers, making me giggle at the reaction as I sat down in front of where he is.

 

_I really miss those days where Sehun would just visit my room and talk with me about things._

 

_Those were the days where I always felt the world gave me such a wonderful brother._

 

_Despite his rudeness sometimes._

 

_Talk about attitude._

 

“Have you seen him today?” I asked. I couldn’t really contain myself, wondering if he had seen Chanyeol somewhere. It’s been three weeks, after what happened at the staircase, I haven’t seen even the shadow of him anymore.

 

_And he is practically doing that thing again._

 

_Like how should I know if what he’s doing is actually his duty calls, when he doesn’t even leave a note or tell me where the hell he is going?_

 

_Suspicious really._

 

_But why do I care again?_

 

“Who are we talking about Hyung?” Sehun took off the blanket from his head, looking at me in curiosity.

 

“Chanyeol. Have you seen him today?”

 

“Ohhhh ~ You’re worried about your baby smoochie poo, Hyung?” He made a laugh, much more near the sarcastic type and the type where he is supposed to laugh because it is actually funny. I glared at him into his holes, when his smile suddenly faded and just tightly wrapped himself around those blankets.

 

“I am being serious here, Hun. I just want to know if you have seen him today?”

 

“Yeah, I saw him this morning, and he was practically talking to his valet.” Sehun sounded a bit uninterested, lying his body down on to the bed and making weird movements just to find some little fun.

 

“What were they talking about? What did he look like? Where did he go after?” I felt worried; all the while I felt my heart beat a little too fast. I never felt anything like this before, and probably I couldn’t understand what I am actually feeling right now.

 

_Why am I so worried all of a sudden?_

 

_Why does it make me feel like I need to know what’s happening?_

 

_When Sehun said something about him and Jongdae, I just really felt anxious all of a sudden._

 

“Woah woah woah, Hyung. Why the long face? Could you please calm down for a moment?” He sat back up again, his tone seeping a little tinge of anger. He really hated it when I get so worked up and worried about things, mostly gets mad at the people who try to make it difficult for me and would actually face them head on. Sehun wasn’t the type to show much emotions, but he definitely hates it when I begin to feel so uptight about the situation.

 

“I am sorry, Sehun. It’s just. It’s been three weeks; I haven’t been able to see him, ever since. He doesn’t even leave a message on the nightstand or even just a text or call where he is, Hun. I am really sick and fed up with this.” I felt so agitated, distress even. I don’t even know why am I feeling so frustrated about this, ever so I don’t even know why this bothers me so much like all I have ever wanted to focus on is my studies and my patience in waiting to get out of this sick Palace for good.

 

_Chanyeol is just my responsibility, and it is my obligation as his so called fiancé to always look over him wherever he is._

 

_I can’t just sit here and probably wait for the day he shows up like there’s nothing wrong or nothing has even happened._

 

_Even though we aren’t a real couple, I still have to love up with the promise I made the moment I stepped foot on that altar on the day of the Engagement._

 

_“To care for one another, to love and protect now and forever.”_

 

_And practically this is the least I could do for thanking him with a lot of things._

 

_And here he goes, slacking off like a thief in the night and never has he even showed face to me, ever._

 

“. . .Hyung, please. Don’t over stress yourself.” I felt his arm around my shoulders, patting me just to soothe me.

 

“But I can’t. I really just can’t. I don’t see him the morning I wake up to school, even at dinner he doesn’t even show up anymore because Jongdae says he has a lot of work to do. I can’t even feel his presence even as I am already asleep. Not even a shadow or anything.” I looked up to Sehun, my eyes etching a bit of hurt as a feel. I felt my eyes were starting to water, but I battled it enough just so it the droplets of wasteful tears won’t flow down.

 

It’s actually better like this though, even as I have such conflicting emotions towards Chanyeol right now, these things actually help in keeping the real deal of the story between me and the Prince. No one will ever have any clue that I was just a sudden “pick-up package” on the spot in school, chosen as his fiancé.

 

_At least that problem can be covered fine, but can’t be covered fine is my harsh dreams, twisted memories ---_

 

_And these stupid “what do you even call this” feelings for Park Chanyeol._

 

“Okay, if this will ease you then fine. I saw him early this morning with his Jong – whoever the fuck that guy is, but he was just wearing normal civilian clothes, practically wearing a jacket and ball cap all in black. Eventually they were talking in small voices, and I couldn’t hear a thing because they seemed like they were whispering.”

 

I searched into Sehun’s eyes, trying to decode if wat he was saying was true or not. But seeing that he had even no clue about this and just had to say what he saw, I immediately felt a surge of suspicion in myself.

 

“Whispering? Why were they whispering?”

 

“I don’t really know Hyung. But it seemed like a really serious subject, the giant looks a bit worried or nervous somehow.”

 

“That’s enough, Sehun. Thank you for this, I just really wanted to know.” I stood up from the bed, heading off to the wardrobes where I opened one side and took some clothes to wear for the day. I couldn’t really just sit here and watch everything go about in secret forever.

 

_And if I wasn’t answers, I have to find them out myself._

 

_If Chanyeol cannot supplement the answers I want to extract from him, then better yet I find them out myself._

 

“What are you doing Hyung?” Sehun asked as he leaned his body on his arm that was resting on the bed, he looked amused, much more like he couldn’t actually believe what I was doing.

 

“I just need to go somewhere Hyung, somewhere important.” I took my towel out from the other wardrobe, as I placed it on my left arm and went on my way to the bathroom for a shower.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” I heard him from outside the room, as I began to take my clothes off for a warm shower.

 

“Yes, I will always be okay Sehun. Don’t worry about me. Just trust in me.”

 

_I should probably buy a battle armor soon, if you know what I mean._

 

_I am going to find answers; I can’t stand being the fool here any longer._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**Chanyeol POV:** _

 

             _[Please promise me, that you’ll have to see me every day? That’s the least you could do to tell me that me that you miss me.]_

 

_This is really sick._

 

_I mean I am so sick and tired of his drama._

 

_**Too tired.** _

 

Its 6:30 AM in the morning, and practically everyone, except maybe the guards and the maids, are now awake at this time, ready to prepare the day in the Palace.

 

Whereas for me, I probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, and reading this simple text I just got has really something to do with my bad mood.

 

_Baekhyun._

 

“When did he learn to be so clingy all of a sudden? And when did he learn to become so annoying?” I whispered to myself, so as to not wake Kyungsoo beside me. I lowered the light of my smartphone, just so that it wouldn’t bother my fiancé’s sleep and would probably not wake him up either.     

 

_[I already told you that I’ll be meeting you every Wednesdays only. Isn’t that enough for you?]_

 

I immediately replied, trying to just get on with this thing and make me sleep once and for all.

 

I haven’t gotten much sleep last night. Since I have been dead doing my father’s preparations for another meeting with the Ministers. I haven’t even seen a the light of the sun ever since, and I have been skipping a few of my classes, just thankfully excused as I have always been called by Jongin or Jongdae out of the class for meetings with the politicians.

 

_I haven’t even seen Kyungsoo for weeks now._

 

_And the only time I could ever see him is when he’s already asleep._

 

_I miss his smile and his voice._

 

_I really feel so frustrated right about now._

 

_Seriously, why do I always feel like saying this when Kyungsoo is here?_

 

I haven’t seen Kyungsoo at the very time he’s active and talking, nor was I even there when he was smiling and laughing now. I was really full of my obligations and I couldn’t even see the light of his loving face. Sometime around I feel like I just want to run away from everything right about now.

 

_Especially the fact that the past few days Baekhyun has always asked me to meet him at our hiding place._

 

_And he is the main reason why I can’t see Kyungsoo every time I come home, because I practically go home too late just to take him home and when I get home I need to go back to my study to finish my duties and paperwork._

 

_And alas, no Kyungsoo._

 

_Well, how am I ever going to explain this to him?_

 

_I mean of course I need to see the beauty of this cute little thing sometimes, I don’t want him to go wondering why I don’t show up._

 

_Or else he’ll find out._

 

Even as just a friend, Kyungsoo will still be my first priority, even though we really aren’t a couple or anything, I still need to put him first before anything else because he is my fiancé, and I have promised to take good care and protect him no matter what.

 

_But how can I do that when the real Chosen One can’t wait for his turn and is actually being a drag right now?_

 

_Baekhyun please give me some fresh air._

 

_Stop piling up in my tons of problems right now will you?_

 

_[But I can’t live another day without seeing you, I really can’t. I don’t know what I’m ever going to do when you’re not here with me. . .]_

 

_Man, when did he even learn to become so ---_

 

_What would be the term? Bitchy?_

 

_Oh please._

 

I gave out another defeating sigh, as I pressed the touch screen of my phone, sending the message quickly before I actually regret sending it to him.

 

_[Alright, alright already. I’ll see you today, 7 AM, make sure to go to our place. And please don’t be like this all the time. Don’t forget that.]_

 

My last text was probably a bit harsh, but I couldn’t really help myself either. I rolled my eyes as I placed my phone on the nightstand, pushing my feet to the side of the bed as I stood up from lying.

 

“I’ll leave again for today, Soo. I am sorry I couldn’t see you again today. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” I looked back to see Kyungsoo’s angelic face, sleeping peacefully as I caressed his forehead, placing his bangs to the side.

 

“I want to tell you about this, about me and Baekhyun. But I really can’t for now. I am really sorry/” I kissed him in the forehead, before I got up and went off to the bathroom for a shower. I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, knowing that I have been keeping something from Kyungsoo for so long.

 

_Baekhyun is my childhood friend._

 

_He was also the best friend of my loved one._

 

_My loved one I will never see again._

 

I turned on the shower, the water was lukewarm and I just let it all wash down to my body, as I blankly stared at the wall, thinking of what I was going to do with myself.

 

_I don’t know what to feel anymore._

 

_But I just really think I am fooling myself._

 

Ever since mine and Baekhyun’s other childhood friend left, it was only me and him against the rest of the world. We were the best of buds, and more so evidently we were like two peas in a pod. And just like him and Kyungsoo, we were inseparable.

 

_“I promise to always watch your back and fight for you.”_

 

_That was our promise, ever since my love done left us, we promised to never leave each other’s sides by then._

 

Only, as we grew older, and as we came on the same school during our high school years, our relationship probably grew, and got into a very different path by then. It was around the last day of class before spring break, and we were eating lunch alone inside the classroom, since all of our classmates went home and was probably really excited about vacation. I still remember the scene though; he was eating on his table, while I was sitting while leaning my body on the backrest, eating a lollipop as I rested my arms around the top of the backrest of the chair.

 

_“I love you Chanyeol.”_

 

_“Wait what?”_

 

I still remember that we were talking about games, and then ever so suddenly there was silence, and he has ever so suddenly spoken those four words right in front of me.

 

_Of course, I was shocked by then, like who wouldn’t?_

 

I just stared at him that day; my mouth was a gaping a little at the sudden confession.

 

_“I said I love you. I really really do, Chanyeol.”_

 

And after that day, we did hang out a lot by ourselves, calling it a “date” and probably having fun and usually being with each other privately and even more hidden.

 

_“Why couldn’t you show to everyone that I am your boyfriend, Channie?”_

 

_“You do know that my Father wouldn’t like it if he finds out, even so Ho Jung was chosen to be my fiancée for the upcoming Engagement.”_

 

I gave him a chance; I actually gave him that chance. Even though I knew, that deep down inside I still loved the other, but even so that didn’t mean I shouldn’t give Baekhyun a chance. Only that we kept it hidden, for reasons of first, Father wanted Ho Jong to be my fiancée before, and now it’s actually because I chose Kyungsoo and he is definitely my fiancé now.

 

_I love Baekhyun. When I gave him a chance and sought to give it a try, my feelings, and eventually my love for him grew._

 

_I learned to love him._

 

_Which is why the Ring Band, which was supposed to be given to Kyungsoo on the day before our marriage, is actually with him._

 

_Baekhyun is the real Chosen One._

 

_“Here, it’s a promise that I’ll love you until the very end of my days. You just have to keep it as yours for a while, you are to be my fiancé anyways.”_

 

_“You never fail to surprise me, Channie. I really feel so delighted. I love you, I really do,”_

 

I still remember the smile on his face when I gave the Ring Band to him. It actually gave a slight jump in my heart, a feel of seeing my lover happy of what I have done for him, and seeing him smile like that made me love him more each day. He kept it up until now that we are college students, and eventually, I have always made way to see him, even running away from my bodyguards or buying normal clothes just to disguise as normal person, I have always risked myself just to get a glimpse at him, or even just a sight of him at school has always made my heart flutter.

 

_He was the person I have always looked out every time I pass by their classroom._

 

_That’s how I actually knew the name of his best friend was Kyungsoo._

 

_“Yah~! Do Kyungsoo!!! Don’t strangle me, please!!! I was joking honest!!! But seriously you really look cute like penguin.”_

 

The way he moves, his laugh, his tears, the way he cries on my shoulder and even the way he cuddles to me, even so as he walks by the corridors, seeing him from afar was just like a masterpiece. Baekhyun is beautiful. He always is.

 

_But ---_

 

_**He** _ **** _is still the most beautiful._

 

I loved Baekhyun for as long as I have known, but remembering that one person that has always gave a tug in my heart that no one else can compare, he will always be the boy I will ever love for the rest of my days.

 

I have always known that he will always be in my heart, whenever and wherever I may be, but with Baekhyun, I can finally feel the love that he has left behind with me, although different and less like how it was with us, Baekhyun still had the ability to lift up my spirits and make our love precious and true.

 

_Although for some reason, when the incident with Kyungsoo happened, I just actually feel like everything has changed._

 

_Like Baekhyun has totally changed._

 

_The day I announced Kyungsoo as my fiancé, was the same day I apologized to him after._

 

_“I hope you understand, I didn’t want any of this to happen, but it was just for the cause of not making a scene. I still need to protect my reputation as a Prince.”_

 

_“Does your reputation matter more than our relationship? Why are you being so selfish all of a sudden, Channie? Of all people you announced as fiancé, you called out my best friend?”_

 

_“But I had no choice. Baek, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have chased him down to the corridors, and I am not being selfish, I just needed a back-up plan about the situation at hand.”_

 

_“But you still did it. Your reputation still matters and is still important to you?”_

 

_“Baek, you know that our relationship is hidden and was never announced. You know the rules. And you know that the Royal Council will never like it.”_

 

_“But why can’t tell them that we love each other and get married?! Why can’t we just face them and tell them that? Stop it with valuing your reputation, Channie. You’ll still be Prince at the end of the day.”_

 

Those words, those exact words, were still echoing in my head, giving me a light heart attack, as I remembered my pupils shrinking from what I just heard.

 

_I have never seen that side of Baekhyun before._

 

_When was he so selfish?_

 

_So self-centered?_

 

_Why can’t he understand that our relationship has always been forbidden by law?_

 

After knowing that I was born of my mother and an Elder that my Father didn’t want to ever mention anymore, he gave out the law that the Royals are forbidden to marry an Elder’s daughter or a son, and if found shall be punished through death or life imprisonment, and I didn’t want to risk Baekhyun’s life just for the heck of it.

 

After that day, Baekhyun didn’t want to see me then. He asked for a cool off after our talk, since he knew this was just going to make things worse for the both of us.

 

_And even so, after that day, my feelings and even my heart for Baekhyun ---_

 

_Completely shattered._

 

_Broken._

 

_And was never fixed again._

 

_I never knew he would be that heartless. Not even understanding the consequences that we were to face if we went to go his own way._

 

_And ever since that day, the love that I have always had for him, the affection and the constant passion ---_

 

_Just really faded away._

 

_Even up to this day, the he wanted to see me now, even the past few weeks we have been meeting with each other again, it made me happy, seeing_ _him again, smiling and ever so loving._

 

_But the feeling I have for him, is just not there anymore._

 

_I felt like I was making a fool out of myself._

 

_He never showed that side of his, his selfish, unruly kind of personality, and I just felt like he cheated on me, he was lying to me ---_

 

_He was being pretentious to me._

 

_And he wasn’t true to me._

 

_I don’t know anymore._

 

_But my feelings for him are gone now. No matter how hard I try to bring it back._

 

_It’s just not there anymore._

 

I closed the door to our room, slowly as to not make any noise. Hearing the door click lock, I then walked my way off from the bedroom, down to the small bar I had and off to the exit of the room. I was only wearing normal clothes – black jacket, shorts and a ball cap. I walked off to the left wing, where I went off to my study first to meet with my valet who was actually already there, standing up and waiting for me.

 

“Oh there you are, what is it that you have called me for early in the morning?” As I approached, Jongdae immediately turned around to see me, walking a little distance towards me. He was still on his pajamas, since his shift would not start until 9 in the morning since it’s a weekend and he can have some nice sleep somehow.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving the Palace grounds today, I’ll pass by the secret garden. Just make sure no one finds out I am out.” I said my instructions to a faint whisper; he looked back at me, giving me an appalled look with curious eyes.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Chanyeol?! What are you up to again?” He so called silently screamed, he was trying to make his voice more hoarse and airy just so no one could hear us when they come by.

 

“Just do as I say, Dae, if someone finds me, do tell them I am at the study doing my paperwork, and I should not be disturbed, you understand me? And also please do watch over Kyungsoo for me, okay? I really have to go now; I am in such a hurry.” That was the last of my instructions, giving him an assured nod as I turned my back on him and walked away. But as I was to heighten my steps into a faster pace, I felt a hand stop me as it held tightly unto my arm.

 

“Chanyeol, tell me where you’re going. I can’t stand this thing you are doing anymore. What are you hiding? And what is it that you are keeping from me? From Kyungsoo? I mean does he even know about this?”

 

I stood up frozen for a while, realizing that even to my trusted valet, I hide things from him now, and when he asked even, if Kyungsoo knows about this, I looked back at him and gave him a sigh.

 

“Kyungsoo should not know about this. He shouldn’t.” I shook my head, telling Jongdae that it would be a bad idea if Kyungsoo knew.

 

“What? What does that supposed to mean? I mean Chanyeol seriously? You are hiding things from your fiancé now?”

 

“I am hiding this from him because it’s better for him to not know, Jongdae. It’s better for him to just stay as it is.” Jongdae’s grip on me loosened, he shook his head, looking at me with a disgusted look.

 

“This is unbelievable Chanyeol. This is just too unbelievable. How can you do this to Kyungsoo? How much more if you guys get married soon?” I know Jongdae is just worried about me and Kyungsoo, even as I told him about the incident between the both of us, he still wanted me to keep my word as a Prince, that I should never hurt Kyungsoo in any way. I know he is just weary that what I am keeping might break Kyungsoo’s heart, even so I guess that it would because it’s his best friend and it wouldn’t because we don’t even have a love affair of some sort.

 

_The question is, are you sure you guys don’t have that kind of thing?_

 

_Or are you just making yourself feel that it is that way because you guys are engaged?_

 

“Jongdae, he doesn’t need to know for now. I will tell him very soon enough, but let’s keep this down on the bush for a while shall we?” I was really in a hurry now, it was soon going to be 7 AM and I haven’t been even halfway to where I am supposed to go.

 

_I am in a hurry because I want t end things with Baekhyun before Kyungsoo wakes up and finds out I am not there beside him anymore._

 

_But does it matter if I am there or not? Kyungsoo just thinks of me as a friend, probably just like a brother more so._

 

_Does he care if I am not around him? Does he get worried when I’m gone?_

 

_Does he feel lonely when I am not around him?_

 

After what had happened at the staircase in school, I can never get my head off the kiss we had that day. And after that day I have always been questioning myself if there was something about Kyungsoo that made me feel so different all of a sudden ever since I even met him.

 

_He’s always been on my mind now, huh._

 

_It’s crazy but I always think about him ever since._

 

_I care for him and I have to since he is my top priority now, right?_

 

_But have I ever been a top priority in his?_

 

_Augh what are trying to say Chanyeol?_

 

“We’ll keep it down on the bush alright, Chanyeol, but what you are doing is actually lying to Kyungsoo.” Jongdae’s tone of voice was now serious, his eyes pierce through me like is trying to tell me what I am doing was wrong. I can’t deny it though; indeed what I am doing is typically wrong, not only wrong to myself, but also wrong to the law.

 

“Jongdae, please, don’t make it hard for me now, I just really need to go somewhere and I promise I’ll be back.” He made a sly smirk at me, as he rubbed his chin with his left hand, looking down on the floor as if he was thinking of what he was going to say next.

 

“Okay, I’ll let you go, only if you tell me what this is about Chanyeol. I am not going to just follow rules from you without knowing what this is all about. I am your valet, Chan. You can’t trust me enough anymore, can you?” His words spike like a club filled with rusted, sharp nails, digging into my skin like he really meant it. I felt offended at first, but what he said was true to be exact. There were times where I just tell him what to do without questioning my intentions, or other times I didn’t want him to say any word about it then.

 

_I know it feels unfair._

 

_I am very sorry for that, Jongdae._

 

“I have always trusted you, and you know that. I will never make you feel that way.” I assured him patting his shoulder to keep him calm.

 

“Then tell what this is all about. You have been doing this for the past days now and what is it that you are hiding?” His brows furrowed, the look of worry was back at his face once again, as he gripped my arm that was reaching out to his shoulder

 

_Well, I trust him enough not to tell anyone._

 

_He is my valet after all._

 

“It’s Baekhyun. My childhood friend, remember?”

 

“Yes, of course. The son of the Elder Byun, what is it about him and why hide it?”

 

I gave out one big sigh, trying to get myself together because I know what I would say could make Jongdae change the way he will ever look at me.

 

“He’s my lover. And we’ve been together for so long. I need to see him today because he needs me to. And I have something to tell him.” I looked down, too scared to face what Jongdae would look like or say after I explained. I didn’t say more than that or anything further, since I didn’t want to complicate the conversation and make it longer since I am really in quite a hurry.

 

“B-Baekhyun? He i-is your lover?” I looked up at him; I was shocked at the expression of his face. He didn’t look disappointed, nor did he look mad at me. He didn’t even look horrified at what I just said.

 

He looked hurt. More like it seems what I told him made him sad.

 

_Why though?_

 

_He looks kind of betrayed or I just broke him somehow, I don’t know._

 

_Does he have something to do with Baekhyun?_

 

“When? When did you guys?” I can see a hint of water in his eyes, like he was about to cry or something. But I really couldn’t figure him out right now.

 

“Since high school, but everything changed now.”

 

“But do you even know what you are doing is a crime against the law? Do you even know what this will happen if Kyungsoo knew? Lest make it look like you are cheating on him, do you know the consequences that you will be facing if you do such a thing?” Jongdae’s eyes softened, he didn’t seem mad, he looked more like he was frightened, hurt even. He lowered his gaze to the floor; he probably couldn’t look at me in the eye anymore.

 

_I’ll just have to tell him then._

 

_So that I could immediately go now._

 

_I am wasting too much time._

 

“Jongdae, which is the point of seeing him today. I will talk to him about ending this relationship of ours. I don’t think this is even healthy anymore.” I took my hand away from his shoulder, slumped my shoulders down, I wanted to make him know that I didn’t want to see Baekhyun just because I want to, but I want him to know that I am doing it to finish everything that is between me and my childhood friend.

 

“So, that means you’re going to break up to him?” My valet, my trusted one is actually looking at me with judgmental gazes now. I understand the reason why, I know he is still confused and all and I couldn’t blame him.

 

_But what is important now is that I have to go._

 

_Time is of essence, Yeol._

 

_You have to go._

 

“I am really sorry Jongdae, but I really can’t stay long. I really have to go now. I am running out of time and I need to be back here around 8 AM. I promise to tell you everything, but please just do what I have told you to do? Okay?” I searched his eyes for assurance, and when I saw him smile, even as faintly as it would be, it made me feel like he would still loyally do his task as a valet for me.

 

“Of course I will, Chanyeol. Take care on your way then. I’ll still trust you with this. And please do tell me later.” He gave out a quick nod at me, as he patted the side of my right shoulder. After a few seconds, I rushed off to where the secret garden was.

 

_I’ll be back, I’ll be quick, I promise I’ll come back, Soo._

 

_Thank you, Jongdae._

 

_This is going to be one heck of a weekend._

 

_**\---** _

 

_**No One POV:** _

 

 _‘It’s been 15 minutes past 7 AM now, and he still isn’t here.”_ Baekhyun looked around, from side to side, as he gave out a sigh, sitting helplessly on the swing. He tried to move back and forth just to entertain himself, and forget the mere fact that he was feeling so uneasy and impatient now. He blew warm breath on his palms, as he rubbed them on both sides of his arms, as he rubs the sleeves of his sweatshirt to make himself cozy from the growing cold early in the morning.

 

It was a spring morning, seeing that as early as the sun hasn’t rose, the breeze is as cold as that of the winter, and Baekhyun didn’t really like it one bit.

 

“Where is he now?” He asked to himself, still rubbing his palms on the sides as he looked over to his left and right to see if there were signs of life around him.

 

“I am so sorry for being late. . . I still asked my valet if he could do a favor for me.” Baekhyun was shocked to see a giant running towards him, as he stopped in front of the smaller one. Chanyeol crouched for a while, grasping for some air as he held himself to his knees, trying to make sure he could still stand from the endless running he did from the Palace.

 

“Oh, it’s okay, I understand. At least you’re here now.” Baekhyun happily chirped as he helped Chanyeol sit down on the swing on his right.

 

“Are you feeling okay now?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes now fixated only to Chanyeol as he felt quite delighted to see him once again.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine. Thanks.” Chanyeol replied as he looked up at the sky, to see that it was still dawn and the sun hasn’t still come up. This actually gives him a little hope, thinking that he might go home on time without Kyungsoo knowing he left.

 

“I really miss you, Channie, I really do.” Baekhyun began, as tried to reach out for Chanyeol’s right hand to hold it with his, but shockingly, Chanyeol just pushed Baekhyun’s hand, not even giving Chanyeol a glance.

 

“What’s the matter with you? Is there something wrong Channie?” The beagle sounded in pain, his brows in furrow as he tugged on the jacket sleeve of Chanyeol before the latter just pushed his hand away again.

 

“Don’t play drama with me anymore Baekhyun. You know why I am here.” Chanyeol showed his emotionless, Prince-like expression, as he looked plainly serious. He looked back at Baekhyun; his eyes draw a look of a tiger, ready to actually capture his prey.

 

“So that’s it? So this is what you want? This is it?” Baekhyun’s tone quickly changed to a somewhat annoyed one, looking at Chanyeol looking like he was about to kill the giant any minute now.

 

“Stop it. Just stop it, Baek. This is too much. Too much.”

 

“What is too much, Chanyeol? Too much because I just want to see you every day? Too much because I just want to spend time with you yet you couldn’t even give me an ounce of your time to for me? Too much because I just want to love you?” Baekhyun’s voice raised, he looked at Chanyeol intently, trying to see if the giant would respond to his words, or actually feel sorry about what he just said to the shorter.

 

“Too much because I am tired and I cannot take it anymore with you?!!” Chanyeol screamed, he stood up from his seat as he bore holes looking at the beagle. He couldn’t take his temper anymore, more so he was so fed up with what he had with the latter.

 

There was silence, it wasn’t awkward, it was more like it was better that it was like this. Chanyeol tried to calm himself, as he brushed his bangs up and away from his forehead, whereas Baekhyun was just staring down on the ground, deadpanned and didn’t even know what to do.

 

“Let’s put it this way. We’ll end what’s between us here, and let’s forget that we ever had something like this.” Chanyeol’s tone was nothing but monotonous, even so it was empty and emotionless. He turned his back on Baekhyun as he placed his hand on either side of his waist.

 

“Why is it so easy for you to let go Chanyeol? Why is it so easy for you to leave me?” Baekhyun was now standing up, staring at Chanyeol’s back, trying to communicate with him but the latter seems to refuse.

 

“Do you have it?” The Prince plainly ignored the other’s questions, looking back at the shorter as he gestured in front of Baekhyun to actually put or give something that was actually his.

 

“What are you talking about Chanyeol?”

 

“The Ring Band. Do you have it?”

 

“Why are doing this?! Why does this have to be so difficult for the both of us? Chanyeol why can’t we – ”

 

“Baekhyun. That’s an order. Give me back the Royal Band.”

 

Baekhyun kept his mouth clearly shut, even though he knew the tears were beginning to well up on his eyes. He didn’t have a choice, it was an order, and he had to follow rules. He looked at his left hand, where a ring was placed on his ring finger, it was just a simple gold ring, etched with a phrase that can only be completed by its other pair.

 

“Why did we even reach to this point, Channie? Why can’t we stay as we were before?”

 

“Because, it is forbidden. Other than that, you made me feel like I can never trust you. You’ve changed. And right now I don’t know what to feel about you anymore.” Chanyeol’s expression softened, as he looked at Baekhyun pitifully. He knew it would break the latter’s heart, but he had to do it. He had to let go of what they had, he wanted to be free, realizing that even though how long he would stay with Baekhyun, he knew it wasn’t right.

 

He didn’t feel free, nor did he even feel like he was happy anymore.

 

And he wasn’t.

 

He wasn’t happy with Baekhyun anymore.

 

Without any word, Baekhyun took the ring off his finger, and gently placed it on Chanyeol’s palm. His tears began to fall as he felt his heart aching from the pain, from the need and from the loss of his one true love. He lowered his head, his body quivers as he cries. He couldn’t hide the pain away anymore, and he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol had to leave him like this.

 

The Prince held onto the ring, he looked at it for a moment and kissed it out of impulse. He then placed it on his jacket’s pocket before looking back at Baekhyun, and without any word he suddenly gave the other a warm hug.

 

“I am very sorry. I really am. I don’t want to see you cry, nor do I want to see you hurting like this because of me.”

 

“Who else am I going to cry for? Who else am I going to shed these useless tears for, huh Chanyeol? I love you so much it hurts me to see you go.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, as he tried to savor this last moment that he and his lover were to be together.

 

“You know that we can’t stay like this forever. I am a Prince, and I have no freedom to do just whatever I want to. I want to love you, I really do. But it just really won’t work out between the two of us anymore.” The giant caressed the back of Baekyun’s head; his brown locks were soft to the touch of his fingers on them.

 

“Is it because you love Kyungsoo now? Is that it? Is it because you fell for him? Is that it? Is this why you are leaving me?” Baekhyun raised his head, his eyes shine looking into the Prince’s eyes, and tears were flowing down his cheeks as Chanyeol cupped his face to wipe them away.

 

“Kyungsoo will always be a priority for me, since he is now my fiancé. But I can’t say I love him, because I only look at him as a friend. You have to realize that he should be well taken care of because I need to face the consequence of choosing him as someone to marry. I don’t want him to feel like a burden to this.” The beagle suddenly snuggled his face on the giant’s chest, hearing the soft muffles and sobs that he needed to let out because he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

The giant then felt a pang of hurt in his heart, as he realized what he said. He couldn’t understand why, but the thought of Kyungsoo as “just a friend” made his heart ache for an unknown reason. He wanted to ask himself why, and wanted to know why does he feel so uncomfortable and sad when he calls his fiancé just a friend, but he had to put it away for a while as he focused more on Baekhyun who was actually a crying mess right now.

 

“Why does this have to happen between the both of us?” He muttered under the cloth, as he cried like it was the last day he would ever see Chanyeol again.

 

“I have duties, and I have to put them first for now, because everyone is watching over me and I am needed to do it because it is my obligation. You will always be a part of me, Baekhyun. But right now, my heart is just too confused and mixed. And if ever soon, I realize that my heart truly wants you, you know I’ll always come back to you.” Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, as he felt the shorter make a faint nod before looking back up at the giant.

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. Always remember that.” No more words were said after, as they both closed their distance between them and shared one last kiss. This was, of all things, the first and the last kiss Baekhyun will ever receive from Chanyeol, since even throughout their relationship together, Chanyeol never dared to kiss him, not even once.

 

Even so, he knew that Chanyeol was holding himself back in doing so.

 

Because he knew deep down, Chanyeol still had his heart locked on that one person Baekhyun will forever despise the most.

 

Only that, Chanyeol did this kiss for him right now, just so to give Baekhyun a simple favor before he officially calls off their relationship.

 

Although, Chanyeol feels like he cheated on someone.

 

Someone more like ---

 

Kyungsoo.

 

He couldn’t understand why, but he feels so disgusted with himself as the thought of Kyungsoo knowing about this pops up on his head.

 

_‘Would Kyungsoo feel hurt if he knew about this?’_

 

_‘Why do I feel like this is so wrong?’_

 

 _‘Why does it feel like I am not liking this?’_ He thought to himself as his lips was still in contact with Baekhyun’s.

 

It was chaste, but still passionate, as the pulled away from a steady lip lock, and then they just stood there and hugged each other for a while, just to make each other feel that they would see each other soon enough.

 

“Thank you always, Chanyeol.” Was what Baekhyun said as he rubbed his face onto Chanyeol’s chest once again.

 

“We’ll still get to see and greet each other in school anyways.” Chanyeol lifted up the ambience a bit, making his famous yet annoying laugh as they both pulled out of the hug, making Baekhyun punch him on the side.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever, you’re still a giant Yoda anyways. But I still love you though.” Their conversation then ended up lightly, as they were heard with laughter and jokes now. They knew to each other that despite being not lovers anymore, they knew they couldn’t stand not being the best of friends that they were like before.

 

Although, despite their happiness and laughter with each other, little did they know that there is one person whom they’ve already broke a heart on.

 

Most especially when it’s someone that has been very essential to the both of them.

 

_**\---** _

 

**Author’s Notes:**

Chapter Fourteen done!!! ~ <3

And as promised here is the new update ~ ^^

I am very sorry if it actually took a while, since I actually revised the last part, since I didn’t really know what to do with it ^^” I had a little writer’s block towards the end, but I managed to fix it after my sister talked to me about some ChanSoo fic she read (I forgot the title actually XD).

Anyhow, this chapter has a lot of roller coasters on going, and like I said, the drama is just beginning, of course I really can’t write a story without a little spice of crying and well, drama, right? XD

I just hope you guys will like this chapter. I am very sorry for updating so long T u T

I still love you guys as always <3

Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter ~

Happy Reading and Thank you all ~ <3

*puing-puing~ ^^*

P.S. I’ll be writing a new Fic soon <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen:

**_Kyungsoo POV:_ **

 

_“Kyungsoo will always be a priority for me, since he is now my fiancé. But I can’t say I love him, because I only look at him as a friend. You have to realize that he should be well taken care of because I need to face the consequence of choosing him as someone to marry. I don’t want him to feel like a burden to this.”_

 

_I shouldn’t have made my own way._

 

_I shouldn’t have followed him._

 

_Rather, I shouldn’t have looked for him at all._

 

_”You will always be a part of me, Baekhyun.”_

 

_Wow. Just wow._

 

_“And if ever soon, I realize that my heart truly wants you, you know I’ll always come back to you.”_

 

_Lies. All those fucking lies._

 

_No wonder he knows Baekhyun._

 

_Why does everybody need to lie and hurt others?_

 

_I should’ve seen this coming._

 

_Fuck. It hurts so much. Too much._

 

_I don’t fucking deserve this._

 

_I hate myself for this._

 

I don’t know what gotten into me, but all I can ever see of myself was that I was crying, so hard that I couldn’t even see the flowers nor the grass around me. All I could ever see were the tears flowing continuously down to my cheeks, my hands clutched around my face as I covered myself, covering the slightest sob I can let out for the moment.

 

_My heart was aching badly._

 

_And when I mean by badly, it’s like a knife just sliced through it without my notice._

 

_I can’t. I just really can’t._

 

_I just want to die right now._

 

_Please let me._

 

Remembering the scenario I saw earlier, I couldn’t help but cry even more, I felt like I was being played on, being used as a pawn for some bullshit kind of chess game that I wasn’t supposed to be involved in the first place.

 

_He lied. He lied to me._

 

_No, **THEY** lied to me._

 

_How can they do this to me?_

 

_Why do they always do this to me?_

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_\- Flashback –_ **

 

“Hyung, are you sure you want to do this? He might have gone somewhere important and he just didn’t want you to be involved.” Sehun was convincing me that what is actually happening right now was just normal and nothing weird is going on. He was walking back and forth at where I was going as I dress myself up, and when I finally put on a decent sweatshirt, I looked back at him with a sigh.

 

_Nothing weird is going on alright. But something fishy is actually going on even more._

 

_My heart keeps giving me these anxious feels and if it’s just I am worried for Chanyeol then so be it._

 

_I just need to know._

 

“Sehun-ah, please, for the love of jajangmyeon, I need to know where he is. I can’t just sit here and wait for him to come home, you think?” I picked up my bag, which was settled on the bed, placing the straps on both of my shoulders as I was ready to go.

 

“Hyung –” My brother grabbed hold of my arm, as I looked back at him, seeing a worried look drawn on his face.

 

“Hunnie, I need to go. I am his fiancé, am I not? I need to know if he’s okay, or what’s even bothering him. I know you don’t want me to worry too much, but not knowing where Chanyeol is or what he is doing; I can’t calm myself enough to do it.” I stepped up to him just to give him a warm, assuring hug. I gently caressed his back, patting it lightly before pulling away.

 

“Take good care of yourself, Sehun. I’ll be back in a while.” I gave him a gentle smile before turning my back on him to walk out of the room.

 

“You really love him that much do you?” I was already in front of the door, holding onto the knob when his words stop me to think. For a moment there I thought time just stopped, giving me time to sink everything in my head.

 

_I don’t._

 

_I don’t love him._

 

_I just ---_

 

_I just really am worried for him._

 

_I am his fiancé. Even though we don’t love each other, I still have the responsibility to at least make him feel like I care for his well-being._

 

_If he looked like he was scared of telling me what it is, it’s okay. I can respect whatever secret he wants to hide from me, and not tell me even._

 

_But I don’t know why of all things or secrets that he never tells me ---_

 

_Why does this kind of secret bother me so much?_

 

_Why does it feel like I really need to know what it is?_

 

_There’s this undying beat in my heart, telling me to go and find out._

 

_I want to know what’s wrong with him._

 

_This has gone too far._

 

_He’s been acting so weirdly for the past weeks._

 

“If that’s what you think it is, I don’t know anymore, Sehun.”  I didn’t want to look back, as I just proceeded to open the door, closing it behind me. I walked off to the exit of the room, passing by the small bar and the living area, finally getting out to grasp some fresh air.

 

“Now, where could I find Jongdae lurking in on?” I asked myself as I started walking off to the left wing, hoping to actually see the valet there or wherever his grounds were actually assigned to today.

 

_I wouldn’t really worry much, if he hasn’t been ignoring me for the past few weeks._

 

_I mean, after what happened on the stairs that night in school we were okay._

 

We usually do the same old routine, trying to pretend we were really something, or we would just hang out and do the stuff that we usually do.

 

Watching movies, eating and drinking at our favorite café, even having late night talks and studying, it was all too normal like the usual.

 

Not until on the fourth day of the first week, as I have clearly remembered.

 

_The moment I woke up and said good morning._

 

_He looked pale, really pale._

 

_Stressed out even._

 

_“Chanyeol? What time have you gone to bed? Are you sick?”_ Was actually the first thing I told him, worried that he might have caught fever after he told me the night before that he needed to finish his paperwork.

 

But no, he didn’t answer me, nor did he even dare to look at me in the eye. He just stood up from the bed, and like the undead, just walked up his way out of the bedroom. I tried to assure myself that he was just tired and needed fresh air, so I left it be for a while and did the same thing I should do.

 

_But then, I was wrong._

 

_I was all the while so wrong; I couldn’t even make up an explanation for it._

 

That day when class was over, I was hoping for him to come for me inside my classroom, and so I waited. Three hours then passed and not even a single tooth of smile from Chanyeol was seen at the doorstep. I came out to where the bodyguards were waiting for me, and there I knew from Jongdae, who was actually worried sick where the hell I already was that time, told me that Chanyeol had to cater something important and wanted me to go home ahead of him. It wasn’t suspicious to me at first, since I knew that he might be busy because of the appointments he had as per command by his father.

 

_But you know what made things so wrong?_

 

_He made the same old thing, over and over again._

 

_And it didn’t just last for days._

 

_It took me three weeks to wonder why he was being like that._

 

I left it alone for a while, like for two days or three, thinking that his schedule might be really tight and didn’t really have time for me. I had no choice but to understand, and I knew that being on his shoes was difficult. Only then when I realized it had been a week; that was when I started asking myself questions that I cannot even have the brains to answer.

 

I never saw his shadow the moment I fall asleep on the bed, nor have I even felt his presence the morning I wake up to go to school. Although sometimes, I fall asleep on the floor after waiting for him to come to sleep as I watch TV, realizing the next morning he carried me up to bed, was the only thing that made me feel that he was actually there.

 

 He never sent me a text nor did he just give me a call to wherever he went. I felt disappointed as someone he leaned on to, and as his friend, it was a frustration not knowing how he has been or what he’s been doing. I tried so many times, calling his phone or asking him through text or mail if he wanted to hang out at the café or just even go home together, even at night where I know he is just working his ass off in his study room, I still text him and ask if he wanted me to go and visit him there, bring him coffee or something or if he wanted to have a movie night just for a little break.

 

_But he never replied to any of those._

 

_Not even once._

 

_Even as I asked him one night if he ever wanted me to wait for him so that we could at least talk before going to sleep, he never responded._

 

_It just makes me feel kind of hurt though._

 

_It’s as if he is actually showing to me how unimportant I am to him._

 

_And that I just like one of his other subjects that he needs to tend on and leave for a while when something more important comes up._

 

_I don’t know what to feel right now._

 

_I feel bad, I don’t why I feel this way, I should be evenly happy that he doesn’t care about what I do, it gives me freedom to do anything and everything I want._

 

_But why does it feel like I don’t want him to just leave me hanging? Like I actually feel safer when I know he worries or cares about me?_

 

_Or thinks about me?_

 

_What’s wrong Kyungsoo?_

 

_What’s the matter Chanyeol?_

 

I shook my head to clear it for a while, I don’t want another pile of heavy emotions plus mixed thoughts and such in my head because I am so not ready to face the consequences. I looked around to see if there is anyone around that was familiar to me, until I found the person that I was actually looking for.

 

Jongdae.

 

He was leaning his body on one of the tall palace posts, he looked kind of relaxed, different from what Sehun had described he looked like earlier. I stared at him from afar for a while, trying to build up my strength to face him as I sighed to calm myself. When I felt I was all loose, I walked my way up towards where he is. I examined his expression for a small while, standing from a distance where he wouldn’t see me.

 

_That’s strange._

 

_Why does he look sad?_

 

I can only see the side view of his face, his brows slightly furrowed and his eyes were a bit swollen, sore for some reason, like he cried on something or maybe he had some kind of problem that came up.

 

_What was he crying for?_

 

_He seems really down I can feel from the heaviness._

 

_I should probably take it slow with him, I guess._

 

_But I still have to be straight to the point with it._

 

“Jongdae-ah. . .”  I called him out; it was a bit faint that what seemed to be like screaming, since I felt like I didn’t have the energy to even say something right now.

 

He looked to his side, looking at me with a bit of a shocked expression, his eyes tell me that he feels anxious, based on how careful his movements are as he stood away from the pole and waited for me to come to him.

 

“K-Kyungsoo, what brings you here today?” He bowed as a sign of respect; I did the same as well, as I looked up back to him.

 

“Have you seen Chanyeol?” I didn’t want to waste any more time for stupid questions as I just wanted this to be faced straight and head on. No more greetings and eventually no more add up questions about uncertain things.

 

_I just really want to get this done with today._

 

_And if he can’t supply me with the right answers ---_

 

_I’ll find it out myself._

 

“I – Ugh. . . Well. . .” He wasn’t sure what he was to tell me, it was pretty obvious as he tried to avoid my gaze and looked around the place as if he was reminiscing if he has ever saw the Prince this morning or not, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Well?” I quirked a brow; folding my arms on my chest, patiently waiting for him to answer my question. I was trying to take things slow for the valet, since I don’t know if he was just ordered by Chanyeol to do some instructions or was told not to actually tell me where his whereabouts are right now.

 

“He is busy at his study right now; he really has a lot of work today.” He calmly said, giving me a gentle smile, trying to actually make me feel that everything will be alright.

 

_But then why do I feel like you are lying?_

 

_You aren’t looking at me straight, like you’re hiding something from me._

 

_Lies._

 

_You can’t fool me with that smile Jongdae._

 

_I know one when I see one._

 

“How long is he going to stay at study room?” I tried to play along with his scheme, looking innocent and making sure that I don’t seem like I know something.

 

“Ugh, that I don’t know, I haven’t knocked on his door since this morning, he wanted me to stay away from it so I gave him space.” He was trying to look jolly, his grin wider like he usually does. But what was off was the way he looks at me, I don’t if he was looking at me nose, or the ends of my lips, because definitely I can tell that he is avoiding my gaze at him, like if he can just distract himself with something else he really would.

 

_But that won’t last for long._

 

_He should really stop pretending by now._

 

_Because my patience is already wearing thin._

 

“Really? That long for him to just wake up every morning and leave me without even telling me? Tell me then, Jongdae, does he really need to keep it a secret if he’s just going to work in his study room?” My question had hit him like he was caught red-handed or something. His smile faded as soon as my face turned from an innocent, smiling one to just a neutral, emotionless one. I looked at him intently; the beads of sweat forming from his forehead were now visible as ever.

 

“What do you mean Kyungsoo? I mean I don’t know what you’re --”

 

“Please Jongdae, I know you are fully aware of what I mean by that. Stop pretending and tell me the truth.” My heart was racing, I know I was soon going to blow mad at him if he still plays on with his drama and won’t give me what I want. But I had to ease myself, to lessen the stress as I softened my muscles that were contracting on my arms, hands already into fists.

 

“Kyungsoo. . . I. – I am sorry. . .” He lowered his head, his was scared, a glint of fear in his eyes as he focused more on the floor than on me, he looked to one side, brushing his hair up. His hands were trembling, he felt nervous and the sadness that I saw earlier came back to him, overcoming every spark in Jongdae’s eyes.

 

“You don’t have to lie to me and you know that, right? You can trust me like how I have trusted you, as Chanyeol does the same. I just want to know where he is, I am worried.” It was my time to lower my gaze, as I felt him raise his head to look back at me. My brows began to furrow; the feelings in my chest are all curled up in a ball that was actually read to blow up in any minute.

 

“Kyungsoo. . . You’re worried about him?”

 

“Jongdae, it’s been like this for the past few weeks, he leaves early and doesn’t wait for me, he goes to school first and when I wait for him when classes are over, he doesn’t even show up. He’s always at his study; he doesn’t even eat dinner with his parents anymore.” I don’t understand, but at some point I just really felt like I was the one who is supposed to cry right now. I feel like I was being left out on everything that I needed to know, even as a “pretend-to-be” fiancé, I still need to at least feel like I belong, and not like leave me on the edge where everything is just beginning to be put in its place.

 

“Wait, wait what? You haven’t seen him since?” The valet’s eyes widened in shock, I knew his expression wasn’t play pretend anymore, he looked away and tried to think on things through the past few days, brushing his one sided hair up once more.

 

“What do you mean? You didn’t know that we haven’t even seen the shadows of each other since?” I felt even more anxious, Jongdae was even more blown and all blank about the situation at hand, he didn’t even know about me and Chanyeol not even batting an eyelash at each other.

 

“No, he just actually texts or calls me the moment classes are done, and tells me that he needs to be somewhere important, and will just have to wait for you to be taken back home, I usually ask him if he told you where he’s going and he tells me he did.”

 

I was silent for a moment, dumbstruck as I heard what Jongdae just said. I looked at him in the eye, trying to know if he was telling the truth, and I swear to the pits of my stomach I can’t see anything in his eyes, it’s all blank and eventually clueless.

 

_He honestly didn’t know any of this._

 

_More so, he doesn’t even have a clue of what was going on between me and Chanyeol._

 

_Am I the only one panicking here?_

 

_Why should I even get my head all so worked up being worried about this fucking Prince who doesn’t even have the least manners to tell me where he’s been and what he’s been up to._

 

_So much for taking care of me and being such a good friend to Jongdae._

 

_What a liar. Of all things I hate are fucking lies._

 

_I shouldn’t even be caring about what he does all his life for all I have to fucking care._

 

_But damn I hate my heart for hurting so much when he makes such a fuss without me._

 

_Why are you hurting? Fuck I don’t even know what to feel about this anymore._

 

_WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT HIM DO KYUNGSOO?_

 

_I just want to know answers, that’s it._

 

_And when I do I promise I’ll stop looking for him and to leave him alone._

 

_I won’t bother look for him anymore, fuck it I don’t even want to care about him any longer._

 

_I’ll just do what I need to do as his fiancé and if all of this fucking nonsense ends, I am so out of this damned life._

 

“He d-did? I didn’t know any of this.” I shrugged, I couldn’t take the squeeze in my chest anymore. It felt like I just really want to run away from this Palace and never show face to anyone of these people anymore.

 

“So he lied to me. . .” Jongdae faintly said, looking as dumbstruck as I am right now, he walked away for a while, roaming around back and forth, thinking or more probably couldn’t even believe what Chanyeol had done. I can even here a faint whisper of him saying “Damn you, Chanyeol” from afar before he went back to face me.

 

“Head off to school, I know it’s a weekend and there might not be classes as of the moment, but you can tell the guards to let you in because you have to talk to your teacher about grades. I’ll call Junmyeon-nim to let you in and I’ll tell him it’s something urgent.” The valet was being straightforward now, he rubbed the side of my arm, trying to comfort me and assuring me that I’ll be able to see Chanyeol there today.

 

“I’ll head off to him now then.” Was the only words I could ever muster right now. I am in a state where I don’t actually understand what I am supposed to feel or what I am supposed to even say and do. I turned around, ready to head off to the gate before Jongdae held me by the arm, making look back at him.

 

“Be strong, Kyungsoo. I honestly do not know what he is up to right now.” He looked concerned, I don’t know what else would be in store for me the moment I find where Chanyeol is, but Jongdae seems to want me to be extra careful.

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“Just – Whatever happens, please understand him. I know he’s been through a lot of trouble lately, even I don’t even know what’s he’s been up to, but I want you to please, just please. . .” His voice sounded desperate, he felt like he was also hurting deep inside, like there was something about what Chanyeol did, that affected him badly to even look like this.

 

_No one deserves to be hurting because of Chanyeol’s problems._

 

_Or being as a troublesome kid._

 

_I don’t know what to actually say about this, not until I find out the cause of it._

 

_I must be really on my way._

 

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll try.” I nodded to Jongdae, giving him a warm smile, just to cheer him up a little. I know he feels quite heavy the same as I do, despite the fact that I guess mine heavier. I walked off then after, without looking back any further since I was much in a hurry. I exited the Palace Gates and immediately rode a taxi off to school.

 

_He better give me a good explanation as to why these things are happening._

 

_Or else I am so going to stab him with a knife for making me worry too much when he tells me he just failed his subjects or something._

 

The ride to school wasn’t that far, since the Palace was more so like 15 minutes away. As I got out of the taxi, I immediately got out and rushed up to the school gates. The guard didn’t ask me anything then, as I have guessed Jongdae called up Junmyeon-nim to let me come in. Usually during the weekends, the school grounds are closed since these are the times where teachers get their time off for rest and at the same time to focus more on working with the piled paperwork they haven’t finished since there were a lot of them. Students were only allowed inside the school when they had tutors or practices for sports or musicals or projects that are needed to be made or passed on a Monday.

 

I went up to the corridors, near the lockers, scanning each and every side, hoping to see a thousand watt smile, but yet to no avail. I scanned each and every classroom, hoping that I might see him slacking off or sleeping beside a window or an armchair but ---

 

_Still to no avail._

 

_Where is he?_

 

_Chanyeol why do you make me worry so much?_

 

I walked out of the last classroom in the third floor that I knew, heading back down to the second floor as my head swayed slowly, just staring at the ground and feeling lifeless.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” I whispered to myself as I stopped walking, leaning my body to the side near a wall. I felt like the world was being mean to me, telling me like what I have actually done was a mistake and the decision that I made for myself was purely wrong in such a way.

 

All I ever wanted was to make things right, and to eventually please people. I know I couldn’t please everyone, but for the least to make them happy. All I wanted for Chanyeol was to make him feel that despite the world being against him, I want to make him know that all he is doing is for the better, and that there is nothing to be afraid of, most especially when you make a mistake.

 

He cared for me, took me as if I was his own, and he was mine, and all I wanted was to return the same favor. He knows some of my problems, my hopes and dreams; I know some of his, but not all of it. I wanted him to know that even if his father, his mother or Jongin even, although they never planted trust on the Prince, I just wanted to make him feel that he could always trust me with situations, things and others that he should be pondering about.

 

_But why can’t he trust me enough to know his problems?_

 

_Why can’t he trust me to tell things?_

 

_What is this that he’s hiding that he doesn’t want me to know?_

 

_“Why are doing this?! Why does this have to be so difficult for the both of us? Chanyeol why can’t we – ”_

 

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone scream from outside. His words were actually cut off, the last words sounded a bit faded since it was only like an echo that just happened to pass by the corridors.

 

_That voice._

 

_It sounded so familiar._

 

_Who was that?_

 

“Where could that voice come from?” I looked around, walking up to each side of the to see if there was someone talking inside the corridors, as I realized there was none, I walked back to where I came from, popping my head out of one of the large windows on the side near the lockers.

 

“Where could that voice be coming from?” I looked from left to ride, looking down to where I saw the wide garden; I tried to keep extra quiet for a while, hoping to hear the same voice again. My heart was lifting up a bit, a little sign that there was a bit of hope and at the same time a bit of anxiousness mixed in one.

 

_“. . . That’s an order. Give me back the Royal Band.”_

 

_Royal Band?_

 

_What is that?_

 

_But that voice ---_

 

_That so familiar voice._

 

_Chanyeol._

 

I heard it loud and clear, it was Chanyeol, and I definitely wasn’t wrong about that. The source of his voice was practically on the other right side of the garden, where the children’s playground was located. I didn’t waste much time anymore, as I rushed down to the nearest fire exit, where I could easily get down and head off exactly to the playground. I rushed on to two corridors on the right before reaching an open fire exit. My feet were all in a rush as I got down the stairs, tipping my toes at the same time so as to not make any noise.

 

When I finally got my feet to feel pure soil of the solid ground, I immediately rushed to my way to the playground, finding that I have passed by on the right side where no one couldn’t see me coming from afar, and when I saw a pair of seesaws parallel to each other, I already knew that I was finally at the place where I wanted to be.

 

_Chanyeol must be at the center of the playground where the swings are._

 

_But what is he even doing there?_

 

I was  rushing from the back of the building, passing by the other side of the playground, in which this was the hidden side of the place. This is where some children like to sneak up or hide when they play, because they surely know that they couldn’t be caught in this side of the playground. Other times this is where some of the freshmen peek out to see if their crushes or seniors that they idolize have been hanging around here, as they secretly take picture of the without getting caught or being seen.

 

I was already midway to the center of the playground, but stopped short for a while, seeing that I haven’t fully got out to make myself known, I closed my eyes and squeezed the pendant, praying for a little strength, and hoping nothing wrong or nothing mahor is really going on.

 

_Pendant, I so trust in you right now._

 

_Please give me the strength to face whatever this is._

 

_I am ready._

 

After I did a long and heavy sigh, I slowly walked forward, still in tiptoe, so that Chanyeol would be surprised to actually see me. I was so ready to see the shock in his face when I go and pop out of in front of his eyes.

 

When I reached the edge of the building, I placed my hand there, leaning into it, as I crouched a little bit just to take cover, I slowly tried to pop my head out, sneaking or more so peeping at the center of the playground to see what was going on.

 

_Well here goes nothing._

 

My eyes were closed when I began to pop my head out a bit, I wasn’t really paying attention to anything for a while, as I was making sure my position was safe for me, enough to hide myself for a short while, I was about to open my eyes, happily ready  to pay attention when ---

 

_“I am very sorry. I really am. I don’t want to see you cry, nor do I want to see you hurting like this because of me.”_

 

_What?_

 

_Those words._

 

_"I don't want to see you crying like this. . ."_

 

_Is the same as how Chanyeol told me he didn’t want to see me cry._

 

_Who is he talking to?_

 

I quickly opened my eyes. Much to my dismay, I felt like my world crushed and broke down right in front of me. My mind went all blank, empty all of a sudden, as I felt my pupils shrink at the sight that I have seen.

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_I can’t believe it._

 

_I just ---_

 

_No. . ._

 

_B-Baekhyun?_

 

_Chan. . . Yeol?_

 

_What is going on here?_

 

I can feel my hands tremble; they are shaking in fear as I feel my heartbeat race even faster, like it was soon going to be erupting, cracked and broken in two equal halves.

 

They were hugging each other, Baekhyun’s arms draped around Chanyeol’s waist, while the giant was practically playing along with the soft locks of my only best friend. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them, no matter how much I want to do it right now. No matter how much I want to ruin this moment and show up, and tell them what the hell is fucking going on in here, and to eventually make them kneel and ask for forgiveness to tell me the damn truth – sad thing is, I can’t.

 

_I am not like that._

 

_I don’t ruin other people’s scenes, even if I know ---_

 

_Even if I know it’s hurting me right now._

 

_It’s already hurting me, like an arrow just got right through my heart, where it shouldn’t be._

 

“They know each other. . .” I whispered to myself, my voice beginning to sound hoarse and sore. I couldn’t get myself to think, nor could I get myself to stand up from my current position. I felt like I couldn’t even speak anymore, much more, my body was already numb and shaking.

 

_So, they’ve been together for so long?_

 

_How could they not tell me this?_

 

_How could they like and hide this from me?_

 

“Who else am I going to cry for? Who else am I going to shed these useless tears for, huh Chanyeol? I love you so much it hurts me to see you go.” I heard Baekhyun say, his gaze fully locked on Chanyeol’s as he stares at him like the love sick beagle that he is. I couldn’t fully see Chanyeol’s face, or what his expression is, but only his side view tells me that I can draw out a small smile on his face.

 

_So this is what Baekhyun means._

 

_What he meant why I couldn’t understand his mere jealousy towards me being the Prince’s fiancé._

 

_What he meant when he told me that his love for him wasn’t just that of an infatuation._

 

_“_ _Oh? Now you're concerned about Chanyeol's well-being? What have you been eating this morning? Has Chanyeol given you some tender, loving, care now?"_  

 

_Baekhyun’s words._

 

_"I thought you would understand that my love for Chanyeol isn't just an imagination, and I thought you would understand how this would make me feel when I see you get engaged with the man I have always loved."_

 

_All of what he said to me before._

 

_"You know that I have always loved Chanyeol even from afar. And theses feelings are true and existent. You already know how I had feelings for him even as a kid who became his fan. . ."_

 

_They’re all in my head._

 

_But no._

 

_Baekhyun lied to me._

 

_He said he loved him from afar and as a fan ---_

 

_But no._

 

_He already knows Chanyeol a long time ago._

 

_They’ve been friends all along._

 

_He lied to me._

 

_They all **lied** to me._

 

My free hand was forming a fist in my chest, crumpling the cloth of my sweater as I gripped on it tighter. The pain I am feeling right now isn’t just pain I can tolerate longer, it is some kind of pain that was foreign, yet all too familiar to me, that I can’t put it all in my heart and just throw it away to be faced on another day.

 

_This pain ---_

 

_It hurts too much._

 

_I don’t know why I feel this way._

 

_I remember feeling something like this before. . ._

 

_But I don’t know when and how._

 

_I feel like I am going to faint any minute._

 

_I think I am going to die of a heart attack._

 

_No, I just want to die right now._

 

_Why is it so painful Kyungsoo?_

 

My knees were beginning to wobble, I was getting weaker by the minute each time I see both of them warm and comfy in each other’s arms, I couldn’t understand why I feel this way, I shouldn’t even bother feel like this if they really were a couple, I don’t have any right to feel this way.

 

_I am nothing to Chanyeol._

 

_More so, I am nothing to Baekhyun anymore either._

 

_The only thing I should be hurting about is just the fact that they lied to me._

 

_That’s just it and nothing else._

 

_But why does this pain feel like it’s not going to stop from just there?_

 

_I feel hurt seeing them together._

 

_I feel hurt seeing them close to each other._

 

_I don’t understand, Soo._

 

_Why is your heart hurting so badly?_

 

“You know that we can’t stay like this forever. I am a Prince, and I have no freedom to do just whatever I want to. I want to love you, I really do. But it just really won’t work out between the two of us anymore.” Chanyeol said as he continued to caress Baekhyun’s hair, they were pretty much like waltzing a bit, like maybe it has been their habit most especially when are standing and hugging each other. I looked down to the ground, letting the side of my body fully lean on the edge of the building wall.

 

“Is it because you love Kyungsoo now? Is that it? Is it because you fell for him? Is that it? Is this why you are leaving me?” Baekhyun’s question made me raise my head to look at what Chanyeol had to say. My heartbeat stopped racing for a while, anticipating whatever Chanyeol has to answer about his question.

 

_Why am I expecting something?_

 

_Why am I expecting that Chanyeol would say something that I want to hear?_

 

_Like he ---_

 

_He loves me?_

 

_Why am I actually expecting him to say it?_

 

I saw him take a deep breath, thinking of what he should respond before looking back at Baekhyun with a smile.

 

”Kyungsoo will always be a priority for me, since he is now my fiancé. But I can’t say I love him, because I only look at him as a friend. You have to realize that he should be well taken care of because I need to face the consequence of choosing him as someone to marry. I don’t want him to feel like a burden to this.” After what the Prince said, the shorter just let himself snuggle on Chanyeol’s chest, as the latter just probably is enjoying how Baekhyun is so clingy to him.

 

_Oh._

 

_Yeah, he is right._

 

_I am just his friend._

 

_I am just like one of his other subjects._

 

_That is just forcefully taken responsibility of because it is needed._

 

_If he thinks what we are doing isn’t a burden to me ---_

 

_Then that’s where he’s wrong._

 

_Ever since this stupid thing began, it had always been a hard burden to be carried on._

 

_Why is his words cut like a knife?_

 

_Why is it so painful?_

 

I can feel my eyes begin to well; I was trying to stop the tears from forming, yet sadly to no avail. The tears began falling down my cheeks uncontrollably; I left it to do what it wants to do, my heart couldn’t handle the heaviness and the pain anymore. I looked back down to the ground, trying to stop a muffled sob to come out of my mouth as I tried to hard to cover it with both of my shaking hands.

 

“Why does this have to happen between the both of us?” Even as I don’t see it, I knew Baekhyun was crying as well, I looked up to witness what they were still doing, since I had it in me to stay strong despite the fact that I am currently soon going to breakdown.

 

“I have duties, and I have to put them first for now, because everyone is watching over me, and I am needed to do it because it is my obligation. You will always be a part of me, Baekhyun. But right now, my heart is just too confused and mixed. And if ever soon, I realize that my heart truly wants you, you know I’ll always come back to you.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead, like it was as if Baekhyun was a fragile diamond in the rough, the other letting himself indulge in the sweetness and the time they still have for each other.

 

_Wow._

 

_Chanyeol ---_

 

_Really loves Baekhyun that much._

 

_Yeah. . ._

 

_He can go back to Baekhyun whenever he wants._

 

_Who am I to stop them? I am just his “pretend-to-be” fiancé._

 

_And if my work’s done here they both could go back and make their way to the altar if they want._

 

_I can be their best man for them if they want to too._

 

_I am just a burden, and I am the large, thick barrier that is depriving them of being together._

 

_I am that big, ugly wall that is stopping them from loving each other._

 

_I am that burden, that is keeping them away from each other._

 

_This is all my fault then, is it?_

 

_I should’ve known this would happen before the Engagement._

 

_So that I won’t think twice and would actually come with Baekhyun and run away._

 

_This is fucking bullshit._

 

_I made myself a fool._

 

**_ALL OVER AGAIN._ **

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. Always remember that.” Were the last words I heard from Baekhyun before they closed their distance and kissed. My eyes grew wider as I saw, quickly turning my back away from what I saw. I have had enough of the pain I felt today, and I don’t want to deepen it any further. I closed my eyes, slowly running out of the playground as I rushed back up to the fire exit, entering the corridors of the school once again. I closed the door from behind me, leaning my back on it, as I helplessly let myself cry louder.

 

“Why are you crying Do Kyungsoo? Why are you feeling this way?” I slowly let myself fall on the ground, soon folding my legs close to my chest as I let my arms hug them around, letting my head fall in between my knees. I cannot contain myself any longer, my heart was failing me, my brain is nowhere to be found as I have realized I felt so empty and worthless – deep inside I felt like I was nothing.

 

_I have always been a nobody._

 

_I know I have always been someone no one can ever look up to._

 

_I am nothing I know._

 

I sobbed, I screamed in between the sheets of my pants, I let the tears flow down as far as where it goes, without caring if someone here’s me or not anymore.

 

“I-I will never b-be like B-Baekhyun. . . I-I will n-never b-be l-loved as m-much as he i-is” I stuttered, I was so vulnerable right now, my heart and soul were as weak as torn paper being burned into ashes easily. My heart was calling out for Chanyeol, crying out to him, telling him why has he done such a thing? Why does he have to do such a thing? For me to get hurt, to be cheated and for me to look like a fool, for needing him when in fact I knew he will never be there for me – for making me feel worthless in his eyes, that no matter how hard I try, I will never be what he wants, I will never be what he truly needs.

 

_I will never be a person that he can learn to love._

 

_My heart was right; I wasn’t just being worried for Chanyeol because I was obliged to._

 

_I wasn’t just having these mixed feelings for him all these months because of the skin ships we had._

 

_I really feel so cheated. So hurt I couldn’t get to describe the pain anymore._

 

_But even so, although I know he’s already been doing this._

 

_I still have to forgive._

 

_I can never hold grudges against him._

 

_I will always forgive him no matter how many times he hurts me. Even if he kills me with this pain, I will still give him a chance and forgive him._

 

_Now I know why I was needing for him, why I keep looking for him and why I keep denying things about him._

 

_Now I know why I feel so hurt, yet so forgiving for him._

 

_Now I know why ---_

 

_Even as he breaks my heart. . ._

 

_I’ll still **love** him._

 

_Yes._

 

_Deep down I have been keeping it in, trying to stop the feeling from growing because I know it’s dangerous, deep down I know I was lying to myself because I know this will be bad for me, I know it will cause a catastrophe ---_

 

_But I guess what Baekhyun said was right all along._

 

_I shouldn’t trust my feelings._

 

_". . . And I always trusted you. Always. But what I can never trust is the heart and the mind you have, Kyung. You know what I mean. And I hope you realize your actions have spoken too loud than your precious words."_

 

_And for the first time, Baekhyun was actually right._

 

_I have fallen in love with him_

 

_I am in love with him._

 

_I love him._

 

**_I love Chanyeol._ **

 

**_\----_ **

 

**Author’s Notes:**

Hey guys!!! I am backkkk ~!!! <3 <3 <3

Chapter Fifteen done!! * u *

Actually this is one of the highlighted chapters in my story, probably because as you can see, this chapter is only focused on one person ---

And that is Kyungsoo. T u T

I am really sorry for the very late update, I had to finish a term paper first before I got to have time to finish this. It was actually hard since every single time I write my term paper, I usually write a little more in this chapter at the same time, realizing that I have wrote it in my term paper instead of here -_-“

But no worries ~ <3

Here’s an update for ya as promised ^_^

Thanks always for being patient in waiting for the next update, and thank you so much to everyone who stays tuned in this story <3

Will begin with Chapter Sixteen very soon T u T I hope I can update sooner now since there are less assignments. <3

Anyways, enjoy and happy reading everyone ~ <3

*puing-puing ~ ^^*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen:

**_Sehun’s POV:_ **

 

_I hope Kyungsoo-hyung is fine wherever he is right now ---_

 

_He looked like he was about to die without seeing that tall elf of a Prince today._

 

_I wonder if that’s really how falling in love feels like?_

 

_. . ._

 

I was sitting on the floor of my room, leaning my back on the footboard of my bed, focusing my strength and attention on the video game that I was playing. I tried to keep my thoughts away from my baby Hyung, but then my chest won’t stop ramming from anxiousness, as if I it’s going to be the end of the world tomorrow or something.

 

_I just hope he’ll be fine._

 

_I don’t want him to worry much._

 

I paused the game I was playing. I couldn’t even get my stats right and more so I couldn’t think of a better strategy to win this lovely excuse for a console game because every other minute, Hyung’s face pops out of my head like a creepy horror character that won’t stop bothering me ‘til my very last breath.

 

I placed the controller on the side, resting my head on the footboard as I stared up at the ceiling.

 

_The last time he ever did worry too much was when Appa suddenly collapsed during our last day in Gangwon, the same day we were celebrating Hyung’s 16 th birthday._

 

_“APPA!!! APPA!!! --- AUGHHHHHH. . . AHHHHH ---”_

 

_His screams were still fresh in my memories, the day he got too worried and his head began acting up, it didn’t feel like Appa was the one in the verge of dying._

 

_It felt more like Kyungsoo-hyung was._

 

_“M-My h-head --- I-I can’t s-see anything. . .”_

 

_I remember his body shaking, his eyes wide open like it was soon going to pop out of his face, but claiming that it was dark and he couldn’t see anything, made my heart pound so fast like it could actually win a car race right at the very moment._

 

_“. . . Hun. . . Hun. . .My head. . . It hurts ---”_

 

_Although that was such a long time ago, I swore to myself to keep Kyungsoo-hyung from worrying, and will try my very best to keep him happy._

 

_“Ch-Cha --- N. . .”_

 

_I remember him saying a weird name though. I know the doctor said it would take him a very long time for his head to recover because of the impact, but every time his anxiety kicks in and his head aches, he seems to blabber a lot of things that I never heard him say or hear from him at all._

 

_“Hyung? What are you saying?”_

 

_“Ch-Chan -- ?”_

 

_What the fuck was that he was trying to say?_

 

“Yaahhhh!!!” I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, shocked to see a hand waving in front of my face, the voice that echoed on my head woke me up from the thinking I have been lost into, I looked to my left, knowing where the hand was and to my surprise saw a smirk right there and then.

 

“Aishh Kai-ah, don’t do that again next time, I was in the middle of thinking.” I rolled my eyes, grunting at this sudden appearance as I got up from the floor and slammed my ass down to the bed. His gaze followed my movements, as he was kneeling on one leg, his right hand resting on the thigh, making a scoff before fixing his gaze on mine.

 

“What was it you were thinking? How I could get a thousand girls in one semester? Or how could I possibly win this crazy contraption of a game? You looked really spaced out there seriously.” He went on to sit on the floor, looking at the TV screen with the paused game I was playing, examining what it was before he shifted his gaze back at me.

 

“I-It’s nothing, I was just trying to think of school tomorrow.” I looked away, rolling my eyes over for like the 5th time this morning as I tried to wash away the growing blush that was yet to be visible on my cheeks. I didn’t know how long I got carried away from my thoughts, and all of a sudden this guy pops out and gets into my room like it’s the most normal thing he could ever do to me.

 

_Well yeah, it is normal now since you guys are “friends” right?_

 

_Let me correct that – we’re friends in general now._

 

_It’s like, almost three and a probably a half since I began residing at the Palace, I visit my parents some times during Sundays with Kyungsoo-hyung, and most of the time check up on my brother while his fiancé is out for work or something that only Royals will ever understand._

 

_And of course, what’s new? Hanging out with this guy, whose smirk will practically never get off his face not unless I give him a good punch and a lovely kick on the balls._

 

_Yeah, this is probably my new life now._

 

_And I am practically stuck with this guy for as long as I need to._

 

“You? Think of school? Don’t play good boy at me Sehun, it would take a whole lot of miracles for you to actually give a shit about school.” He laughed, taking the controller that I fully forgot, leaving it on the floor as he unpaused the game and continued to take my place on the console. He is on his white messy polo again, I don’t if this is actually the only clothes that Royals consider normal – wearing just a loose buttoned polo won’t actually make him, even as a Prince, look like any other guy you see walking on the block and eating their daily sandwiches.

 

_He looks way different._

 

_Like how can I say this – attractive?_

 

_Although practically others might think of it as it._

 

_Not on my watch though ---_

 

_Maybe?_

 

“Would it be bad to think about school? What if I was thinking about the cafeteria’s next menu for tomorrow?” I laid down flat, holding on to a pillow as I stared up at the ceiling.

 

“It would be bad if you started sounding like ‘I wanted to know how may grades are’ or ‘I am going to make my assignments now or study for quizzes’, and I’ll probably call the asylum to take you in.” I laughed at his comment, his eyes not tearing away from the game he was playing. I sat up, leaning my head heavily on to the pillow I was holding, watching how he could actually play the game well, so to say.

 

“Yahhh, you got something to do?” He turned back at me expectantly; I looked down to meet his gaze as we just stood silent there for a while, just blinking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Ommo ---” I began, but stopped, trying to half-think and not since I began to feel a certain churn in my stomach as I felt my chest tighten as we both stared at each other like it’s the most anticipated thing we have ever waited to do for so long.

 

_I feel my heart’s turning really bad._

 

_I don’t know what is this but ---_

 

_When did he look so ---_

 

_Well, his lips are ---_

 

_Well fuck, cut it out Sehun._

 

_You’re gonna creep him out._

 

“So??? You going somewhere or nah? Hun, please stop spacing out will you?” The silence was cut as he spoke. I shook my head to clear the thought away as I tried to snuggle my face on the pillow for an excuse to look away.

 

“Obviously no, Kai. I’ve been like, stuck in this room for the whole fucking morning.” I sounded like an bored and uninterested kid, just like my usual attitude as the emotionless guy that I am, even though deep inside I feel like my system is going to blow from the sudden feelings I had for no reason at all. I didn’t want him to know I was this close to actually stuttering, since I am so good at hiding my emotions compared to my Hyung, although Kyungsoo can hide it sometimes, but if it gets too intense, he couldn’t actually hide it himself anymore.

 

_Unlike me for a fact, even though how intense or heavy I am feeling, I still get to hide it and tuck it in the deepest parts of my heart, where I could just wipe it away and forget about it._

 

_It isn’t quite that of a bad thing, right?_

 

“Where’s the honorific now? Lost in the woods? If the Elders or even just the Royal Family hear that you just call me by my nickname or first name, they’d be so outraged by your behavior.” He stood up from the floor, I raised my head to see what he was doing, and instead of pausing the game, he went towards the television to turn it off, bending a little bit to turn off the console as well, placing the controller on top of it.

 

“Pffft, honor my face Mr. Kim Jongin, but as far as I remembered, friends don’t call other friends by their position titles of whosoever they are in whatever matter they have been to.” I scoffed, my sight following him as he walked back at the edge of the bed, standing and placing one hand to his waist.

 

“You are such a diva you know that, Hun? This is why I like you so much.” I felt myself turn to stone as I heard him with a matching low chuckle. I don’t know what I was actually thinking nor can I even figure out what the actual fuck am I actually feeling or contemplating about just now.

 

_Sehun --- SEEEHUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!_

 

_Are you feeling flattered at what Kai just said to you?_

 

_He likes you?_

 

**_Likes?_ **

 

_Well yeah he does, because you guys are **FRIENDS.**_

 

_What else are you fucking trying to prove?_

 

“Yeah yeah, w-whatever. But I’m still not calling you Prince.” I stood up from the bed, threw the pillow away as I rushed my way to the bathroom to give myself a shower.

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me where we’ll be going?” Kai followed from behind me, as he stopped at the entrance of the bathroom as he leaned his body on the edge, folding his hands over his chest.

 

“I don’t need to ask where you’re going to take me, even if we go to hell now I don’t mind as long as I get out of this boring place.” I closed the door of the bathroom, not actually caring if it slammed on his face or nose or something. As I proceeded to turn the shower on, took off all of my clothes and dived into what seemed to be the one of the most comfortable places I could get my peace of mind on.

 

_I hope this day would be good._

 

_It’s been so stressful for me, getting bored and all cramped up with thoughts of what had happened to my baby Hyung._

 

_Well anyways, gotta take time bathing for a while before I get out and go with Mr. Unroyalty wherever he wants to take me or go to whichever hell he wants to go._

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_Jongdae’s POV:_ **

 

_I hope Kyungsoo’s alright._

 

I was still leaning myself on a post nearby Prince Chanyeol’s study room, the feeling of hurt already died down in me, probably because like the usual. I don’t want to get the pain right through my head, since I am used to this kind of pain ever since this feeling of uncertain love and shit of mine happened.

 

_Been there done that._

 

_I am always being left as the one having unrequited love anyways._

 

_Just like my best friend before._

 

I slowly walked around the Palace for a while, since my duty is off during the weekends, I could spend much more time to myself and contemplate about how I am born as a fool and what the fuck is actually wrong with my life choices.

 

_This isn’t my first heartbreak._

 

_Or I can’t even call this a heartbreak._

 

_Like the usual, I just actually am infatuated. Like a kid who fell in love with a toy and after a while would throw it away since it’s been a month or so that you’ve been using it, making you lose interest, letting you find another toy to play with._

 

_Yeah, maybe that’s why I don’t call this heartbreak; I would rather call this my foolishness._

 

_I fall in love so easily, I tend to forget that love in reality isn’t just like a fairytale where love at first sight is the sweetest escape of leading yourself to a happily ever after._

 

_No, it’s not like that._

 

_For me? It never was._

 

I walked down to where the large fountain was located, stood in front of it as I watched the never ending waters fall and go right back up. How funny and clever it is that whosoever has invented this, might have such a bright mind of trying to cycle the same water flowing into it, without even making the basin of it full.

 

_Just like my foolishness._

 

_Like a never ending cycle as well._

 

_When will I ever learn?_

 

_“I am sorry but I am not in love with you.”_

 

I still remember those painful words, they were still fresh in my brain like fruits that have just been picked up from some tree of some sort, although the ache in my heart is lesser compared to what I had felt years ago during junior high.

 

_It was a pain in the ass, I swear._

 

_I was this happy, all-friendly kind of kid, who had the cutest, most attractive best friend anyone could ever have._

 

_His name was Kim Minseok._

 

I smiled at the thought, realizing that I was already sitting on the edge of the fountain, reminiscing those good old days where me and him had always loved to slack off, sometimes skip class to make the teachers pull grudges on us, making them even more nuts when we take the exams and garner higher scores than anyone else who always had perfect attendances during their classes. Our favorite meeting place or “headquarters” rather was the far end of the school’s garden, where no one usually comes into and was actually close to nature; there was only one bench to sit on there, although old and the marble was a bit tainted, soon turning to crumbs, it was still of use for the both of us, our weight wasn’t really that of a problem for the seat anyways.

 

_“This will be our headquarters from now on, were we’ll always meet and have fun!!!” He says one day when we were eating our snacks there, happily munching up on a steamed bun._

 

_“Why do you like it here though?” I asked him while I was eating my own lunch, gaze still stuck on how cute he can chew up his food._

 

_“Because this is the spot where I can see a lot of cherry blossoms fall down, especially during the sunset. It’s beautiful, I swear. You should probably see it later after the last class ends.”_

 

His smile was like the brightest star that could ever make me blind, that could always make me fall for him every single day. As long as his smile was made from my doing, I wouldn’t ask for anything less. Seeing him is like finding a precious treasure from a long time ago, and has been found rightfully into my very hands.

 

Although, everything changed after that.

 

The moment I was so ready to tell him how much I felt about him, I had full hopes, wishes even.

 

But it all shattered in one go.

 

I knew him ever since we were kids; I knew he was always that clingy to me, I knew he was always that loving and caring to me, no matter what the cost.

 

I thought for a while that the reason behind the actions he has always showed upon me, the shyness of his face whenever I tell him how good of a singer he is, or how beautiful he was when he puffs his cheeks and pouts; even on the nights where it is just me and him alone in his room, studying and getting ready for exams, the way he would drift into sleep, leave himself defenseless and up to me to protect him as I caress the softness of his face, I thought fir a while those were the signs of how he would have felt the same way as I have. The way he would lay his head on my shoulders when he sleeps or when we are into a watching a movie, opening up deep conversations that only me and him will ever know, and how he would comfortably hold my hand as we walk home, snuggle into me when I sleepover to his place, or even when he hugs me every now and then, I thought for a while that those were close wishes to dreams coming true – to achievements that are soon going to take success.

 

But in the end, I realized, I was wrong.

 

What I failed to see, under the blinding shine of his smile, and the beauty of his face, the happy attitude, and whatever that I have seen deep within him – his secrets, his pains, his happy and memorable moments, all of them were spent with me, always with me, and for all time will always be with me ---

 

I failed to see that I was the only one falling all along.

 

_“I have something to tell you, Dae.” We were at our favorite spot, it was spring time and the cherry blossoms were beautifully falling from everywhere and around us. His eyes were blinking like the pink blossoms, sparkling and beautiful around us; he looked at me with admiration, making me feel how important I was in his written pages in his life._

 

_“I-I have something to say to you t-too.” I remember myself blurting out, shyly looking away from him, scratching the nape of my neck as I can feel heat rise from my stomach to the small part of my cheeks. I was nervous back then, teenagers and their hormones as they say, at the same time I was so sure, so sure that this is the exact day, the exact year and month that I would confess my love to him._

 

_“Then let me start first, uhm, Dae, you have been my best friend for so long as I can remember, we hang out, have fun and do all the silly stuff only us can make, I just want to be honest with you, and I hope you would well ---” He lightly scratched the small of his cheek, his face redder than ever. It was a sight to see, how I am able to make him blush that easily without any words said, just like how I could figure out what he is feeling despite the silence, with only one look in his eyes. He was the only one who could ever make me feel giddy deep inside._

 

_“Well?”_

 

_“I just wanted to tell you that ---”_

 

**_“BAOOZZZIIII~~!!!”_ **

 

That voice, that one voice that will always be ever so familiar to me, even up to now, that exact same voice still rings into my head every time I remember Minseok, and every time I remember my best friend, I remember the person who truly owns that scream of a voice.

 

And that was the voice of the boy, whom, in reality, was the reason for my best friend’s happiness.

 

_“Hannie ~” The tone slurred loud and clear on Minseok’s voice. His eyes shifted to look at the man, with soft brown locks and an angelic smile, who was walking towards where we were seated. The spark on Minseok’s eyes shone ever brighter, I can still even describe how it was filled with pure happiness, pure contentment._

 

**_Pure love._ **

 

_“I knew I’d find you here, again. I’ve missed you.” Seeing Minseok rush to him, as the other’s hands welcome him in a warm embrace, kissing the temple of my best friend, my only love, as they looked into each other’s eyes like it was only the both of them that ever existed in this world._

 

And that was where my heart began to shatter.

 

It didn’t really shatter fully, but if it were possible, I was already dead on the spot, there and then.

 

_“Dae, I wanted to tell you about this, but I was just too nervous that you might be shocked, that I wasn’t, well straight.” He shrugged, looking back at me as the taller was draping his arms around Minseok from behind._

 

_“This is Lu Han, he’s my boyfriend.”_

 

_Yeah well of course he is, who in the right mind wouldn’t know and see the obvious right before his very eyes?_

 

_Xi Lu Han._

 

_The prodigal musician of the University, one of those with the most soothing, angelic voice, the son of the school’s headmaster, much better even known as every girl’s Prince Charming in the University. He was a senior so to say, and Minseok and I were a year younger from him._

 

_And yes, ever since we entered that school, Minseok had already laid eyes on the guy._

 

_And all the while I thought he was infatuated, like you know, idolizing him and crushing him because of his amazing talents and his handsome physique._

 

_But you see, that was where I exactly got blinded. Left Minseok to feel that way, all the while I thought it was like how every other student would feel about Lu Han – adore him and wish that someday he would be exactly like him in the future._

 

_But then no._

 

_I let it slip on the palm of my hands._

 

_Realizing that Minseok had felt something else._

 

_Something far more different than just a mere crush or infatuation._

 

_“I think I’m in love with him.” He would say one day, during lunch break when we spend more of our time inside the classroom._

 

_“Who?” I laughed, trying to focus more on the food at hand._

 

_“Lu Han-ssi. He’s really just so, I don’t know really, but I know I can feel it. I love him so much.” He would look up into the ceiling as if there were angels actually serenading and rejoicing about it._

 

_“Yeah yeah, I know.”_

 

_And that’s just how it slipped, without realizing the feeling he had for Lu Han were real all along. Letting it pass like how you would let a butterfly go after undergoing metamorphosis._

 

I sighed once more, looking up to stare at the beautiful morning sky. The clouds were in perfect shape, making visible forms of animals and weird vehicles, food even. Although the weather is lovely and peaceful, I reminisced and refreshed the days where I had to fully let go and accept that fact that my best friend, although quietly, I knew that he wasn’t straight, can never reciprocate the feelings that I had for him before.

 

_“He is the reason why, I loved staying at this favorite place of ours, the reason why I let you sometimes go home ahead, Dae. The reason why I loved to stay here and watch the blossoms fall, as the sun sets.” I still remember how his words were filled with sincerity, after he introduced Lu Han to me, asked him if we can have a talk, just the two of us, for him to explain everything to me._

 

_“It all began when I went here alone, the day where I waited for you to come home from Paris, where you said you were required to accompany the Prince there. I saw him, listened and heard him sing. I sneaked, and didn’t even know that he already knew I was watching him.”_

 

_My heart ached, wanting to call out to him and tell him that I, myself, loved him more than how Lu Han had fell for him. Wanting to scream and let him know how he could not see that I was the one, who was supposed to capture his very heart._

 

_“I was scared at first, because I might’ve disturbed his personal space. I was going to run away but no; he held me by the arm and asked if I wanted to listen to him sing more.”_

 

_The look on his face, the smile wide up to his cheeks whenever he talks about Lu Han._

 

_How I wish, I wished that he would look the same way ---_

 

_If he ever fell in love with me._

 

_“And that’s the reason why I am always here, waiting for him to come and play or sing a song for me.”_

 

_How I wished I would feel being loved. Being in love._

 

_How I wish I would feel the same way Minseok is feeling._

 

_But I guess that wouldn’t happen to me sooner._

 

_Even now._

 

_Baekhyun. . ._

 

“How I wish someone would fall in love with me back. . .” I whispered to myself as I looked down to the water, looking into my reflection.

 

_Do I lack things? For people not to love me in anyway?_

 

_Will there ever be someone who could love me as much I love them?_

 

**_“Your Honor!!! Is there anything of the matter? Your Honor, please wait!!!”_ **

 

I heard a large thud of the Palace Gates; probably someone has entered the Grounds quite harshly. Hearing the soldiers screaming the same honorific over and over, I snapped out of my thoughts, standing up from the fountain and realized who the person the soldier was actually calling out to.

 

_Kyungsoo’s back._

 

_And I feel something’s happened really bad._

 

_Really, really bad._

 

I rushed forward to go see if he was still rushing away from the Palace Gates, and when I got there, I only saw the two soldiers, whom were the ones who took watch of the gate, looking a bit confused and dithered, probably trying to decode some kind of password that Kyungsoo had showed them or maybe probably Kyungsoo acted quite strangely to them.

 

“The Chosen One is back?” I asked the one guarding the left side of the gate, who, practically could not tear his eyes off the direction where Kyungsoo went, looking quite worried at the same time, seeing the small creases forming in his forehead.

 

“A-aah, ugh, uhm, y-yes, Sir, but apparently, uhm. . .” I could feel the pool of unknowing in his face, didn’t even know what he was going to tell me or to describe to me. He scratched the back of his neck, bowed to me as a sign of apology for stuttering before he fixed his gaze on his other companion, whom looked even more lost than he was.

 

“I, Ugh, Your Grace, the Chosen One – he looked kind of --- ” The other one on the right began to speak, making wavy hand gestures, seeing that it was also shaking, feeling like what he had saw, and if ever he would tell me, could kill him and shoot him dead on the spot.

 

“Soldier, please do calm. I am interrogating you in a fine manner, you need not to be nervous. This isn’t a crime that you have committed.” I told the both of them, catching their glances one by one, giving them time to inhale and take things slow and easy.

 

“Now, care to tell me why you both looked so distress as you both saw the Chosen One enter?”

 

“Your Grace, the moment we opened the gates for him, the Chosen One looked like he was in pain.” The one on the left began, trying his best to actually elaborate the story.

 

“Yes, yes, Your Grace. He was crying, not only that, he was rather sobbing. We tried to ask if there was anything we could do to help but he just quickly rushed up and went inside.” The other on the right continued, making me nod. Truly, I never doubted the soldiers’ honesty in this Palace, for as loyal as they are to the King, they are too, loyal and dedicated to their work. I gave them an assuring smile, patting them both on the soldier to give them the good of relief.

 

“That’s enough information for me to intake. Thank you for telling me this. I will take it from here, you both continue with your duties.” They both nodded in unison, giving my their salute as I did the same, before turning my back on them and went on to look for Kyungsoo.

 

_He’s crying?_

 

_What had happened?_

 

_I feel my heart crack for him._

 

_I pity him even._

 

_He doesn’t deserve to feel things like these._

 

_He doesn’t deserve to be treated this way._

 

I walked off to the direction where he and Chanyeol’s room were, seeing that he wasn’t there. I kept going, even sneaking on to the entrance of the Secret Garden, finding out that he had not even passed by here either.

 

_Where could he have gone?_

 

I thought for a moment, walking aimlessly and recalling every part of the palace that he could have possibly passed on or stayed at, when I suddenly heard an echo of a low sob, uneven breathing and hitching, making me look around.

 

Fortunately, seeing a small frame, crouching like a small lump from a far distance from where I was, his head heavily hanging down as he sat on the edge of the Queen’s small fountain place, his hands clutched and covering his face, as if crying was a crime and a shame to society.

 

_Kyungsoo. . ._

 

_I feel so sorry for you._

 

My brows began to furrow deep, I don’t exactly know what actually had happened, but surely, seeing him so down and in pain like that, I think I know how much pain he had to deal with, most especially when seeing Chanyeol.

 

I was about to walk forward, to go to him and try to comfort him. I didn’t want to ask him what had happened, for if I was even in Kyungsoo’s shoes, I wouldn’t even want to talk it out and open it up when the wound is still fresh. I walked towards him, slowly getting closer, wanting to wipe the innocent tears on his face ---

 

When suddenly, I saw a hand creep out from nowhere, soothing Kyungsoo at the small of his back, caressing it up and down. I stopped for a moment, slowly walking away and hiding from behind one of the large pillars, sneaking up a bit to see who was the first person to catch up on Kyungsoo crying.

 

I looked a little bit more to the side, to see the face of the person that was holding on to Kyungsoo, seeing that the position that they were in was quite distasteful, having the Chosen One’s head to lie on his shoulder. I felt as if my brows began to furrow even deeper, a little bit angry at the sight of what he was actually doing.

 

_What the hell is **HE** doing here?_

 

_What the fuck is he trying to prove?_

 

_And I wasn’t really expecting him, to be honest._

 

_He wasn’t the first person I had thought in mind._

 

_I didn’t even think he would be the first one to sympathize with Kyungsoo either._

 

_Is this some kind of show?_

 

_What is he trying to pull up this time?_

 

I let out a small puff, trying to keep myself calm, as I felt my hands grip into tight fists as I was just left there to secretly witness what was happening at hand, without even trying to do anything, or else I might start the wrong type of fire. I wanted to make myself at ease, so that I could let myself understand the situation as I watch it go on.

 

_Sorry for the harsh words and being vulgar inside but ---_

 

_What the actual fuck is Prince Jongin doing here?_

 

“It’s okay, let it all out, I’ll be here.” I hear him say, his words filled with promising care and sincerity. I felt my eyes twitch, ticked off at the sudden tone in his voice. He wasn’t one to show such a gentle gesture, nor does he even have the face to show such kindness. I closed my eyes, tried really hard not to interfere or barge in into the scene, trying my very best to keep my composure still and just.

 

_He’s such a pretentious piece of shit._

 

_I swear, the very first time I met him; I already had a bad feeling with this guy._

 

_I don’t trust him even._

 

“I-I d-don’t know w-hat I d-did wrong. W-Was it wrong to f-fall for someone t-that doesn’t l-love you?” Kyungsoo spoke, his breath hitching and uneven, making him blurt out small stutters and broken words. It hit me though, when he asked that kind of question, I immediately realized how he actually had felt the same way as I am having right now.

 

_So it’s true. It really meant that Chanyeol didn’t really have feelings for him in the first place._

 

_And here, Kyungsoo, fell in love with the Prince, without even knowing how he was so open to pain, letting all his barriers down when it’s Chanyeol._

 

_I feel him, I really do._

 

_That moment when you begin to fall in love, eventually you leave yourself open to the world, thinking that someone would be your shield, your barrier every step of the way._

 

_When you realize that you were wrong, and you let your guard down._

 

_And you let your heart do the talking?_

 

_It’s bullshit._

 

“It’s not wrong, Soo. It isn’t. You have done so much for Chanyeol, but I guess you have to realize that not everyone feels the very same way as you do.” Jongin says, his hand that was rubbing Kyungsoo’s back earlier, was already ruffling onto to soft locks the shorter’s dark brown hair. His eyes, fiery and cruel before, have now softened down, and his gaze at Kyungsoo looked like he was an actual angel in disguise, trying his very best to cheer the other up, and keeping him warm and cozy.

 

_Soo?_

 

_Who gave him the right to call him Soo?_

 

_Oh now he’s talking._

 

_Who gave him the right to talk shit like that about my master?_

 

_He doesn’t even know what Chanyeol feels about Kyungsoo yet._

 

_Well yeah, let’s just say for now, Chanyeol is madly in love with Baekhyun right about now but ---_

 

_Has he ever heard of the term “Change of Heart”?_

 

_I know Chanyeol far more than he knows him._

 

_He has no right to say things like that to Kyungsoo._

 

“Just let it all out, okay? Don’t say anything. Just cry it all out, I’ll be here for you, I promise.” And with that, he suddenly let Kyungsoo face him, and eye for an eye. Immediately, my eyes went from small to pure wide and open, when I saw his face inch closer to Kyungsoo’s making him rest his forehead with the other as well. Kyungsoo leaned in to the touch, making them both close their eyes for a few moments.

 

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TRYING TO DO?!_

 

_Calm, Dae. Keep calm._

 

_I’ll just have to tell Chanyeol about this when he gets home._

 

_He has to fix his shit right now or else he’ll lose it._

 

“You can always come to me okay? Don’t hesitate.” Was the last of Jongin’s words, comforting and sweet. What I did not actually expect was something that shook me, making me want to forget all the calm and clean composures that I was holding on to, and wanting to just stagger forward and disturb such an unwanted scene.

 

Jongin broke the closeness between them, as he raised his head a bit more, for his lips to meet the other’s forehead.

 

_And well fuck he kissed it._

 

_No, Chanyeol will not be happy to hear this._

 

_That’s probably going to be a doubt, though._

 

_Don’t know if he would care to feel unhappy knowing that his cousin is kissing his fiancé’s forehead like they were having some kind of secret love affair._

 

_But I have to tell Chanyeol about this._

 

_For now, I need to take action._

 

After a millisecond, as Jongin had already shied away his lips from Kyungsoo’s lovely forehead, I took that as a signal and abruptly showed up to them, their faces quite in shock and disbelief, like it was the most normal thing I would ever have to do every time they needed some privacy. But well, to their dismay, they do not deserve that kind of privacy.

 

“Did I miss something here? Or did I actually disturb your private time together?” I said as a matter of fact, bold and not even scared as I tried to pierce my stare more specifically at Jongin. He scoffed, looking around things and places, not wanting to meet me in the eye. Kyungsoo on the other hand, being the dense and more unknowing, just looked at me, eyes blinking in confusion, following my trail as I walked even closer to where they were.

 

“What are you trying to prove, valet?”

 

_Shouldn’t that be my line, Jongin?_

 

_Or rather Prince Jongin?_

 

“I am not trying to prove anything in particular, but seeing you talk privately with the Chosen One without the consent of the Prince is something I cannot tolerate.” I gave him what seemed to be my ‘smile-everytime-someone-tries-to-think-he’s-God’ kind if curve, reminding him of who he was talking and where he should actually put himself to place. Where he actually needs to belong.

 

“Look who’s talking, always Chanyeol’s annoying, mouthful of shit kind of hound are you?” Jongin’s original facial expression finally came into view. That ill-wrecking smirk on his face has finally came back as he looked at me intently. I gave him yet another one of my smiles, looking back at Kyungsoo and softened up a bit. I can see the redness of his eyes, sore from probably crying so much, swelling and keeping the latter from letting me see the beauty that was hidden in his eyes.

 

“Well, at least I call off the shots. I know where my place and position is. The Royal Hound will always be the Royal Hound. But do you?” I quirked a brow, mimicking the same smirk plastered on Jongin’s face, making his own expression fade, his smile turning into a frown and pissed.

 

“What are you trying to tell me then, Kim Jongdae?”

 

“I am just saying that you, having your arms wrapped dangerously around the Chosen One’s shoulder, or even caressing his lovely locks of hair is actually **_forbidden_**. Forgot what the Prince had said? Not to ask Kyungsoo to meet up with you privately without him knowing or without his consent?” Realizing this, they both looked back at each other, Jongin probably eyeing Kyungsoo and silently telling him that it’s okay, while the other’s gaze began to look a bit more ashamed and at the same time uncomfortable. Kyungsoo consciously looked from behind him, noting that Jongin had really, his arms wrapped around his small frame. He immediately then stood up from where he was sitting, lowered his head and walked up to hide from behind me, leaving Jongin companionless and scoffing for like a million times already.

 

“How many times did he ever remind you not to touch things that he clearly owns?”

 

“You are not the boss of me, valet. You are probably just lucky that your **_master_** is next in line to the throne. Because if he wasn’t the one next to the King, you should probably remind yourself where you actually and truly belong.” He said to me, threatening. He stood up, fixed his clothing and walked up to me, passing by the right side of my shoulder.

 

“Even if he doesn’t inherit the throne, I will still stay on the exact same position I was given in, and even so, that doesn’t mean Chanyeol’s rank as a Prince would be of level as much as your own.” I whispered to him, making him stop as on his tracks. I can feel Kyungsoo grab the back of my polo, his grip tight on me as he leaned his head on the small of my back. I could feel Jongin’s breath hitch for a second, making me look on to my side.

 

_How can you actually take that darn smirk off his face?_

 

_Too smug._

 

“We’ll see about that then.” Was his only retort before he continued to walk away from us, I turned around to witness him leave, placing his hands in both of his pants pockets, shrinking into view and was soon out of my sight.

 

I sighed in relief, turning around once again to see how Kyungsoo was feeling, face to face. I held him on either side of his arms, his head heavy and low, brows furrowed. His eyes looked lost, maybe deep in thought, although the very thing that was evident in his face was the pain he was keeping in, and his sadness drawn all over the puffiness of his eye bags.

 

“Are you okay? Kyungsoo?” I asked him, trying to wake him up from his worries for a while, keeping my voice as soft as possible.

 

“M-Mianhe, I-I won’t do t-that again. I-I just n-needed someone to ---”

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s okay. It really is. I am here am I not? And if you need me, I always will be here, if no one will.” I cut him off, seeing that his eyes were beginning to water again. I rubbed the side of his cheek, making smooth circles on them as I slowly made him look up to me. I gently smiled at him, making him feel comfortable and unafraid; I wanted him to know that everything will be just fine.

 

“Did you tell Jongin everything?”

 

“I-I a-augh, w-well. . .”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me about it, and it’s okay if you told Jongin nevertheless, but next time don’t trust him too much. He’s dangerous.” I warned him, my tone calm but a little demanding. I didn’t want him to get close to that mischievous man, he doesn’t even seem to compose himself well, how much more if he’s going to try and deal with Kyungsoo and the Royal Couple’s own problems.

 

“I-I didn’t tell h-him about C-Chanyeol having some secret l-love affair, I o-only told him about B-Baekhyun.” He looked at me in the eye, probably trying to tell that what he is saying was the truth. I couldn’t say that he was lying, because his eyes seemed like it did speak the truth.

 

“I see. I believe you, Kyung. But just be careful when you are around him. And don’t go on trusting him so easily.” I furrowed my brows, shrugging my shoulders as he gave me a small smile, he nodded then afterwards, soon he laid his head on my shoulder, as I held him tighter for a hug, giving him a ray of comfort as I felt his body shaking, beginning to muffle small tones, trying to keep the sounds in and silent.

 

_He was crying all over again._

 

_Chanyeol, what have you done?_

 

_What happened? Really?_

 

_Was it really that painful?_

 

“Was I wrong to c-care for the one I l-love? W-Was it w-wrong for me to actually t-try my best to be a b-better f-fiancé for him even t-though I know this is just t-temporary?” His words reek of depression and hurt. I can feel it between the lines, like the words of a forgotten soul that has never been remembered by his significant other. I squeezed him lightly, trying to lift the ambience up.

 

“I knew, I knew this would h-happen. I k-knew I could n-never trust my feelings. All the while, I knew I will n-never be l-loved b-back because this was all a m-mistake.”

 

“Kyungsoo. . .” I was rendered speechless; his words hit me like a blind shot from an arrow that I will never get to see in battle.

 

_His words are exactly like the ones I have always told and asked myself of._

 

“W-Why is love so d-difficult? Why c-can’t we f-fall in love with the people we want, and m-make them feel the same way? C-Can you never f-fall for one mistake? Does l-love always have to happen by plan and not by c-chance? Am I. . .”

 

_All that he’s saying right now, are the same words I have always pondered on._

 

_The pain, the guilt and the regret._

 

_The mistake of falling by chance, but was never reciprocated because it was never part of the plan._

 

_And it should never have happened._

 

_And that I shouldn’t fall in love for someone like my best friend, Minseok._

 

_Or even with ---_

 

_Baekhyun._

 

“Am I. . . W-Will I --- Always be a mistake?”

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

_Now, I am actually just wishing that even though this happened ---_

 

_I just hope Chanyeol, above all people ---_

 

_Will never ever look at you that way._

 

_You were **NEVER** a mistake._

 

“Am I not e-enough? C-Chanyeol. . . B-But then I guess, h-he never looked at me that way in the f-first place.”

 

“Kyungsoo. . .”

 

“I wasn’t s-supposed to be the Chosen One to begin with. I was just a mere r-replacement, to cover a scene, t-to keep Chanyeol from being h-humiliated. . .”

 

_No, he will never use you, nor will he ever make you feel that way._

 

“I was just a t-tool, to keep Chanyeol from b-being caught messing around as a Prince, there wasn’t l-love blossoming between us to b-begin with.”

 

_Don’t say things like this, Kyungsoo._

 

_Stop hurting yourself._

 

“Like he said, his heart will always be with Baekhyun. He will always go back to Baekhyun.” He was laughing, mocking himself as tears continue to flow down his cheeks nonstop. He was holding on to the crumpled crease on my polo, gripping it even tighter, as if holding on to dear life. I couldn’t contain myself, as I felt my eyes begin to blur, brimming with tears. I tried to hold it in, proving to be strong for a while, for Kyungsoo at the very least.

 

“Hush now, Kyung. It’s alright. You’ll be fine, just cry it all out. Don’t say anything anymore.”

 

_I know what you feel, Kyung. I know what it feels._

 

_To always give love, and give and give until you have none ---_

 

_But will never take any from the one’s you love._

 

“Kyungsoo, let it all out, yeah? If you are ready to tell me the whole story, then I have all my ears to listen to you, and help you if you wish.” I rubbed his back, soothing it up and down, trying my very best not to sound like I was close to breaking down myself.  I can feel my voice change a bit, sounded like I was drowning in the pool of tears and heaviness in my heart. But I have to set mine aside first; it’s not me who is in pure deep pain right now.

 

It’s Kyungsoo.

 

“For now I want you to cry it all out, I’ll take you to your bedroom for you to rest, you seem tired now.” I lowered my gaze to look at him, his eyes swelling from so many tears, but still he managed to wipe them away and nod to me. I smiled at him, bowed down like how he should be treated as a Royal, because despite the fact that he wasn’t fully one yet, I will still treat him as a Royal, with all due and high respect. He tried to let out a small smile, trying to tell me even in the smallest of his happiness right now, that he was thankful, that I was around and that I was there for him. I kissed the back of his hand, a sign of respect, honoring him as the Chosen One before I took him by the waist and led him to his and Chanyeol’s shared room.

 

_You’ll be fine, Kyung._

 

_Just be strong._

 

_For now, you need to gather up some energy for later._

 

_For I know you’ll have no choice but to face Chanyeol later._

 

_And I’ll probably try to get my chin up too._

 

_Because this is going to be one heck of a ride._

 

“That’s just how love is, probably. You’ll have to actually sacrifice the very thing you hold dear, your every pride and every power. You’ll have to take them all away, just let to yourself capture and keep all the pain ---” I spoke to him once we were at the bedroom, he was already lying on the bed comfortably, fallen and fast asleep.

 

“Or rather, you’ll risk your very life, be dead or what not, just to make sure that your loved one will always be happy and will never get hurt. . .”

 

I couldn’t take it anymore, as I felt a pool of tears run down my cheeks, leaving it like that, not even bothering to wipe it away.

 

“But that’s just how love is, Kyungsoo. You’ll take the risk of letting your heart die in pain just to see Chanyeol happy. Even though you know that you will never be the reason why he smiles.”

 

The morning was still so early. It was close to noon time, and probably I was being summoned to the Throne Room now because the King and Queen would want to look for me and ask for daily reports.

 

But to me, it felt like it was the end of the world.

 

And to me, it felt like the world was dead now.

 

And I should’ve never breathed.

 

**_\---_ **

 

**Author’s Notes:**

Heyyy guys!!! It’s me again ~ ! ^^

Once again, thank you for all the patience and the understanding that you showed me, I really really appreciated it, and I feel a whole lot better now, knowing that you guys are there to keep me going and happy. <3

So, even though my “supposed to be update” was posted, this will be the other version of the one that got corrupted. In case you guys will be asking, this is the exact same scenario I made out on the last chapter that got corrupted, although I just had to change the wordings and the sentences since I don’t remember most of them anymore. ^^”

I should probably save an extra copy on Google Drive next time, that way I could just scan up my account and be happy that I still have a spare if ever my USB gets all cranky and will delete or corrupt files again -_-“”

Nevertheless, here is the update, I was kinda happy that I managed to finish this within the day, since today is a national holiday in our country, and I don’t have class. I have quizzes tomorrow yes, but I don’t really mind because I’ll study late, since I am a nocturne when it comes to studying, and I feel a lot happier when I see you guys happy seeing my update. I

I love you guys really. This is why I put too much effort and passion in my writing T u T

I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter ~ Sehun’s POV was cut short because I did that on purpose for the next Chapter ~ <3

Thank you thank you again ~ I love you all <3

Happy Reading and Enjoy ~ <3

*Puing-puing ~ ^^*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
